


Save me

by Mistica



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 82,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistica/pseuds/Mistica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los destinos de Siwon y Kyuhyun están conectados por una cadena de sucesos que no deja ver con claridad quien es el verdadero enemigo, y hará cada vez más difícil escuchar el corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=30llb9x)  
Hay épocas en las que el calor de Corea es simplemente sofocante. Tiene que ser lo más parecido que hay al infierno, es decir, nadie lo ha asegurado, pero fijo que más de uno se lo imagina así, no sólo él.

Esa tarde el sol es implacable, tanto que se puede distinguir el vapor entre la multitud, porque sí, parece que nadie se ha dejado amedrentar y han decidido salir aunque todos están empapados en sudor a pesar de estar en camiseta. 

Kyuhyun se ajusta las gafas de sol y se pasa la mano por la cara para apartar un poco los mechones de cabello castaño que caen sobre su frente, todo esto sin dejar de ver su objetivo. 

Choi Si Won.

\- Disculpa – dice la chica que acaba de tropezar con él. Kyuhyun frunce el ceño ligeramente y asiente sin llegar a responder, decide arrimarse a un lado, donde el movimiento sea por lo menos un poco menor. Odia que le tropiecen… odia que lo toquen en general. 

Pasan unos diez minutos hasta que Choi decide por fin despedirse de sus amigos y seguir su camino. Kyuhyun deja salir el aire con agotamiento y se mueve también, sólo que en la acera contraria, donde se puede esconder del sol. Frunce el ceño con más ahínco cuando lo ve detenerse de nuevo, esta vez para mirar un tienda. 

Hace calor.

Kyuhyun saca un pañuelo del bolsillo y se limpia el sudor deseando que el hombre deje de dar tantas vueltas de una vez. 

Saca su móvil cuando suena, y contesta sin dejar de ver a Choi.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – pregunta la persona al otro lado de la línea. 

\- Lejos – responde sin más. Tuerce el gesto cuando un grupo de niños pasa corriendo por su lado, con un padre que trata de darles alcance. – No creo que podamos hacer esto hoy.

\- Podemos – responde el hombre – Debemos. – no deja espacio a negativas, así que Kyu simplemente bufa colgando la llamada y mira la hora. Se supone que ya deberían estar camino al auditorio, y ni siquiera se ha cambiado de ropa ¿Por qué está perdiendo tanto tiempo? 

El guardaespaldas debe estar pensando lo mismo que él, porque se acerca y le dice algo al oído, a lo que Choi responde sin muchas ganas. 

Kyuhyun tiene que apresurar el paso cuando los ve moverse rápidamente hasta el coche. Se sube en el suyo, que dejó aparcado unos metros atrás, y los sigue por la ciudad hasta que llegan a casa. 

En un principio pensaron que ese sería un buen lugar para cumplir con sus planes, pero cambiaron de opinión, demasiadas cámaras, vigilancia y personas de servicio… demasiados recovecos por los cuales correr y esconderse. Y aunque él tiene un claro recuerdo de todo el lugar, lo mejor es ir a por lo seguro. 

Choi no sale de casa hasta media hora después. Kyuhyun no puede evitar sonreír de medio lado cuando el chico mueve el cuello tratando de aligerar la presión de la corbata. Sólo tiene unas pocas semanas siguiéndolo y ya ha aprendido que la ropa formal no es lo suyo, no es que le extrañe, antes tampoco lo era, pero las personas pueden cambiar con el tiempo. A él tampoco es que le guste mucho, aunque Siwon es el tipo de hombre que puede ponerse cualquier cosa y verse bien.

Cabello corto y negro, alto, fuerte, espalda ancha, cintura pequeña, piernas largas… es el típico tío que podría valer para modelo, pero su padre lo mataría antes de dejarlo ser algo tan banal. Sabe que desde pequeño lo ha atormentado para que sea político o abogado, pero el chico terminó sacando la carrera de profesor. 

El viejo no debería quejarse, es decir, ser profesor universitario en Asia vale tanto como las otras dos opciones, o más. 

Kyuhyun sonríe de nuevo cuando ve a Siwon abrazar a su hermana pequeña, lo hace usando toda la extensión de sus brazos y la aprieta como si la quisiera romper en dos. A veces le da curiosidad saber qué se siente al verse atrapado por esos brazos que ahora son fuertes y firmes, pero elimina la idea de su mente casi de inmediato. 

Choi Si Won es un objetivo, nada más.

Tiene que sacudir la cabeza para salir de sus fantasías cuando Siwon se monta en el coche y éste arranca. Lo sigue hasta el auditorio y espera hasta que esté adentro para quitarse la camiseta y ponerse una camisa verde oscuro con corbata negra. Rebusca en la guantera hasta que da con la invitación, respira profundo y entra buscándolo con la mirada. 

Lo ve reír con un grupo de amigos y saludar a algunos compañeros de su padre. Kyuhyun sonríe de medio lado cuando Siwon mueve el cuello nervioso y baja la cabeza para rezar un minuto antes de subir a dar el discurso de felicitación para su padre, que hoy fue nombrado representante del partido político y ha lanzado su candidatura para la presidencia de Corea del Sur.

Es curioso ver como su actitud cambia por completo cuando tiene que dar la cara al público, parece seguro e imponente, pero Kyuhyun siempre he podido ver más allá. 

Supone que el momento ha llegado cuando Siwon baja del podio y se mezcla con los invitados, quienes centran toda su atención en el candidato. Lo sigue a distancia durante un rato, hasta que encuentra el momento para tropezar con él y pedir disculpas, Siwon lo sujeta por la cintura para que no caiga y sonríe disculpándose también. Son sólo unos segundos, pero lo suficiente para poder rozarle el brazo con la punta de los dedos y sonreír buscando su mirada con timidez antes de alejarse. Sabe que ha captado su atención cuando voltea y se da cuenta de que Siwon no le ha quitado los ojos de encima. No puede evitar preguntarse si es sólo por ese encuentro o si hay algún tipo de reconocimiento. 

Después de superado el primer contacto, todo es más sencillo. Para nadie es un secreto que Siwon es gay, su padre ha usado eso para promover su carrera política, dejando ver que tiene una mentalidad progresista, así que no vale la pena disimular, y para Kyuhyun no es nada complicado jugar con sus cualidades para conseguir lo que quiere. Desde hace mucho tiempo que sabe lo que pasa por la mente de los demás cuando lo ven. 

“No eres más que un buen polvo” le solía decir su padre cuando llevaba a sus amigos a casa para jugar al pocker y lo apostaba. Se lo repitió cada vez que quiso intentar hacer algo por sí mismo y si estuviera vivo, seguramente se lo seguiría diciendo. Con la misma sonrisa seca y la mirada llena de rencor.

Hijo de puta. Hubiese preferido no tener padre a tener esa cosa… pero hace mucho que Kyu no piensa en eso, y no puede permitirse el pensarlo ahora, no cuando tiene un plan que seguir. 

La cantidad de gente ayuda al momento de crear la confusión que han planeado con antelación, todos se mueven muy rápido, hay muchos escalones… no es complicado tropezar de nuevo con Siwon y mucho menos hacerle creer que es el responsable de que se le haya doblado el tobillo. 

\- Necesitas un médico – dice sosteniéndolo del brazo. 

\- Estoy bien, puedo... ¡Ah! – se queja cuando intenta caminar. 

Siwon frunce el ceño con preocupación y le rodea la cintura con su brazo obligándolo a apoyarse por completo mientras caminan hacia la salida como todos los demás, para buscar al chofer e ir al hospital.

\- Tengo mi coche afuera – dice cuando se dan cuenta de que el estacionamiento está congestionado, tal y como esperaba. Siwon mira a todos lados buscando a su guardaespaldas pero decide seguir el rumbo que le indica Kyuhyun.

\- ¿Es éste? – pregunta cuando llegan a un Kia negro. No bien ha terminado de hacer la pregunta, un hombre lo ataca por detrás poniendo un pañuelo con cloroformo contra su boca. Es tan sorpresivo que no se puede defender. 

\- Sí, éste es – responde Kyuhyun con una sonrisa maligna, mientras ve como poco a poco Siwon va perdiendo el conocimiento.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2ewfvxe)

El dolor de cabeza es horrible y el olor de ese lugar no es mucho mejor.

Siwon intenta moverse pero está amarrado de pies y manos, la venda que tiene en los ojos le impide ver dónde está. Aquello no puede ser bueno.

\- Despertó – no reconoce la voz del hombre, pero sabe que se refieren a él ¿a quién más si no?

\- Hey, tranquilo – dice otro cuando ve que comienza a removerse tirando de las cuerdas – Vas a hacerte daño – no parece muy preocupado, así que Siwon no sabe por qué se molesta en fingirlo. – ¿Tienes sed? – pregunta – puedes mover la cabeza – le recuerda cuando él no contesta por culpa de la mordaza. – Como quieras – agrega cuando se da cuenta de que Siwon no piensa contestar. 

Siwon se aparta cuando siente la mano de esa persona pasar por su cabello con demasiado interés, pero la persona no se aleja, al contrario, insiste recorriéndole el perfil con un dedo.

\- No se vale tocar – dice una tercera voz. Esa sí que la reconoce aunque sólo la ha escuchado un par de veces, es una voz difícil de olvidar, profunda y atrayente. El hombre que está más cerca bufa murmurando algo que Siwon no logra entender, y se aleja arrastrando los pies. – Arriba – dice la voz que conoce. Le sujeta del brazo y lo ayuda a levantarse para guiarlo a un sillón. – Aquí estarás bien.

Se marcha por un minuto y regresa para quitarle la mordaza y darle un poco de agua. Siwon tiene sed, demasiada… seguramente por culpa del cloroformo, pero beber sería rendirse ante sus captores y no le da la gana, es por eso que cuando tiene suficiente agua en la boca, la escupe esperando rociar la cara del hombre.

\- ¡Maldición! – se queja retrocediendo rápidamente. – ¡Joder! – los otros se ríen como si fuera algo gracioso – Basta – gruñe el otro. Debe ser el jefe o algo parecido porque los dos tipos se callan de inmediato. El hombre tira de la mordaza para ponérsela de nuevo en la boca y se marcha.

Siwon no está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa la siguiente vez que alguien se digna a hablar con él, le gustaría que le dieran algún tipo de información, pero sabe que eso es aún más difícil. 

El hombre le quita la venda de los ojos y lo sujeta del brazo para llevarlo hasta el baño, cuando está allí, le suelta las manos para amarrarlas por delante en lugar de por detrás, dejándolas sueltas sólo lo suficiente para que pueda maniobrar. No puede reconocerlo porque lleva una capucha puesta y trata de no mirarlo a los ojos, parece que no hay nadie más. Sería el momento perfecto para escapar o por lo menos intentarlo, pero no lo hace, simplemente aprovecha la oportunidad que le da el hombre para vaciar su vejiga y trata de memorizar tanto como puede antes de que lo vuelvan a cegar. 

Hay un momento en el que parece que están todos juntos, Siwon logra ubicar cuatro voces, la del chico de la reunión en el auditorio, los otros dos y un cuarto con voz más pausada, parece mayor que los demás. Hablan bajo y durante largo rato, está claro que están planeando algo y que él forma parte de esos planes. 

Escucha que nombran al primer ministro un par de veces, así que no es difícil suponer que aquello tiene un fin político. ¡Mierda! Tenía la esperanza de que estuvieran simplemente detrás de un rescate, no le gusta nada el que su padre sea algún tipo de objetivo.

La casa se queda de nuevo en silencio varias horas después, no podría decir cuánto tiempo ha pasado realmente porque ha perdido la noción del tiempo, pero lo que sí tiene claro es que no piensa quedarse allí y ser la victima perfecta porque odia ese papel. Por eso, la siguiente vez que el hombre con capucha le quita la venda de los ojos y lo guía hasta el baño, donde ajusta sus cuerdas, Siwon aprovecha para empujarlo usando el peso de su cuerpo y hacerlo caer.

\- ¡No! – reconoce esa voz. Joder. 

Odia esa parte de él que quiere detenerse y ver si está bien ¿Es idiota? Es el hombre que lo metió en todo ese lío, que se joda. 

Corre hasta la salida pero el hombre le da alcance y le tira del cabello tumbándolo al suelo, donde aprovecha para patearlo un par de veces, a la tercera, Siwon le sujeta del pie y lo hace caer para ponerse encima, quitarle la capucha y comprobar que es quien creía. El chico patalea para quitárselo de encima pero es evidentemente menos fuerte que él, así que Siwon no tiene que hacer mucho esfuerzo para sujetar sus manos y doblarlas mientras lo levanta y lo pega contra pared usando todo su peso. Consigue escuchar como el chico se queda sin aire, pero en lugar de darse por vencido, usa el pie para hacerlo caer y tratar de dominarlo de nuevo.

Casi lo consigue, el chico es más bajo que él y mucho más delgado pero sabe qué puntos tocar para hacer daño, para controlar. Le sujeta del cuello sólo con dos dedos pero haciendo la presión suficiente para hacerlo marear por culpa de la falta de aire, Siwon no sabe cómo consigue darle con el codo en la cara y tambalearse hasta la salida. Creyó que tenía una oportunidad, una pena que sólo un metro más adelante se encuentre con otro de los de los hombres casi de frente. 

Ni siquiera le da tiempo a reaccionar.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2dtc10g)

La siguiente vez que despierta ya no tiene vendas en los ojos, pero sí está bien atado, lo sabe porque las muñecas le duelen, al igual que el cuello y varias partes del cuerpo, jodido crío, ¿Cómo puede golpear así de fuerte? Sin embargo, cuando Siwon consigue enfocar la mirada y encontrar su principal objetivo, se da cuenta de él no se quedó atrás con los golpes.

Siente un vacío en el estomago cuando ve las marcas en sus manos y la herida del pómulo. Allí la víctima es él, es quien está privado de su libertad, así que no tiene mucho sentido que se preocupe por su captor ¿o sí? El problema es que no puede evitarlo y no sabe muy bien la razón. 

Lo escucha quejarse y apartar la cara cuando otro de los hombres, bromeando, intenta tocar la herida. El chico frunce el ceño y se levanta para ir a otro rincón de la habitación, fingiendo ignorar a Siwon por completo, pero es mentira, él lo sabe.

\- Necesitamos hacer esto pronto – dice el que parece mayor de todos. El hombre lleva gafas oscuras y una gorra, es el único preocupado porque no lo reconozca, los otros han decidido mostrarse. Para Siwon esa es otra señal de que pase lo que pase, no tienen ninguna intención de dejarlo ir. Nunca.

\- Lo sé – responde el chico desde la otra esquina. Voltea, por fin, para ver a Siwon, su expresión es seria, mirada afilada y llena de un montón de cosas. No es un secuestrador cualquiera, no es como los otros… puede que aquel secuestro tenga un objetivo pero las intenciones de ese chico van más allá, Siwon no sabe si eso debe preocuparlo o atraerlo, pero tiene el presentimiento de que lo tendrá allí el tiempo suficiente como para que lo descubra. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=33ej0cx)

Choi Min So arruga el periódico hasta que lo hace una bola y lo lanza contra la pared sintiendo como el cuerpo entero le tiembla por culpa de la frustración. 

\- Lo siento – dice el guardaespaldas que tenía la responsabilidad de velar por su hijo, hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo a la cara. ¿Lo siento? Eso se queda corto.

Su esposa no para de sollozar en una esquina y la casa está rodeada de periodistas que se comportan como animales deseosos por atacar a su presa. Curiosos por saber cómo piensa cuidar de un país, si no puede cuidar de su propia familia. 

\- Dile que se vaya – le ordena a su asistente, no cree que ese guardaespaldas sea digno de su atención. El hombre asiente con una pequeña reverencia y le hace un gesto al guardaespaldas para que salga del despacho. – Han pasado tres días – recalca con sarcasmo, por si acaso sólo él se ha dado cuenta.

\- Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, señor.

\- ¡Todo lo posible no es suficiente! – grita haciendo que los nervios de su mujer se alteren aún más. Justo en ese momento el teléfono suena y el detective que estaba fuera, entra para supervisar la llamada. Choi Min So no quería involucrar a la policía, no tan pronto, pero la desaparición de alguien no se puede esconder tan fácilmente, mucho menos si ese alguien es un reconocido profesor de universidad y además, hijo del futuro presidente del país.

Atiende sólo cuando el detective le dice que puede hacerlo, y se mantiene calmado. No le cuesta mucho porque no está nervioso, si esas personas quisieran matar a su hijo, ya lo hubiesen hecho, está claro que van tras algo más. Lo que sí está es cabreado, pero eso lo resolverá luego.

\- Choi Min So – contesta con seriedad, así pueden ir directo al grano. 

\- Justo a quien buscaba.

La voz al otro lado de la línea está distorsionada, así que aunque la haya escuchado mil veces, no lograría reconocerla, es burlona pero exigente y no da ninguna vuelta para decir qué es lo que quieren sacar con ese secuestro.

\- ¿Dejar la candidatura? – pregunta con incredulidad, pensando que aquella tiene que ser una broma o esas personas no lo conocen bien.

\- Tienes tres días, o mataremos a tu hijo – agrega el secuestrador, parece que la voz arrogante del candidato no le ha afectado para nada. 

\- Si lo matas no tendrás ninguna ventaja. 

\- Oh, tendré más ventajas, créeme. ¿Cuánto piensas que tardé en arreglar todo esto? Llegar al resto de tu familia no será nada complicado. – se burla antes de colgar sin esperar respuesta, total, sabe que no obtendrá nada de inmediato, está más que claro que la carrera política del hombre es tan importante como para tener que pensarse si vale más que su hijo o no.

\- Lo siento, señor, no pudimos rastrear la llamada – dice uno de los policías que acompañan al detective. Choi Min So está aburrido de que todo el mundo lo sienta, él quiere respuestas, resultados, responsabilidad… 

El detective asiente con gesto serio y llama para saber si ya han encontrado algo en las cámaras, pero sea quien sea que se ha llevado a Siwon, tenía muy claro dónde estaban las cámaras del auditorio y logró esquivarlas a todas. 

\- Le recomiendo que no tome ninguna decisión ahora, señor, encontraremos a su hijo. 

\- Eso espero – responde. El detective hace una pequeña reverencia y sale del despacho sin decir nada más. – ¡Joder! – gruñe pateando la silla más cercana. 

\- Quiero a mi pequeño de vuelta – lloriquea su esposa desde el sofá. Min So respira profundo y se acerca para darle un beso y decirle que todo saldrá bien. – No lo sabes. Ellos no van a dejarlo ir tan fácil, no importa lo que hagamos.

Ese es un buen punto. Suponiendo que deje la candidatura (cosa que no tiene intención de hacer) esos hombres seguirían teniendo a su hijo en las manos y pueden hacerle cualquier cosa. 

\- Lo arreglaré todo, ve a descansar – la mujer intenta protestar pero él niega con la cabeza y le da un beso en la frente antes de obligarla a levantarse y salir del despacho.

Espera hasta que ella esté lejos para regresar al escritorio y hacer un par de llamadas organizando una reunión urgente. Sólo hay dos candidatos fuertes para la presidencia, y si a él le están amenazando de esa manera, no es muy difícil adivinar quién está detrás de todo, pero si ese Lee Kim Ho cree que podrá sacarlo del camino así como así, está muy equivocado. La presidencia de Corea ha sido su meta durante varios años y no piensa rendirse, no ahora que está tan cerca.

\- ¿Ni por su hijo? – pregunta su asistente. Min So frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada ¿Qué puede responder? Su hijo ha sido su orgullo, a pesar de ciertas pequeñas decepciones pero incluso a eso ha logrado sacarle partido, es su heredero… pero odia sentir que pierde el control de esa manera, que alguien intente encontrar su punto débil.

No. No puede ceder. 

No dejará que maten a Siwon, pero tampoco renunciará a la candidatura… sólo espera poder hacer ambas cosas. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2dtc10g)

\- No quiero hacer esto, por favor – lloriquea mientras su padre lo arrastra al dormitorio. 

\- Compórtate como un hombre – le ordena sujetándolo de los hombros para sacudirlo con fuerza.

\- Por favor, padre.

\- Me lo debes, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí después de haberme arrebatado todo. Te gustan los hombres ¿no? pues te estoy dando lo que te gusta – gruñe lanzándolo dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con llave. Kyuhyun contuvo el aliento cuando vio a ese desconocido esperando por él, lo miraba de forma lasciva y sonreía.

\- Ven aquí, chico – incluso su voz era repugnante. No quería ser tocado por ese hombre, joder, no quería ser tocado nunca más por nadie. Intentó escapar, gritó pidiendo ayuda pero su padre lo ignoró, al final no le quedó más remedio que cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo aquello terminara. – Haré que me recuerdes por siempre. 

Kyuhyun se despierta ahogando un grito y con la respiración agitada. Abre la boca en un esfuerzo de ayudar a sus pulmones a recopilar aire pero no lo consigue y mientras más segundos pasan, más nervioso se pone. Como puede se tambalea hasta la salida, donde puede sentir el viento frío de la noche dando contra su cara, sólo así consigue sentirse mejor.

Cuando está más tranquilo se tapa la cara con las manos y gruñe con frustración. 

Han pasado diez años desde que todo terminó, debería tenerlo superado, debería haber dejado toda esa parte de su vida atrás pero no hay manera. Siempre pensó que vengarse sería un buen paso para comenzar, pero está claro que no es así, que el problema está en su cabeza… puede que no lo supere nunca. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Yunho sin poder contener un bostezo.

\- Nada – responde de mala gana – Volvamos dentro – el otro debe estar aún medio dormido porque no protesta, simplemente lo sigue y como zombi se tumba sobre la colchoneta. 

Kyuhyun respira profundo y se acuesta también, acurrucándose de lado, cuando alza la mirada, le sorprende ver que Siwon lo está viendo con detenimiento, demasiado para su gusto, por un segundo piensa en girar pero cambia de opinión, le mantiene la mirada por un instante, esperando… pero no obtiene lo que busca, así que alza una ceja con un pequeño bufido y gira al otro lado para intentar dormir. El problema es que no lo consigue porque cuando cierra los ojos, la imagen de esos hombres y las palabras de su padre aparecen.

“Es tu culpa”

Esa era la palabra favorita de ese desgraciado que le dio la vida. ¿Su culpa? Él era un niño de tan solo catorce años ¿Cómo algo podía ser su culpa? ¿Por qué? Pero lo que más le molesta es que en todo aquello había dos personas involucradas y el castigo se lo llevó una sola, él quedó como el malo, como el que lograba torcer la mente de los demás, pero le da igual porque Siwon está en su poder ahora, y tiene la oportunidad de hacerle pagar por todo su sufrimiento, a él y a su familia. 

No descansará hasta verlo con el corazón roto, tan roto como lo ha tenido él desde que todo comenzó.


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=30llb9x)

Siwon frunce el ceño cuando el mayor de todos protesta y lanza una taza contra la pared. 

\- ¿Cree que me puede ganar a mí? – grita sujetando el periódico entre sus manos. Sigue teniendo un tapabocas y una gorra que no deja ver bien su cara, pero hay algo en el tono de su voz que a Siwon le resulta familiar.

El hombre camina de un lado a otro murmurando cosas, como si estuviera ordenando sus ideas en la cabeza, y de pronto se detiene en seco, Siwon sabe que eso no puede ser bueno. 

\- Tráelo – le dice a uno de los hombres. Ni siquiera tiene que especificar a quien se refiere. 

Quiere resistirse cuando el hombre lo arrastra hasta donde está el más viejo, pero no consigue hacer mucho. No tiene muy claro cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero son varios días y no ha comido casi nada, así que es normal que no tenga fuerzas. 

El mayor marca un número y luego de unos segundos asiente mirando a su aliado. Éste se agacha para quitarle a Siwon la mordaza y se queda a su lado. 

\- ¿Es lo que quieres? – pregunta el mayor por teléfono. Sonríe sin diversión cuando escucha la respuesta, entonces mira al que está agachado al lado de Siwon y asiente una vez más. 

El golpe lo toma desprevenido, tanto que no puede evitar quejarse por el dolor, pero que el mayor ponga el móvil cerca, es señal de que eso es justo lo que quieren, que se rompa y suplique, seguramente para hacer presión sobre su padre. Pues no lo piensa permitir, por eso, cuando llega el segundo golpe, contiene el aliento y aprieta los labios para que no salga nada. 

El mayor no parece contento con eso, así que comienza a patearlo brutalmente, burlándose de lo valiente que pretende ser, lo golpea una y otra vez sin fijarse si da en el estomago o la cara, Siwon cree que seguirá hasta dejarlo inconsciente pero en algún momento se detiene, cuando se anima a abrir los ojos y alzar la mirada, se da cuenta de que el otro chico, el que parece más joven de todos pero a la vez el segundo al mando, lo ha detenido.

\- ¿Qué haces? – gruñe el mayor colgando la llamada. Está temblando por la furia y parece que escupe fuego por la boca, es extraño verlo tan desesperado porque hasta ahora parecía incluso más confiado que el más joven.

 

\- Ven aquí – dice con seriedad y le tira del brazo para salir de la cabaña, Siwon lamenta no poder escuchar lo que dicen.

Pasa largo rato tirando en el medio de lo que en una casa normal sería la sala, incluso se pierde un poco entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia por culpa del dolor, lo que hace que el control del tiempo sea aun más difícil, los otros hombres lo ignoran por completo hasta que el más joven entra, solo. 

\- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta uno de ellos. 

\- Necesita pensar – responde. Se agacha para sujetar a Siwon y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, tiene que hacer doble esfuerzo cuando a éste le fallan las piernas por la debilidad. Con un suspiro lo deja en el rincón que ocupa siempre y lo amarra a la columna. Siwon no puede evitar bufar con ironía por culpa de esa acción ¿acaso siguen creyendo que puede escapar? Ni de coña, no así. – Da igual – dice el chico mirándolo a los ojos, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente. Luego va hasta el baño y regresa con un botiquín de primeros auxilios para intentar curarlo, pero Siwon no se lo permite ¿Qué más da? Cuando tengan otro ataque de frustración volverán a golpearlo, joder, ni siquiera está seguro de que lo dejarán irse algún día. 

El chico suspira pesadamente y niega con la cabeza mientras cierra el botiquín para llevarlo a su lugar, parece que esa tarde no tiene ganas de insistir. 

El mayor no regresa hasta la entrada la noche y no le habla a ninguno, sólo le hace un gesto al más joven para que se acerque, le dice un par de cosas y luego se marcha. El más joven se estruja el ceño y sacude la cabeza.

\- Voy a dormir – le informa a los otros dos, que se limitan a asentir sin decir nada. 

Siwon no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando abre los ojos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado, pero no se detiene a pensar en eso, prefiere centrar su atención en los quejidos que vienen del otro lado de la habitación. Como todas las noches, el más joven se remueve entre las sábanas y lloriquea palabras que él no logra entender pero que le rompen un poquito el alma.

Como todas las noches, el chico despierta buscando aire con desesperación y empapado en sudor. Como todas las noches, se tambalea hasta la puerta y se queda recibiendo el aire.

Con un suspiro, Siwon cierra los ojos preguntándose qué está mal en su cabeza. Es decir, aquello es un secuestro, lo tienen amarrado y retenido contra su voluntad, lo golpean y lo están usando para chantajear a sus padres, ellos son los malos, entonces ¿por qué se le encoge el corazón cada vez que ese tío despierta con una pesadilla? ¿Por qué siente ganas de protegerlo cuando es obvio que es él quien necesita protección? 

Frunce el ceño cuando un flash llega a su memoria, no es nada demasiado claro, sólo dos niños que juegan en una gran casa, pero desaparece rápidamente. Maldición, creyó que lo tenía todo controlado, vale, nunca logró recuperar la memoria del todo, pero lo flashes habían desaparecido, y se sentía mejor así.

Abre los ojos cuando escucha el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y mantiene la mirada fija en el chico hasta que se acuesta de nuevo. Sabe que el chico busca algo en él, lo reta con la mirada, especialmente después de las pesadillas, como si fueran su culpa o algo, como si fuera su deber pedir perdón, pero no ve como tiene que hacer algo como eso cuando ni siquiera sabe de qué es culpable.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=33ej0cx)

Choi Min So respira profundo levantándose de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a su esposa. Debió suponer que era un error dejarla cerca mientras hablaba con los secuestradores, pero no imaginó que decidirían comenzar a torturar a su hijo de esa forma, odió cada quejido que llegaba a través del teléfono, y conoce a su hijo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que se estaba conteniendo para no preocuparlos más. 

Hijos de puta. 

Lee Kim Ho ha dicho una y otra vez que no tiene nada que ver con la desaparición de Siwon, se ha mostrado ofendido e incluso se ha ofrecido a ayudar, pero su numerito no cuela, no con Min So, aunque sabe que sí con el resto del mundo. Por eso Min So ha pensado tanto en cómo jugar sus cartas para ser el ganador en aquello… y ahora finalmente ha tomado una decisión. 

No piensa dejar todo en manos de la policía porque son unos inútiles, y no cree que entiendan todo lo que está en juego allí, su carrera, su dignidad, su futuro, su hijo… así que lo mejor que puede hacer ahora mismo es pedir a sus hombres que sigan a Kim Ho día y noche, y cuando los guíe hasta donde sea que esté Siwon, ordenará que lo saquen de allí cueste lo que cueste. 

Es un riesgo, sabe que su hijo podría salir herido, pero ya lo están lastimando ¿Qué clase de padre sería si lo deja a su merced? Y si es que ha llegado al final de su destino, pues que sea rápido y no con la lenta tortura que le están dando esos hombres. 

Sí, es lo mejor que puede hacer, es la única forma en la que sabe que puede ganar.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2ewfvxe)

El golpe de la puerta es tan sorpresivo que Siwon no puede evitar dar un pequeño bote en el suelo. Inclina la cabeza sólo lo necesario para saber quien ha llegado, le hace sentir bien que sea el más joven, pero entonces ve como se limpia la sangre del labio y eso hace desaparecer toda tranquilidad ¿Quién lo ha golpeado? 

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí – dice dirigiéndose a los otros dos. No alza mucho la voz pero Siwon logra escucharlo. 

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Es lo mejor.

\- Pero… aún no hemos… ¿Y nuestros planes?

\- Esto se ha ido de las manos, creímos que sería un hueso fácil de roer… yo lo creí. Debí suponer que no. – agrega apretando los dientes, suena frustrado, como si se odiara a sí mismo por no jugar bien sus cartas. 

\- Pero tenemos a su hijo.

\- Y le da igual – gruñe en respuesta. – Lo mejor que podemos hacer es cambiar de planes – Siwon suspira y se acomoda en su rincón sonriendo con melancolía, respeta a su padre, ha sido su guía toda su vida pero también sabe lo bien ubicadas que tiene sus prioridades y Siwon nunca ha sido una de ellas, así que no debería sorprenderle mucho que no quiera ceder para salvarlo.

Ni siquiera podría sentir rencor por eso, su padre siempre ha sido así, les ha dado lo necesario, ha asistido a cada obra de escuela, a cada cumpleaños, pero siempre ha dejado claro que sus metas políticas son lo más importante, que ser presidente y poder hacer algo por la nación es una prioridad. Nunca antes se había visto en la necesidad de demostrar que hablaba en serio, pero está claro que así es. 

\- ¿Qué pasará con el chico? 

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Y qué opina… qué opina él de esto?

\- Él quiere presionar más.

\- ¿Y pretendes llevarle la contraria? Tío, es el jefe. – murmura el otro hombre con preocupación. Hasta ahora se había mantenido callado.

\- Nadie es mi jefe. – se apresura a responder con prepotencia, parece que la sola insinuación es demasiado ofensiva – Yo me metí en esto porque quise, recuérdenlo, y me salgo cuando quiera. Yunho, sé listo y vente conmigo.

\- Hablemos con él. – insiste. Siwon supone que es el tal Yunho el que habla ahora.

\- ¡No, joder! Ya él pasó el terreno de “hablar” a otra cosa, y eso no lo permito. Me largo. – camina con determinación hasta su lado de la casa y mete algunas cosas en su bolso, no sin antes centrar su atención en Siwon. Está rojo, evidentemente molesto y alterado aunque está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultarlo, seguro que ahora mismo quisiera ponerse a gritar por la frustración, y no precisamente por el fracaso del secuestro. Siwon quisiera poder ver más allá, meterse en su cabeza para entender – ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? – le pregunta directamente, aunque no debe estar esperando una respuesta porque ni se molesta en quitarle la mordaza. 

\- Ni lo sueñes, si lo dejas ir él lo verá como una traición. – le advierte Yunho. Siwon ve como el chico sonríe de medio lado, como si aquello fuera más un incentivo que una advertencia. – Esto es una locura – murmura Yunho saliendo de la casa, el otro lo sigue de inmediato, posiblemente porque de esa forma simplemente se libra de culpas, si no está para saber lo que sucede, no tiene que dar explicaciones. 

El chico termina de meter las cosas en su bolsa y la cierra. Se pone de pie con la intención de irse, de hecho, camina hasta la puerta y la abre, pero en el último momento bufa y da la vuelta para acercarse a Siwon y quitarle la mordaza. 

\- Si intentas algo, te juro que lo pagarás. – le advierte mirándolo a los ojos – Sabes lo débil que estás, podré someterte fácilmente.

\- No… - carraspea cuando escucha su voz rasposa – no haré nada. – el chico debe tener muy buen ojo y ser confiado, porque le cree de inmediato, se inclina sobre él para soltar las cuerdas que lo amarran a la columna y Siwon aprovecha para absorber su aroma, pensando que le recuerda algo, pero no logra descubrir qué.

El chico se da cuenta del gesto y voltea para verlo a la cara, lo hace sin alejarse, por lo que sus rostros quedan terriblemente cerca. El chico pasa la mirada de sus ojos a su boca un par de veces y luego sonríe de medio lado, con cierta mezcla equilibrada entre maldad e inocencia que deja a Siwon completamente descolocado. 

\- Kyu Hyun – susurra. No hace falta alzar la voz estando así de cerca. 

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mi nombre… Kyu Hyun – Siwon frunce el ceño tratando de recordar dónde ha escuchado antes ese nombre, pero es inútil. Luego de unos segundos desiste porque es una tontería pensar que se ha topado con él antes, igual lo dijeron en algún momento durante esos días, no debería darle muchas vueltas. Sin embargo, Kyuhyun debía estar esperando alguna reacción de su parte, porque ahora se muestra decepcionado. – En fin – gruñe terminando de soltar sus amarres, pero no libera sus manos. – Aún no he decidido qué hacer contigo – le informa cuando ve su curiosidad. 

Le rodea la cintura con un brazo, lo ayuda a caminar fuera de aquella casa y montarse en el coche aparcado afuera. 

Siwon respira profundo mientras se acomoda en el coche con el corazón martillando contra su pecho. ¿Debería alegrarse por salir de esa casa o preocuparse más? Es decir, hasta ahora ese chico no le ha hecho el más mínimo daño, salvo el día que quiso escapar, pero supone que eso no cuenta porque él atacó primero, del resto ha mantenido a todos tan al margen como ha podido, así que estar con él podría ser positivo, pero ¿Y si no es así? Siempre se ha considerado bueno para catalogar a las personas, para definirlas pero con ese chico… Kyuhyun, como le dijo que se llama, le está costando demasiado. 

En silencio, el chico se aferra al volante, posiblemente reuniendo valor y arranca pisando el acelerador a fondo, mirando al frente. Siwon en cambio lo ve a él, y no puede evitar pensar que su vida ya no le pertenece, es gracioso porque eso debería preocuparle más de lo que en realidad le preocupa. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=33ej0cx)

Lee Kim Ho le da un golpe al volante mientras observa como Kyuhyun se lleva al hijo de su rival. Pensó que no lo haría, que no tendría el valor suficiente para retarlo de esa manera, pero debió conocerlo mejor.

Se estruja los ojos maldiciendo en voz alta y le da un cabezazo al asiento con la esperanza de que el golpe lo ayude a pensar con más claridad. 

\- Respira – dice al mismo tiempo que decide no seguirlos, total, encontrarlos no será difícil. 

La idea era que Choi se rompiera por el secuestro de su hijo, que accediera a su petición de abandonar la candidatura, no que se mostrara así de altanero y le acusara tan directamente, pero debió suponer que estaba esperando demasiado de un hombre que en lugar de corazón parece tener una piedra. 

Sin embargo, eso no es lo que más le duele, porque está seguro que logrará salir del problema y desviar la atención de los medios, lo que de verdad le molesta es que aquello comenzó como una forma de acercarse a Kyuhyun y lo único que ha logrado es alejarlo más. 

Le dijo que podían insistir, que aún podían buscar la venganza que necesitaba para estar mejor, pero Kyuhyun no vio el sentido.

“No hay venganza si ese hombre no sufre” le dijo. “Y está claro que su carrera es primero que su hijo”

“Eso es porque no lo cree en real peligro, si lo viera realmente lastimado…”

“No”

¿Qué más le daba? Aún podían hacer sufrir a Siwon, porque esa era la idea desde el principio ¿no? matar dos pájaros de un tiro, el viejo dejaría la candidatura y Kyuhyun encontraría la venganza que ha buscado por años, pero debió suponer que no todo saldría bien, que Kyu terminaría dejándose llevar por ese chico.

“Te gusta ¿verdad? ¡Es eso!” aun puede sentir sus dedos clavándose en los suaves brazos de Kyu.

“Siwon no me interesa en lo más mínimo, lo odio” gruñó, luchando por soltarse. 

¿Le estaba viendo cara de idiota? 

Él conoce la vida de Kyuhyun de memoria, ha leído el expediente de su detective una y otra vez, ha escuchado su parte de la historia, sabe de sus pesadillas…. Kim Ho sabe que todo aquello comenzó porque Kyu alguna vez creyó que estaba enamorado de Choi Si Won, así que no se cree que el verlo de nuevo no le haya afectado en nada. 

\- Eres un imbécil – le dice a su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor. Él mismo se puso el cuchillo en la garganta y en lugar de tratar de arreglarlo, dejó que su frustración le ganará y terminó pasando de las palabras a los golpes. 

Con un suspiro se mira las manos, odiando haberlas usado en su contra, haberlo golpeado. 

Está claro que hizo mal, pero es que la simple idea de que la atención de Kyuhyun se centre en otro que no sea él, le pone enfermo, le llena de celos, por eso dejó salir aquel puñetazo, por eso ahora él está huyendo.

Si lo hiciera solo, Kim Ho le dejaría espacio, pero no, tuvo que regresar y llevarse a ese mocoso prepotente con él.

¿Acaso no ve que esa familia le arruinó la vida una vez y que volverán a hacerlo de nuevo? ¿No se da cuenta de que él es la única persona en el mundo que puede mantenerlo a salvo?

Da igual. Tiene que dejar de divagar y comenzar a reorganizarse paso por paso, primero tiene que encontrar la forma de evitar que Choi quede como la víctima que está intentando ser, y claro está, eliminar toda prueba que lo pueda vincular con el secuestro de su hijo. Luego repuntar en las encuestas para ganar la jodida presidencia y aplastarlo como la cucaracha que es. Después debe recuperar a Kyuhyun.

Vale, puede que no sea el orden que desea en realidad pero es el más inteligente, acabar con los Choi y llegar al poder, con una cosa cumple la meta que se ha planteado la mitad de su vida, con la otra se ganará al hombre que quiere, tiene que convencer a Kyuhyun de que a su lado estará mejor que con nadie.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2qu68w3)

11 años atrás.

El ruido de una rama al romperse hace que Kyuhyun se paralice y contenga la respiración. Con cuidado retrocede hasta quedar detrás del árbol y espera, cruzando los dedos para que nadie sepa que está allí. Espera sólo unos minutos y entonces se anima a salir de nuevo, tiene que llegar antes que los demás, de hecho, mientras más avanza más seguro está de que lo logrará.

\- ¡Te atrapé! – grita Siwon saltando detrás de él y atrapándolo contra el suelo.

\- ¡Hey! Es trampa. – se queja Kyuhyun pataleando para quitárselo de encima.

\- ¡Yo gané!

\- ¡No ganas hasta que vayas a la casa! – se burla corriendo de nuevo, pero Siwon tiene las piernas más largas así que le pasa sin ningún problema.

\- ¡1, 2, 3 por Kyu! – grita de forma burlona. Kyuhyun frunce el ceño y le da una colleja, pero se arrepiente casi de inmediato porque tiene que salir corriendo otra vez para escapar de él, el resto de sus amigos salen de sus escondites suponiendo que ahora que Siwon está concentrado en regresarle el golpe a Kyu, el juego ha terminado. Están acostumbrados, así que no es molesto, sólo tienen que elegir a otro para contar y comenzar de nuevo.

\- ¡Me rindo, me rindo! – grita Kyu cuando Siwon lo atrapa por detrás. Ambos están riendo, sudando por culpa del sol y la carrera.

Kyuhyun gira entre sus brazos y lo mira de forma retadora.

\- Los juegos no son divertidos si siempre ganas. 

\- Me gusta ganar – responde Siwon sin aflojar el agarre a su cintura. 

El ruido que viene desde el otro lado del jardín hace que se separen, aunque ninguno de los dos está a gusto con tener que hacerlo. No lo han dicho en voz alta, es algo que no han hablado, pero saben que está ahí y es sólo cuestión de tiempo para salga.

Una pena que el tiempo sea inoportuno y les dé esa oportunidad que esperan justo un par de semanas después, cuando sus padres han vuelto de un viaje de negocios. 

Debieron moverse con más cuidado, siempre lo hacían cuando querían disfrutar de la privacidad pero las risas y los juegos los tienen desconcentrados, no se dan cuenta de que están tumbados en la hierba, Kyu abajo y Siwon encima, hasta que pasa. Hasta que el contacto es demasiado grande como para ignorarlo. 

Ni siquiera es un beso de verdad lo que se dan esa tarde, sus bocas apenas se han abierto, sus labios tan sólo se están rozando pero aquellos se están convirtiendo en los segundos más maravillosos de sus vidas. Hasta que escuchan el grito que les hace separarse. 

\- ¿QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? – gruñe el hombre con frustración mientras sujeta a su hijo de los brazos para zarandearlo.

\- No es… nosotros… – Kyuhyun no se esperaba el golpe que cerró la boca de Siwon cortando sus palabras. Retrocede por puro instinto, pero el hombre da un par de pasos gigantes para llegar a él y arrastrarlo fuera de casa diciendo que ha abusado de la confianza que le ha dado esa familia, que ha mancillado su nombre, que ha puesto en entredicho la hombría de su hijo, que lo ha confundido y manipulado.

\- Pequeña sabandija – dice mirándolo a los ojos – sabía que nada bueno se podía esconder detrás de esa cara, a mí no me lograste engañar, tu padre se va a enterar de esto. – le amenazó antes de prácticamente lanzarlo dentro del coche y decirle al chofer que lo llevara a su casa – ya me entenderé con tu padre mañana – murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta. 

Esa noche Kyuhyun no puede dormir nada. 

Sabe que lo inteligente sería hablar con su padre, contarle lo que ha pasado por no cree que lo entienda, y su madre… le da miedo que el disgusto haga que su corazón falle, su padre siempre le dice lo cuidadoso que debe ser. 

\- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? – pregunta la mujer en la mañana. Sonríe dulcemente mientras se acerca para acariciar su cabello. Él niega con la cabeza e intenta sonreír para ocultar su preocupación. 

Tampoco logra concentrarse en el colegio, y es aún peor el no ver a Siwon por ningún lado. Tiene mil ideas en la cabeza, una más horrible que otra, porque en el fondo sabe que aquello tan sólo está a punto de empeorar. 

Lo sospecha cuando llega a casa esa tarde. 

La tarde que todo se comenzó a derrumbar. 

Su padre no lo ve a la cara cuando llega, tan sólo le pide a su mujer que vaya a descansar, y cuando se quedan solos le dice las mil formas en las que le hará pagar si su desviación termina perjudicándolo en su trabajo.

\- Como si Choi no tuviera ya bastantes motivos para odiarme – le ladra sujetándolo del brazo con fuerza – sabía que tu amistad con ese chico no traería nada bueno – lo suelta con tal violencia que Kyu se tambalea hacia atrás, pero consigue mantener el equilibrio. Quiere protestar, decir que aquello no volverá a pasar, pedir perdón, pero sabe que no servirá de nada, su padre lo odia. Nunca le ha ocultado sus celos, tiene la idea absurda de que él le ha quitado la atención de su mujer.

Kyu no consigue entender como un padre puede estar celoso de su propio hijo. 

Los días siguientes son de silencio total, Siwon sigue sin ir al colegio y su padre prácticamente no pasa por casa. Cuando lo hace, luce cansado, tiene unas ojeras marcadas y su ropa no es tan pulcra como siempre. 

No es hasta un mes después cuando escucha la conversación de sus padres. El hombre se queja en medio de maldiciones de como Choi se la jugó para dejarlo fuera de la compañía, para robarle todas sus acciones y humillarlo públicamente. 

\- La culpa es de ese niño – dice dándole un golpe a la mesa. 

\- No lo culpes a él – protesta la mujer tratando de parecer firme pero su voz está rota. 

\- ¡Es su culpa!

\- ¡Es un niño, por Dios! Es mi niño – agrega con menos fuerza. Kyuhyun quiere acercarse cuando la ve llevarse la mano al pecho pero tiene miedo. – Por favor, sólo deja de juzgarlo de esta manera. 

\- Tiene un problema.

\- Le gustan los chicos, eso no es un problema.

\- ¡Lo mimas demasiado! Es por ti que es así… no entiendo a quién salió.

\- Deja de decir tonterías, Wook - la mujer respira profundo y sujeta la mano de su esposo – Superaremos esto.

\- ¿Y sí no?

\- Lo haremos – su voz es dulce, tan pausada que incluso Kyu se tranquiliza y la cree – Lo haremos juntos ¿vale? Una vez comenzamos casi desde cero y mira todo lo que tenemos.

\- Lo hemos perdido.

\- Lo volveremos a tener – Kyuhyun deja salir el aire aliviado cuando su padre se relaja y sonríe abrazando a su amada esposa.

\- No sé qué haría sin ti – murmura contra su cuello. Kyuhyun tampoco sabe que harían sin ella, pero el ataque al corazón que sufre la mujer a mitad de la noche sólo un par de días después, es el duro golpe que lanza a ambos a una especie de abismo en el que todos sus mayores miedos se hacen realidad.


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=30llb9x)

11 años atrás. 

Cho In Wook besa la foto de su difunta esposa con tristeza y la guarda en el primer cajón de su peinadora. 

Despacio, hace un recorrido visual por toda la habitación que compartían, el lugar en el que tantos planes hizo con su mujer, donde escuchó sus sueños, su risa… suspira cogiendo una de las bolsas negras y comienza a meter allí todo lo que le recuerde a ella, suponiendo que si elimina tanto como puede, el dolor será menor.

No sale de allí hasta el final de la tarde con dos bolsas llenas de sus cosas, y un terrible dolor en el alma. El sollozo que viene desde un rincón de la sala llama su atención, In Wook tuerce el gesto y deja las bolsas a un lado de la puerta para seguir el ruido, y da con él. Ese intruso de 14 años, piel absurdamente blanca y cabello castaño. Tan delgado y tan frágil como una niña ¿Qué padre podría estar orgulloso de tener un hijo así? 

“Es tan hermoso” su mujer sonrió emocionada la primera vez que sostuvo al pequeño mocoso entre sus brazos. 

“No lo necesitamos”

“Obvio.” Rió bajito, pensando que el comentario no era en serio. “No es porque lo necesitemos, Wook, es… yo quiero tenerlo” lo miró con esos ojos de corderito que él tanto adoraba. 

“Tu prima podría cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento, regresará e intentará quitártelo, te romperá el corazón”

“No lo hará. Ella no lo quiere. Por favor” Debió decir que no. Supo desde el primer momento que ese niño sólo llenaría de desgracias su casa, y así fue. 

De la noche a la mañana, su esposa no tuvo ojos más que para esa pequeña rata, lo mimó tanto como pudo, lo ponía siempre por encima de él, de sus necesidades como esposo, no veía lo que él veía, no lograba entender la maldad detrás de esos ojos aparentemente inocentes. 

¿Cómo podría querer a la persona que le robó a su esposa de todas las formas posibles? Primero su cariño, su atención, su dedicación… y ahora su presencia, porque sí, Kyu Hyun es el culpable de que su mujer haya muerto. Su corazón estaba bien, débil, pero soportando, podría vivir muchos años más de no ser por el ataque de Choi Min So.

Ese estúpido niño y sus desviaciones lograron sacar el lado más oscuro de su socio. Choi siempre lo ha odiado por casarse con la mujer que él amó durante su infancia, pero se mantenía al margen, tal vez porque a veces lograba tenerla cerca al tenerlo cerca a él, pero la idea de Kyu Hyun con su precioso y perfecto hijo debió enloquecerlo o algo así, porque de lo contrario no se explica este arrebato.

\- ¿Qué tienes allí? – gruñe cuando se da cuenta de que Kyu está abrazando algo. El niño da un pequeño salto y contiene el aliento levantando la cara, tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados por culpa del llanto. Tiembla. 

\- Yo… es… - tartamudea. In Wook odia que tartamudee de esa manera, que sea tan jodidamente débil. Camina hasta él y lucha hasta conseguir ver lo que el chico oculta con tanto esfuerzo, siente como la sangre se le sube a la cabeza cuando vislumbra esa jodida foto de la que tanto se jactó cuando su esposa se la regaló en su cumpleaños. Eran él, Siwon y su esposa, los tres sonriendo bajo uno de los árboles del jardín. 

\- Dame.

\- ¡No! No, por favor.

\- ¡QUE ME LA DES! – grita arrancándosela con fuerza. 

\- Por favor, por favor, papá, es la única que tengo de los dos, por favor – sus súplicas sólo consiguen empeorar las cosas. In Wook gruñe lanzando el portarretrato al suelo y lo pisa hasta destrozarlo, entonces coge la foto y la rompe en mil pedazos para luego lanzarlos a la cara del chico. Kyuhyun se agacha para tratar de recogerlos pero In Wook le da una bofetada apartándolo para recoger los pedazos y lanzarlos en las mismas bolsas negras que piensa tirar. – No los tires, por favor, no. – llora. 

\- ¡Calla de una vez! A ella no la mereces, y él… tu enferma obsesión por él es la que nos metió en este lío. Tu madre murió por culpa de tu jodida desviación.

\- No es cierto, no es cierto – repite negando con la cabeza y tapándose los oídos, como si eso fuera suficiente para mantener afuera esas duras palabras. In Wook odiaba eso también, joder, odiaba todo en ese jodido niño que nunca debió pisar su casa, en ese momento quiere acercarse y golpearlo hasta matarlo, por Dios que sí, pero prefiere bufar y arrastrar las bolsas hasta los contenedores de la esquina y dar un paseo hasta llegar al bar de uno de sus amigos. Necesita apoyo, necesita alguien que le haga olvidar por un momento, o terminará regresando a casa para matar a ese pequeño demonio.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=33ej0cx)

El fuerte ruido de la puerta al cerrarse hace que Siwon abra los ojos con un pequeño sobresalto. Parpadea varias veces y mira a todos lados para tratar de ubicarse pero no consigue reconocer el lugar, la poca luz que hay tampoco ayuda mucho. 

\- Sal – le ordena Kyuhyun abriendo la puerta. Siwon frunce el ceño y sale del coche estremeciéndose por el aire frío de la noche. Kyuhyun respira profundo y se acerca tanto que lo hace retroceder hasta estar pegado al coche. – Vamos a pasar la noche aquí mientras decido qué hacer, voy a desatarte. No intentes nada, Siwon ¿Me entiendes? – Siwon alza la mirada y es cuando se da cuenta de que han aparcado frente a un hotel. Es un lugar bastante simple, está junto a la carretera y un par de letras del anuncio no funcionan, el típico lugar que usarían en una película de terror, pero aun así siente que es mejor que aquella casa en la que estuvo encerrado hasta hace un par de horas. – ¿Me entiendes? – pregunta de nuevo. Siwon asiente despacio y espera a que su secuestrador se aleje para volver a respirar. 

No entiende muy bien qué es lo que siente cuando Kyuhyun le hace voltear para poder desatar sus manos, el roce de sus dedos hace que el corazón se le acelere como no le había pasado nunca con nadie. 

Kyuhyun saca su bolso de la parte de atrás del coche y le hace un gesto para que vaya adelante. 

La recepción no es mejor que el aspecto del hotel por fuera. Lo atiende una mujer bastante mayor pero con mala hostia que los mira de arriba abajo y se recuesta de la mesa esperando a que den sus datos. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para pedir ayuda, incluso podría golpear al chico y quitarle las llaves del coche para escapar, pero no lo hace, simplemente lo escucha dar dos nombres falsos y pagar la habitación en efectivo. 

\- Segundo piso – dice la mujer entregándole una llave. Kyuhyun la coge y sujeta el brazo de Siwon para subir las escaleras. 

Mientras entra en la habitación y se ubica en la cama, tal y como el chico le ha ordenado para poder atar sus manos al cabecero, no puede evitar pensar que tal vez tiene un problema. Más allá de que esté demasiado débil como para luchar contra él, y de que esté en el medio de la nada, tiene que admitir que no quiere escapar. 

Es decir, necesita desesperadamente salir de allí y retomar el control de su vida. Joder, odia toda esa situación en general porque nunca se ha sentido tan vulnerable y eso no le gusta, pero la curiosidad es demasiado grande, más de lo que podría explicar, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera entender. 

Ve como su secuestrador se pasa las manos por la cara con agotamiento y camina hasta la pequeña nevera. Frunce el ceño mientras mira la fecha de caducidad de los alimentos y las bebidas, finalmente abre una botella y la huele antes de probarla con cuidado, asiente para si mismo y se acerca a Siwon para sujetarle la cabeza.

\- No la escupas – le advierte antes de ponerla contra su boca. Siwon tiene que admitir que le pasó por la cabeza, es verdad que se siente más seguro con Kyuhyun que con el resto de sus captores y tiene curiosidad por saber hasta dónde puede llegar todo, pero es que ese tío lo tiene privado de su libertad y eso le molesta, una pena que su cuerpo necesite de esa bebida con demasiada urgencia como para despreciarla. 

No se da cuenta de que se la ha bebido toda hasta que el líquido deja de salir, Kyuhyun suspira y lanza la botella a la basura antes de sentarse en el sillón y cerrar lo ojos por un momento. Parece realmente agotado. 

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – se atreve a preguntar. Kyuhyun lo mira sorprendido, puede que sea porque ha estado guardando silencio desde que salieron de aquella vieja casa.

\- Por muchas razones – responde poniéndose de pie para caminar hasta la ventana y ver la calle. A esas horas de la madrugada es normal que no pase ningún coche.

Se pregunta si ha sido buena idea aparcar tan a la vista, incluso piensa en bajar para cambiarlo de lugar pero no vale la pena, si Kim Ho lo quiere encontrar lo hará sea como sea, correr es tontería, lo sabe, pero no podía quedarse en aquella casa, no después de que lo golpeó, y menos luego de que amenazara con hacer verdadero daño a Siwon. Vale, él quiere lastimarlo pero no así, él sólo quiere hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo años atrás.

En cambio, si hubiesen secuestrado a su padre… a ese sí que hubiese dejado que Kim le hiciera lo que le diera la gana.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- ¿Um? – pregunta saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cuáles razones? – repite – Mi padre no dejará la candidatura, no por mí.

\- Ya… me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quiere – dice con sarcasmo. – Ha sido así toda la vida. 

\- Me conoces – no es un pregunta, es una afirmación. Sabe perfectamente leer entre líneas, además Kyuhyun lo mira con demasiada familiaridad y eso debe ser por algo.

\- Eso creí una vez – responde haciéndole frente. Siwon frunce el ceño tratando de recordar pero nada viene a su mente. Es tan molesta toda esa situación. 

\- ¿Dónde?

\- No importa.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- ¡No importa! – repite alzando la voz, aquella conversación es absurda, no ve que sentido tiene el responder una pregunta como esa ¿Qué más da? Han pasado 11 años, es obvio que aunque él no consiguió pasar página, Siwon sí lo hizo y muy bien. 

\- ¿No importa? Es obvio que la candidatura a ti te importa una mierda, eso era cosa del otro, tu buscas algo más de mí ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que no recuerdo? ¿Qué es lo que te duele?

\- ¿Doler? – pregunta con cierta risa sarcástica. 

\- Sí, doler. – Quisiera levantarse y sujetarlo para obligarlo a verle a la cara, es más fácil para él mentirle si está caminando de un lado a otro o fingiendo más atención en las telarañas que en su secuestrado – He estado tratando de entender qué es lo que hay en tus ojos y ahora lo veo, es dolor.

\- No seas absurdo.

\- ¿Me equivoco? 

\- Cállate y duerme, Siwon.

\- ¿Ves? Es la facilidad con la que dices mi nombre, tus gestos... ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres de mí? Necesito que me digas, porque esto me está volviendo loco.

\- No quiero nada de ti, no me duele nada, no eres nadie para mi ¿entiendes? Negocio, sólo eso. 

\- ¿Por eso me sacaste de esa casa? – refuta. 

\- El dinero sabe mejor si no lo compartes.

\- ¡Mentira! ¿Qué es? ¿Te hice algo en algún momento? ¿En la universidad en la que trabajo? ¿En la escuela en la que estudié? ¿Te hice bullying cuando éramos pequeños? ¿Por eso tienes pesadillas? – hace todas las preguntas una detrás de otra y con malicia – No, un delincuente como tú nunca iría a una escuela como la mía – se burla. Sabe que no debería decir nada de eso, maldición las palabras le saben mal en la boca y además está en evidente desventaja, pero está frustrado y necesita que ese chico explote para que suelte todo lo que tenga que soltar, sólo así sabrá qué es lo que ha olvidado.

\- Qué imbécil eres – gruñe sacudiendo la cabeza y apretando los puños. 

\- ¡Joder, sólo se hombre y dímelo!

\- ¿Me vas a decir tú lo que es ser un hombre? 

\- Soy más hombre que tú, eso seguro – contiene la respiración cuando Kyuhyun acorta la distancia y le sujeta el rostro con fuerza, abre la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero sacude la cabeza y lo suelta para rebuscar algo en su bolso, cuando regresa, se pone sobre él para poder amordazarlo bien. Es humillante la facilidad con la que lo maneja ahora mismo. 

\- Sí, deberías recordarme porque yo te he recordado toda mi vida – confiesa. Está rojo por la rabia y sus palabras se mezclan con gruñidos. Siwon intenta hablar pero la mordaza se lo impide. – Es molesto ¿verdad? Estar indefenso, débil… no poder decir lo que quieres – murmura con malicia, tiene una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro pero cero alegría. – Lo sé, lo entiendo… - se acerca para poder hablarle al oído y no tener que levantar la voz – lo he vivido muchas veces, y todo comenzó por tu culpa. – Siwon agranda los ojos e intenta hablar de nuevo pero no sale nada. 

Kyuhyun lo suelta y mueve el sillón hasta la ventana para quedarse allí, ignorándolo por completo hasta el amanecer. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2dtc10g)

11 años atrás

El roce del agua sobre su piel es un alivio. 

Kyuhyun se deja caer lentamente hasta el suelo y se sienta pegando las piernas a su pecho mientras el agua sigue cayendo, es perfecto porque sus lágrimas y las gotas se mezclan con facilidad.

Despacio se pasa las manos por los brazos, odiando las marcas producidas por esas otras manos que tocaron sin permiso, luego se estruja la cara con fuerza, especialmente la boca. Se supone que sus labios no deberían tocar a otro que no fuera Siwon y sin embargo allí está… ese hombre ha borrado cualquier rastro que pudiera haber dejado sobre él su mejor amigo. 

\- ¡Sal de ahí, maldita sea. El agua no es gratis! – grita su padre golpeando la puerta un par de veces. Kyuhyun traga saliva y lucha por ponerse de pie, ignorando el dolor que recorre todo su cuerpo. Se enjabona con cuidado y se aclara antes de animarse a salir. Su padre ni siquiera lo mira a la cara esa noche, es más, lo ignora por completo durante toda la semana, simplemente se dedica a beber y ver el periódico, a hundirse en papeles y maldecir mientras se tira del cabello cuando en la televisión recuerdan como un importante hombre de negocios ha caído en la desgracia luego de quedar fuera de su compañía y sufrir la muerte de su esposa. 

Kyuhyun pasa tanto tiempo como puede encerrado en su habitación, y cuando los amigos de su padre vienen para jugar al póker, Kyu se esconde en un rincón con los cascos a todo volumen. Rezando en silencio para que esta vez su padre gane en el juego, y así no tener que salir a “pagar la deuda” 

A veces tiene suerte. Otras no. 

Con sus manos estira el arrugado comunicado que llegó de la escuela preguntando por qué no había asistido más a clases, y proponiendo una beca si es que tenían problemas económicos. 

Cualquier padre estaría orgulloso de que su hijo tuviera tan buenas notas como para que una de las escuelas más importantes de Seúl quisiera darle una beca, pero In Wook lo vio como una humillación. 

Si tan solo pudiera salir de allí, si pudiera buscar a Siwon… seguro que él sabría que hacer, pero ya no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que puso un pie fuera de aquella enorme casa. Ha intentado contactar con él por teléfono pero es imposible, se pregunta si es que está sufriendo algún tipo de castigo por parte de su padre, al igual que él.

La duda hace que el salir de allí se vuelva una necesidad. Es por eso que un par de semanas después, aprovecha que su padre ha caído rendido por culpa de una de sus borracheras y coge las llaves. 

Debería correr lejos, es lo que haría una persona que simplemente quiere sobrevivir, pero su corazón lo empuja a la casa de los Choi.

Está mal, si el padre de Siwon lo ve, aquello se pondrá peor de lo que está pero tiene que intentarlo, no podrá estar tranquilo hasta que no lo vea, hasta que no le cuente por lo menos que planea escapar. 

Tocar el timbre no es una opción, no si no quiere ser descubierto, así que se queda en una esquina durante horas, esperando. Alguien tiene que entrar o salir ¿no? sabe que su padre debe haber despertado ya, pero no le importa. Total, no piensa regresar. 

Siente que el corazón se le acelera cuando al final de la tarde ve llegar a uno de los coches de la casa, quiere gritar de alegría cuando ve a Siwon bajar de él, aunque no le gusta nada ver la escayola que adorna su brazo. Sabía que su padre la había hecho algo, ese hombre siempre ha tratado a sus hijos como si fueran robots. 

Está acompañado sólo por el chofer, así que Kyuhyun sale de su escondite y corre gritando su nombre. Sabe que no debería estar cerca de él, que ahora que ha sido el juguete de tantos, no tiene derecho a aspirar otra cosa, pero no espera mucho, sólo quiere ver su sonrisa por ultima vez, lástima que no es eso lo que consigue.

\- No te acerques – dice el chofer poniéndose entre Siwon y él. Kyuhyun frunce el ceño confuso, ese hombre le habla como si no lo conociera, lo cual es absurdo porque lo ha traído y llevado durante años. 

\- ¡Siwon! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Podemos hablar? Será sólo un minuto, tu padre no se tiene que enterar. – suelta todas las palabras juntas por culpa de la ilusión. Siwon alza una ceja con desconfianza y retrocede mirando a su chofer. 

\- ¿Quién es? – le pregunta al chofer. 

\- ¿Siwon?

\- Es mejor que entre, joven – es la respuesta del hombre mayor. 

\- ¿Siwon?

\- No sé que quieres, pero déjame en paz. – dice con frialdad. Kyuhyun contiene el aliento buscando algo de reconocimiento en aquellos ojos, cualquier cosa. Quiere pedirle una explicación, pedir disculpas si es que su padre lo castigó por lo que pasó, pero no tiene oportunidad de nada, primero porque está paralizado, segundo porque el chofer escolta a Siwon hasta el interior de la casa y ni siquiera lo deja mirar atrás. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2ewfvxe)

Siwon despierta asustado por el sonido que llega desde la ventana, intenta ponerse de pie pero las cuerdas en sus manos le recuerdan que no pueden, es una sorpresa darse cuenta de que ya no está amordazado, se pregunta cuando Kyuhyun le quitó el pedazo de trapo de la boca, pero el sonido llama su atención de nuevo y él intenta alzarse un poco para tratar de ver a su captor, parece dormido, tiene que estarlo. 

Deja salir el aire cuando se da cuenta de que tiene otra de sus pesadillas. 

\- ¡Hey! – le llama alzando la voz lo suficiente como para que lo escuche pero no tanto como para que se asuste. Lo dejaría, pero es que se remueve tanto que seguro se va a caer del sillón en cualquier momento – ¡Kyu! ¡Kyu, despierta!

“Kyu, despierta. Ya podemos salir”

Contiene el aliento cuando un flash golpea su mente. Mira a Kyu frunciendo el ceño mientras siente como el corazón se le acelera. Por Dios ¿Qué es todo eso? ¿Por qué le está pasando de nuevo? ¿Quién demonios es ese tío y de dónde lo conoce? 

Kyuhyun despierta con un pequeño salto y se pasa las manos por la cara para despejarse casi al mismo tiempo que mira de un lado a otro. 

\- ¿Estás bien? – el chico parece sorprendido por la pregunta de Siwon. No le responde, sólo camina hasta el baño y se queda allí más tiempo de lo normal, cuando sale parece calmado de nuevo y eso debería ser un alivio pero le preocupa verlo coger el móvil y salir de la habitación con el en la mano. 

Siwon respira profundo y se recuesta en la cama tirando de las cuerdas para tratar de desatarse, lo hace con empeño porque está harto de aquello, necesita hacerle frente a ese tío y que le diga qué es lo que está pasando. 

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hace que se detenga. Kyu respira profundo y deja el móvil a un lado, se pasa las manos por la cara y luego se despeina un poco el cabello, lo mira abriendo la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero la cierra de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué haces? – gruñe acercándose a toda prisa para toquetear la cuerda que lo sujeta, es cuando Siwon se da cuenta de que estaba tirando tan fuerte que se ha hecho daño. – Eres un idiota – murmura negando con la cabeza. Se aleja para buscar su bolso y regresa sentándose a un lado de la cama para intentar desatarlo pero está tan bien sujeto que no puede, así que se sube hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre su estomago. Parece demasiado concentrado como para darse cuenta de cómo Siwon está conteniendo la respiración por culpa del contacto y la posición, lo desata y revisa sus muñecas ensangrentadas, luego estira la mano para coger la gasa y lo que parece ser un antiséptico.

“¿Esto te gusta?

“Me gusta… me gustas”

El nuevo flash es doloroso, tanto que sin darse cuenta se queja.

\- Lo siento – dice Kyuhyun suponiendo que es por el contacto de la gasa contra su piel, totalmente dedicado a la labor de curarlo. Siwon tiene tantas cosas en su cabeza… simplemente no piensa con claridad, tan sólo libera sus manos y se mueve con agilidad hasta tener a Kyuhyun contra el colchón y él encima, sujetando sus manos. – ¡Suéltame! – gruñe luchando por quitárselo.

\- ¿Dónde te he visto?

\- Suéltame.

\- No ¿Dónde te he visto? ¿Quién coño eres? – Kyuhyun siente como la furia le sale desde el estomago por culpa de esas palabras ¿Cómo es que no lo reconoce? ¿Cómo puede peguntarle eso, joder? Está tan molesto que encuentra la forma de quitárselo de encima y golpearlo, cuando Siwon tira de él una vez más para intentar dominarlo, Kyu lo golpea en el estomago y luego le da un puñetazo que lo deja lo suficientemente aturdido como para que el chico pueda atarlo de nuevo sin importarle empeorar las heridas. – ¡Sólo contesta! 

\- ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta confuso. 

Kyuhyun trata de regular la respiración y tranquilizarse. Yunho le dijo que posiblemente Siwon había tenido un accidente o había sufrido una de estas fiebres que te dejan medio gilipollas y por eso no lo recuerda, Kyuhyun no cree que sea eso porque lo ha estado observando desde hace semanas y Siwon lleva una vida normal, con los amigos de siempre y otros nuevos, con trabajo… sin embargo, no está de más simplemente probar. 

\- Tu mejor amigo – repite – Dime con quién jugabas cuando eras pequeño. – Siwon lo mira con desconfianza antes de hablar.

\- Esto es absurdo.

\- ¡No! Tú comenzaste, ahora dime, dame un nombre, algo… cuéntame lo que sea.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Me aburro, si me cuentas algo yo te contaré otra cosa ¿Qué te parece? – Siwon valora sus palabras y parece pensar que es un buen trato porque asiente despacio. 

\- Sukkie – dice. 

\- ¿Quién? – pregunta luchando por no dejar salir las lágrimas. 

\- Jang Keun Suk… es mi mejor amigo, pero si me has estado siguiendo, deberías saberlo ¿no? Su madre y la mía fueron juntas a la universidad y se hicieron amigas inseparables, nosotros nos criamos juntos, fuimos a las mismas clases de equitación y pasábamos fines de semana acampando ¿Contento? – es como un golpe directo al corazón porque él también estuvo en esas jodidas acampadas. ¿Cómo puede hablar de eso y no mencionarlo a él? 

No es que se creyera la teoría de Yunho sobre que Siwon no lo recordaba porque había olvidado su infancia o algo así, pero tiene que admitir que la esperanza estaba allí. 

A ver, han pasado 11 años, pero tampoco es que haya cambiado tanto, es decir, si ve una foto suya a los 14 y la compara con una de ahora, no pensaría que son dos personas distintas, así que llegó a suponer que Siwon lo estaba ignorando a propósito, como hizo aquella tarde que fue a buscarlo a su casa, o al día siguiente cuando su padre lo arrastró frente a él. Pero que le pregunte quién es, con ese nivel de desesperación es peor. No es que lo esté ignorando, es que fue tan insignificante en su vida que de verdad no lo recuerda, pero sí que recuerda a los amigos que tenían en común.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunta Siwon con cierta pena en la voz. Es cuando Kyuhyun se da cuenta de que no ha logrado contener las lágrimas. Maldita sea. 

Niega con la cabeza y gira para limpiarse con rabia, luego coge el móvil y marca un número. 

\- Hotel Yeok – dice cuando contestan. – Sí, estoy seguro – responde mirando a Siwon. – De acuerdo. – se mete el móvil en el bolsillo y se encierra en el baño unos minutos, cuando sale tiene la cara lavada y expresión seria, Siwon sabe que debería preocuparse. 

\- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- No quiero escucharte – busca la mordaza que está en la mesa de noche y se la pone de nuevo. Se sienta en el sillón que puso junto a la ventana hace varias horas y mira el reloj constantemente, después de cierto tiempo examina todo el lugar y acomoda ciertas cosas, parece realmente aliviado cuando la puerta suena. 

\- Soy yo – responde. A Siwon no le sorprende ver a Yunho, pero sí ver al jovencito que llega con él porque no es el mismo que lo tenía prisionero en la vieja casa. 

\- Al fin – gruñe dejándolos pasar.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Te digo que sí – responde frunciendo el ceño. 

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunta el jovencito.

\- Sólo quítate la ropa – ordena Kyuhyun. Sonriendo de medio lado por la sorpresa de Siwon, se acerca sosteniendo en su mano una cámara que deja sobre la mesa de noche. – Verás, he estado pensado – le comenta mientras desabrocha uno a uno los botones de su camisa blanca – mi ex socio tenía… tiene – se corrige – interés en que tu padre deje la candidatura, ya lo sabes. Por eso comenzó todo esto, y yo me uní por… porque sí, dinero y eso – miente. Siwon lo sabe. – Mi socio debe estar furioso conmigo por haberte sacado de la casa así, y la verdad es que no me apetece tener un enemigo ahora mismo, no por ti. – esa ultima frase la dice con cierto desprecio, dejándole saber que no es una persona que valga la pena. – De todas formas, tu padre no iba a caer con todo esto del secuestro – confiesa – al contrario, le ha venido de perlas porque está repuntando en las encuestas, así que he pensado ¿Por qué dejar a todo el mundo de víctima y a nosotros como los malos? – Siwon gruñe por encima de la mordaza intentando decirle que sí, que él es una jodida víctima. – Creo que esta idea es mejor – para cuando termina de hablar ya ha abierto por completo la camisa. No puede evitar dejar que su mirada admire los perfectos abdominales del chico, aunque sacude la cabeza de inmediato para no dejarse distraer. 

Siwon contiene el aire cuando los dedos de su captor luchan con el cinturón y la bragueta para bajarle un poco los pantalones. La descarga eléctrica que le produce algo tan sencillo es humillante. 

\- ¿La trajiste? – le pregunta a Yunho. Este asiente y saca una jeringa y una pequeña botella del bolsillo, Siwon retrocede por puro instinto y lucha por soltarse cuando ve que Kyuhyun llena la jeringa con el líquido. Niega con la cabeza tratando de hablar cuando lo ve acercarse. – Shhhh… lo siento, esto no me gusta más que a ti, no lo haría si no hubieses intentado atacarme hace un rato, y además, si no colaboras las fotos no saldrán bien. Sí, las fotos – dice cuando ve su sorpresa. Pasa un algodón con alcohol por su brazo y le inyecta el liquido con cuidado – imagina los titulares, “político miente sobre el secuestro de su hijo” Será interesante cuando vean a este chico sobre ti, y la cantidad de licor en la habitación – eso último lo dice mirando a Yunho, quien de inmediato comienza a poner botellas por aquí y por allá. – Quizás logren probar que todo es un montaje, pero una vez perdida la credibilidad ante los votantes, es muy difícil volver a recuperarla. 

Sabe que el sedante está haciendo efecto cuando Siwon deja de luchar, no puede esperar a que se duerma o no quedará bien, así que lo desata, cubre sus heridas con gasas limpias y le quita la mordaza de la boca. 

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – murmura con debilidad. Kyuhyun se acerca para hablarle al oído.

\- Piensa… hace 11 años me arruinaste la vida, ahora me toca regresarte el favor – pasa una mano por su cabello oscuro y se aleja. – Haz que te toque – le ordena al chico al mismo tiempo que coge la cámara.

Es una sesión interesante, aunque trata de no pensar mucho en como unos pequeños pinchazos de celos brotan al ver como ese niño lo toca y se mueve encima de él. 

Toma tantas fotos como puede antes de que Siwon se quede dormido por culpa del sedante, entonces le ordena al chico y a Yunho esperar afuera mientras él termina de desvestirlo para cubrirlo solo con la delgada sábana. Deja la ropa desperdigada por todos lados al igual que las botellas, unas vacías y otras a medio terminar. 

Coge su bolso y camina hasta la puerta despacio, sin poder evitar darle un último vistazo. 

“¿Dónde nos ves dentro de 10 años?” Estaban en el parque que quedaba cerca del colegio, les gustaba ir allí y tumbarse para adivinar formas en las nubes, sobre todo después de los exámenes. 

Fue idea de Siwon, decía que mirar al cielo lo ayudaba a relajarse después de un largo día. Aunque él siempre le respondía que a esa edad los días no podían ser tan largos. Siwon le aseguraba que sí, que él no se daba cuenta porque era dos años menor, pero que ya le daría la razón.

“En un grupo”

“¿Un grupo?”

“Sí, un grupo de música… como una banda. Los chicos, tú y yo cantando y bailando, tendríamos fans y esas cosas” Kyuhyun se rió por la seguridad de sus palabras. 

“Las fans son muy posesivas, no quiero compartirte con ellas”

“No seas tonto, Kyu. Nadie es competencia para ti”

“Hablas como si siempre fuéramos a estar juntos”

“Es porque siempre vamos a estarlo”

Kyuhyun sonríe con tristeza y respira profundo tratando de entender cómo alguien puede cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana, cómo es que Siwon fue capaz de darle la espalda en el momento más duro de su vida, y sin pestañar… peor, de pisarlo cuando estaba en el suelo, y que ni siquiera lo recuerde ahora. 

Cuando comenzaron con todo eso del secuestro, culpa de una borrachera, llegó un punto en el que pensó que se estaba pasando de la raya, pero no, esto es lo que necesita para seguir con su vida, ver que Siwon y el asqueroso de su padre sufren por lo menos una parte de lo que ellos siempre han hecho sufrir a los demás. 

\- Adiós, Siwon – dice mirando al hombre desnudo que duerme en la cama – Esta vez para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=30llb9x)

12 años atrás

La casa de Kyuhyun es enorme, típica casa de esa parte de la ciudad, con dos pisos, sótano y garaje para tres coches, pero lo que a él más le gusta es el gran jardín que hay en la parte de atrás, puede que sea porque es el lugar en el que su madre pasa más tiempo.

Le gusta sentarse en las escaleras y ver como habla con las plantas y sonríe cuando descubre alguna nueva flor. A veces la ayuda, es un momento sólo para ellos, y ha sido así desde pequeño. 

Ella pasea por el jardín cuando su padre está en la oficina, Kyuhyun sospecha que lo hace a propósito… ha aprendido que su madre suele dividir su día a día entre él y su marido, algo muy diferente a lo que hacen los padres del resto de sus amigos. 

Él no es idiota, sabe que su padre no lo mira con cariño, que nunca lo ha hecho. Lo ha sentido así desde que tiene uso de razón y parece empeorar con el paso de los años. El hombre simplemente odia verlo compartir con su madre, y las pocas veces que se ha mostrado más o menos contento, ha sido cuando la escuela lo manda a una excursión larga, o cuando se queda a dormir en casa de Siwon algún fin de semana.

\- Aquí estás – dice Siwon sentándose a su lado en la escalera. Kyuhyun sonríe de manera automática y lo empuja con el hombro. 

Sus padres se han ido de aniversario a París y le permitieron quedarse con él, es sólo por una semana pero está ayudando a que sea el mejor verano de la historia. 

\- Te quedaste dormido – se burla.

\- Calla.

Siwon suele despertar temprano por inercia, el muy capullo ni siquiera necesita despertador como el resto de los humanos normales. Todas las mañanas salta de la cama y baja al jardín para trotar un rato, y si se han quedado en otro lugar, como por ejemplo la casa de Keun Suk, que no tiene jardín, sale a la calle para darle un par de vueltas a la manzana, pero la noche anterior se quedaron hablando hasta pasada la madrugada y Kyu se estuvo burlando, diciéndole que se quedaría dormido por primeara vez desde que nació. “Porque seguro que cuando eras un bebé, despertabas temprano sólo para gatear” le dijo, incluso lanzó una apuesta y Siwon aceptó, muy seguro de sí mismo. Pues son casi las diez de la mañana, así que está claro quién ganó. 

\- Yo no aposté nada – protesta cuando Kyuhyun le dice que le pague. 

\- Claro que sí, lo que pasa es que odias perder. 

\- ¿Y que se supone que aposté?

\- Que hoy haríamos lo que yo quisiera. 

\- ¡Siempre hacemos lo que tú quieres! 

\- ¡No es cierto! – Siwon lo mira alzando una ceja, esperando a que deje de tener tanta cara – Vale, pero no siempre… y además, es porque soy el menor. – Siwon rueda los ojos con una sonrisa y voltea para mirar a la mujer que pasea con calma por el jardín. Adora a su madre, pero tiene que admitir que estar con la de Kyuhyun también le gusta mucho porque es súper cariñosa.

Siempre ha visto la forma en la que el señor In Wook trata a Kyu, se esfuerza por disimular cuando él está cerca, pero le cuesta mucho conseguirlo. Nunca lo ha entendido, sin embargo, su madre es distinta. Ella lo mira con los ojos brillantes y lo acaricia cada vez que puede, lo adora, y para Siwon todo el que adore a Kyu tiene puntos extras en su escala de “personas que molan”

\- Ustedes dos ¿No se cansan de verme? – sonríe la mujer dejando los guantes de jardín a un lado. 

\- ¿Estabas allí? – pregunta Kyu con fingida sorpresa. La mujer achica los ojos y se acerca para darle una colleja. – ¡Auch! – se queja sobándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste, cariño? - le pregunta a Siwon.

\- ¿A él le dices cariño y a mi golpeas?

\- Es porque él es un niño adorable, no como tú. Haz algo bueno por mí, sube a mi habitación y busca la cámara, luego dile a Park que venga.

\- ¿Qué vas a fotografiar? 

\- El jardín está especialmente bonito hoy, quiero hacer unas fotos. ¡Sube, corre! – Kyuhyun sonríe y corre hasta la habitación de su madre, está de regreso en menos de dos minutos prácticamente empujando a la señora Park hasta el jardín. 

Su madre les hace un gesto para que la sigan y se acomoda con ellos debajo de su árbol favorito. 

\- Creo que no tenemos una foto los tres juntos – dice la mujer poniéndose en medio. – Es hora de cambiar eso – Kyu sonríe más grande y la abraza por un costado, Siwon hace lo mismo por el otro y los tres miran a la cámara con alegría.

Un par de semanas después, en el cumpleaños de Kyu, la mujer le da dos copias de la foto, ambas enmarcadas en un hermoso portarretrato, una para él y otra para que se la diera a Siwon. Ese día Kyu recibe muchos regalos de diferentes tamaños y precios, pero ninguno es tan bonito como esa foto. 

\- ¿Te gusta? – le pregunta cuando va a su habitación en la noche y se da cuenta de que el portarretrato está junto a su cama.

\- Es el mejor – responde feliz – Tú eres la mejor.

\- Ya… lo sé – bromea haciendo una pequeña pose. – ¿Siwon tiene la suya?

\- ¡Si! Le encantó – la mujer asiente sin dejar de sonreír y se queda mirando la foto en silencio durante un rato. 

\- Me gusta que sean amigos. Su padre y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que no es una persona fácil de llevar… el tuyo tampoco – agrega cuando escucha su pequeño bufido. Ella siempre se ha empeñado en ver el lado bueno de la gente, cree que todo lo malo que hacen es porque no se dan cuenta, pero Kyuhyun no piensa igual, hay gente que es cabrona y punto, su padre y el de Siwon encajan muy bien en esa definición. – Me gusta que se tengan el uno al otro. 

\- ¿Si? – pregunta con una ilusión que crece cuando ella asiente – Yo… - comienza a hablar pero casi de inmediato se arrepiente. 

\- ¿Qué? – le anima.

\- Mamá… si yo te dijera… es decir… cuando estoy con Siwon yo… no es que nosotros hayamos… olvídalo. – termina diciendo. Tiene el corazón demasiado acelerado como para hablar. – la mujer suspira y sujeta su mano con suavidad. 

\- Cariño, aún eres muy joven, lo que sientes por Siwon puede ser cualquier cosa, no precisamente lo que crees. – le sorprende la manera en la que ella simplemente puede leerle la mente. 

\- ¿Te molestaría si lo fuera? – la mujer lo mira con comprensión y suspira otra vez. 

\- Si dentro de unos años vienes y me dices que estás enamorado de Siwon, lo aceptaré y si resuelta que él también te ama a ti, me alegraré por los dos. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz.

\- ¿De verdad? – Es un milagro que no se ponga a dar palmitas. Esas simples palabras le han quitando un gran peso de encima.

\- De verdad… pero Kyu, aun eres un niño, ambos lo son.

\- Lo sé.

\- No es algo sencillo, hay gente que no estará contenta con esto, así que cuando ambos decidan que quieren dar un paso adelante, deben asumir que encontraran ciertos obstáculos.

\- Me da igual. Cuando estoy con él todo es sencillo, Siwon no dejará que me pase nada – responde totalmente convencido. 

\- Por Dios, no esperaba tener que lidiar con algo como esto hasta que tuvieras unos 30 años más o menos, pero supongo que es lo que me pasa por tener un niño que lleva un ritmo diferente al de la mayoría. 

\- ¿Eso es malo?

\- Esa es una de las razones por las que más te quiero – le dice – ahora a la cama, que mañana ya es día de cole. Que tengas dulces sueños. 

\- Con Siwon.

\- ¡Ay, por Dios! Con el arco iris, coches o cualquier cosa de esas que sueñan los niños – le corrige con severidad, pero sigue sonriendo.

Kyuhyun asiente divertido y se mete bajo las sábanas. Adora las conversaciones nocturnas con su madre, siempre ve la vida mejor gracias a eso, y empezar el colegio significa que podrá ver a Siwon todos los días, así que esa noche no será difícil soñar con arco iris y cosas así.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2ewfvxe)

La cama se siente diferente, y el olor a medicina es desagradable. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Aún con los ojos cerrados (pesan demasiado como para abrirlos) Siwon intenta girar para ponerse de lado pero algo en su brazo lastima y le hace despertar por completo. 

\- ¿Qué…? – murmura luchando contra la luz. Joder, que dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué la habitación da vueltas? 

\- Tranquilo, no te muevas – la voz le suena tan familiar y cercana que tiene que abrir los ojos de nuevo y buscar a la persona. De forma automática sonríe cuando ve a su mejor amigo junto a él.

\- ¿Sukkie? – le duele la garganta al hablar por culpa de lo reseca que la tiene. Su amigo no tarda en llenar un vaso con agua y ayudarlo a beber. 

Mientras lo hace, mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que está en un hospital, de pronto, los recuerdos de los días pasados llegan a su mente. ¿Está libre? Nunca pensó que lo estaría, no tan pronto al menos. Incluso cuando ese chico se lo llevó de aquella vieja casa, hubo momentos en los que pensó que no regresaría a su vida, que se quedaría a su merced para siempre, y si el tipo no fuera un delincuente y un capullo, igual la idea no hubiese sido tan mala, pero la verdad es que da gracias al cielo por tener el control de nuevo.

\- ¿Dónde… est? – estúpida garganta, joder. 

\- No hables ¿vale? – le pide ayudándolo a recostarse – Deberías dormir más. Estás cansado. 

\- No ¿Qué pasó? – insiste. 

\- Tío, que necio eres. No me hagas llamar a la enfermera – le advierte. – Sólo has dormido unas pocas horas, aún necesitas recuperar energía, tus defensas están bajas.

\- Estoy bien – murmura, pero no suena nada convincente. 

\- Ya, se nota. – sonríe el otro. – Duerme, Siwon, yo estaré aquí y cuidaré que no te pase nada – es una promesa demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla, así que Siwon se deja llevar poco a poco.

No está muy seguro de cuanto tiempo pasa la siguiente vez que abre los ojos pero debe ser mucho porque Keun Suk se ha cambiado de ropa, además ahora se siente mucho mejor, más centrado por lo menos. 

Respira profundo tratando de no estirarse más de lo necesario y se acomoda en la cama para estar medio sentado, con cuidado de no tirar de la intravenosa que tiene en el brazo. Keun aún no se ha dado cuenta de que despertó, puede que sea porque está demasiado concentrado en la llamada que está haciendo, por la manera tonta en la que sonríe no es difícil adivinar con quién habla.

\- Tío, búscate tu propia habitación – por más que intenta sonar divertido, su voz está rasposa y baja. Keun Suk da un pequeño salto por la sorpresa y luego sonríe, se despide antes de acercarse para darle agua.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor – responde cuando termina de beber. – No puedo creer que esté aquí – agrega con agotamiento, pero mental, no físico. 

\- Y yo no puedo creer el susto que nos diste, tío ¿Qué pasó? – Siwon se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza, ni siquiera sabría por dónde comenzar – La policía va a querer hablar contigo, si supieran que has despertado ya estarían aquí acribillándote a preguntas – refunfuña echándose para atrás en la silla que está junto a la cama. Está harto de esos imbéciles y los buitres que se hacen llamar periodista. Ha tenido que ayudar a la madre de Siwon a lidiar con ellos mientras el padre se quita a sombrerazos a esos miembros del partido que quieren ver su cabeza cortada – Tu madre no ha querido venir mucho por eso, y como sabe que estás bien…

\- ¿Acribillarme? Suena como si yo tuviera la culpa de algo – no le gusta nada la forma en la que Keun Suk desvía la mirada y se remueve en el asiento. - ¿Qué es? – lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que hay algo que no le ha dicho. Keun Suk se pasa las manos por la cara y se recoge el cabello con una coleta, luego se levanta y camina hasta la ventana, todo en un intento por ganar tiempo – Sólo dilo. – Keun respira profundo y asiente. Siwon sabe que si hay alguien que le va a soltar las cosas sin rodeos, es él.

\- Te encontraron en un hotel de mala muerte a las afueras de Seúl. Estabas dormido y… desnudo. Habían botellas de licor por todas partes. – los eventos de esa noche son un poco borrosos para Siwon. Recuerda el hotel y la pelea con ese chico… Kyuhyun. Recuerda que llegó el otro que lo tenía secuestrado… ¿Yunho? y un chico más joven al que nunca había visto, pero luego todo se torna difuminado. 

\- ¿Licor? Fueron ellos – dice, aunque no suena muy convencido. Es tan difícil recordar – Tiene que ser.

\- ¿Es o no?

\- Yo…. – sacude la cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo por aclararse pero de pronto aparecen los flashes de esos dos niños y todo se vuelve incluso doloroso.

\- Vale, vale, respira – le dice Keun Suk cuando lo ve sujetarse la cabeza. – Siwon, sabes que no me gusta presionarte así, quisiera dejar que simplemente te recuperes pero… tío, esto es grave. 

\- Me secuestraron, claro que es grave. 

\- No, escucha. Salieron unas fotos… tú en ese hotel con un chico más joven, no sé ni si llega a los 20 años. Eso y las bebidas…creen que el secuestro fue mentira, tu padre está que se tira por la ventana, te juro que nunca lo había visto así.

\- ¿Qué coño estás diciendo?

\- Lo que oyes

\- ¡Yo nunca haría como eso! ¡Nunca me inventaría algo así!

\- ¡No me lo tienes que decir a mí! Te he conocido durante toda mi vida, sé quién eres, pero la prensa es una cabrona y tu padre es un candidato político, lo están azotando desde todos los ángulos. La cosa pinta mal, Siwon

\- ¡Joder fue un montaje! Ese estúpido crío tiene la culpa de todo.

\- El abogado está trabajando sobre esa base, en realidad creen que pueden demostrarlo pero el tiempo para las elecciones está corriendo y tu padre está cayendo en picado. Mi padre me dice que el partido lo está presionando para que ceda la candidatura a otro.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta sin aliento. Esa candidatura es todo para su padre, si pierde la presidencia por él… joder, joder. 

\- Eso no es todo.

\- Sukkie, por favor, me está doliendo la cabeza. – murmura recostándose, su rostro ha desmejorado en cosa de minutos. El chico se calla, pero se le queda mirando fijamente, es su forma de hacer presión para poder continuar. Lo mejor es soltar todo de una vez ¿no? – ¡Qué!

\- BB me dijo que el decano está furioso. – ¿El decano? ¿El decano de su universidad? No, aquello no puede llegar tan lejos, ¡No puede! – Tío, tenemos que encontrar a la persona que hizo esto, por lo menos a ese chico de las fotos y hacer que confiese porque no van a permitir que alguien con mala reputación dé clases en la universidad, y mucho menos clase de ética. Ya podías haber buscado una materia más sencilla y menos comprometedora. – agrega solo porque sí. - ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien hizo todo esto?

\- El otro candidato… Lee Kim Ho

\- Tu padre piensa lo mismo – concuerda pensativo – ¿Lo viste?

\- No – se lamenta

\- Entonces no vale de nada.

\- ¡Fue él, Keun Suk! Estoy seguro, nunca le vi la cara pero da el tipo.

\- Que dé el tipo no es suficiente, Siwon.

\- ¿Eres mi amigo o mi enemigo?

\- ¡Tu amigo! Y es mejor que sientas que la presión viene de mi parte y no de parte de la policía o de la prensa porque créeme, los segundos son incluso peor que los primeros, he lidiado con ellos durante años. Te harán estas mismas preguntas pero sin dejarte respirar, y si dudas lo verán como algo malo. Necesitas algo. 

Siwon sabe que Keun sólo está tratando de pensar con la cabeza. Es lo que tiene ser el hijo del actual ministro de defensa del país, un hombre que ha estado ligado a la seguridad nacional desde hace años siempre termina traspasando algo a sus hijos ¿no? Aunque Sukkie se alejó de esa carrera tanto como pudo, hasta llegar al extremo de volverse cantante y salir con su productor, quien también da clases en su misma universidad. Pero caemos en lo mismo, gracias a su carrera ha tenido que lidiar con este tipo de escándalos una y otra vez, así que sabe de lo que habla. 

\- Estoy jodido – murmura pasándose las manos por la cara. ¿Por qué todo le está saliendo tan mal? Es como si el mundo estuviera confabulando en su contra. 

\- Lamento esto, tío, no me gusta verte así. – dice sinceramente. 

\- Supo jugar sus cartas.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Ese tío. Me quería lastimar de alguna forma y lo ha conseguido.

\- ¿El de las fotos? ¿De dónde te conoce? Espera… dijiste que fue Lee Kim Ho.

\- No… ese no es nadie. Y sí fue Lee… a ver, fue él, fue su idea, estoy seguro de eso, pero había otro chico, y no sé de donde lo conozco pero está claro que él sí me conoce a mí, y me odia, me dijo que lo hacía por lo que pasó hace 11 años.

\- ¿Qué? – Keun Suk ya estaba prestando atención pero ese último dato lo ha sorprendido.

\- Kyuhyun… así se llama. ¿Te suena ese nombre? Porque sé que me suena de algo pero no logro recordarlo y eso lo puso furioso. 

\- ¿Kyuhyun?

\- Ese estúpido niño cree que es divertido ir por ahí jugando con la gente, arruinando vidas ¡Joder! ¿Por qué? ¿por dinero? No… es que eso es lo peor, no es por dinero, es por algún tipo de pataleta y no entiendo cómo es que la he terminado pagando yo. 

Keun Suk abre y cierra la boca al igual que haría un pez fuera del agua, pero no sale ni una sola palabra porque es que aún no puede creer lo que está escuchando. ¿Kyu?

Es casi un alivio que la madre de Siwon llegue en ese momento para relevarlo. La mujer no para de besar a su hijo y dar gracias al cielo por tenerlo de nuevo, comienza a despotricar como loca por todo lo que está diciendo la prensa y la presión política, habla de la candidatura, de la universidad, de las otras damas del club… se fustiga una y otra vez por no haber podido protegerlo y le promete que demostrará que todo aquello es mentira. 

Keun Suk aprovecha que la mujer ha captado toda la atención de su hijo, para salir de allí y correr directo a la azotea para poder respirar un poco de aire puro. 

Cho Kyu Hyun ¿A él se refería Siwon? No puede ser ¿Por qué? Han pasado 11 años ¿para qué regresa? Es una suerte que no pudiera recordarlo. 

\- Mierda – se estruja el ceño porque él también está comenzando a tener dolor de cabeza. 

Se pasa ambas manos por la cara y emprende camino al estacionamiento para ir al estudio y hablar con Kurt, es el único con el que se puede desahogar sin problemas, el único que siempre lo ayuda a pensar con claridad. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2qu68w3)

12 años atrás

Había llovido durante toda la semana, así que lo normal sería aplazar los planes para otra fecha, por lo menos eso haría una persona normal, pero Kyu a veces olvida que ni Siwon ni Sukkie entran en ese grupo de personas. 

\- Esto es absurdo – se queja Jae Joong cuando resbala por quinta vez. 

\- Estoy de acuerdo – agrega Kyuhyun mirando bien cada paso que da. Siwon rueda los ojos y extiende la mano para que se la sostenga y aminora el paso para que ellos puedan seguir el ritmo, aunque Keun Suk ya les lleva algo de ventaja, es como si simplemente no se diera cuenta de que aquello es un pantano insufrible.

Acampar se ha convertido en una costumbre de una vez al mes. Comenzó porque Siwon tiene una extraña manía de sentir que necesita conectar con la naturaleza de vez en cuando, y a Sukkie le pareció una buena idea porque así se libraba de ir al gimnasio durante la semana (sí, incluso con 14 años cree que si no se cuida un poco terminará rodando por las escaleras, simplemente porque es incapaz de mantener una dieta por mucho tiempo) Kyu lo hace para estar cerca de Siwon, y Jae Joong porque siendo parte del grupo, no quiere quedarse atrás y además, la mayoría siempre gana.

En fin, las razones son lo de menos, lo realmente importante es que un sábado al mes tienen que escalar esa jodida montaña de la que se pueden resbalar y partirse el cuello, y luego el domingo tienen que bajarla.

Son horas de queja durante el trayecto, de tener que detenerse porque Jae Joong está cansado o porque Kyu tiene sed, pero todo se compensa cuando llegan arriba y puede disfrutar de las vistas. 

\- No cambiaría esto por nada del mundo – dice Siwon respirando tan profundo como puede mientras alza los brazos como si quisiera tocar el sol. La camisa se le alza y Kyu aprovecha para darle un golpe en el estomago. Debería aprender que ese tipo de acciones siempre le acarrean consecuencias, aunque sentirse atrapado entre Siwon y un árbol mientras éste intenta hacerle cosquillas, es más un placer que un castigo, aunque quiera mostrar lo contrario.

\- Busquen una habitación, ustedes dos – gruñe Jae Joong rodando los ojos. 

\- O, ya que están, den el espectáculo completo. Nosotros nos hemos ganado la primera fila.

\- ¡Tío! – se queja Jae Joong, mientras que Siwon se ríe y dice que se lo va a pensar, en cambio Kyuhyun se pone rojo como un tomate y le da un manotazo a Siwon para alejarlo. Es la parte más divertida para Keun Suk, chincharlos cada vez que tiene la oportunidad. 

Hasta finales de año siempre iba uno de los guardaespaldas de alguno de ellos, era normal, tomando en cuenta que Siwon es el mayor y tiene tan sólo 15 años, pero desde hace un par de meses han optado por llevar dos guardaespaldas y dejarlos esperando abajo. Total, ¿qué les puede pasar en ese lado de la montaña?

Cuando cae la noche, se sientan en un rincón desde el cual se puede ver la ciudad perfectamente, hay un punto en el que las luces de los edificios se confunden con las estrellas del cielo. 

Siwon siempre lleva su guitarra, y son capaces de pasar horas inventando canciones, juegos, versos… riendo. 

A veces, a Kyuhyun le gusta alejarse un poco y observarlos, pensando en lo afortunado que es. Le gustan los amigos que tiene porque son todos distintos pero a la vez iguales, se complementan, y no porque sus padres sean amigos o tengan negocios en común, sino porque es así. 

Vale, su padre es muy estricto y lo odia ¿para que engañarse? Pero tiene a su madre, tiene a Siwon y tiene a esos otros dos idiotas ¿Qué más podría pedir?

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2dtc10g)

11 años atrás

Kyu llora mientras ve como la reja de la casa de Siwon se cierra dejándolo afuera. 

“No sé que quieres, pero déjame en paz”

¿Qué es todo aquello? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es que su vida hace apenas unos meses era perfecta y ahora es la mierda que es?

Se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y retrocede unos cuantos pasos antes de encontrar valor para dar media vuelta y salir de ese lugar. 

No debió besar a Siwon, todo comenzó por aquella estúpida tarde, porque no supo controlarse ¿Y si lo ha mal interpretado todo? Puede que Siwon nunca lo haya visto como algo más que un hermano y él haya…

Dios. Se recuesta de la pared necesitando urgentemente un punto de apoyo para no caer. 

Había tanta indiferencia en su cara ¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo se lastimó? 

De pronto una idea le viene a la cabeza, algo nada agradable pero que podría ser perfectamente. ¿Y si Siwon sabe lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Siendo el juguete de esos hombres, usado por su padre para pagar deudas…

\- Dios, no.

Se siente sucio, sabe que no merece estar cerca de Siwon, pero aún así, era algo en su cabeza, pero la idea de que él lo sepa… 

\- No, por favor, que no lo sepa nunca – suplica en silencio. Tal vez porque tiene la esperanza de que su madre lo esté escuchando desde algún rincón del cielo y le ayude porque prefiere morir antes de que Siwon se entere de lo que ha pasado durante el tiempo que no se han visto porque ahí sí que lo odiaría para siempre. 

Está tan hundido en su miseria que ni siquiera escucha el coche que se acerca hasta que es demasiado tarde, sólo siente las garras de su padre sujetándolo de los brazos y arrastrándolo dentro gritando lo harto que lo tiene. 

Continúa diciendo lo que se le cruza por la cabeza mientras conduce de regreso a casa, e incluso cuando le tira del cabello para llevarlo a su habitación y encerrarlo con llave, advirtiéndole que se quedará allí hasta que él decida lo contrario.

\- ¡DE TODAS FORMAS YA ODIABA VERTE MERODEANDO POR LA CASA! – grita dándole una patada a la puerta. Kyuhyun se hace un ovillo en un rincón y se dedica a llorar, pensando que debió correr cuando tuvo la oportunidad. 

Los días pasan con demasiada lentitud pero aún así logra soportarlo. Es cuestión de cerrar los ojos e imaginar que nada está pasando cada vez que su padre deja entrar a un hombre a su habitación, otras veces, cuando la sensación de las manos sobre la piel es demasiado, opta por imaginar que es Siwon, aunque sabe que es algo que nunca podrá ser. 

El problema es que todo tiene un límite, incluso la cordura, y cuando escucha al padre de Siwon gritar desde algún lugar de la casa, Kyuhyun cree que falta muy poco para perder la suya. 

Escucha algo de acosar a su hijo, y “he dejado que te quedes en esta casa sólo por la memoria de ella” 

Kyuhyun siempre ha sabido que ese hombre tenía cierta fijación con su madre, pero no era algo que les afectara en general, así que no era un tema que se hablara. Hay más gritos, promesas, suplicas, cosas que se rompen hasta que todo queda en silencio. 

Kyuhyun contiene la respiración cuando escucha los pasos que se acercan, piensa que es su padre para castigarlo de alguna manera por haber ido a ver a Siwon hace unos días, pero para su sorpresa, es Choi Min So quien aparece. 

El hombre lo mira con expresión severa y cierra la puerta despacio. Kyuhyun retrocede sin dejar de mirarlo, sin poder respirar. 

\- Pasaste por mi casa – comenta mientras se pasea por la habitación como si fuera suya. – Hablaste con mi hijo. 

\- Yo…

\- No hables – Su voz es un hilo venenoso que asusta. – Siwon no quiere verte de nuevo…

\- Mentira

\- ¡No me interrumpas! – adelanta varios pasos hasta quedar terriblemente cerca – Odia la vergüenza que le hiciste pasar cuando lo… cuando lo besaste. – dice con aversión – ¿Crees que no sé lo que pasa en esta casa? ¿Crees que no lo sabe él? Le das asco, te odia – las palabras son como cuchillos que se clavan en su alma pero no quiere creerlas. 

\- El no… 

\- ¿Por qué crees que fingió no conocerte?

\- Algo le pasó, el…

\- Le pasó que está harto de ti, de vivir cuidándote, de sentir que le robas la vida, y de tener que cuidar que no saltes sobre él en cualquier minuto. Y ahora… no eres más que un objeto usado, un hombre sin honra. Una puta. – despacio alza la mano y la deja bajar por el brazo de Kyuhyun causándole un escalofrío. – Me pidió que lo mandara lejos tan sólo para no tener que verte más.

\- No, no puede irse.

\- Es por tu culpa. Lo obligas a dejar todo lo que conoce ¿No me crees? Búscalo de nuevo y dime si te hace caso. 

\- Tiene que haber una razón.

\- ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? – grita sujetándolo de los brazos con tanta fuerza que hace daño – ¡Te odia, lo sabe todo y te odia!

\- NO – grita luchando para quitárselo de encima. Lo hace con tanta fuerza que el hombre tambalea hacia atrás y cae, Kyu aprovecha para correr pero su padre debió haber cerrado la puerta por fuera.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! – Choi Min So se pone de pie rápidamente y lo pega contra la pared.

\- Por favor

\- Te gusta esto ¿verdad? Te gusta duro, por eso lo haces. 

\- Por favor, no – llora cuando el hombre se pega demasiado a su cuerpo y le habla al oído antes de hundir la cara en su cabello y respirar profundo. Kyu trata de quitárselo de encima pero él es mucho más fuerte y no muestra ninguna piedad. 

Lo lanza a la cama y le rompe la ropa mientras le repite que sólo es bueno para eso, que nunca podría aspirar a alguien como su hijo. Le dice el asco que le tiene Siwon, como ha pedido a todos sus amigos que se alejen, lo reta a que le desmienta, a que vaya a buscarlo y lo compruebe. Todo esto sin dejar de tocarlo y restregarse contra él. Su voz baja cuando lo folla, sus palabras también. 

Ya no hay amenazas ni burlas, ahora sólo le dice lo mucho que siempre le ha recordado a su madre. 

\- Tienes su mirada – jadea – sus gestos – repite eso una y otra vez, pero aún así, sus manos no dejan de ser violentas. 

Cuando termina, el tono burlón en su voz regresa.

\- Busca a mi hijo y pregúntale si te quiere a su lado, si dice que no, la próxima vez que te vea cerca de él, te mataré. – le da unos cuantos golpes a la puerta y unos minutos después, el padre Kyuhyun abre. – Puedes quedarte con la casa. Ya me he cobrado – canturrea saliendo de la habitación. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=68935j)

Keun Suk se ajusta las gafas de sol y sonríe amablemente cuando las fans comienzan a sacar fotos con sus móviles, a veces se le hace difícil creer que ellas siempre estén allí, incluso cuando él no está grabando.

El vigilante de inmediato se pone a su lado para evitar que alguna de las chicas se acerque, y lo guía hasta el interior. Desde el pasillo puede escuchar a BB jugar con la mesa de mezclas, Keun Suk sonríe y se queda a una distancia prudencial, desde donde lo puede ver hacer esos gestos de concentración que siempre hace cuando está con una melodía nueva.

“Kyuhyun… así se llama. ¿Te suena ese nombre?”

Respira profundo y se estruja los ojos. El dolor de cabeza no se le ha quitado, al contrario, va a peor. Abre la puerta del estudio pero Kurt está demasiado concentrado como para notar su presencia, él aprovecha para moverse con cuidado hasta quedar detrás y abrazarlo recostándose de su espalda.

\- También te extrañé – dice Kurt tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero Keun pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensó durante unos segundos por la sorpresa. 

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?

\- Porque eres el único que me abraza así.

\- ¿Así? ¿Cómo así?

\- Pues así… y hueles a vainilla, por lo que no quedan muchas otras opciones. – Keun Suk achica los ojos y lo suelta para poder golpearlo en la espalda – Qué daño – se burla y tira de su mano antes de que se aleje más para poder darle un beso. Es cuando se da cuenta de que algo no está bien. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Vengo de ver a Siwon – le da otro beso antes de ir a tumbarse en el sofá.

\- Está bien ¿no?

\- Si

\- No le comentaste lo del decano ¿verdad?

\- Si

\- ¡Keun Suk!

\- ¡Qué! Mejor que lo sepa ahora y así se va preparando para lo que viene ¿o prefieres que le den el alta y los periodistas lo ataquen con preguntas que lo dejen descolocado?

\- No, quería que esperaras a que estuviera mejor.

\- Está bien, – insiste – unos cuantos golpes que sanarán con los días, pero el tratamiento le ha subido las defensas. Ahora lo realmente herido es su orgullo, y su vida. 

\- Casi nada – dice con un largo suspiro. Coge la silla que está al lado de la mesa de mezclas y la acerca al sofá – ¿Le afectó mucho? ¿Por eso estás así? – Keun Suk asiente despacio, tratando de decidir si hablar del tema o no.

\- BB… ¿Te acuerdas de Kyuhyun?

\- ¿Kyuhyun? ¿El chico que formó parte del grupo y luego se fue? Nunca lo conocí.

\- Pero te suena el nombre.

\- Que sí. 

\- Siwon dice que lo secuestró alguien con ese nombre, y yo he estado tratando de convencerme de que no puede ser el mismo pero tiene que ser.

\- Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que tu amigo de la infancia secuestró a Siwon? ¿Por qué? ¿No eran amigos?

\- ¡No lo sé! ¿Por qué ha hecho Kyuhyun todo lo que ha hecho en la vida? Nunca lo entendí y nunca lo entenderé. Y ahora viene y le hace esto… ¿para qué? ¿Debería hablar con el padre de Siwon? Podría ser peligroso, ya le hizo daño una vez, y ahora esto…

\- Sukkie, me pierdo. No sé nada de ese Kyuhyun, nunca hablas de él porque no querías mencionarlo delante de Siwon.

\- Para lo que ha servido.

\- Vale, da igual, no entiendo nada. 

Keun Suk bufa con agotamiento y se sienta en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, mirando a su novio y productor de frente, dispuesto a hablar del tema que hace tantos años había dejado en el olvido. 

Comienza contándole el tiempo que pasaban todos juntos, los planes, las alegrías, le dice que de verdad pensó que estarían juntos toda la vida. Lo mucho que Siwon adoraba a Kyu, y como todo cambió de la noche a la mañana, cuando el padre de Kyu intentó traicionar al padre de Siwon para quitarle la compañía sólo porque odiaba que Kyu estuviera enamorado de un hombre. 

Le dice también como un día Kyuhyun y Siwon estaban discutiendo y Kyu lo empujó por las escaleras de la casa.

\- ¿A Siwon? – pregunta con sorpresa. Keun Suk asiente con expresión triste. 

\- Nos lo contó el padre de Siwon. Esos días yo estaba de vacaciones con mis padres, y cuando llegué encontré a Siwon en el hospital, con el brazo fracturado y sin memoria.

\- Espera, espera… Siwon recuerda toda su vida perfectamente. 

\- No, Siwon cree que recuerda su vida perfectamente, es decir, sabe que ha olvidado alguna tontería pero la verdad es que le faltan más que simples cumpleaños o viajes. 

\- Eso no puede ser. 

\- El psicólogo y el señor Choi creyeron que sería lo mejor. El vacío general duró solo unos días, poco a poco le llegaron imágenes sueltas pero tenía problemas con ciertas cosas, Kyu le mortificaba especialmente, suponemos que es porque fue el culpable del accidente, algún tipo de trauma. Además, se escucharon muchos rumores sobre Kyu en esos días, nuestros padres nos prohibieron buscarlo, todo era muy confuso. Finalmente, Choi decidió que lo mejor sería sacar a Kyu de la vida de Siwon y eliminó cualquier rastro de él, cualquier foto o regalo… nos prohibió hablar de él.

\- ¿Y lo hiciste? – hay cierto reproche en su voz.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Kyu estaba haciendo esas cosas extrañas, lo había atacado… la muerte de su madre debió afectarlo demasiado ¡No sé! Ya había perdido un amigo, no quería perder otro.

\- Pero no se puede borrar a una persona de la vida de otra, Keun.

\- Aparentemente sí. Siwon estaba confundido, pasaba mucho tiempo con su padre, más de lo que había pasado nunca. Olvidaba unas cosas, recordaba otras… estaba hecho un desastre. Un día mi madre llegó a casa con un boleto de avión y la información de una universidad en Estados Unidos, dijo que Siwon iría conmigo… lo vimos en el aeropuerto, estaba azorado, se notaba que había corrido para alcanzarnos, y quise hablar con él pero Siwon me sujetó del brazo y me dijo que debíamos seguir. Kyu trató de insistir pero Siwon estaba extraño, le dijo que no le interesaba y que dejara de molestarlo o se lo haría pagar. Nunca había usado esas palabras con nadie… casi no habló durante el viaje… el resto ya lo sabes. Allí fue sencillo dejar atrás a Kyu y comenzar de cero.

Kurt sacude la cabeza y se pasa las manos por la cara tratando de analizar la cantidad de información que su novio le ha lanzado. Cuando los conoció en Estados Unidos, supo casi de inmediato que algo malo había pasado, que habían cosas de las que a Sukkie no le gustaba hablar, mencionaban poco su infancia, lo cual era extraño porque habían crecido juntos, pero aquello… aquello es mucho más de lo que había esperado. 

Lo único que le ha quedado claro de todo eso, es que los padres de todos están como unas regaderas. 

\- Si Kyuhyun está tan molesto, puede hacer cualquier cosa, esto del secuestro fue sólo el comienzo.

\- ¿Eso crees? – pregunta Keun Suk. Él había estado pensando lo mismo pero saber que su novio tiene la misma impresión, lo pone más nervioso. 

\- Si… no - rectifica con un suspiro. – No sé, bebé. Esto se nos escapa de las manos, Siwon debería saber la verdad.

\- ¿Qué verdad? ¿Que hubo una confabulación general para ayudarlo a olvidar a una persona? ¡me mata!

\- Fue por su bien.

\- Jugamos con su mente.

\- Tú eras un niño de 15 años, hacías lo que los adultos te dijeron que era mejor para tu amigo.

\- Da igual, Siwon confió en mí, debí decirle.

\- Lo estabas protegiendo. Y debes hacer lo mismo ahora, contándole todo.

\- Ya, para que sufra una especie de shock por culpa del cúmulo de recuerdos ¿no? 

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres que te diga?

\- Quería que me escucharas, nada más. Ya pensaré en algo, quizás ni siquiera es Kyu… podría averiguar eso, claro, si busco un buen detective, él podrá ayudarme a encontrarlo y ya de paso lo obligaría a decir que lo de las fotos es mentira.

\- No es buena idea.

\- Es una idea perfecta – se levanta y le da un beso en la cabeza antes de coger su cazadora y salir.

\- ¡Keun Suk! – le llama, pero es demasiado tarde. Genial, ahora está mareado por toda esa información, la inspiración se le ha ido y le duele la cabeza ¿Por qué no se hizo amigo del vecino y novio del panadero? Seguro su vida sería mucho más fácil así.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2ewfvxe)

11 años atrás

Siwon lanza las cosas dentro de la maleta con furia. La imagen de su padre arrastrando a Kyuhyun fuera de casa de aquella manera hace que le hierva la sangre ¿Quién se ha creído que es? Vale, su padre, pero también es el hombre que pasa de él mogollón, y ese es su mejor amigo… no, joder, es más que eso, y ya tiene edad suficiente para saber lo que quiere y lo que no. 

\- ¿Qué haces? – gruñe el hombre cuando está de regreso. 

\- Voy con mi tía, hablé con ella, dijo que puedo.

\- ¡NO SALES DE ESTA CASA!

\- ¿Qué más te da? Me ignoras la mayor parte del tiempo de todas formas. 

\- ¿Para qué te vas? ¿Para hacer tus cochinadas con ese mocoso? – Siwon tuerce el gesto e intenta esquivarlo pero el hombre lo sujeta del brazo y lo pone en su sitio. – No te vas, no te quiero con ese niño, con cualquiera menos con él.

\- ¿POR QUÉ NO?

\- Porque no. Porque yo lo digo y punto. Prefiero destruirlo, prefiero verte muerto antes que con él.

\- ¡Min So! – grita su madre espantada por esas palabras. 

\- Déjanos solos – le advierte. 

\- Deja al niño. Deja que se vaya con mi hermana unos días. 

\- ¡Que nos dejes solos joder! – la mujer abre y cierra la boca conteniendo las lágrimas y gira para encerrarse en su habitación. Siwon bufa e intenta marcharse de nuevo, quiere estar lejos de esa casa, quiere ir a buscar a Kyu – Te quedas.

\- ¡No quiero! 

\- Ese estúpido crío. En mala hora lo dejé entrar en nuestras vidas ¿para qué? ¿Qué de bueno ha traído? ¡Te convirtió en una maricona!

\- Ya… ¿y a Keun Suk también? que sea gay nunca fue un problema antes en esta casa.

\- PERO CON EL NO, JODER.

\- ES A QUIEN QUIERO – Choi Min So no calcula la fuerza con la que alza la mano y la estampa contra el rostro de su hijo mayor, tampoco se da cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de las escaleras. En el primer segundo, cuando lo vio caer, contuvo el aliento deseando tener alas para poder ayudarlo, pero luego, a medida que rodaba, se dio cuenta de que tal vez aquella era la solución a sus problemas. 

Siempre amó a la madre de Kyuhyun, y nunca la pudo tener, por eso se acercó a su hijo ¿y Siwon pretendía quitárselo? 

No.

Puede que Kyuhyun nunca sea suyo… en realidad muy pocas veces se planteó la idea de tenerlo de verdad, pero verlo con Siwon fue un punzada directa al corazón. Si acaba con los dos, quizás acabe con su propio sufrimiento.

Tiene que admitir que es una decepción escuchar al doctor decir que el chico ha salido del coma en el que había estado inmerso durante dos días. Incluso maldice internamente, aunque por fuera sonríe agradecido y le dice al doctor que le debe la vida.

Como si el mundo estuviera alineado a su favor. Sólo unas horas después les dicen que su hijo no puede recordar. 

Es perfecto.

Incluso con los pequeños recuerdos que van llegando a lo largo de los días, no es difícil confundirlo y hacerle creer que Kyuhyun es el enemigo, un mal chico. El hijo del hombre que lo quiso arruinar… 

El mismo Cho le puso la cuerda al cuello a su hijo apostándolo de la manera en la que lo ha hecho.

\- No parecía mal chico – le comenta Siwon cuando él lo busca para preguntarle sobre la visita de Kyuhyun esa tarde. – Estaba sufriendo, me dio un poco de pena.

\- Pequeño manipulador. Te lo he dicho muchas veces Siwon, no lo recuerdas pero te ha traicionado, no es tu amigo, y su padre es el peor de todos… ahora se vende ¿sabes lo que es eso? – Siwon agranda los ojos por la noticia y se estremece al pensar en ese niño haciendo esas cosas. 

\- No – no sabe por qué le cuesta tanto creerlo pero es así. Sin embargo, su negativa sólo consigue molestar a su padre, quien le sujeta de la barbilla con fuerza para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Sí. Se vende como haría cualquier puta de la calle. Siwon, si algún día te llego a ver con ese niño, será mi muerte, mi corazón no soportará el dolor porque eres mi hijo y quiero lo mejor para ti. Dime que nunca más volverás a verlo ni pensar en él. Por favor. 

Siwon traga saliva y asiente despacio, sin poder reconocer el vacío que siente en el estomago. 

A Choi le gusta su nuevo hijo, por lo menos ahora que se siente vulnerable y confundido, pero lo conoce, sabe el carácter que tiene y pronto comenzará a tener curiosidad, a hacer preguntas, por eso ha decidido que enviarlo a Estados Unidos con el hijo de los Jang es lo mejor que puede hacer, la distancia lo ayudará a olvidar… mejor dicho, a no recordar.


	5. Chapter 5

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=30llb9x)

La luz del sol es molesta, puede que sea por la cantidad de días que ha pasado lejos de ella, si contamos desde que comenzó el secuestro, más el tiempo en el hospital, no es de extrañar que parezca un vampiro, pero lo que más le molesta, es la forma en la que los reporteros se lanzan sobre él y la cantidad de preguntas que gritan sin contemplación, incluso los guardaespaldas que ha enviado su padre están pasando un mal rato.

Pensó que el viaje a casa sería tranquilo, pero no. El no tener ninguna respuesta ha hecho que los reporteros enfurezcan más y ahora le persiguen con los coches, no que le sorprenda, más de una vez habló con Keun Suk sobre lo enfermizo que le parecía que le hicieran eso, y ahora lo está viviendo en carne propia. Genial.

Se lleva unos cuantos golpes cuando los guardaespaldas tratan de escoltarlo hasta el interior de la casa. Es algo molesto pero puede entender que es por el calor del momento, lo de que de verdad le mortifica son las insinuaciones de que aquel secuestro nunca existió y de que contrataba jovencitos para ir a follar a hoteles de carretera. 

\- Cariño – su madre lo abraza de inmediato y se queda pegada a su pecho un buen rato. El la abraza también y sonríe aliviado por estar en un lugar que conoce, rodeado por su familia. 

Su sonrisa se hace más grande cuando su hermana menor corre para abrazarlo también, y le dice lo mucho que lo ha echado de menos.

\- No podía dormir pensando en lo que podías estar pasando. – la voz se le rompe un poco cuando habla. 

\- Estoy bien – le asegura Siwon pasando una mano por su cabello. – Ya todo está bien.

\- No, no todo está bien – las palabras de su padre llegan desde la parte de arriba de la escalera. Todos voltean a verlo de inmediato, pero ninguno tan sorprendido como Siwon, el hombre tiene la corbata deshecha y el cabello despeinado, desde donde está se pueden ver sus marcadas ojeras. 

A Siwon le gustaría pensar que su aspecto lamentable está relacionado con el hecho de que su hijo estuvo secuestrado unas semanas, pero no, durante su encierro se dio cuenta de que el hombre se preocupa más por otras cosas. Su carrera, por ejemplo. 

\- Padre – le saluda. No lo había visto desde hace tiempo porque no pasó por el hospital ni una sola vez para evitar a los periodistas. El hombre termina de bajar las escaleras y se acerca para apretar su hombro con una muy leve sonrisa. 

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Bien, señor – responde de inmediato. No vale la pena entrar en detalles.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Deja que descanse un poco – se atreve a decir su mujer.

\- Ya ha descansado bastante – gruñe. Odia esa manía que tiene a veces de llevarle la contraria cuando se trata de las cosas de Siwon, ella tiene una hija de la que ocuparse, que le deje el niño a él, punto. 

\- Estoy bien, madre – dice Siwon dándole un beso en la frente. Le entrega el bolso que trajo del hospital a su hermana y ella asiente con una sonrisa reconfortante subiendo de inmediato a su habitación para dejarlo allí. 

Siwon sigue a su padre hasta el despacho y se siente, simplemente esperando porque está muy seguro del rumbo que tomará aquella conversación. 

El hombre trata de comenzar bien, le dice que estuvo preocupado y que su madre incluso tuvo que tomar medicación para dormir los días del secuestro, sin contar con que su hermana casi vuelve locos a todos en casa.

\- Fuiste muy valiente al soportar cuando te estaban golpeando. Estoy orgulloso. – Siwon asiente con una pequeña reverencia ¿Qué puede decir al respecto? Por más que su padre diga que está orgulloso, su tono de voz es demasiado neutro como para creerle, el tono que usa cuando algo no le gusta. – ¿Podemos acusar a Lee Kim Ho directamente? – bien, ahora ha llegado a donde quería llegar. 

\- Nunca le vi la cara, señor, lo siento – su padre golpea la mesa y cierra los ojos llenándose de paciencia, luego asiente. 

\- ¿Qué hay de sus cómplices? El chico de esas asquerosas fotos, algo… - Siwon abre la boca cuando el nombre de Kyuhyun llega a su mente pero la cierra de inmediato. Desde que despertó en el hospital, no ha tenido tiempo de pensar con claridad, de repasar los eventos uno por uno, y necesita hacerlo antes de decir nada porque está seguro de que algo hay detrás de Kyuhyun, que lo conoce pero no puede recordar nada. ¡Estúpida memoria!

Pero lo que si tiene claro es que no piensa hablar de él con nadie, excepto su amigo, por supuesto, no hasta que sepa por qué Kyuhyun lo odia tanto.

\- Lo siento – su padre bufa una risa seca y lanza las cosas del escritorio al suelto con violencia. Es tan sorpresivo que Siwon se pone de pie y retrocede un par de pasos. 

\- ¿No viste nada? ¿Nadie? ¡Es mi carrera de la que estamos hablando, Siwon!

\- ¡Creí que era mi vida! – le suelta alzando la voz. Se quiso convencer de que no le importaba que su padre no quisiera ceder ante el chantaje de los secuestradores pero no puede más. Le jode. El es su padre, se supone que su deber es cuidarlo, protegerlo por encima de todas las cosas, no que lo cambie por una estúpida candidatura. 

\- Es tu vida ¡Eso lo sé! Pero también es el futuro de un país ¿De verdad quieres que caiga en manos de un hombre que es capaz de secuestrar a alguien para poder ganar? ¡Es cosa de poner en orden las prioridades, Siwon! Tú siempre has pensado en ti mismo, yo siempre he pensado en la nación, esa es la diferencia entre nosotros. ¿Crees que eso me hace un mal hombre? – Siwon frunce el ceño y bufa caminando hasta la puerta – ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda! – le advierte. Siwon respira profundo y voltea con las manos en la cintura, necesita hacer algo con ellas para no caer ante la tentación de golpearlo, después de todo, es su padre. – Quiero que recuerdes algo, lo que sea, cualquier detalle. Quiero que hables con mi asistente y le digas todo, vamos a encontrar a esos hijos de puta, a todos, y los obligaremos a confesar, y yo recuperaré mi nombre… mi posición en las encuestas. 

\- Y yo mi moral como profesor – agrega con saña. 

\- Sí, eso también. Ve a descansar, te avisaré cuando mi asistente venga. – Siwon alza una ceja molesto, quiere quedarse y decirle lo que está comenzando a pensar sobre esa candidatura, pero prefiere no entrar en discusiones que no llegarán a ninguna parte, así que simplemente se marcha dando un portazo. 

Comienza a subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación pero cambia de opinión. Aquella casa le asfixia demasiado, la única razón por la que no se ha ido de allí es porque su madre siempre le dice lo mucho que le dolería quedarse sola en un lugar tan grande, pero cada día que pasa aquello se parece más a una prisión que a un hogar, y está cansado de estar encerrado. Por eso, va hasta el garaje y coge uno de sus coches para ir a dar una vuelta. 

Debería estar nervioso, después de todo, los hombres que lo secuestraron están por ahí, pero no le importa, si quisieran hacerle daño no le hubiesen dejado marchar, y la verdad es que encontrarse a Kyuhyun no sería mala idea, así podría romperle la cara antes de sacarle las explicaciones. 

Conduce sin rumbo durante largo rato, agradeciendo que ningún coche de la prensa le este siguiendo. Finalmente, después de un par de horas, decide marcar el número de Keun Suk con la esperanza de poder reunirse con él. 

\- Es que estoy en el estudio. – se lamenta. 

\- Oh… vale. Es que quería… nada, otro día.

\- ¡No, no, espera! BB está en casa con Jae Joong, están trabajando en una canción para no sé que grupo, ve para allá, yo llegaré en un par de horas. – dice todo como si fuera una sola frase. Ha estado toda la mañana indeciso en si debe decirle o no lo del detective porque prefiere verificar con sus propios ojos si se trata realmente de Kyu, pero aun tiene tiempo de pensarlo antes de llegar a casa.

\- No quiero molestar.

\- No seas idiota. Estarán encantados de verte, y yo te prometo no tardar. – cuelga para que no le de tiempo de negarse. Siwon sonríe con un suspiro y gira en la siguiente salida para ir hasta la casa de Kurt y Sukkie. 

Es un piso en una de las zonas más tranquilas de la ciudad. Lejos del bullicio del centro y de la cantidad de paparazzis que azota la zona más prestigiosa. La idea de vivir allí fue de Kurt, y Siwon cree que no pudo escoger un lugar mejor, le encanta ir a visitarlos y siempre ha pensado que cuando decida irse de casa (cosa que ahora parece que sucederá más temprano que tarde) ese sería un lugar perfecto para elegir.

Sus amigos lo abrazan como si hubiese estado lejos por años y no unas pocas semanas. No paran de repetir lo preocupados que han estado y la frustración de tener que escuchar ese montón de mentiras en la televisión. 

\- Son unos buitres. – se queja Kurt negando con la cabeza. Acompañó a Sukkie un par de veces al hospital pero cuando vio que Siwon estaba bien, decidió mantener su distancia, esas cosas le agobian demasiado.

\- Es de lo que viven – dice Jae Joong – el problema es que no miran a quien se llevan por delante.

\- Por eso, buitres. A Keun Suk lo han acosando con preguntas y a mí de vez en cuando me sueltan algo también cuando consiguen pillarme llegando al estudio. 

\- Lo siento – dice Siwon.

\- Tú no tienes que sentir nada, tío. – responde Kurt – La policía debería ponerles un freno con esos comentarios.

\- La policía no está segura de que aquello fuera un secuestro.

\- Solo unos cuantos gilipollas – agrega Jae Joong – Mi padre dice que en la agencia de seguridad están trabajando sobre esa base, tienen las grabaciones de las conversaciones con el secuestrador, pero no pueden hacer una declaración sin nada más. Esas fotos… de no haber sido por esas fotos esto no estaría pasando.

\- Lo sé… él lo sabía también. – murmura Siwon pensando en la sonrisa vengativa de Kyuhyun cuando el tal Yunho y ese chico llegaron.

\- ¿El de las fotos? ¿Es un estudiante o algo? Joder…

\- No, no el de las fotos. – Siwon se pone de pie y comienza a caminar por la sala, viendo las fotos que están puestas por aquí y por allá.

11 años. Su memoria en general es bastante clara pero tiene que admitir que sus recuerdos de hace 11 años no lo son tanto. A veces recuerda cosas que su padre dice que nunca pasaron, hay otras cosas que por más que le digan que son así, no tienen sentido. Antes no se mortificaba tanto por el tema, es decir, los flashes desaparecieron y él pudo seguir con su rutina normal, no le afectó a lo largo de los años, ni en los estudios… seguía teniendo su familia, sus amigos, para qué esforzarse en recordar si le hicieron fiesta o no cuando cumplió 13 años, por ejemplo.

Pero ahora…

\- ¿Jae? – espera a que el hombre le mire para preguntar – ¿Tienes fotos de cuando éramos niños? Es que Keun no tiene casi ninguna. – Kurt alza una ceja y se acomoda en el asiento, esperando. Tiene una idea de por donde va la pregunta pero prefiere no meterse. 

\- ¿Pequeños? ¿Qué tan pequeños? – pregunta curioso por el cambio en la conversación.

\- No sé, de cuando íbamos de acampada, por ejemplo. De hace 11 años o algo así – Kurt puede ver como Jae Joong comienza a removerse incomodo. 

\- Yo… no sé. Tal vez… tendría que buscar ¿Por qué? – pregunta dándole un trago a su cerveza como una manera de calmar el temblor de sus manos. Siwon también se da cuenta del cambio, lo que afianza sus sospechas de que hay algo que no sabe. 

Maldito secuestro. Siente que su paciencia se acaba segundo a segundo desde que eso comenzó, está nervioso e incluso paranoico, pero más que todo, está cansado de que le vean la cara de idiota, necesita respuestas ya, y tomando en cuenta que conseguir a ese chico será difícil, piensa sacárselas a sus amigos como sea. Jae Joong, Keun Suk y él se han criado juntos, así que si algo malo hizo 11 años atrás, ellos deben saberlo.

\- Vi a Kyuhyun – suelta sin más. Muerde una maldición cuando Jae Joong se atraganta con la cerveza y comienza a toser. 

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta casi sin aliento. Kurt respira profundo y va hasta la cocina para buscar un trapo y limpiar el desastre. 

\- Sabes quien es – dice apretando los dientes y con la mirada afilada. No es una pregunta, es una jodida afirmación.

\- No, yo… no sé que… ¿De donde sacaste ese nombre?

\- Tú lo sabes perfectamente, Jae Joong.

\- No.

\- ¡JAE! No me mientas ¿vale? No lo hagas porque estoy llegando al límite, tío – su amigo frunce el ceño y se pone de pie para escapar pero Siwon corre cortándole el paso. – ¿Tu sabes algo, BB? – pregunta cuando Kurt regresa de la cocina.

\- No me corresponde decir nada – Siwon siente como la sangre se le calienta minuto a minuto, todos saben lo que sea que él tiene que saber, menos él. El sonido de la cerradura delata la llegada de Keun Suk, quien frena de pronto cuando los ve en el medio de la sala. 

\- ¿Qué pasa? – se arrepiente de preguntar casi de inmediato. Las tres caras dan un poco de miedo por diferentes razones.

\- ¡Kyuhyun! ¿Quién es? Quiero saberlo ahora, y te juro… les juro a los tres que si me mienten, no volverán a verme en la vida. 

\- ¡Siwon!

\- ¡No! Ni Siwon ni nada, estoy harto. Ese jodido crío no hizo más que mortificarme, echarme en cara lo que había pasado hace 11 años, me odia y yo necesito saber la razón.

\- ¿Te culpa a ti? – pregunta Jae Joong incrédulo.

\- Jae Joong, no

\- ¡Deja que hable, por Dios! – protesta Siwon. Está tan molesto que incluso parece mucho más alto que todos ellos, aunque en tamaño no varían en más que un par de pulgadas

\- Te vas a enojar – dice Keun Suk. 

Siwon no está seguro de cómo es que no está gritando de pura frustración. Camina hasta el sillón y se sienta cruzado de piernas y con las manos entrelazadas sobre el estomago. Esperando. Sus dos amigos de la infancia se miran a la cara con una estúpida conversación secreta y luego van hasta el sofá. Kurt se sienta al lado de Keun Suk, sujetando su mano.

\- Kyuhyun es hijo de los Cho, la familia que compartía la sociedad en la empresa que ahora es solo de tu padre. 

Siwon ladea la cabeza curioso. Cho. Le suena… tiene que hacer un increíble esfuerzo pero finalmente algo llega a su mente. 

\- Es el hombre que traicionó a mi padre ¿no? el que quiso robarle la compañía.

\- Él.

\- Pero ellos fueron amigos por años, eso quiere decir que…

“Hablas como si siempre fuéramos a estar juntos”

“Es porque siempre vamos a estarlo”

Contiene el aliento cuando ese recuerdo llega a su mente. Se pone de pie cuando un montón de imágenes confusas llegan después de eso. Duele.

Siente las manos de alguien que le sujetan y una voz que le pide que respire. 

\- Sabía que esto era mala idea – se queja Keun Suk – respira, por favor – le pide acariciando su espalda.

\- Kyu – jadea sudoroso. No tiene buen aspecto, lo que es normal tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Vamos a la cama. – Keun intenta levantarlo pero Siwon no colabora. 

\- No – lucha por soltarse y retrocede, aunque aun no puede levantarse del suelo. – Dime… háblame. 

\- No es bueno para ti. 

\- ¡Cuéntame, joder! – Keun Suk tuerce el gesto y suspira resignado. 

\- Sí, Kyu se crió con nosotros… el menor de los cuatro, así que tú siempre lo cuidabas y complacías. – se queda callado unos segundos, pensando bien sus siguientes palabras – Creo que te enamoraste de él. – mientras más habla más cosas van llegando a la cabeza de Siwon, pero siguen siendo borrosas. Parece algo que ha visto en la televisión y no sus propias vivencias – Algo cambió cuando su madre murió… lo veíamos poco, nuestros padres estaban alterados, había problemas en la empresa… fue el culpable de tu accidente. 

\- ¿Kyu? ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, tu padre dijo que habían discutido… Kyu te empujó por las escaleras en medio de una pelea. 

\- Pero… no tiene sentido. – No está seguro de por qué lo dice, pero el Kyu que aparece en su mente no luce capaz de hacer algo así… aunque el que conoció hace unas semanas sí. Maldición, todo es tan extraño.

\- Lo sé… lo sabemos. No tuvo sentido para nosotros tampoco, pero fue así. Siwon, no sabemos casi nada, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que nos mandaron a Estados Unidos, Jae Joong se fue a Inglaterra, eso ya lo sabes. Todos rompimos relación con Kyu, y no habíamos escuchado de él hasta ahora. Puede que ni siquiera fuera él.

\- Lo es.

\- Siento todo esto.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? Joder, han pasado 11 años. Jae Joong estaba en otro lugar, nos veíamos poco, pero ¿y tu? ¡Kurt, tu y yo vivíamos juntos, maldición! Hablábamos todo el tiempo.

\- Kurt no sabía nada. – se apresura a decir. – Y yo pensé que era lo mejor, el doctor… tu padre…

\- ¡Me engañaron! – dice con rencor. 

\- Por tu bien, Siwon. – ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¿Por su bien? Le quitaron 11 años de recuerdos, buenos o malos, ese no es el punto, le hicieron creer cosas que no son, le han visto la cara. 

\- ¡ERAS MI AMIGO! – ¿Por qué es tan difícil entender su nivel de frustración? 

\- ¡Soy tu amigo, coño! Fue por tu bien, creímos que lo mejor era que no recordaras nada de Kyu.

\- ¿Y eliminaron todo rastro de él?

\- Tu padre lo hizo.

\- Esto es increíble – se pone de pie con dificultad y camina hasta la salida. 

\- No te vayas, – le pide sujetándolo del brazo. – escucha… 

\- No me toques. – gruñe sacudiéndose – Confié en ti.

\- Siwon, por favor…

\- No quiero hablar contigo… no ahora. Con ninguno de los dos. – gruñe marchándose sin mirar atrás. 

\- Ve con él – le pide Keun Suk a su novio.

\- Pero no quiere hablar.

\- Con nosotros, no ha dicho nada de ti, corre. – Kurt rueda los ojos y corre para darle alcance. 

Llega al estacionamiento justo cuando Siwon está a punto de arrancar, se pone en medio sin pensarlo y espera hasta que quite las manos del volante para bordear el coche y montarse a su lado. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, Siwon simplemente comienza a conducir sin rumbo fijo y con la música a todo volumen.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2dtc10g)

“Los miembros del partido insisten en que confían plenamente en el candidato Choi y su hijo, en que llegarán al fondo del asunto y demostrarán que todo esto no es más que una estrategia del otro candidato para deslegitimar su campaña. El equipo de la KBS abre sus líneas para una encuesta pública. El secuestro de Choi Si Won, verdad o mentira…”

Kyuhyun sonríe con malicia y coge el mando para apagar la televisión. Es lo mismo en los periódicos, en internet y donde quiera que mira, todo el mundo tiene los ojos sobre la familia Choi, viendo por fin la clase de personas que son. 

Vale, fue todo una trampa pero da igual, solo ha tratado de desenmascararlos. Una pena que haya tenido que usar a Siwon y no directamente al hijo de puta de su padre, pero bueno, él también se lo merece. 

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunta Donghae con voz neutral. Kyuhyun tuerce el gesto y camina hasta la cocina para buscar una botella de agua. – Sí, se nota que te sientes mejor. – dice con sarcasmo. 

\- ¿Por qué no me iba a sentir mejor? 

\- No sé, ¿Tal vez porque se te ha ido la pinza por completo? 

Kyuhyun rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza caminando hacia su habitación. Desde que todo aquello comenzó, Donghae no ha hecho más que repetir una y otra vez como todo le explotará en la cara. Ha tratado de explicarle, le ha contado todo y está de acuerdo es que son la peor clase de personas, así que ¿Por qué es tan difícil apoyarlo ahora?

\- Es más sencillo escapar ¿no? – Kyuhyun bufa cuando su amigo lo sigue hasta la habitación y tira de la silla para sentarse frente a la cama, sin dejar de mirarlo. Es desesperante. 

\- Basta. – le advierte. 

\- Sabes que es posible que le quiten su cargo en la universidad ¿no?

\- Se lo merece.

\- ¡Kyu!

\- ¿Qué? Sabías desde un principio lo que iba a hacer.

\- Y desde el jodido principio te dije que estaba mal. ¡Estamos hablando de secuestro, Kyuhyun, joder! 

\- ¡Lo dejé libre! 

\- No sin antes joderlo a base de bien. Si la policía da contigo… ¡maldición, incluso yo puedo salir perjudicado con esto!

\- ¿Es eso todo lo que te preocupa? – murmura con rencor. 

\- No, me preocupa que cuando te dejas cegar por la ira te pones bruto, y metes la pata de esta forma. La culpa es de ese hijo de puta.

Donghae supo desde el primer momento que Lee Kim Ho no sería nada bueno para su amigo. 

Es un hombre que nunca ha ocultado sus obsesiones, que quiere ser presidente por sobre todas las cosas y aun así está empeñado en tener a Kyu ¿para qué? ¿Como amante? Porque no podrá tenerlo de otra forma si ocupa un cargo como ese. Además, Kyu no tiene ninguna intención de mantener una relación más allá de la amistad con él, y se lo ha dicho pero parece que le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro. Eso no puede ser normal. 

\- Si la policía da conmigo, me encargaré de que tú no te veas salpicado. – gruñe apretando los dientes. 

\- No seas imbécil, no es ese el problema.

\- ¿Entonces cual es?

\- El problema Kyu, es que esto comenzó como un estúpido juego y ahora la carrera de un político está a punto irse al demonio. ¡Se lo merece! – se apresura a decir cuando el rostro de Kyu cambia de color – Pero la carrera de ese chico también y con él no lo tengo todo tan claro. – Kyu bufa negando con la cabeza y Donghae siente que se frustra minuto a minuto porque no logra hacerle ver lo que él ve. 

\- Quiero estar solo.

\- Kyu, tienes que entender la magnitud de esto, porque creo que no lo pillas – Kyuhyun frunce el ceño una vez más y sale de la habitación. Donghae podría seguirlo pero no vale la pena, sabe que se negará a hacerle caso, una vez más. 

Con un suspiro, se levanta de la silla y regresa a la sala para seguir con su diseño. Se supone que tiene que entregarlo en la agencia de publicidad en unos días y aun no tiene nada decente. 

Después de media hora desiste. Bufa dejando el lápiz a un lado y coge su chaqueta para ir a dar una vuelta, el aire siempre lo ayuda a pensar mejor tanto para cosas del trabajo como para las cosas del día a día. 

No puede dejar de pensar en Kyu, y en las cosas que está haciendo.

Sabe que no es un mal chico, aunque a veces se empeñe en demostrar lo contrario, lo que pasa es que el dolor no lo deja pensar bien, y si ponemos a su lado a alguien como Lee Kim Ho, que ha sabido tocar las teclas que le duelen, la cosa es peor.

Parece mentira que haya conocido a Kyuhyun hace ya ocho años. A veces parece que no ha cambiado nada. 

Aun recuerda el miedo en su mirada cuando llegó al orfanato. Tenía 17 años y era obvio que odiaba ese lugar ¿Quién no?

No hablaba con nadie, durante semanas estuvo encerrado en su propio mundo, todos pensaron que tenía un problema, no que todos allí no tuvieran uno, pero el de Kyuhyun parecía peor. Se ponía como loco cuando alguien lo tocaba, odiaba que invadieran su espacio en general. 

Donghae había estado en el orfanato casi toda su vida, así que había visto de todo y reconocía eso síntomas. Los vio en Sung Win, su mejor amigo durante un par de años. Estaba bien cuando llegó al orfanato, jugaba como todo el mundo, reía... hasta que llegaron los nuevos guardias. 

Donghae sabía lo que pasaba pero no podía hacer nada, no si no quería correr su suerte, pero es algo que le ha pesado toda la vida porque tal vez, si hubiese hecho algo, su amigo seguiría con vida. Por eso puso su atención en el chico nuevo, por eso comenzó a defenderlo cuando los otros quería molestarlo. 

No fue fácil ganarse su confianza, pero lo consiguió. Tanto que se animó a contarle todo por lo que había pasado hasta que su padre murió en ese accidente de coche.

Fue una suerte que ambos tuvieran la misma edad, por eso pudieron salir juntos del orfanato y comenzar una nueva vida. Fueron reconstruyendo todo desde cero y ahora estaban bien, habían conseguido lo que pocos, pero no todo podía ser perfecto. Choi tuvo que comenzar a sonar en el mundo político, usar la homosexualidad de su hijo como trampolín sacó el lado rencoroso de Kyu a flote. 

Y entonces llegó Kim Ho. 

Donghae había conseguido trabajo en esta importante agencia de publicidad y lo invitaron a la celebración de fin de año. Normal que quisiera llevar a alguien ¿no? y tomando en cuenta lo cerrado que era su circulo de amigos, pensó que su mejor opción era Kyu. 

Lee Kim Ho estaba invitado y fijó su atención en Kyu de inmediato. Se metió en su pequeño grupo sin pedir permiso, era una invasión descarada pero tampoco tenían manera de dejarlo por fuera porque siempre es bueno tener un amigo con influencias ¿no?

El problema es que comenzó a hablar de sus intenciones de ser presidente, de Choi, de su hijo… y finalmente de los rumores de que Siwon estaba saliendo con ese cantante que se crió con ellos, Jang Keun Suk.

Kyuhyun simplemente está cegado desde entonces, y mientras él trata de abrirle los ojos, Kim Ho no hace más que envenenarlo más. Y hasta este punto han llegado.

Una borrachera de un viernes por la noche, un comentario chorra, un reto y entonces el hijo del político termina secuestrado. Hay que joderse. 

Aun tiembla al imaginar lo que hubiese pasado si lo que comenzó como un juego hubiese terminado con Siwon gravemente herido. Incluso, durante unos días creyó que Kyuhyun no volvería, después de todo, acababa de cometer un delito, pero es como si nada le importara y eso le da miedo. 

Lee Kim Ho no ha aparecido por casa, ni por la agencia de publicidad, puede que sea porque en el fondo sabe que se le ha ido la mano, no solo con su gran idea sino con su reacción cuando Kyuhyun insistió en dejar ir a Siwon. 

Donghae niega con la cabeza mientras sigue conduciendo ¿Cómo tuvo el valor de golpear a Kyu y luego decirle que lo quería? ¿Está loco? Espera que no regrese, que disfrute de los minutos de gloria que le está dando todo ese estúpido escándalo y deje a Kyu en el olvido. 

Mientras, él se encargará de quitarle a su amigo la idea de hacer pagar a Siwon por lo que sea que le hizo en el pasado, y convencerlo de seguir con su vida como había hecho hasta ahora. Todo esto si tienen suerte y la policía no los pilla claro. Dios… le duele la cabeza con tan solo imaginar lo mal que se pueden poner las cosas. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=68935j)

El viaje ha sido largo y silencioso, pero es algo con lo que ni Kurt ni Siwon tiene problema.

Si bien es cierto que saben llevar muy bien una conversación, nunca han sido de las personas que sacan temas de la nada, para eso está Keun Suk, que vale más o menos por mil. 

El local al que llegan está al principio de la montaña. Es un pequeño restaurante de paso pero la carne es buena y la dueña muy amable. 

Siwon no dice nada ni siquiera cuando están allí, solo bebe y come con la mirada perdida. La situación dura tanto tiempo que Kurt está comenzando a estresarse un poco, por eso decide ser el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? – pregunta. Siwon suspira y deja el vaso a un lado mientras niega despacio. 

\- Solo frases sueltas, a veces creo ver su cara… la de hace años, pero es como si no fuera mi vida – deja salir un suspiro cansado y se pasa las manos por la cara. – Quizás ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y mi cerebro está demasiado dañado como para recordar. Ni siquiera sé si vale la pena hacerlo. ¿Lo sabías? 

\- Me lo contó Keun Suk hace unos días, cuando le mencionaste el nombre de Kyuhyun en el hospital.

\- Debió decirme.

\- Es fácil confundir a un niño. Honestamente, creo que el problema aquí no son ni Keun, ni Jae… ni siquiera el tal Kyuhyun, el problema son sus padres. Ellos no debieron jugar así con tu mente, ni con la de ellos. 

\- Lo sé – aprieta las manos molesto y después deja salir el aire. – quiero pedir explicaciones, pero conozco a mi padre. Kurt, sé que hay algo más, algo que mi padre tenía especial interés en que olvidara, y necesito averiguarlo, necesito poner las manos sobre ese tío antes que nadie. 

\- Fueron amigos, Siwon.

\- Y a él le importó una mierda nuestra supuesta amistad. ¿Quiere vengarse de mi? ahora mismo soy yo el que quiere partirle le cara, si le pongo las manos encima… no sé, igual es mejor que ni aparezca. 

\- Pues hay un problema. – dice bajando la mirada para concentrarse en la botella que tiene en la mano.

\- ¿Por qué? 

\- Porque Keun Suk ha contratado un detective privado, y parece que ha dado con él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Te juro que quiero a ese tío como si fuera mi hermano pero a veces… Dios.

\- No le diste tiempo de hablar… y además, no sabemos nada. El detective solo dijo que quería reunirse con nosotros mañana, nada más. 

\- Iré yo también.

\- Siwon…

\- ¡Iré! Quiero ver a Kyuhyun a la cara, que me diga todo lo que sea que tenga dentro, las razones por las que me odia… luego lo meteré de cabeza en la jodida cárcel.


	6. Chapter 6

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=30llb9x)

Han pasado casi dos horas tratando, sin éxito, de llegar a algo, y aquello está comenzando a ser realmente molesto. Parece que su padre y el agente Kim no son capaces de aceptar un “no recuerdo” por respuesta. 

La noche anterior prácticamente no consiguió dormir nada, así que su humor no está mejor de lo que ha estado las últimas semanas. Es cierto que la conversación con Kurt le ayudó a relajarse y los tragos le vinieron de perlas, pero ni así ha podido sacarse de la cabeza a ese estúpido crío. 

“Sí, deberías recordarme porque yo te he recordado toda mi vida. Es molesto ¿verdad? Estar indefenso, débil… no poder decir lo que quieres. Lo sé, lo entiendo… lo he vivido muchas veces, y todo comenzó por tu culpa.”

\- ¿Siwon? – la voz del agente Kim lo saca de sus pensamientos. No sabe qué es peor, el acoso de esos dos o su lucha por acceder a esos recuerdos perdidos. 

¿Qué más quieren saber? No se puede sacar de donde no hay. Ya les ha dicho lo que recuerda de la casa, del secuestro en sí, las amenazas… no piensa decir nada más. 

\- ¡Lo que sea, Siwon! – dice su padre perdiendo los estribos.

\- Esta bien, tranquilos. Siwon, hijo, ¿Nunca te quitaron las vendas? – el tono del agente Kim es más conciliador, parece mentira que cualquiera luzca más preocupado por lo que pasó, que su propio padre. 

El agente Kim es el jefe del Servicio de Inteligencia Nacional de Corea. También es el padre de Jae Joong y mejor amigo de su padre. 

Según lo que le ha contado su madre desde pequeño, Jang, Kim, Cho y su padre son amigos desde la universidad, y fue allí donde conocieron a sus respectivas esposas, que también se hicieron amigas. Aun no logra comprender que hizo que Cho los traicionara… suponiendo que fue eso lo que pasó, porque si su padre ha manipulado su memoria de la forma en la que lo ha hecho, pudo tranquilamente alterar la información.

\- Ya se los he dicho. Sé que estaba en una casa vieja a las afueras de Seúl… no había más que monte con un solo camino de tierra. Reconocí la voz de Lee Kim Ho pero nunca le vi la cara.

\- ¿Un nombre?

\- Se cuidaban mucho de no decir nada.

\- Siwon, esto no ayuda, hijo. Si queremos aclarar las cosas necesitamos algo más que un coche abandonado y tu palabra. Tenemos una orden de captura sobre el chico que aparece en las fotos, y están las conversaciones telefónicas con los secuestradores, pero no es suficiente.

\- Debería serlo – dice con frustración.

\- Sí fueras una persona cualquiera lo sería, pero Lee Kim Ho y la prensa no dejaran que esto se resuelva tan fácil. Podrías ir detenido por fingir tu secuestro.

\- ¿QUE?

\- Espera, Kim… nunca dijiste nada de eso. 

\- Es una posibilidad que debemos tener en mente.

\- ¡Eso sería un desastre!

\- No lo puedo creer – murmura Siwon con frustración.

\- Por eso necesito que nos digas todo lo que sabes, Siwon. El más mínimo detalle ayudaría, cualquier nombre, necesitamos más. – Siwon se queda callado un momento, sopesando sus opciones. Maldición ¿detenido? ¿En que cabeza entra eso? pero esa afirmación solo consigue que sus ganas de dar con Kyuhyun se incremente. Él, no otro. 

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada, lo siento – el agente Kim deja salir el aire y asiente dándole una palmada en la espalda. Su padre ni siquiera lo mira cuando se levanta y hace una reverencia antes de marcharse. 

Siwon podría dar datos, tiene el nombre de Yunho y el de Kyuhyun pero no piensa dejar que nadie se le adelante. Se merece la ventaja por esos años de recuerdos que le han robado de forma descarada. 

Mira el reloj y frunce el ceño pensando que tiene que darse prisa si quiere llegar a tiempo a la reunión con el decano de la universidad, aunque ya se puede imaginar lo que le quiere decir. Es profeso de ética y se ha visto envuelto en un escándalo con el que parece ser un menor de edad, será un milagro que no lo echen. Sin embargo, la cita que de verdad está esperando es la que tendrá a principio de la tarde, espera que el detective que contrató Sukkie sea realmente bueno y no los esté llevando a una pista falsa. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=33ej0cx)

\- A veces no sé de donde saco la paciencia con él. – gruñe Choi cuando su hijo sale del despacho. El agente Kim niega con la cabeza y sonríe amablemente.

\- Es un buen chico.

\- Es una pesadilla. – bufa con molestia – Lo ha sido siempre. Tu hijo… ese sí que ha salido bien.

\- Jae es mi orgullo, pero tampoco ha sido fácil de llevar. Su madre ha tenido mucho que ver. 

\- Una buena mujer. Por lo menos Jae es normal, y no tiene las tendencias raras de este. ¿Tenían que fotografiarlo con un hombre? Eso es humillante. 

\- Su homosexualidad es la que te ha llevado a donde estás, no lo olvides. Se graduó con las mejores notas y es un gran profesor con una reputación intachable ¿Qué más puedes pedir? Piensa que Jang la lleva mucho más difícil con Sukkie y su empeño en convertirse en cantante, y mira lo poco que se mortifica. 

Choi tuerce el gesto y camina hasta el minibar para servirse una copa. Es cierto que su hijo le ha servido como trampolín, un hombre gay que nunca se ha visto metido en un escándalo… él ha podido tocar varios puntos sociales usándolo de ejemplo, y para qué negarlo, a Keun Suk también lo ha usado, con todo y su empeño en llevar la contraria por activa y por pasiva escogiendo la única carrera que iba en contra de la meta de todos. Jodido crío, parece que ha nacido para sacarle canas verdes a su padre, y por consecuencia, a ellos. Todo porque Jang no lo puso en su sitio desde el principio.

¿Dónde se ha visto que el hijo de un ministro ande por ahí montado en un escenario haciendo todo lo que él hace? En fin… ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiar a ninguno. 

\- ¿Han estado juntos? – pregunta regresando al escritorio.

\- Ayer, pero creo que discutieron, aunque Jae no quiso contarme nada. – Choi asiente despacio y le da un trago a su bebida. No le da mucha importancia a esas peleas, esos niños han sido amigos durante años y han peleado montones de veces, ya se arreglaran – ¿Qué haremos con Lee? – pregunta el agente. 

\- Aun lo estoy pensando.

\- ¿De verdad crees que fue él?

\- Sé que fue él. Por lo menos lo del secuestro. 

\- ¿Y las fotos?

\- Eso ya no lo tengo tan claro. Lee es radical pero muy básico, su estrategia sería torturar, de hecho lo hizo… creí que lo mataría por no obtener lo que buscaba. Es más, me apuesto el cuello a que le pasó la idea por la cabeza pero algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Esas fotos… eso es de alguien que se ha detenido a pensar, que sabía que la mejor manera de acabar con mi carrera era manchar la reputación de mi hijo, que es al fin de cuentas a quien he usado como campaña.

El agente Kim asiente despacio. Tiene que llegar a algo pronto porque los ojos de todos están puestos sobre él, y sobre sus amigos.

En la universidad se hicieron amigos cuando se dieron cuenta de que tenían una meta común. Triunfar. 

Cho y Choi comenzaron con una empresa, Jang se metió en el mundo militar y él en el mundo político, abonando el terreno para todos. Cuando fue el momento oportuno, crearon su propio partido y han ido creciendo, apartando todo lo que por una razón u otra les amenaza. 

Lo de Cho no estaba en los planes de nadie pero la obsesión de Choi por la esposa de su amigo comenzó a crear asperezas, rencillas… luego todo el incidente de los niños enamorándose. Hay que joderse. 

Fue toda una odisea mantener las piezas juntas y el camino, pero están a punto de conseguirlo, él como jefe de Seguridad Nacional, Jang como Ministro y Choi como Presidente. Sabe que serán imparables, por eso hay que detener a Lee Kim Ho antes de que dañe más lo que desde un principio era un plan perfecto.

 

\- Jae me ha estado haciendo preguntas. – dice después de un rato. 

\- ¿Con respecto a qué?

\- Nada especifico pero tiene que ver con lo que pasó 11 años atrás. La forma tan repentina en la que los sacamos a los tres de Corea. – Choi se estruja el ceño con agotamiento. 

\- ¿Crees que saben algo?

\- No. Bueno, no lo sé. De todas formas no pueden hacer nada ahora, estoy seguro de que han olvidado aquello.

\- No estamos hablando de ninguna tontería, él y Keun Suk escucharon como estábamos planeando la muerte de Cho. Ni siquiera sé si llegaron a contarle a Siwon.

\- Fue una época difícil para todos. Los niños estaban confundidos y nos creyeron cuando les dijimos que era solo una forma de hablar, estoy seguro de que ya olvidaron el asunto, además, Cho murió mucho tiempo después. No creo que se pongan a atar cabos. 

\- ¿Entonces por qué está haciendo preguntas?

\- No lo sé – responde con un suspiro. No necesita tener otro problema ahora mismo – He quedado con Jang esta noche en el bar. Podríamos hablar, ver si Keun ha tenido algún comportamiento extraño, partiendo de eso decidiremos si es necesario hacer algo o no.

Choi asiente con la mirada perdida. Lo que le faltaba, como si la posible derrota en su candidatura no fuera suficiente, ahora tiene que volver a preocuparse por lo que pasó hace 11 años. 

Fueron muy descuidados, lograron salir de eso por puro milagro, la caída de Siwon por las escaleras les vino como anillo al dedo, la excusa perfecta para sacarlos a los tres del país y de paso alejar a su hijo de Kyuhyun.

Kyu…

Solo pensar en su nombre le hace estremecer. El niño debería estar agradecido de que le quitara a su padre de encima con ese “accidente”, de lo contrario aun seguiría siendo una puta barata.

A veces se pregunta donde está, lamentando haberle perdido el rastro cuando salió del orfanato, pero es que estaba entrando de lleno al mundo político, haciendo crecer el partido, escalando en la sociedad, luchando por su meta… así que pensar en el chico no era una opción, incluso ahora no lo es. Necesita todos sus sentidos puestos en la presidencia, pero cuando la tenga… cuando sea presidente lo siguiente que hará será encontrarlo. Aun no tiene claro para qué, pero odia tener que seguir viviendo solo con su recuerdo, necesita verlo y saber si ha crecido tan guapo como imagina, si se sigue pareciendo a su madre.

Sí, eso es lo que quiere. Es lo que hará. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2ewfvxe)

El sol no está siendo clemente con ninguno de ellos. Además, ese lado de la ciudad siempre parece más caliente que el resto, puede que sea porque está sobre poblado. 

La camioneta tampoco es que ayuda mucho, pero suponen que era más sencillo eso que llevar un montón de coches a un lugar en el que conseguir aparcamiento depende de un milagro. 

\- ¿Qué te dijo el decano? – pregunta Keun Suk. Desde que Siwon fue a su casa, donde quedaron para encontrarse con el detective, no ha hecho más que tratar de buscarle conversación, pero él no está muy por la labor. Está molesto, se siente traicionado y aunque sabe que no debería enfocar eso en su amigo, ahora mismo sigue sin ganas de perdonarlo.

\- Me han suspendido hasta que se defina todo. – responde secamente. 

\- Lo siento – agrega Kurt. Sabe muy bien lo mucho que Siwon adora su trabajo así que esto le debe sentar como una patada en el culo. Parece que el mundo está confabulado en su contra. 

\- Esta bien, me lo veía venir – esta vez suena amable, así que Keun Suk supone que la frialdad está solo reservada para él. Que alegría.

\- Allí está. 

Los tres hombres voltean hacia donde señala el detective y efectivamente. Allí está. 

Kyuhyun sale del edificio acompañado de un chico que ninguno de ellos había visto antes. Hablan animadamente moviendo las manos, y sonriendo mientras caminan hasta la parada de autobuses.

\- Cho Kyu Hyun, aun no he tendido tiempo de investigarlo bien, tampoco sé hasta donde quieren que llegue pero lo que tengo hasta ahora es que es dibujante de mangas y es voluntario en un orfanato de Yeon que pertenece a la iglesia del pueblo. Va tres veces por semana junto con el otro chico. Su nombre es Lee Dong Hae, es su compañero de piso, trabaja en la agencia de publicidad Wetter como diseñador. ¿Es a quien buscan?

\- Es él – murmuran Keun Suk y Siwon al mismo tiempo. Aun no pueden creer que estén hablando de la misma persona, el secuestrador y el amigo de la infancia. 

Siwon no puede quitarle los ojos de encima. Allí, a plena luz del día, parece muy distinto al hombre que lo tuvo retenido dos semanas, ese hombre que lo miraba con rencor y dolor… a veces con esperanza, aunque eso ultimo trataba de no mostrarlo. 

¿Voluntario en un orfanato? ¿Cómo es que alguien que parece tener una vida normal se anima a cometer un delito tan grave como el secuestro? Aquello podría llevarlo a la cárcel por años. 

\- ¿Debería pasar el reporte a la policía? – el detective es un profesional y totalmente confiable, Keun Suk lo ha usado muchas veces, pero no es sordo ni idota, sabe lo que está pasando con el candidato y su hijo, así que no es muy difícil pensar que aquella investigación está relacionada con el secuestro.

\- Si – dice Keun Suk.

\- No – dice Siwon al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miran a la cara y el detective decide salir un momento del coche para dejarlos hablar. 

\- ¿A que te refieres con no? ese tío te secuestró.

\- Dices que fue nuestro amigo.

\- Hace muchos años. Ya no es el Kyuhyun que conocimos, lo mejor es que lo detengan y le hagan confesar, eso te quitará todos los problemas de encima.

\- Ahora mismo mi mayor problema son los recuerdos que me quitaron – acentúa sus palabras para dejar claro que sigue viéndolo como uno de los culpables.

\- ¡Vale! Te traicioné, estás molesto, lo capto, pero esto limpiará tu nombre. 

\- No.

\- Joder ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡No lo sé! Sólo… no. Necesito saber qué quiere, las razones por las que me hizo eso.

\- Creí que lo que querías era romperle la cara. – agrega Kurt con curiosidad. 

\- También, pero si lo hago ahora lo pondré sobre aviso, es obvio que no cree que alguien lo venga a buscar a este lado de la ciudad o puede que no le importe si lo atrapan. Sea como sea, necesito saber antes de que mi padre lo descubra. 

\- ¿Tu padre?

\- ¿No te parece extraño todo lo que pasó cuando éramos pequeños?

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo.

\- Pues para mi es como si fuera ahora. – dice con terquedad. – No sé por qué, pero no quiero que mi padre sepa de la existencia de Kyuhyun, no aun. 

\- ¿Ya lo han decidido? – pregunta el detective volviendo a la camioneta. 

\- Sí. Necesito saber todo sobre ese chico, y ya de paso sobre su amigo.

\- ¿Todo?

\- Todo desde el día que nació hasta lo que desayunó esta mañana.

\- Eso me llevará tiempo.

\- Está bien. – responde Siwon viendo como el tal Dong Hae se ríe golpeando a Kyuhyun y este le responde con una patada. – Tengo tiempo – agrega sin poder evitar sentir una opresión en el estomago por culpa de esa familiaridad. No sabe qué es, pero le molesta. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=dvq5h2)

Los días que van al orfanato se pueden denominar como “los mejores de la semana”. Los días en los que cualquier discusión queda en el olvido o por lo menos pospuesta porque tienen una misión.

Muchos niños podrían tener malos recuerdos de la estadía en un lugar como esos, pero ellos no. Es decir, Donghae se crió en uno y aunque vio cosas que quisiera olvidar, también aprendió mucho y conoció a Kyu.

Por su parte, Kyu había perdido las esperanzas hasta que llegó allí y conoció a Donghae. 

Cuando salieron y lograron establecerse (sacar una carrera y conseguir trabajo) decidieron presentarse a voluntarios y ayudar a que la experiencia sea igual de buena para los demás. Tienen un par de horas de clases de arte y luego pasan el resto de la tarde jugando con los más pequeños, no es mucho, pero por experiencia saben que es mejor que nada. 

\- Que no me golpees – gruñe Kyu dándole un par de patadas a Donghae. No entiende como es que es incapaz de reírse como una persona normal, sin tener que agredir a su prójimo. 

\- Es que no puedo creer que te dejaras engañar por ese niño – se ríe desenfrenadamente. 

\- No debí contarte nada – se lamenta achicando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos dispuesto a ignorarlo. No entiende como una persona que a veces parece tan madura y tiene los razonamientos que tiene, puede llegar a ser tan infantil. 

Tiene que admitir que aunque ahora mismo lo quiera corretear a patadas hasta que llegue el autobús que va hasta Yeon, se siente mucho mejor que ayer porque por lo menos están hablando. 

No ha parado de pensar en lo que Donghae le dijo, sabe que tiene razón y su parte sensata muchas veces le dijo que parara cuando comenzó a seguir a Siwon, pero es que no puede. Las insinuaciones de que él y Keun Suk estaban saliendo, junto con la noticia de la candidatura de Choi para presidente no lo dejaron pensar bien.

Puede que aun no lo esté haciendo.

Siwon podría decir su nombre, y entonces su padre lo buscaría. 

No. No puede.

No sabría que hacer si ese hombre llega a estar cerca de él otra vez, le dan ganas de vomitar con tan solo imaginarlo. 

Desde que discutió con Kim Ho y dejó libre a Siwon, ha estado dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de irse de la ciudad, pero Donghae es su hermano ¿Qué haría sin él? Tiene un trabajo, el orfanato… 

Ya, debió pensar en eso antes de ponerse a hacer el gilipollas, pero ya dijo que estaba cegado ¿no? pues eso. Ahora la posibilidad de ir a la cárcel no le gusta nada, y menos si arrastra a sus amigos con él.

Yunho no le preocupa, después de todo, él y sus amigos han hecho las suficientes tonterías como para ganarse sus vacaciones allí, pero Donghae no, y por más que no haya participado directamente, Siwon y su padre podrían joderlo solo porque sí. Total, no es como si fuera la primera vez que pisotean a alguien sin pensarlo dos veces.

Durante años, intentó romper con su pasado y seguir con su vida. Incluso, durante un tiempo pensó que había olvidado a Siwon, claro que eso fue hasta que lo tuvo frente a frente y sus barreras se fueron al demonio. Maldita sea. 

Pero no permitió que eso arruinara sus planes, al contrario, por más sentimientos que tuviera hacia Siwon, Kim Ho ya le ha contado lo que se esconde detrás de su cara de niño bueno y profesor respetable. Le ha enumerado las mil aventuras que ha tenido, además de Keun Suk, incluso con estudiantes… de ahí Kyu sacó la idea de las fotos, así que no piensa tener remordimiento de conciencia si lo echan de la universidad por eso. Se lo merece. 

\- Bien, el autobús - dice Donghae alegremente. Le sujeta de la mano y lo arrastra hasta dentro dando saltitos por culpa de la emoción. Cualquiera diría que van al parque de diversiones y no a trabajar como voluntarios. Entre todos acordaron alquilar un autobús los días que iban a viajar al orfanato porque salía mucho mejor, además, cuando es la hora de regresar, todos están demasiado cansados como para conducir

Kyuhyun se sienta al final del autobús y sonríe con cariño mientras ve a Donghae hablar alegremente con otro de los voluntarios. 

Tiene que dejar de ser tan egoísta y comenzar a pensar con la cabeza de una vez. Ya ha hecho lo que quería (aunque no sabe de que sirve porque sigue teniendo en el estomago ese nudo que lo acompaña desde hace años), ahora debería irse, antes de perjudicar a nadie más. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2ewfvxe)

“¿Dónde te duele?”

“La mano”

“¿Qué hacías allá arriba, idiota?” Siwon tiene que esquivar el golpe, no le cuesta mucho tomando en cuenta que la mirada de su amigo está borrosa por culpa de las lagrimas “Ven, vamos dentro”

“No, mi papá me va a reñir” lloriquea luchando por quedarse donde está. Siwon podría insistir pero sabe perfectamente como si pone el señor Cho cuando Kyu hace algo que no debe. Con un suspiro, ayuda a su amigo a ponerse de pie y le rodea la cintura para guiarlo hasta fuera con cuidado y le pide al chofer que los lleve al hospital. Ya lidiará con su propio padre luego. “Te vas a meter en un problema”

“Da igual”

“Pero… gracias” murmura sin dejar de sollozar. 

“Parece mentira que no lo sepas”

“¿Sabes qué?”

“Que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti”

Siwon despierta con la respiración entrecortada y empapado en sudor. Necesita de un par de minutos para calmarse y darse cuenta de que todo fue solo un sueño. 

No, un sueño no. Un recuerdo.

No lo entiende, aquello había quedado en el pasado ¿Por qué está recordando esas cosas? Con un bufido molesto patalea hasta quitarse las sabanas que están pegadas a su piel por culpa del sudor.

La culpa es de Kyuhyun. El estar con él, verlo de nuevo y la poca información que ha logrado sacarle a Keun y Jae están haciendo que recuerde, pero no son las cosas bonitas las que quiere de regreso. No quiere pensar en como su corazón se encogía cada vez que ese niño se hacía daño, ni en como se aceleraba cuando lo escuchaba reír. Necesita ir más allá, necesita recordar que fue lo que se hicieron el uno al otro, porque tuvo que ser algo muy malo ¿no?

\- ¡Mierda! – gruñe pasándose las manos por la cara con frustración. 

No aguanta más, no quiere esperar por las respuestas. No tiene paciencia para que Keun Suk o Jae Joong intenten sacar información a sus padres, tampoco para esperar por el detective. Se acabó.

Va hasta el baño para darse una ducha rápida y así quitarse el incomodo sudor, se pone unos vaqueros desgastado, una camiseta y coge las llaves de su coche. Puede que esté haciendo una estupidez… no, a ver, está claro que es una gran idiotez pero no le importa. 

Conduce sin pensar y pisando el acelerador a fondo, con un solo objetivo en la cabeza. 

Aparca donde había estado aparcada la camioneta solo un par de días atrás y se baja sin apartar la vista del edificio. 

No hay recepción. Tampoco es que esperara que un lugar así la tuviera. 

Sube las escaleras de dos en dos y se detiene en el cuarto piso para buscar el apartamento D. Respira profundo pero eso no evita que el corazón martille contra su pecho de forma dolorosa. Levanta la mano para tocar el timbre pero se arrepiente, aquello es una locura, podría estar metiéndose en la boca del lobo, ese hombre la jodió la vida no una, sino aparentemente un par de veces, y él está allí, buscándolo. Debería irse… quiere irse, pero su mano debe querer lo contrario porque toca el timbre sin pedirle permiso a su cerebro.

Genial.

Traga saliva cuando escucha unas protestas junto con los pasos de alguien acercándose, y el corazón se le detiene cuando un somnoliento y despeinado Kyuhyun abre la puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=30llb9x)

Kyuhyun se remueve tratando de hacer caso omiso del sonido que intenta despertarlo, incluso se pone la almohada en la cabeza porque quiere quedarse en ese parque, tumbado junto a Siwon, tratando de adivinar las figuras del cielo. Ahora mismo se acaba de formar una nave espacial y están hablando de lo genial que sería subirse. Pero ya no es sólo ese ruido, sino también una voz demasiado familiar lo que intenta cancelar sus planes de subir a ella y recorrer el universo.

\- ¿Qué? – murmura sin poder abrir los ojos por culpa del sueño ¿Qué horas es?

\- La puerta, joder – por más que tenga fuerzas para gritar desde su habitación, Donghae no suena mucho más despierto que él. En otro momento Kyu le diría que vaya él si tanto le molesta, pero honestamente no tiene cabeza ni para protestar ¿Dónde está el interruptor de la luz? En fin, da igual, no es como si pudiera ver de todas formas, la luz lo dejaría aún más ciego.

No entiende quién puede estar tocando a esas horas, aunque no tiene claro la hora que es pero si el sol no ha salido es por algo ¿no? 

\- ¡Auch! Mierda – hace una pequeña pataleta cuando tropieza con los zapatos de Donghae. Hay un lugar junto a la puerta para ponerlos ¿Por qué siempre los tiene que dejar donde le sale de los cojones? 

Está tan dormido, concentrado en tratar de no caer, y planeando como matar a su amigo, que ni siquiera pregunta quién es antes de abrir la puerta. Debió hacerlo.

\- ¿Siw…Siwon? – retrocede por puro instinto, y cuando lo hace tropieza con los zapatos de Donghae, ahora mismo estaría en el suelo de no ser por unos fuertes brazos que le rodean de la cintura ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio. Kyu contiene el aliento atrapando la camisa de su salvador con ambas manos, aferrado a ella mientras lo mira a los ojos con confusión. No está seguro de si pasa un segundo o una eternidad cuando en lugar de aferrarse, usa su fuerza para tratar de empujarlo lejos, Siwon tarda un poco en reaccionar pero por fin lo deja ir. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – traga saliva cuando la mirada de Siwon lo recorre de arriba abajo. 

Siwon abre y cierra la boca un par de veces tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, para poder lidiar con la imagen que tiene en frente. 

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – pregunta de mala manera. Es una suerte para Siwon que ese crío sea tan gilipollas y prepotente, porque eso le recuerda lo que fue a hacer allí. Con un gruñido bajo, adelanta dos largos pasos sujetándolo de la camisa del pijama y lo pega contra la pared, usando su altura como ventaja para alzarlo un poco. Lo hace con tanta fuerza que el chico atrapa un quejido entre sus labios.

\- Quiero respuestas – murmura mirándolo a los ojos. Kyuhyun frunce el ceño e intenta quitárselo de encima pero es inútil.

\- Lárgate. – le advierte. 

\- ¿Qué me largue? ¿QUÉ ME LARGUE? Tú estas mal de la cabeza ¿verdad? Lo has estado desde pequeño, por lo que sé – su comentario hace que la desorientación de Kyuhyun se vea sustituida por furia. Patalea y empuja hasta que logra librarse de él, pero sólo consigue dar tres pasos lejos antes de que Siwon lo vuelva a poner en su lugar – ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Quién te mandó? ¿Fue por dinero? ¿Por venganza? ¿QUE?

\- Tu sabes el por qué.

\- ¡NO! No lo sé, si lo supiera no estaría preguntando. ¿Fue satisfactorio para ti? ¿Por qué demonios me odias tanto? Se supone que debería ser al contrario.

\- ¿Al contrario? No entiendo cómo puedes tener tanta cara. – murmura con frustración –Vale, eres hijo de tu padre ¿Qué puedo esperar? Seguro que has crecido siendo tan hijo de puta como él – Siwon le sujeta de la pechera y lo estampa de nuevo contra la pared, incluso con más fuerza que al principio.

\- El chico de las fotos, ¿dónde está? – insiste, dispuesto a no dejarse apaciguar por el gesto de dolor del otro. 

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustó? – Siwon vuelve a alejarlo de la pared para empotrarlo una vez más. Kyuhyun está comenzando a creer que le hará escupir los pulmones de un momento a otro. 

\- ¿Quién fue el líder del secuestro? Dilo o te juro que te entregaré a ti en su lugar, me da igual quien caiga, sólo quiero mi vida de regreso, no voy a permitir que me la quites. No otra vez.

\- ¿No otra vez? 

\- ¡Habla!

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Siwon! ¿Por qué no viniste de una vez con la policía? ¿Qué es lo que buscas en realidad? ¿Sabes el riesgo que corres viniendo aquí?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a secuestrarme de nuevo? ¿Matarme?

\- Tal vez debí hacerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad – gruñe alzando la cabeza con altanería. 

“Algo cambió cuando su madre murió… lo veíamos poco, nuestros padres estaban alterados, había problemas en la empresa… fue el culpable de tu accidente.”

Las palabras de Keun Suk y la prepotencia de ese tío hacen que la paciencia de Siwon simplemente desaparezca. Son demasiados recuerdos confusos, palabras que se contradicen… y luego está el secuestro, como lo engañó para poder llevárselo, como dejó que lo golpearan, la posibilidad de que su carrera como profesor esté arruinada, la carera de su padre….

Ese hombre que tiene allí es el culpable de todo.

\- Hijo de puta. – gruñe apretando más los puños que lo sostienen de la camisa. Su rostro está rojo por la rabia, tanto que Kyuhyun siente el corazón martilleando contra su pecho a la espera de lo peor. Una suerte que Donghae llegue en ese justo momento.

\- ¡Qué haces! – grita sujetando a Siwon del cabello para hacerlo retroceder. 

\- ¡Ah! ¡No me toques!

\- ¡Largo! – Siwon sonríe de medio lado y coge a Kyuhyun de la mano para arrastrarlo hasta la puerta pero ninguno de los dos se lo pone fácil, el chico ese incluso le da un puñetazo en un costado que lo deja sin aire durante un segundo. Es tan frustrante que Siwon suelta a Kyuhyun simplemente para poder golpear a Donghae, con tal fuerza que lo lanza al suelo. Había querido hacer eso desde que lo vio la primera vez. 

\- ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO? – Kyuhyun se mueve para ayudar a su amigo, pero Siwon tira de él como si no pesara nada y lo alza hasta ponerlo sobre su hombro. – ¡Suéltame! – le ordena, odiando la forma tan sencilla en la que el hombre maniobra con él. Intenta patalear pero le da miedo caerse así que por instinto se aferra a su cintura. 

Donghae se pone de pie y corre para darle alcance pero la vecina sale en ese mismo momento quejándose por el escándalo y amenazando con llamar a la policía. Es lo último que necesitan así que Donghae bufa y decide quedarse para convencerla de que ya todo pasó y pedir perdón. Sólo espera que Siwon no sea tan malo como Kyu y Kim Ho dicen… y si lo es, espera que Kyu se pueda defender. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=33ej0cx)

Kyuhyun no puede creer que aquello esté pasando. Hace sólo unos minutos estaba durmiendo placidamente en su cama, ¿cómo es que ahora está luchando para que Siwon no lo meta en su coche?

\- ¡Basta! Déjame ir, maldición – en otro momento encontraría la forma de dominarlo, después de todo, en el orfanato más de una vez tuvo que poner a alguien su lugar, pero está demasiado aturdido, aún adormilado y Siwon está tan furioso que parece más fuerte que nunca.

El hombre lo ignora por completo, abre la puerta del coche y lo baja sólo para obligarlo a entrar. 

\- No seas infantil ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Infantil? ¿Tú pones mi vida en riesgo por Dios sabe qué, y soy yo el infantil? ¡Sube! – Kyuhyun intenta escapar pero Siwon no lo deja, rueda los ojos y lo empuja dentro del coche poniendo el seguro mientras da la vuelta para ponerse al volante. 

Kyuhyun frunce el ceño y se enfurruña contra la puerta dispuesto a ignorar a Siwon y todas sus preguntas y acusaciones. A veces son un poco confusas porque todas las referencias que hace al pasado son con dudas, con constantes “Dicen” “creí” o “se supone”. 

\- ¿Qué ganas arruinando mi vida? ¿Por qué quieres destrozar la carrera de mi padre?

Le pone enfermo que le hable de ese hombre, le revuelve el estomago y le dan ganas de golpearlo mientras le grita lo que es capaz de hacer ese bastardo al que él llama padre con tanto orgullo.

Temía que eso pudiera pasar, que lo encontrarían y le harían pagar por lo que hizo, pero aún así, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo haría exactamente lo mismo porque todos se lo merecen. Sin embargo, no puede evitar que se le congele la sangre cuando lo ve aparcar frente a la comisaría y bajar del coche con determinación. 

\- ¡No! – retrocede en el coche pero Siwon abre la puerta y lo saca para arrastrarlo hasta la entrada. Mierda, no quiere estar encerrado, no puede. De alguna manera, siempre pensó que Siwon dejaría pasar aquello porque… pues porque es él, por todo lo que han pasado, además, lo dejó libre ¿Por qué le está haciendo esto? 

Joder, le costó mucho rehacer su vida, si lo acusan de secuestro… puede que no vuelva a ver la luz del día nunca más. 

\- ¿No? – Se detiene para sujetarlo por ambos brazos - ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar? ¡Secuestraste a una persona, estuviste involucrado en un chantaje a un político, casi me matan! ¿Qué esperabas, joder? Sé que Lee Kim Ho está detrás de esto, haré que caiga, y el chico de las fotos, Yunho y el tal Donghae, porque estoy harto de que me veas la cara de idiota, fuiste un iluso al pensar que te saldrías con la tuya.

\- ¡Donghae no tiene nada que ver! – se apresura a decir. Siwon no puede creer que de todo lo que le ha dicho, eso sea lo único que le preocupa. Frunce el ceño y tira de nuevo para llevarlo a la comisaría. 

\- Vive contigo, seguro que lo sabía todo.

\- ¡No! Donghae no sabe nada ¿vale? Joder, Siwon, ¡Suéltame! – insiste pero parece que no está dispuesto a desistir. Mientras más cerca está de la comisaría, menos aire llega a sus pulmones, incluso se está mareando. – Por favor, no… - jadea. ¿Es posible que el corazón se le salga por la boca?

Siwon se detiene cuando se da cuenta de lo frías que tiene las manos. Su rostro, blanco como la nieve, se ve aún más pálido que al principio. 

\- ¿Quién está detrás de esto? – repite deteniéndose. Odiando esa parte de él que se siente atraída por ese chico – Te dejaré ir si me das una prueba en contra de Kim Ho. – Kyuhyun lo mira con su acostumbrada desconfianza, sin decir nada. – ¡Dime algo!

\- Yo… fui yo. Yo lo hice – dice finalmente. Vale, Lee Kim Ho fue el de la idea al principio, fue quien organizó todo pero él estuvo de acuerdo, es su culpa. ¿Qué ganaría acusando a Kim? El hombre tiene el mismo poder que el padre de Siwon, y él sabe lo que pueden llegar a hacer ese tipo de personas, demasiado hizo con traicionarlo dejando libre a Siwon, si lo delata… seguro no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, y vale que él no tiene mucho que perder, pero tiene amigos a los que aprecia. Siwon parece realmente decepcionado con su respuesta. 

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? Sé que él estaba, que fue su idea.

\- Olvídalo. 

\- ¡Joder!

\- Fui yo, punto. Solo… deja a Donghae fuera de esto.

\- ¿Él es todo lo que te importa? – pregunta apretando los dientes. Aquello ni siquiera debería afectarle. Kyuhyun tuerce el gesto y lo esquiva para caminar por si mismo hacia la comisaría. – Eres… ¡maldición! – gruñe Siwon caminando en dirección contraria, hacia el coche. 

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿No quieres entregarme? ¿No quieres recuperar tu vida?

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Kyuhyun! ¡Que te jodan! Recuperaré mi vida, te lo aseguro, pero de ninguna manera vas a quedar tú como la víctima. Vive sabiendo que me has jodido a base de bien una y otra vez, sin motivo. Espero que puedas dormir bien.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hacerte el santo conmigo!

\- Haz lo que quieras. – grita antes de subirse a su coche y arrancar. Kyuhyun se queda allí en el medio de la calle, en pijama, descalzo y con un cabreo bastante importante que se mezcla con la confusión. 

Se estremece por el aire frío de la madrugada y mira hacia la puerta de la comisaría, donde uno de los policías se asoma, seguramente atraído por el escándalo. 

\- ¿Necesitas algo, chico? – pregunta el hombre con seriedad. Kyuhyun comienza a negar con la cabeza pero cambia de opinión. 

\- Discutí con mi novio – se atreve a decir. El policía alza una ceja y luego deja salir un largo suspiro. 

\- Ven, llamemos a un taxi.

\- Gracias – hace una pequeña reverencia y camina hasta la comisaría, volteando de vez en cuando, por si Siwon cambia de opinión y decide volver, pero no. Se ha ido definitivamente. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=dvq5h2)

Donghae se asoma a la ventana de nuevo, bufando con frustración cuando no ve más que un par de personas que salen a trabajar a horas indecentes. 

Debió ir tras ellos. El tal Siwon lucía furioso, así que no sería extraño que hiciera cualquier barbaridad en contra de Kyu. 

Se pasa una mano por el labio y hace un gesto de dolor cuando tropieza con la herida. Hijo de puta. ¿Cómo se atreve a golpearlo así? Además a él, que no tiene nada que ver en el asunto… pero si lo llega a tener cerca una vez más, le devolverá el golpe con intereses. 

Está a punto de asomarse de nuevo, cuando escucha el timbre y un par de golpes en la puerta, sale corriendo para encontrarse con la imagen de Kyu, despeinado y envuelto en una manta.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta alarmado. 

\- El taxi espera afuera, ¿puedes?

\- ¡Claro! – corre hasta la habitación para buscar su billetera y sale para pagar el taxi. Cuando regresa (después de subir las escaleras corriendo), encuentra a su mejor amigo acurrucado en una esquina del sofá, apretando las mantas para protegerse del frío. – ¿Qué te hizo? Te juro que…

\- No me hizo nada – murmura con agotamiento.

\- ¿Cómo que no? te sacó de aquí arrastras, te ha dejado así.

\- Quiso entregarme a la policía.

\- ¿Qué? Pero… joder. 

\- No lo hizo. – dice aún confundido, luego bufa una risa seca – Dijo que su desgracia quedaría en mi conciencia, que haga lo que me de la gana ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ese imbécil quiere hacer ver que es mejor que yo! – Donghae alza una ceja con curiosidad y ladea la cabeza tratando de entender ese comentario. – Quería que acusara a Kim Ho.

\- ¿Lo hiciste? – pregunta conteniendo el aliento. Kim Ho es una persona que de amigo puede ayudar mucho, pero de enemigo… bueno, quiso matar a Siwon sólo porque su padre no quiso dejar la candidatura, eso deja claro la clase de persona que es. 

\- No. Eso traería más problemas que soluciones. Cree que tú eres cómplice. 

\- Maldición, lo sabía. 

\- ¡Le aclaré que no! – se apresura a decir – le repetí una y otra vez que no, así que no te preocupes. 

\- Kyu, tío, no me preocupo por mí… bueno, sí, obvio, pero ahora mismo, tú me preocupas más.

\- Soy un imbécil. – murmura echándose para atrás en el sofá. Tenía una vida tranquila, le costó un montón tenerla, y no era perfecta pero no pedía mucho más, trabajo, pasatiempos, amigos… pero claro, el recuerdo de Siwon siempre ha estado allí. Creyó que verlo herido le ayudaría, y resulta que está peor de lo que había estado en años.

\- Lo eres – asiente acomodándose a su lado. – ¿Puedo decir te lo dije?

\- Di lo que quieras – suspira. 

\- ¿Qué crees que hará? 

\- No sé… - responde escogiéndose de hombros – Supongo que tratará de demostrar el secuestro, si lo hace verán que las fotos fueron un montaje ¿no?

\- Sí… o no. El mundo político es asqueroso. – el despertador de ambos suena y cuando miran a la ventana se dan cuenta de que el sol ya ha salido. – Ve a ducharte primero, prepararé el desayuno.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Me da igual – responde caminando hacia la cocina. Kyu suspira y se arrastra hasta el baño. 

Se queda bajo la ducha más tiempo de lo normal, dejando que el agua trabaje los nudos que tiene en los hombros, pensando en Siwon y la rabia con la que le estuvo hablando todo el tiempo, pero había algo más… es decir, durante 14 años ellos fueron los mejores amigos del mundo, y al final incluso estaban comenzando a ser algo más, eso crea algún tipo de conexión ¿no? él lo siente así y eso que han pasado 11 años, pero Siwon seguía hablándole como si fuera un extraño, como hizo aquel día frente a su casa y luego en el aeropuerto ¿por qué?

\- Es tarde, Kyunie – grita Donghae desde afuera. 

Eso, es tarde. Tiene un trabajo al que asistir, una vida que vivir. Siwon que haga lo que le de la gana, él no volverá a cruzarse en su camino, así que todo debería estar bien ahora.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=68935j)

Keun Suk suspira largamente dejando el informe a un lado. 

El detective ha tardado, tal y como dijo que haría pero ha valido la pena la espera por la cantidad de información que ha conseguido.

No ha hablado con Siwon desde hace dos semanas, sabe que ya no está molesto con él pero es obvio que no está de humor para hablar con nadie. Sabe también que de vez en cuando se ve con Kurt en la universidad, donde le han citado a varias reuniones para revisar su caso, el cual, no pinta nada bien porque siguen sin encontrar ninguna pista sobre el secuestro. Hasta ahora. 

\- Hey, bebé – Keun Suk sonríe cuando ve llegar a su novio. Kurt se quita los zapatos, deja el morral a un lado y se tumba a su lado abrazándolo y dándole un beso en el cabello. – ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta con curiosidad. 

\- El informe del detective – responde. Kurt se aleja un poco y lo mira con curiosidad.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Sí, ya…

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Algo de allí puede ayudar a Siwon?

\- Sí. Hay pruebas de que Kyuhyun fue quien lo secuestró, y quien hizo las fotos con ese chico, ha dado con todos los involucrados.

\- ¿Por qué él sí y la policía no?

\- Porque la policía trabaja para el gobierno y ganan lo que ganan, en cambio el detective está cobrando un montón de pasta. 

\- Cierto. – no es la primera vez que Keun Suk trabaja con ese hombre, y es increíble la cantidad de cosas que puede conseguir si se le paga bien – ¡Es genial! Siwon las está pasando putas con el consejo escolar, esto le vendrá de maravilla ¿Está involucrado Lee Kim Ho?

\- Sí, también.

\- ¡Es una tremenda noticia! – insiste, pero la cara de su novio sigue siendo totalmente sombría, no le gusta para nada verlo así. – ¿Qué pasa? – Keun Suk respira profundo y coge el informe para entregárselo para que lo lea al mismo tiempo que le hace un resumen.

\- Kurt… creo el padre de Siwon nos ha engañado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Kyu no fue quien lanzó a Siwon por las escaleras. El ni siquiera estaba en esa casa ese día. Hay una copia de un informe medico donde dice que estuvo en el hospital un par de días por un desgarramiento…. – dice con pesar.

\- ¿Qué clase de desgarramiento? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Keun Suk levanta una ceja sin animarse a contestar, prefiere que él lo descubra solo. Kurt se queda pensando un momento, tratando de recordar lo poco que sabe, hasta que llega a la parte en la que se supone que ese chico se vendía – joder…

\- Esto está mal. Todo está mal.

\- Pero… será una confusión ¿no? el padre de Siwon no tendría por que mentir. 

\- Ya, bueno… eso no es todo. – se levanta para ir hasta la ventana y abrirla, necesita aire. – El detective ha encontrado un montón de información sobre la pelea entre los Cho y los Choi cuando tenían la empresa… el padre de Kyu… 

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta con desespero. No tiene la paciencia necesaria para ponerse a leer. 

\- Tío, no era que Kyu se vendiera sin más, su propio padre lo apostaba ¿Puedes creerlo? Como si fuera una cosa, él… lo sacó de la escuela, así, sin más. Siempre nos habían dicho que Kyu se había ido por su cuenta pero no es cierto, estaba encerrado en casa. Todo sale en su informe del orfanato.

\- ¿Orfanato?

\- El lugar a donde fue a parar cuando su padre murió. Joder, no tenía ni idea… en aquel tiempo… nos dijeron que había cambiado, que hacía todo tipo de cosas pero su padre lo obligaba, lo tenía prácticamente secuestrado y nosotros no hicimos nada, nos dimos la vuelta y nos fuimos, sin más. 

\- ¡No te atrevas a culparte! Eras un niño, hacían lo que creían conveniente. ¿Cómo lo ibas a saber?

\- Debí saberlo… me imaginé que algo andaba mal cuando lo vi en el aeropuerto, estaba demacrado, delgado… ¿Por qué no lo escuché?

\- El quería hablar con Siwon.

\- Kurt…

\- No, escucha, todo esto es terrible, comienzo a comprender todo lo que el chico ha pasado pero no es tu culpa. 

\- No lo entiendes, tienes que leer ese informe. Le ha pasado de todo y ha estado solo… hasta que conoció a ese tal Donghae, por suerte. Era mi mejor amigo, esto me duele.

\- Lo sé, bebé, pero eso no le da derecho a hacer lo que hizo. Esto tiene que verlo la policía. 

\- No. – dice con determinación. – Quiero hablar con Siwon primero, que él lo vea y decida – es lo único que tiene claro. Ya mucha gente ha tomado decisiones en nombre de su amigo, es hora de que él tome las riendas de su vida y aclare todo lo relacionado con Kyuhyun.


	8. Chapter 8

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=30llb9x)

Las reuniones de partido son la cosa más aburrida que Jang Keun Suk ha visto nunca, y siempre insiste en que ya ha asistido a suficientes, pero su padre nunca queda contento con esa respuesta. Le explica que ir a esas reuniones es lo mínimo que puede hacer para compensar el hecho de ser un cantante, y no haberse metido en el mundo político, tal y como él tantas veces le pidió. 

El nuevo presidente del partido habla sobre la importancia de mantenerse unidos ante las acusaciones de los otros candidatos y la presión mediática, deja claro que todos allí han acordado apoyar a los Choi, puesto que están seguros de que ninguno de ellos inventaría algo como un secuestro ya que no tenían nada que ganar, al contrario.

Desde donde está, Keun Suk puede ver como el padre de Siwon asiente con una amable sonrisa, su propio padre está al lado, y el de Jae Joong también. Los tres hombre que de una forma u otra le han servido de guía y ahora no está muy seguro de qué pensar. 

En mala hora buscó al detective para comprobar si el hombre que secuestró a Siwon de verdad era Kyuhyun, en mala hora dieron con él. ¿Por qué tuvo que leer ese informe? 

“Un suicido no sería nada raro, después de todo, Cho Wook ha perdido a su esposa y su empresa...”  
“Y no olvidemos que su hijo ha perdido el camino”  
“Podría pasar, y nadie sospecharía de nosotros”

Había olvidado esa conversación. Han pasado 11 años y demasiadas cosas difíciles de controlar, nunca se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para cuestionarlos, pero ahora simplemente no puede ver a esos tres hombres con los mismos ojos. 

Han decidido hacer pública la grabación donde el secuestrador le pide a Choi dejar la candidatura para salvar a su hijo. Antes no lo habían hecho porque son pruebas que podrían servir ante un tribunal pero parece que han perdido la esperanza de encontrar al secuestrador, así que por lo menos deben tratar de limpiar el nombre de la familia porque el tiempo para las elecciones se acorta, además, podría ayudar a Siwon con lo de la suspensión en la universidad. 

Keun Suk ha querido hablar con Siwon desde hace un par de días, pero parece estar demasiado metido en sus asuntos, más que él. 

Va de reuniones tras reuniones, visitas a la comisaría, al partido, a la universidad… parece que se está llevando al límite intencionalmente. Es raro que no haya preguntado de nuevo por Kyuhyun o el detective, no le extrañaría que haya hecho una tontería y que no se la quiera contar pero no puede detenerse a pensar en eso. El necesita quitarse de encima el peso de ese informe para poder dormir de nuevo sus ocho horas, porque no soporta las ojeras que se le están formando. 

Cuando el presiente termina su discurso, es el turno del padre de Siwon. El hombre que estuvo enamorado durante años de la madre de Kyuhyun, el hombre que arruinó a los Cho por alguna extraña razón. Alguien capaz de engañar sin parpadear… Keun Suk se pregunta si su padre es igual. Le duele pensar que sí.

Cuando todos se levantan para aplaudir, y se dispersan para terminar de disfrutar de la velada, Keun Suk corre hasta Siwon para sujetarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo hasta una esquina.

\- Tenemos que hablar – dice sin más. Siwon suspira y se estruja los ojos con agotamiento. 

\- ¿Ahora? Estaba deseando poder ir a casa, estoy agotado.

\- Ahora… bueno no ahora. Es decir, sí ahora pero no aquí.

\- Tío… ¿no puedes esperar? - se queja con debilidad. 

\- No, no puedo esperar, es sobre Kyuhyun – la expresión de Siwon cambia por completo, frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza tratando de alejarse pero Keun Suk lo sujeta de nuevo. – El detective ha encontrado algo.

\- No me interesa. 

\- ¡Te interesa! Es importante. 

\- No. No quiero saber nada de ese tío y sus locuras, que haga lo que el de la gana. – protesta sin importarle alzar la voz – Con suerte mostrar la grabación nos ayudará, estoy llegando a un acuerdo con los miembros del consejo en la universidad, todo está comenzando a arreglarse y sin tener que involucrar a ese crío, prefiero seguir así.

\- No, escucha.

\- ¡Keun Suk, no! 

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Jae Joong acercándose a ellos en ese momento. – Están llamando la atención. – dice en voz baja. 

\- No es mi culpa, es su culpa por cabezota. – responde Keun Suk – Vale… no vengas, supongo entonces que puedo quemar el informe y seguir con mi vida.

\- Haz lo que quieras – responde encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Espera, no. ¿Qué informe? ¿Ya lo tienes? ¿Encontró pruebas de que él participó en el secuestro? – pregunta Jae Joong totalmente confundido. 

\- Entre otras cosas – responde Keun Suk sin dejar de mirar a Siwon a la cara.

\- Da igual. Ya no lo necesito.

\- Pero yo quiero saber que ha sido de su vida durante estos años. – insiste Jae Joong

\- ¡Yo no!

\- Pues vale, lo que te dije. Hay cosas que sé que quieres leer, pero no voy a rogarte ni a involucrarme más, cuando está claro que ni tu ni él quieren poner de su parte. Pasado mañana me voy a Japón con Kurt y estaremos fuera dos semanas… si no vienes antes a casa simplemente tiraré esos papeles. – responde dando media vuelta y marchándose sin darle la oportunidad a ninguno de los dos de quejarse o decir algo más.

 

Siwon vuelve a encogerse de hombros mientras ve como su amigo se aleja sin mirar atrás. Decide tratar de integrarse un poco, olvidar todo lo que tenga que ver con su secuestrador, pero parece que su otro amigo no está dispuesto a pasar página.

\- Basta – murmura después de una hora.

\- No puedes dejar que lo tire.

\- Puedo.

\- Siwon, ¿no tienes curiosidad? Allí puede que estén las respuestas que buscas.

\- Ya lo tengo todo claro.

\- Vale, pues yo no. Así que voy a casa de Sukkie y lo voy a convencer de que me deje ver ese informe, deberías hacer lo mismo o te arrepentirás.

\- Kyuhyun no me interesa para nada ¿entiendes? – gruñe pronunciando bien cada palabra, por s su amigo está sordo o algo. Lo que no sabe es que no solo Jae Joong le ha escuchado.

\- No te creo. Me importa a mí, y solo era mi amigo, así que no digas que no te interesa. – refuta dando media vuelta para salir de ese lugar sin despedirse de nadie. 

Siwon decide quedarse un rato más, sonríe amablemente a la gente, responde preguntas de los reporteros invitados e incluso bromea de vez en cuando con los amigos de su padre. Finalmente llega a su casa cuando comienza la noche.

Apenas pone un pie en su habitación, las palabras de Keun Suk comienzan a dar vueltas en su cabeza, la determinación con la que le dijo que habían cosas allí que necesitaba leer, está haciendo que la curiosidad le carcoma por dentro. 

Es una suerte que su hermana llegue en ese momento para distraerlo, hablando del nuevo novio que tiene y lo ocupado que está por culpa de sus estudios en medicina. El sonríe mientras la escucha y trata de animarla, pensando que es una pena que sea tan joven, de lo contrario, podría preguntarle que recuerda de la época en la que Kyuhyun y él era amigos, pero seguro que si los eventos de hace 11 años son confusos para él y borrosos para sus amigos, para ella deben ser casi inexistentes. 

Son las dos de la mañana cuando por fin consigue meterse en la cama, pero para nada porque no importa las vueltas que dé, ni la posición en la que se ponga, simplemente es imposible conciliar el sueño.

\- Joder – lloriquea cuando la frustración se hace demasiado grande. – La culpa es de ese tío – bufa pasándose ambas manos por cara. Voltea para ver el reloj, maldiciendo porque son tan solo las cinco de la mañana.

Extraña esos días en los que era capaz de dormir hasta horas normales.

Bien, sí el no puede dormir, entonces los culpables de su desvelo tampoco lo harán. Con ese pensamiento salta de la cama directo a la ducha y media hora después está cogiendo su coche para ir a casa de su amigo, pensando que eso de irrumpir en el hogar de la gente en la madrugada se está volviendo una mala costumbre. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=68935j)

Jae Joong despierta sobresaltado por culpa del timbre que suena tan insistentemente. Apenas puede coger la manta y ponérsela por encima mientras se tambalea hasta la entrada para ver quien es. Frunce el ceño y gruñe por lo bajo cuando ve a Siwon, parece quiere matar al timbre porque lo presiona una y otra vez con esmero.

\- Que idiota eres – gruñe abriendo la puerta. Se arrastra hasta el sofá y se tumba cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Siwon mirando a todos lados, porque está seguro de que no condujo hasta la casa de Jae. 

\- Sabía que vendrías – balbucea sin abrir los ojos – pero no que lo harías a estas horas. Ya te vale.

\- Oh… ¿Dónde están Sukkie y BB?

\- Durmiendo.

\- ¿Y no se despertaron con el ruido? – Jae Joong abre los ojos solo para poder mirarlo alzando una ceja, parece mentira que sean amigos desde que nacieron y aun no sepa que la forma más sencilla de despertar a Keun Suk, es tumbarlo de la cama, y a Kurt se le pegan las mismas manías cuando está con él. – ¿Qué decía el informe?

\- No lo sé, dijo que lo tenías que ver tú y decidir.

\- Vale – con determinación va hasta la habitación de su amigo y entra para rebuscar entre sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta Kurt luchando por abrir los ojos. Se sorprende cuando ve que no son ni las seis de la mañana. – Tío, tú me odias ¿verdad? ¿Qué te hice?

\- ¿Dónde está el informe? – Kurt se encoge de hombros y se pone la almohada en la cabeza para apaciguar el ruido, pero lo peor es que Keun Suk ni siquiera se inmuta – Joder – Siwon camina hasta la cama y lo zarandea para que despierte pero el muy cabrón gira para esconder la cara contra el costado de su novio y se encoge tanto como puede. – ¡Keun Suk!

\- Ummm 

\- Despierta.

\- Ujummm 

\- ¿Tío, de verdad? ¡Que abras los ojos!

\- Sdjshkjshd

\- ¡Aish, por Dios! – protesta Kurt saliendo de la cama para encerrarse en el baño, Siwon se pregunta si planea dormir en la bañera. Lo perseguiría pero sabe que él no tiene el informe, así que es el otro quien tiene que despertar. 

Suponiendo que no le quedan más opciones, le quita las sabanas de encima, dando gracias al cielo porque tiene los pantalones pijamas puestos, y tira de él hasta hacerle caer de la cama.

\- ¡JODER! – grita cuando da contra el suelo.

\- El informe ¿Dónde?

\- Eres… eres… eres un cabrón desconsiderado, cuando menos te lo esperes iré a tu casa y te haré lo mismo – protesta Keun Suk, luchando para ponerse de pie.

\- Da igual, seguro estaré despierto.

\- Entonces lo haré por la noche, justo cuando estés pillando el sueño.

\- Informe.

\- ¡Que sí! ¿Puedo ir a mear por lo menos? – justo en ese momento Kurt sale del baño y rueda los ojos mientras coge la bata para ir a la sala.

\- Te espero afuera.

\- Hombre, si quieres entras conmigo y me ayudas – murmura cerrando la puerta con fuerza. 

Cuando sale, Kurt está bostezando en la cocina mientras enciende la maquina de café, y Jae Joong sigue tumbado en el sofá bajo las mantas. El da vueltas de un lado a otro porque está demasiado desesperado como para sentarse. 

Cuando Sukkie se une a ellos en la sala, sostiene en la mano un sobre que Siwon no duda en quitarle. 

\- ¿Con esto puedo probar que me secuestro? ¿Hay datos sobre Kim Ho y el chico de las fotos?

\- Siwon, son las seis de la mañana, nos acabas de tumbar de la cama a todos, así que mi paciencia es poca. Escucha, ve allá y léelo todo, no me hables hasta que lo termines. – le ordena. – Me pregunto si es tan siquiera legal estar despierto a estas horas – murmura caminando a la cocina, y se abraza a su novio cerrando los ojos contra su pecho, pensando que igual podría dormir allí un ratito más. 

Siwon rueda los ojos y decide esconderse en el pequeño estudio de Kurt porque sabe que no podrá leer si tiene la mirada de esos tres encima. 

No entiende cual es el drama, es decir, él ya sabe más o menos todo lo relacionado con Kyuhyun, sabe que es un manipulador, prepotente y secuestrador, que lo odia por alguna pelea que tuvieron de pequeños, seguramente relacionada con el intento fallido de su padre por quedarse con la empresa, además, lo lanzó por las escaleras haciéndole perder parte de la memoria, cualquier otra cosa que lea de él no le sorprendería. 

El informe está organizando de presente a pasado. Habla de su carrera como dibujante de mangas, los días en los que sirve como voluntario en el orfanato, las actividades que realiza allí. Hay fotos de él con Lee Kim Ho en diferentes bares y en la calle, Siwon sonríe con sequedad al comprobar que tenía razón.

La mujer del hotel al que lo llevó Kyuhyun, afirma haber visto a Kyu, Yunho y al chico de las fotos saliendo de la habitación solo un par de horas antes de que llegara la policía. Hay un testigo que dice haber visto a Kyuhyun meter a Siwon en un coche inconsciente. Con todo eso sería suficiente para comenzar una investigación directa y tanto él como su padre limpiarían sus nombres. 

Perfecto, no necesita más.

Sin embargo, todo eso está solo en las primeras hojas y aun quedan un montón más para revisar. Se estruja los ojos y respira profundo antes de seguir adelante. 

Le sorprende descubrir que Kyuhyun pasó un año internado en un orfanato, sabía que su padre había muerto pero no que había pasado cuando él aun era menor de edad. Hay fotos de él y Donghae, un montón de ellas… también personas que debían ser las encargadas del orfanato, parece bastante tranquilo, pensó que estaría mal por tener que vivir en un lugar así.

Sin embargo, la foto de ingreso es distinta a las últimas en la que sale con Donghae, allí si está delgado y con ojeras, pero lo que cabrea a Siwon es ver las marcas de golpes en sus brazos. 

“Deja de darle vueltas a este tema, hijo. Kyuhyun está incorregible, su propio padre no puede con él. Olvídalo”

Esa no parece la cara de un niño incorregible, al contrario, es la cara de un niño triste. 

Solo por curiosidad busca la fecha en la que tuvo el accidente, contiene el aliento cuando se encuentra el informe medico donde consta que estuvo hospitalizado un par de días, sus heridas hacen que se le hiele la sangre. 

Mientras más lee menos calma tiene. Pasa una hoja tras otra horrorizándose por las diferentes denuncias de los vecinos, por las fiestas y los juegos que se hacían en la casa de Cho, se quejaban de la cantidad de hombres que entraban y salían, y hay un par de denuncias más por maltrato infantil. 

Hay un reporte de una investigación iniciada por una trabajadora social, justo antes de que Cho muriera en ese accidente de coche. La trabajadora sospechaba que el niño estaba siendo maltratado y abusado de diferentes maneras. Los testimonios en los que su padre lo apostaba son lo peor que Siwon ha visto en su vida. 

Hijo de puta, si no estuviera muerto ya, él lo mataría con sus propias manos. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso a su propio hijo?

“Siwon! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Podemos hablar? Será sólo un minuto, tu padre no se tiene que enterar. ¿Siwon?”

Siwon se sostiene la cabeza con la esperanza de que eso calme el dolor que está comenzando a sentir. Kyuhyun fue a verlo, ahora lo recuerda… no lo conoció entonces, no pudo entender el dolor en su voz. Su cuerpo entero pedía ayuda a gritos, y sin embargo estaba preocupado por él. Por saber si estaba bien. 

\- ¡Maldición! – gruñe pateando la silla más cercana. 

¿Cómo pudo alejarlo así?

Claro, no lo recordaba… incluso ahora no lo recuerda bien, es solo ese nudo en el estomago por la simple idea de saber que ha pasado todo lo que dice en esas páginas. 

Le molesta, odia que la vida de una persona se pueda resumir de esa manera porque allí no dicen lo roto que debió estar por dentro.

Lanza las hojas contra la pared con frustración, apretando los puños con ganas de estamparlos en contra de alguien, pero ese alguien esta muerto. ¿Cómo pudo herir así a su propio hijo? ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada?

“Sufriría mucho si te viera cerca de ese chico, Siwon. Olvídalo.” 

Aprieta tanto la mandíbula que tiembla. ¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿No se supone que todos eran amigos? ¡Joder! 

\- ¿Siwon? – los chicos entran con cuidado, es Keun Suk quien habla. 

\- Ese hijo de puta…. Apostaba a su hijo. A su propio hijo, lo vendió como si fuera…. JODER.

\- Lo sé. – dice Keun Suk con pesar. 

Jae Joong abre los ojos con sorpresa y termina de entrar para ver el informe. No puede avanzar demasiado porque le hace sentir mal saber que su amigo pasó por todo eso y él no hizo nada. Keun Suk y Kyu eran los más pequeños, su deber y el de Siwon era cuidar de ambos. Nadie lo hizo. 

\- ¿Qué harás?

\- No lo sé… por Dios ¿Cómo pue…? – se calla cuando la imagen de unos niños jugando al escondite llega a su cabeza. 

Duele.

“¡Me rindo, me rindo!” la risa de Kyuhyun retumba en sus oídos. “Los juegos no son divertidos si siempre ganas.” Es como si pudiera sentir brazos sus alrededor de Kyu, su calor.

“Me gusta ganar”

No se da cuenta de que está en el suelo hasta que Kurt lo ayuda a levantarse. 

 

\- Esto no te hace bien – murmura Kurt guiándolo hasta la sala, estará más cómodo en el sofá.

\- Lo que no me hace bien es no poder recordarlo todo – responde con los ojos cerrados. 

\- ¿Llegaste a la parte de la empresa? – pregunta Keun Suk con cuidado. Siwon se atreve a abrir los ojos tratando de recordar, sí leyó algo por encima pero lo de Kyu le preocupó más – Creo… según lo que dice allí… Cho no quiso quitarle la empresa a tu padre, no hay ningún movimiento que demuestre eso, pero sí hay pruebas de desviación de dinero. No a su favor – agrega rápidamente – y de juntas que se hicieron a sus espaldas. 

Genial. Lo que le faltaba, su padre no solo lo manipuló para que se alejara de Kyuhyun sino que también es el culpable de la ruina del chico ¿Algo más?

\- Eso quiere decir, que muchas de las cosas que nuestros padres nos dijeron…

\- Fueron mentira. – Keun completa la frase de Jae Joong. Eso es lo que debe sentir una fan cuando se le cae un ídolo. Duele.

Los cuatro hombres se quedan en silencio durante largo rato. Jae Joong y Siwon acurrucados en extremos distintos del sofá, y Kurt en el sillón con Keun Suk en sus piernas, cada uno meditando cada pedazo de información, tratando unirla con lo que recuerdan. Desearían no tener que hacerlo porque era más sencillo pensar que Kyu había perdido el camino por culpa de la ausencia de su madre y no que ellos fueron unos idiotas que se dejaron engañar.

Es más de media mañana cuando el manager de Keun Suk lo llama para recordarle la reunión a la que debe de asistir antes de su viaje a Japón

Jae Joong también tiene que arreglar unas cosas en su oficina, así que Siwon coge el informe del detective y se marcha. Tiene que conducir más lento de lo normal porque no logra centrarse lo suficiente, lo último que necesita es otro accidente que le haga olvidar lo que ya sabe.

Cuando llega a su casa, se lo piensa un poco antes de entrar con el informe, opta por doblarlo y meterlo bajo el asiento, solo por precaución, aun no sabe que hacer con todo eso, pero no quiere que su padre lo vea.

\- Aquí estás – dice el hombre cuando lo ve llegar. – ven aquí – le hace un gesto para que lo siga a su despacho.

\- Me duele la cabeza, padre. ¿Podemos dejarlo para luego?

\- No, no podemos. Por favor ven aquí. – repite con más firmeza. Siwon respira profundo y lo sigue en silencio. – Haremos una rueda de prensa mañana, mostraremos la grabación y además daremos una disculpa por lo ocurrido. Este será tu discurso. – Siwon frunce el ceño y coge el papel para leerlo, solo es capaz de terminar un párrafo antes de sentir que se le sube la sangre a la cabeza.

\- ¿Tengo que pedir disculpas por ser gay? – pregunta incrédulo.

\- Dicho así suena fatal. – se queja el hombre. 

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Allí solo dice que tus tendencias sexuales, las cuales sabes que yo he apoyado, han dado pie para que fueras victima de toda esa jugarreta de las fotos, no es ninguna mentira. 

\- ¿O sea que eso no le hubiese pasado a un hombre hetero?

\- Ser fotografiado con una mujer no es lo mismo que con un hombre – replica. – Además ¿Qué más te da? Es el discurso que vas a leer, punto. Llévatelo y léelo con calma. 

Siwon bufa una risa y lo rompe mientras niega con la cabeza. Está harto, quiere que se vayan todos a la mierda. 

\- ¡Siwon! – grita pero su hijo está decidido a ignorarlo - ¿Pero quien te has creído? – se queja mientras sube las escaleras detrás de él. – Estamos hablando de lo que es mejor para mi carrera, una carrera que esas fotos… tus fotos, están a punto de destruir. ¡Siwon! – Corre para alcanzarlo cuando el chico termina de subir – ¡No me des la espalda! – se queja tirándole del brazo con fuerza para que voltee, sin darse cuenta de que lo acerca demasiado al borde de las escaleras, justo como hace 11 años, solo que esta vez Siwon tiene los reflejos suficientes para aferrarse al pasamanos y no caer. 

 

“¿Qué haces?”

“Voy con mi tía, hablé con ella, dijo que puedo.”

“¡NO SALES DE ESTA CASA!”

“¿Qué más te da? Me ignoras la mayor parte del tiempo de todas formas.”

“¿Para qué te vas? ¿Para hacer tus cochinadas con ese mocoso? No te vas, no te quiero con ese niño, con cualquiera menos con él.”

“¿POR QUÉ NO?”

“Porque no. Porque yo lo digo y punto. Prefiero destruirlo, prefiero verte muerto antes que con él. Ese estúpido crío. En mala hora lo dejé entrar en nuestras vidas ¿para qué? ¿Qué de bueno ha traído? ¡Te convirtió en una maricona!”

“Ya… ¿y a Keun Suk también? que sea gay nunca fue un problema antes en esta casa.”  
“PERO CON EL NO, JODER.”

“ES A QUIEN QUIERO”

Siwon contiene el aliento y se aleja de la escalera con el corazón acelerado. Mil imágenes distintas pasan por su mente, unas borrosas, otras no tanto, pero hay una en específico que está muy clara, y es la de su padre haciéndole caer. 

Tiembla al recordarlo, pero es más que eso. Recuerda su reacción… mientras rodaba por las escaleras, Siwon pudo ver como su padre se quedó inmóvil y tranquilo, como si no le importara. 

Dios… lo había engañado de todas las formas posibles ¿Cómo podía ese hombre ser su padre?

\- ¿Siwon? – pregunta con cautela.

\- Fuiste tu – jadea llevándose la mano al pecho. Mierda, le falta el aire. Lo último que necesita es sufrir un ataque de pánico. – Me dijiste que fue Kyu, pero no… fuiste tú. Estábamos discutiendo, por él… por Kyu – ahora lo entiende, el sentimiento, las dudas… estaba enamorado de Kyu y su padre se molestó por eso. Así fue como todo comenzó. 

\- No es cierto.

\- No me querías con él – está simplemente murmurando en voz alta, atando cabos. – Nos besamos y nos viste… - de pronto toda la confusión se mezcla con la furia. – ¡Me alejaste de él por ese beso! ¿Por eso arruinaste a su familia?

\- No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Siwon. Ve a tu cuarto. 

\- ¿A mi cuarto? ¿Qué crees que soy un niño? – bufa luchando por no dejarse vencer por el pequeño ataque de pánico que está sufriendo. – ¡Lo sé, lo recuerdo todo! Nos jodiste simplemente porque no podías aceptar lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! No quiero escuchar nada referente a ese niño en esta casa.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara?

\- ¡SOY TU PADRE, SIWON!

\- ¡VAYA PADRE! Ahora mismo… simplemente no quiero verte. 

\- ¡Siwon!

\- ¡NO! No porque te juro que estoy a un paso de olvidar quien eres. – camina hasta su habitación y saca la maleta para comenzar a lanzar cosas adentro, hacer lo que debió hacer años atrás. 

\- No te vas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a tirar por las escaleras de nuevo? – pregunta con sarcasmo mientras lucha por cerrar la maleta mal hecha y se marcha. 

Choi Min So se queda en el pasillo, viendo como su hijo mayor sale convertido en una furia. Aprieta los puños odiando todo lo que está pasando, cruzando los dedos para que el chico deje las cosas como están y no se ponga a investigar lo que no le corresponde, después de todo, es su hijo y no le gustaría tener que darle una lección.


	9. Chapter 9

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=30llb9x)

A Keun Suk no le sorprende demasiado llegar a casa y encontrarse a Siwon esperando en la puerta con una maleta, y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Te di la clave – es lo único que dice mientras se acerca.

\- La olvidé – responde Siwon poniéndose de pie con un largo suspiro. 

\- ¿Es definitivo o temporal? – le hace un gesto para que mire el tablero y vea la clave una vez más. 

\- Definitivo. Es algo que debí hacer antes… me quedaré hasta que encuentre piso. ¿Está bien? – sería más lógico ir a un hotel, pero nunca le han gustado a no ser que esté de vacaciones. Demasiados ojos encima, poca privacidad, no necesita eso ahora mismo. 

\- Sabes que sí. – responde con una sonrisa. 

Guía a su amigo hasta la habitación de invitados y le ayuda a desempacar. Mientras lo hacen, Siwon le cuenta la discusión que tuvo con su padre por el discurso y como casi lo hace caer por las escaleras, una vez más. 

\- ¿Una vez más? – pregunta con curiosidad. 

\- Fue él quien me hizo caer la primera vez, no Kyu. – Keun Suk contiene el aliento sorprendido y después lo deja salir despacio, pensando en lo surrealista que parece toda esa situación.

El resto de la tarde se les va simplemente tratando de unir todas las piezas, luchando por entender la razón por la que sus padres hicieron todo eso. Ellos son sus hijos, no tiene sentido que jueguen con sus vidas de esa forma. 

La posibilidad de que ellos fueran los culpables de la muerte de Cho sale a relucir un par de horas después, pero el accidente de coche discrepa con la idea del suicidio que Jae Joong y él escucharon, además fue mucho tiempo después así que realmente no tienen pruebas, y no están seguros de querer buscarlas. 

\- Me pregunto que tanto saben nuestras madres – murmura Siwon porque está claro que la suya tenía que saber como fue que cayó por las escaleras y decido quedarse callada. Nunca pensó que diría esto pero ahora mismo odia a su familia, menos a su hermana, claro. 

Detesta la forma en la que manipulan todo con la excusa de querer liderar el país. Si todo esto lo hacen con el poder que tienen ya, no se quieren ni imaginar que pasará si se apoderan de la presidencia, aunque Lee Kim Ho no es la mejor opción tampoco. Joder…

\- ¿Estarás bien mientras BB y yo estamos en Japón? 

\- Sí, no te preocupes. 

\- Serán solo dos semanas, lo prometo.

\- Tío, puedo estar solo un tiempo, no soy un crío.

\- Ya, pero sé que necesitas a tus amigos cerca. Llama a Jae.

\- Sí, mamá. – Keun Suk sonríe y rueda los ojos. Nunca ha pensado en si mismo como la voz guía de nadie, es muy raro tener que asumir ese papel.

\- ¿Qué harás con Kyu?

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – Keun Suk suspira y se encoge de hombros sin saber que responder, su amplia sabiduría no llega a tanto.

Siwon no está seguro de cómo mirar a Kyu a la cara sabiendo que ha pasado por todas esas penurias, que esas pesadillas que tanto llamaban la atención de Siwon durante el secuestro, estaban de una forma u otra relacionadas con él.

“Es molesto ¿verdad? Estar indefenso, débil… no poder decir lo que quieres. Lo sé, lo entiendo… lo he vivido muchas veces, y todo comenzó por tu culpa.”

Kyu tenía razón. En aquel momento no lo entendió pero todo comenzó por su culpa, porque su padre no pudo soportar la idea de que su hijo se liara con otro hombre, tal vez porque se trataba del hijo de la mujer que él amó en realidad. 

Ambos padres por diferentes razones arruinaron la vida de un niño que era solo luz. Mientras más tiempo pasa, más clara es su sonrisa para Siwon, recuerda la forma en la que Kyu se aferraba a él cuando algo le daba miedo, o como Siwon sentía que el día era perfecto solo por tenerlo al lado. Todo eso se fue a la mierda, ahora Kyu es chico lleno de odio y venganza. 

No quiere eso para el que fue su mejor amigo, no se lo merece. 

Ni siquiera puede culparlo por lo que le ha hecho porque sabe que él tarde o temprano recuperará su carrera, pero Kyuhyun ha perdido mucho más, su inocencia, su niñez, su alegría por la vida. 

\- Hijos de puta – protesta mientras camina de un lado a otro en su nueva habitación. Keun Suk se ha ido a dormir porque tiene que coger un vuelo en la mañana. El también necesita descansar, lleva unos días en los que la cama parece su enemiga, pero por más que lo intenta es inútil, cada dos horas despierta con algún recuerdo nuevo o reviviendo su secuestro… un secuestro que ahora pinta totalmente diferente. 

Finalmente se queda dormido atravesado en la cama y con un libro viejo en las manos, siempre le ha relajado la textura de las hojas gastadas.

Cuando despierta ya sus amigos se han marchado, sonríe cuando ve una nota de Keun Suk que dice “No hagas nada que yo no haría” abajo con la letra de Kurt, dice “Ese no puede ser un buen consejo” 

Siwon sonríe, busca en los cajones hasta que da con un boli y escribe “OK” al final de la nota. La deja en la nevera para poder verla todos los días porque tiene el presentimiento de que necesitará ese consejo. 

Todo está bien hasta que se prepara el desayuno, luego las horas comienzan a hacerse pesadas y la curiosidad es demasiado grande como para resistirse. Por eso, se cambia de ropa y coge las llaves de su coche no muy seguro de cual será su destino.

Verse aparcado frente a la casa de Kyuhyun no es una sorpresa, pero es una decepción descubrir que tanto él como su “amiguito” se han marchado ya. Busca el informe debajo del asiento del coche hasta que da con la dirección de la editorial para la que trabaja, consciente de que está actuando como un acosador y no como una persona normal.

No tiene ninguna excusa para entrar a la editorial, además, tampoco quiere que lo vea, no por ahora, así que se queda en el coche un par de horas, deseando que acostumbre a salir a comer afuera y no quedarse en la oficina. 

No puede evitar sonreír con satisfacción cuando lo ve salir del edificio. Vaqueros no muy ajustados, camisa roja de rayas y una cazadora marrón, su cabello castaño se mueve de un lado a otro por culpa del viento. La luz hace que arrugue la cara y de inmediato se pone las gafas de sol.

Siwon se baja del coche y lo sigue tratando de decidir si debería acercarse o no, está dispuesto a hacerlo cuando lo ve entrar a un bar, pero cambia de opinión cuando ve que allí lo está esperando su amigo. Frunce el ceño y da la vuelta para marcharse pero no puede… no quiere. 

Se ubica en una mesa lo suficientemente apartada como para que no lo vean, pero desde donde él puede verlos bien. 

Parecen realmente cercanos, Kyuhyun baja todas las barreras cuando está con él, se ríe, habla gesticulando con las manos… se parece mucho al chico de antes, con la diferencia de que era él quien le hacía sonreír, y no otro. 

Una vez le dijo que estarían juntos por siempre ¿Cómo es que pudo olvidarlo? Se odia por eso, de verdad quería pasar su vida con Kyu, incluso ahora mismo, una parte de él necesita tenerlo cerca. 

Se queda hipnotizado cuando el chico se estira en el asiento y se pasa las manos por el cabello para apartarlo de su cara. Se le forma un nudo en la garganta al recordar el corto beso que se dieron cuando eran solo unos niños, lo cerca que estuvieron los días que lo tuvo capturado en esa vieja casa. 

Con un bufido, saca dinero de su cartera para pagar el café que se acaba de tomar y se marcha, no necesita esas confusas imágenes en su cabeza porque está seguro de que Kyuhyun nunca podría verlo como antes. Él es el hijo del hombre que arruinó a su familia… de cierta forma el culpable de que perdiera años de su vida, su inocencia. 

Camina hasta su coche sin mirar atrás, dando pasos largos para no caer en la tentación de regresar y hablarle. Conduce hasta la universidad porque estar allí le entretendrá lo suficiente como para no buscarlo, habla con algunos alumnos y con el decano, aunque el hombre no ayuda mucho.

Pasan un par de horas intentando buscar una solución a su suspensión, hasta que el hombre sugiere un poco de trabajo comunitario para mejorar su imagen general.

\- ¿Trabajo comunitario? – Siempre ha pensado que las personas que hacen algo como eso justo cuando están metidos en algún tipo de escándalo, son las peores porque lo hacen por conveniencia, no por ayudar. 

\- Nada muy evidente, cualquier cosa serviría, ni siquiera tienes que hacer publicidad, es más alejaremos la prensa tanto como se pueda, solo se correrá la voz entre los estudiantes y la junta directiva. Estoy seguro de que funcionaría – dice el hombre con demasiada firmeza. Siwon comienza a negar con la cabeza cuando una idea cruza su mente. 

\- ¿Dónde yo quiera?

\- Donde quieras. – le asegura. 

\- Nada de reporteros ni publicidad ¿No?

\- Ni siquiera tienes que decirme donde es, solo que la universidad sepa que lo estás haciendo. Pasa la carta pidiendo permiso y ya. – Dicen que cuando se cierra una puerta siempre se abre una ventana, pues esto podría ser un ventanal, un balcón. Podría recuperar su puesto en la universidad y de paso… sí, es una gran idea. 

\- Vale, de acuerdo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, creo que sé de un buen lugar. – concluye con una sonrisa que no desaparece ni siquiera cuando llega a su nuevo hogar. 

No es muy difícil hacerse con la información que necesita, tampoco llamar al lugar y explicarles que les gustaría colaborar de la forma que ellos crean conveniente. 

Es el hijo de un importante político y empresario, además es profesor de universidad, no es extraño que acepten de inmediato su ofrecimiento y que le manden dos horarios para elegir, uno de dos días a la semana y otro de tres… 

Es jueves por la noche, así que tiene que esperar hasta el lunes para poder asistir a su primer día, no sabe si la espera es algo bueno o algo malo, el nudo que tiene en el estomago no ayuda en nada a decidir. 

No está muy seguro de cómo logra sobrevivir al fin de semana, puede que sea porque estuvo volviendo loco a Jae Joong todo ese tiempo, y eso que no quiso decirle que era lo que lo tenía tan nervioso. A la larga se lo contará, a él y a los otros dos, pero por ahora necesita estar seguro de si tiene una oportunidad o no.

El orfanato está a una hora de camino, y eso que él suele conducir rápido y no hay tráfico, pero vale la pena porque está en un lugar apartado en el que se respira aire fresco. Es una finca con un gran terreno en el que hay caballos, un establo, una pequeña granja con gallinas y un jardín en el que se puede jugar al fútbol. 

Son dos grandes casas con muchas ventanas, supone que esas son las habitaciones. De inmediato, una monja se acerca para darle la bienvenida y lo guía hasta la oficina de la directora para explicarle las funciones dentro del orfanato. Le muestran las instalaciones, las normas, le narran algo de la historia del lugar y finalmente lo llevan al salón en el que se reúnen los profesores y los voluntarios, donde se encuentra con siete personas muy amables y otras dos muy confusas. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=dvq5h2)

Pasar el rato en el salón de profesores es agradable. Todos son más o menos de la misma edad, así que es sencillo entablar una conversación sin la presión de los formalismos. Casi nunca están todos juntos a menos de que tengan que discutir algún programa, caso o necesiten recibir una información importante. Esa tarde están allí para conocer al nuevo voluntario, el trabajo en equipo es muy importante para las monjas, así que hacen mucho énfasis en eso de que todos se conozcan bien desde el principio. 

Lo que Kyuhyun no se hubiese imaginado ni un millón de años, es que el voluntario sería alto, de cabello negro perfectamente peinado, con espalda ancha y brazos fuertes. Hijo de puta. 

\- Este es Choi Siwon, profesor de la Universidad de Yonsei, estará como voluntario por algún tiempo. Agradezco todo el apoyo que puedan darle. – Todos se levantan para hacer una pequeña reverencia, menos Kyu, que parece demasiado impresionado como para reaccionar, la única razón por la que se pone de pie, es que Donghae tira de él.

La monja se queda hablando con ellos un buen rato, y en todo ese tiempo Siwon no le quita la mirada de encima, aquello está comenzando a ser inquietante. 

Siente que puede respirar cuando la mujer les de permiso para marcharse. Kyuhyun da media vuelta y escapa hacia el salón de arte para preparar las pinturas, seguido de cerca por Donghae.

\- Por Dios, ¿Qué hace él aquí? – pregunta casi sin aliento. Odia la forma en la que le tiemblan las manos. 

\- No lo sé pero no puede ser nada bueno.

\- Dijo que no quería verme más ¿Qué busca entonces?

\- ¿Estará pensando en acusarte? Si se enteran de que participaste en todo aquello…

\- No, no puede hacer eso. – dice de inmediato aunque no está muy convencido – No quiso entregarme a la policía. ¿Por qué me delataría con las monjas?

\- Porque tú pusiste su carrera en la cuerda floja, ¿y si quiere hacer lo mismo? – Kyuhyun abre la boca para descartar esa idea pero la cierra de inmediato porque podría tener razón, quizás Siwon decidió joderlo de esa forma.

\- ¿Y tenía que venir aquí? Este lugar es mi vida… hijo de puta. ¿Cómo lo supo?

\- Alguien con el poder de Siwon puede saber lo que quiera, Kyu.

\- Mierda – seguiría quejándose pero su grupo entra en ese momento. Donghae le da un par de palmadas en la espalda y se marcha para dejarlo trabajar, Kyuhyun quisiera pedirle que no lo deje solo, o salir corriendo detrás de él, pero supone que sus alumnos son una buena compañía. 

Trata de concentrarse en la clase pero es muy difícil porque no consigue apartar los ojos de la puerta, temiendo que la directora o Siwon entren en cualquier momento. Le desconcierta que no suceda. 

Se mueve con cuidado por los pasillos mientras reúne a los más pequeños para hacer unos juegos, y trata de evitar cualquier lugar que esté muy a la vista, pero al final de la tarde la desaparición de Siwon comienza a ser frustrante. Aquel lugar es grande y él lo ha estado evitando pero aun así, deberían haber tropezado ya ¿no?

\- Creo que me muero – se queja Ji Eun dejándose caer en el sofá – ¿Sabes toda la energía que pueden tener esos niños? Hoy tienen el doble.

\- Dentro de dos días se estarán arrastrando – responde sin prestarle mucha atención. 

\- Si siguen así, no soportaré dos días – refuta. Kyuhyun asiente con la mirada perdida durante un minuto antes de animarse a hablar otra vez. 

\- Eun… ¿has visto el tío nuevo?

\- ¿Siwon? – pregunta con demasiada alegría para el gusto de Kyu – Está con unos niños en el establo, es bueno con los cabellos. 

\- ¿Ha estado ahí todo la mañana?

\- Claro que no, ayudó a Tong con la clase de mate, y antes de eso me ayudó a mí con las estadísticas. – de pronto se sienta y lo mira con picardía – Kyuhyun, ¿Viste lo guapo que es? Buf… una pena que sea gay, pero a ti te vendría bien. Además es súper majo, es decir, sabes que es el hijo del político ¿no? pensé que sería el típico tío desagradable pero no. – Kyuhyun sonríe con sarcasmo y asiente mientras se sirve una taza de café. No puede creer que Siwon acabe de llegar y ya se esté metiendo a todo el mundo en el bolsillo. 

Decide dejarlo pasar unas cuantas horas más, pero al final de la tarde, la curiosidad es demasiado grande. ¡Necesita saber que hace allí! Así que en lugar de esconderse, decide buscarlo y hacerle frente, pero ni así lo encuentra, joder, es como si estuvieran jugando al escondite, y en eso el muy idiota siempre ganaba.

Justo antes de que llegue el autobús que los lleva a la ciudad, lo encuentra sentado en el jardín con el grupo de los más pequeños. Kyuhyun trata de no prestar mucha atención a la imagen y camina hasta él con determinación.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – Siwon alza la mirada con sorpresa, como si hubiese olvidado que él también trabaja allí. Imbécil.

\- Claro – le dice, y luego se dirige a los niños mostrando esa sonrisa que Kyuhyun no había visto en años. Esa que deja ver sus interminables hoyuelos – ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos por hoy, chicos?

\- Noooo – se quejan los pequeños. Mierda, a él le costó horrores ganarse a esos mocosos. ¡Vendidos! 

\- Prometo que seguiremos el miércoles. – se levanta alborotando el cabello de unos cuantos y espera a que entren a la casa para por fin prestarle atención a Kyuhyun.

\- No los engañes, no vas a venir el miércoles – es lo primero que le dice.

\- ¿Por qué no? – tiene el descaro de parecer realmente sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué buscas, Choi? ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Siwon, y no busco nada, yo… espera, no pensarás que estoy aquí por ti ¿o sí? – Kyuhyun frunce el ceño y duda por un segundo. – Creo que nuestra conversación en la comisaría fue bastante clara, ¿no? quedamos en que tu seguirías con tu vida y yo con la mía, punto. – Vale, su idea no era llevar la conversación por ahí pero la culpa es de Kyu y esa actitud que tiene, ¿Cómo es que ese niño ha crecido siendo tan prepotente e inaccesible? 

\- Eso no… tu… ¡estas aquí! – insiste con frustración.

\- Porque necesito horas comunitarias para poder recuperar mi puesto como profesor, ¿recuerdas? El puesto que casi pierdo por tu culpa. La universidad me mandó, encontrarte aquí fue inesperado.

\- No te creo. 

\- Me da igual.

\- ¡Kyu, tenemos que irnos! – grita Donghae desde el autobús. Siwon voltea y frunce el ceño por la interrupción, de verdad le cae mal ese crío. Por suerte, Kyu le hace un gesto con la mano y sigue hablando.

\- Hay mil lugares en Seúl para prestar servicio comunitario ¿Por qué aquí?

\- ¿Yo que sé? Porque el mundo me odia supongo. No creas que me siento muy seguro contigo aquí. – responde con cierto sarcasmo. 

\- ¡KYU! – vuelve a gritar Donghae.

\- Después de todo, podrías intentar secuestrarme de nuevo. – continua Siwon. 

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

\- Joder – murmura con frustración – Tu novio luce bastante desesperado – se queja con un pequeño gruñido.

\- Donghae no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo. – le aclara. 

\- No parece. 

\- Solo se preocupa por mí – en ese momento su móvil suena y Kyu sonríe al ver que es su amigo, no duda en contestar – Lo siento, bajo en un rato.

\- El autobús no va a esperar toda la vida por ti, tío.

\- Lo sé, dile que se puede ir, estaré bien.

\- ¿Es seguro que te quedes con él?

\- Sí – desde donde está, Donghae le hace un gesto con la mano y termina de subir al autobús. 

\- ¿Es seguro que te quedes conmigo? – repite Siwon sorprendido por la respuesta. Kyuhyun frunce el ceño, no pensó que el volumen de su móvil estuviera tan alto. 

\- No me quedo contigo, me quedo en el orfanato. – gruñe caminando hacia una de las casas. 

\- No voy a renunciar – le advierte Siwon antes de que se aleje. – Seguiré viniendo aquí. 

\- ¡No lo harás! Vas a hablar con la directora y le vas a decir que no puedes seguir viniendo, luego seguirás con tu vida y me dejaras en paz.

\- No.

\- ¡Siwon! – protesta regresando a donde estaba – ¿Qué quieres? ¿haces esto para presionarme? ¿Quieres que me vaya yo?

\- No. Podemos estar los dos, no me importa compartir tu mismo aire. 

\- Tu… pero tu… ¿Hablas en serio? – está comenzando a ponerse rojo seguramente por la rabia, y Siwon está sintiendo un poco de pena. No quería molestarlo, ni pelear, ni siquiera sabe porque lo está haciendo, así que decide ser el primero en bajar la guardia. 

\- Sé que tenías razones para odiarme, sé que hace años… Kyu, estaba confundido ¿vale? - el cambio tan radical hace que Kyu sacuda la cabeza desconcertado. 

\- Yo… no quiero saberlo.

\- ¡Necesitas saberlo! – insiste. – Tuve un accidente, cuando me lastimé la mano ¿recuerdas? Fuiste a mi casa – Kyuhyun frunce el ceño e intenta marcharse pero Siwon lo sujeta con fuerza.

\- Suéltame.

\- Caí por las escaleras… me fracturé la mano y perdí la memoria, por eso no te reconocí. – Kyuhyun parpadea un par de veces y luego se ríe secamente. 

\- Deja de verme la cara ¿quieres? – hace otro intento por soltarse pero es inútil – me haces daño.

\- Escúchame… no te miento, recuperé varios recuerdos casi de inmediato pero otras cosas fueron un tanto ambiguas. Tu… no sabía quien eras.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Justo me olvidaste a mí? ¿Cómo debería sentirme al respecto, Siwon?

\- ¡Kyu, mi padre me dijo cosas, él… me hizo un lío! Me dijo que tu me habías hecho caer, que no me acercara a ti, él…

\- ¡El es un bastardo! – grita soltándose definitivamente. – Maldición ¿Por qué tenías que venir? ¿Por qué estás reviviendo aquello? ¿Por qué me hablas de él? – no se da cuenta de que ha comenzado a llorar hasta que Siwon se acerca y le sujeta el rostro para limpiar las lagrimas. El calor de sus manos duele demasiado, las ganas de correr y de quedarse le están matando por dentro – Basta – retrocede pero su voluntad es cada vez menor.

\- No debí creerle, debí escucharte cuando fuiste a buscarme a casa.

\- Tengo que irme.

\- Kyu, por favor, escúchame. – le suplica. 

\- No… Vete, Siwon.

\- Te llevo a casa.

\- No. No quiero nada de ti ¿vale? No quiero escuchar ninguna de tus mentiras, ni oír hablar de tu padre, déjame en paz.

\- ¡No son mentiras! Lo siento… siento tanto no haberte reconocido hace años, ni cuando te acercaste a mi hace unas semanas, no reconocerte hasta hace solo unos días… lamento todo lo que mi padre le hizo a tu familia, lo que te hizo, Kyu, por favor.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento… lamento todo.

\- ¿Lo que me hizo? – está comenzando a sufrir un pequeño ataque de pánico. 

\- Él dejó que tu padre te usara, que te apostara.

\- Oh Dios… 

\- Lo sé, Kyu, lo lamento tanto. El sabía lo que estaba pasando y no hizo nada. Siento no haber estado contigo, no haberte protegido como te prometí tantas veces.

\- No tienes ni idea – murmura apretando los puños.

\- ¡Pues háblame!

\- Déjame

\- ¡Dime! ¿De que no tengo idea? ¡DIMELO!

\- De lo que es capaz de hacer tu padre ¡De lo que me hizo! – Siwon ladea la cabeza tratando de entender sus palabras pero no sabe a que se refiere exactamente. 

\- ¿Qué te hizo? – Kyu frunce el ceño y se le acerca dispuesto a decirle lo bastardo que es ese hombre pero pierde el valor casi de inmediato. Niega con la cabeza y retrocede de nuevo dejando a Siwon descolocado. – ¿Qué te hizo?

\- Vete, por favor.

\- Ven conmigo.

\- No quiero, quiero que te vayas de mi vida para siempre.

\- No me iré, Kyuhyun. Ahora te recuerdo… recuerdo lo que me gustaba de ti, recuerdo como me hacías sentir. Joder, te miro ahora y lo siento como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

\- Cállate. 

\- No. Voy a quedarme Kyu, haré que esto se arregle, que confíes en mi de nuevo y quieras estar conmigo.

\- Eso no va a pasar.

\- Pasará.

\- Que arrogante eres – gruñe dando media vuelta. Siwon aprovecha su descuido para sujetarlo del brazo, hacerle girar y atrapar su rostro con ambas manos para darle un beso suave. No dura mucho, pero si lo suficiente para sentirlo temblar y jadear al mismo tiempo que sus manos se posan en su pecho llenándolo de calor. Dios, podría morir por culpa de esos gruesos labios, no sabía lo mucho que lo necesitaba hasta ese momento. Se atreve a usar la punta de la lengua para rozarle despacio, es cuando Kyuhyun reacciona y lo empuja limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano – Sigue allí. – murmura fascinado. 

\- ¿Qué sigue allí? – gruñe.

\- Lo que sientes por mí – la dulce sonrisa de Siwon contrasta con la rabia que siente Kyu en ese momento – a pesar de toda esa fachada llena de odio, sé que me sigues queriendo. – Kyuhyun piensa en contestar pero decide no hacerlo, primero porque no tiene muchos argumentos y segundo porque está un poco paralizado, necesita mantener la boca cerrada para que el corazón no se le salga. Simplemente retrocede un par de pasos sin dejar de mirarlo y luego corre hacia una de las casas, lejos de la posibilidad de ser lastimado de nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=30llb9x)

Algo que se aprende después de tener malas experiencias, es a quejarse menos y disfrutar más. Valorar cada minuto o cada cosa positiva que se presenta, mirar menos las negativas. 

No se trata de convertirse en uno de estos optimistas que llegan a ser agobiantes y ven arco iris hasta en los charcos, sino ver las situaciones con una mejor perspectiva. “Clarificar bien pros y contras” diría Donghae. 

Kyuhyun estuvo lleno de contras durante poco más de dos años, todas las contras que pueda tener una persona las tuvo sobre sus hombros, y era muy difícil ver la luz al final del túnel, pero por fin, un día, la oscuridad simplemente desapareció y él no se detuvo más a contar las horas. Era una mala costumbre que tenía, ver el reloj cada cinco minutos como si eso fuera a hacer que el tiempo corriera más rápido. Odia tener una mala costumbre de vuelta. 

\- Basta – se queja Donghae por enésima vez. 

\- Lo siento – murmura Kyuhyun. Se acomoda en el asiento y trata de prestar atención a la película, es el Hobbit, por Dios, debería disfrutarla porque la ha estado esperando desde hace meses.

“Sigue allí. Lo que sientes por mí”

Mierda.

Cuando mira el reloj una vez más, Donghae bufa y le sujeta la mano para quitárselo. Kyuhyun se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño sin dejar de ver al frente. 

La culpa es de Choi Siwon.

Quiere convencerse de eso, pero no, ¿para que engañarse? La culpa es toda suya. El fue quien se metió a si mismo en aquel problema para empezar. 

Tenía su vida hecha, había dejado atrás esa cantidad de cosas que le mortificaban y tanto daño le hicieron, joder, las pesadillas era menos frecuentes, pero claro, tuvo que conocer a Lee Kim Ho y escuchar sus ideas. Y ese otro hombre tuvo que lanzarse a la presidencia recordándole sus pesadillas cada vez que salía en la televisión haciendo campaña… 

Una persona normal hubiese mirado a otro lado, hubiese seguido con su vida, pero él de normal tiene poco y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que convertirse en un delincuente para poder vengarse. 

No pudo pensar en nada mejor que traer de regreso a su vida al hombre del que estuvo enamorado durante tanto tiempo.

“A pesar de toda esa fachada llena de odio, sé que me sigues queriendo.”

\- ¡Tío! – se queja Donghae cuando lo ve patalear con frustración. Kyuhyun frunce el ceño una vez más y se levanta para salir de la sala porque es inútil quedarse allí e ignorar la peli. 

Donghae se enfurruña en el asiento dispuesto a no hacerle caso pero finalmente decide ir detrás de él, tiene que correr un poco para darle alcance porque ha salido directamente a la calle y respira como si el aire estuviera demasiado pesado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? 

\- ¡Lo odio! – protesta sin dejar de caminar hasta que el aire deja de ser suficiente y tiene que agacharse para no caer. 

\- Calma – susurra Donghae acariciando despacio su espalda. 

\- ¿Qué quiere? – consigue preguntar. 

\- Ven aquí – le ayuda a levantarse y lo guía hasta la acera para que se siente bien y ponga la cabeza entre las piernas – respira – no es la primera vez que su amigo sufre un ataque de pánico, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que pensó que los tenía superados. Quizás es algo que está allí por siempre. 

\- Lo odio – repite sin levantar la cabeza. Donghae sonríe porque su voz suena cada vez mejor. 

\- No lo odias, ese es el problema – Kyuhyun levanta la cabeza molesto e intenta ponerse de pie pero aun está un poco mareado así que falla estrepitosamente. – ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

\- Porque debe estar tramando algo, porque no creo nada de lo que dice, porque jugó conmigo hace años y está jugando ahora, porque nunca se preocupó por mí a pesar de que dijo que lo haría. Porque todo el tiempo que estuve encerrado en mi casa, lo único que pensaba era en como estaría Siwon, si estaría metido en problemas también, solo pensaba en verlo y cuando lo conseguí verlo herido me preocupó más que mis propias heridas, y él se dio la jodida vuelta. 

\- No te recordaba.

\- ¡Mentira! – grita finalmente poniéndose de pie. – ¿Te comes ese cuento?

\- Creo lo que me dices.

\- Te digo lo que él dijo, pero eso no significa que sea cierto. Joder, no lo es. Siwon quiere algo, está intentando jugar conmigo y no se lo voy a permitir. – Donghae alza una ceja y luego niega con la cabeza emprendiendo el camino a casa, nunca llevan el coche cuando van al cine porque es mucho más relajante caminar, sobre todo cuando es de noche. – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta dándole alcance. 

\- Que ya se lo estás permitiendo. No dejas de pensar en él. 

\- No es cierto.

\- Kyu… a ver… durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el orfanato, no te buscó ni una vez, tú lo buscaste a él.

\- Si, pero…

\- Incluso cuando insistí en que vinieras conmigo, pensando que necesitabas ayuda para librarte de él, preferiste quedarte.

\- Eso no…

\- Repites una y otra vez lo ultrajado que te sientes por ese beso pero la verdad es que no haces más que pasarte los dedos por los labios recordándolo, y mirar el reloj para saber si por fin es miércoles.

\- Mentira, todo eso es… estás interpretando las cosas como te da la gana. Siempre es lo mismo, y ahora más porque te molaría verme liado con alguien.

\- No es eso – se queja rodando los ojos.

\- Lo es.

\- A veces, pero es que no entiendo de qué me vale tener un amigo gay si nunca voy a poder disfrutar de sus relaciones. No sé, siempre he tenido curiosidad – se justifica encogiéndose de hombros. 

\- Pues ve una peli.

\- No hay – se burla – las buenas las hacen solo en hetero – Kyuhyun gruñe haciendo un gesto para horcarlo pero decide que ya ha cometido suficiente delitos para el resto de su vida, y no quiere buscarse otro compañero de piso, así que simplemente sigue su camino dispuesto a ignorarlo porque no tiene razón. Punto. Y se lo va a demostrar, se lo demostrará a todos, por eso quiere que llegue el miércoles, para dejarle ver a Siwon que ese jodido beso no le ha afectado para nada, y que lo que sea que está planeando no tendrá éxito. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2ewfvxe)

Cuando una persona abre los ojos antes de que suene el despertador, evidentemente hay un problema. Si es una situación que sucede más de tres días seguidos, pues el problema es grande. 

Siwon se pasa las manos por el cabello con desespero y se levanta aunque sabe que aun tiene una hora más para estar en la cama.

Nunca ha sido bueno con eso de tener demasiado tiempo libre, no necesita estar ocupado las 24 horas del día pero de verdad extraña su trabajo en la universidad, y aunque el gimnasio y las horas que pasa en el orfanato le están haciendo la vida un poco más fácil, aun tiene tiempo libre y lo que significa es: tiempo para pensar. 

Su madre le ha dejado un par de mensajes pidiéndole que por favor regrese a casa, él no se siente con animo para devolverle la llamada, no aun por lo menos. Su padre no ha llamado ni una sola vez… no debería estar sorprendido. 

Aprovechando que tiene una libre antes de tener que arreglarse para ir a la reunión de la universidad, se pone un chándal y baja para dar unas cuantas vueltas por el barrio, eso siempre le ha ayudado a despejar la mente, cosa que necesita urgentemente porque ha pasado más de una semana y aun no ha conseguido hacer que Kyuhyun deje de mirarlo como si fuera el enemigo.

Siwon ha tratado de no acosarlo. Por una parte para no darle una razón para correr y por otra para darse tiempo a si mismo y observarlo, redescubrirlo y mientras más lo ve, más seguro está de lo que siente.

Sí, es extraño. Pasó años sin pensar en Kyu y ahora no puede quitárselo de la cabeza pero es como una bomba interna que comenzó a hacer tic tac cuando lo vio por primera vez, cuando lo secuestró… y detonó cuando volvieron sus recuerdos.

No puede evitar sonreír cuando pasa (por casualidad) cerca de su salón y lo ve dando clases de arte, o cuando lo ve jugar con los niños. 

Él está luchando por no dejarse llevar demasiado, por centrarse en el cumplimiento de sus funciones y solo coincidir si la ocasión lo amerita, aunque sí le ha pedido un momento para hablar un par de veces, pero Kyu siempre encuentra la manera de negarse así sea metiendo por medio a otras personas. 

No está muy seguro de cuanto tiempo pueda seguir así porque necesita aclarar las cosas con él, que le cuente su versión, ver que detalles faltan en su memoria y entonces comenzar a pedir explicaciones a su padre, porque para empezar, si es cierto que hizo alguna trampa para arruinar al padre de Kyu, lo más justo es que le regrese lo que le pertenece ¿no? 

Sí, a veces es así de iluso, tal vez es por se profesor de ética.

La reunión en la universidad va mejor de lo que pensó, no puede retomar las clases de inmediato porque están terminando el semestre y sería una tontería quitar el sustituto ahora que los alumnos se han adaptado a él, pero la junta directiva ha decidido que si sigue con su voluntariado y lleva una buena carta de recomendación, el siguiente semestre podrá comenzar con sus clases regulares y todo el escándalo quedará en el olvido. 

Que su hermana lo llame al final de la mañana para comer juntos también es un alivio. La pequeña mocosa estaba furiosa por la forma en la que se marchó de casa, tanto que ni siquiera respondía sus mensajes de texto, así que Siwon estaba comenzando a sentir que el mundo entero confabulaba en su contra para odiarlo, quiere mucho a Jae Joong pero si él se convierte en la única persona disponible para hablar, la situación puede ser agobiante. 

La chica corre a sus brazos apenas lo ve y no lo suelta hasta que llegan al restaurante. Le comenta lo tensas que están las cosas en casa, y el poco tiempo que su padre está pasando allí. 

\- Así que no veo por qué no puedes volver – comenta con alegría. Siwon sonríe también y sujeta su mano para darle un beso solo porque sí. 

\- No puedo – dice suavemente, pero no la suelta aunque ella intenta liberarse para poder enfurruñarse. 

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Ji Won, ya te lo he explicado.

\- Y estoy tan molesta como tu, te lo juro, pero deja que mamá te cuente lo que pasó.

\- No quiero. No puedo correr el riesgo de que me mienta de nuevo, necesito hablar con… necesito aclararme yo mismo. – su hermana levanta una ceja con picardía y se inclina en la mesa para verlo mejor.

\- ¿Con quien?

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Dijiste “hablar con”, así que yo pregunto ¿Con quién? – insiste con una sonrisa. 

\- Con nadie, escucha, esta es una situación difícil y…

\- ¿Con quien?

\- Ji Won.

\- Siwon, soy tu hermana y te conozco, tú me conoces, sabes que seguiré preguntando, y claro tu insistirás en que no es nada, pero esto va más allá de la fuerza de voluntad, esto radica en que yo tengo tiempo para preguntar y preguntar y tu te mueres por hablar, así que ¿Con quien? – Siwon la mira con atención, tratando de barajar sus posibilidades, necesita una segunda opinión porque eso que dice Jae de “hazlo escuchar” no sirve de nada. Así que respira profundo y selecciona con cuidado las partes de la historia que puede contarle a su hermana, el secuestro queda por fuera por supuesto. Ojalá quedará fuera de la mente de todos en general, total ¿en que afecta un delito más o un delito menos sin resolver?

Es normal que ella lo flipe un poco al principio, Kyuhyun había desaparecido de la vida de todos 11 años atrás, así que es extraño tenerlo de regreso.

\- ¿Dónde está? 

\- No importa, lo que importa es que no me quiere cerca. 

\- Vale… - dice con precaución – Pero te besó.

\- No, yo lo besé y fue… Ji Won, pensé que había algo, joder, estoy seguro de que esos sentimientos siguen allí, los míos están.

\- Es porque acabas de recuperar sus recuerdos, se siente como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, en psicología eso se llama…

\- No, no me interesa saber como se llama en psicología, me interesa una solución a mi problema porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él y es muy raro porque no lo hice en 11 años y la idea de que no me quiera cerca está comenzando a ser torturadora – dice todo de una sola vez, sin coger nada de aire. Es algo tan impropio de él que su hermana no puede evitar reír y dar palmitas como si fuera una quinceañera… no lo es, por cierto. 

\- ¡Que lindo!

\- Pesada. ¿Vas a decirme algo productivo o simplemente te vas a quedar allí con cara de tonta?

\- Vale, está bien. Solo me alegra verte ilusionado con algo que no sea trabajo y esas cosas. En fin, habla con él.

\- Gracias, no se me había ocurrido. Ji Won, él no quiere hablar conmigo.

\- ¡Haz que escuche!

\- ¿Ese es el concejo de una estudiante de psicología? ¿Has estado hablando con Jae Joong? Ustedes no ayudan mucho, no puedo simplemente secuestrarlo y… - se queda callado y ladea la cabeza pensando que ¿Por qué no? Kyuhyun se sintió frustrado, quiso castigarlo y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que eso ¿Por qué no puede él hacer lo mismo? 

Ok, no tanto como un secuestro porque la palabra es un poco dura, pero bueno, sí que puede simplemente obligarlo a que lo escuche, se lo debe. 

\- Ji Won… no le hables a nadie de Kyu ¿vale? Nadie. Ni siquiera mamá, mucho menos papá ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo sé. Siwon, de verdad lamento todo lo que papá les hizo, y lo que Kyuhyun ha pasado, no diré nada. – le asegura. Siwon sabe que puede confiar en ella al 100% porque es de las pocas personas que nunca le ha mentido ni fallado. 

El resto de la comida es agradable, ella habla de su novio y de sus ideas de terminar la relación antes de que su padre se emocione demasiado con la idea de asociar ambas familias, si las cosas no pintan bien ahora que están comenzando, lo normal es que luego sea peor. 

Ese día no tiene que ir al orfanato, y ella no tiene clases, por lo que no es muy difícil convencerla para ir al gimnasio juntos y luego dar un paseo por el parque. Es una suerte que para cuando se despiden ya es de noche y está lo suficientemente cansado como para caer redondo en la cama.

El miércoles no pinta mejor que el miércoles anterior, ni que el viernes, ni el lunes… Kyuhyun no deja de esquivarlo y mirarlo con prepotencia, ahora está jugando alguna carta que tiene que ver con los celos, y la paciencia de Siwon va cada vez a peor. 

El viernes por la noche se da cuenta de lo evidente que es la situación, cuando Eun, una de las maestras, lo aborda en el salón de profesores y le dice no se tome sus desaires como algo personal, que Kyuhyun es de esas personas que desconfían al principio y prefieren mantener ciertas distancias. 

\- Tampoco le gusta que lo toquen, excepto Donghae… Y conmigo suele ser bastante cercano también – agrega encogiéndose de hombros, dice todo como si le estuviera dando pequeños tips y eso le hace sonreír en agradecimiento. 

El último comentario es el que más le mortifica de todos. Ya se había dado cuenta de que Kyu siempre mantiene las distancias. 

Durante el secuestro, nunca lo vio tocar a nadie y cuando el tal Yunho intentaba acercarse, él retrocedía de inmediato, y siempre frunciendo el ceño, incomodo por la invasión. El puñetazo que le dio Le Kim Ho (porque está seguro de que fue él) fue lo que lo empujó a terminar con el secuestro y sacarlo de allí. 

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso hasta ahora pero supone que debe ser algo normal tomando en cuenta todo lo que le pasó cuando era niño. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=68935j)

\- Pienso igual – dice Keun Suk. 

Es sábado por la mañana y sus dos amigos por fin están de regreso, menos mal porque el piso ya se estaba sintiendo demasiado grande solo para él. Parecen agotados pero aun así han insistido en que ponerse al día con todo, Siwon no se hizo de rogar, mejor eso que estar dándole vueltas él solo a la situación. 

\- Imagina todo lo que le pasó. Su padre lo apostaba, tuvo que lidiar con tíos que lo tocaban sin permiso. – Siwon sacude la cabeza y se levanta apretando los puños con evitar golpear algo.

\- No lo digas, no quiero pensarlo – responde con un pequeño gruñido. Imaginar ese escenario con el Kyu de ahora es horrible, pero con el Kyu de hace 11 años es devastador para él. 

“Haría lo que fuera por ti”

Bufa con frustración al mismo tiempo que se da un par de cabezazos en la pared. Le falló de tantas maneras… lo peor es que ahora mismo no sabe como solucionarlo, como acercarse y siente que el tiempo se le está agotando. 

\- Yo podría ayudarte – ofrece Keun Suk desde su asiento. No puede evitar sonreír cuando se da cuenta de que Kurt lo mira con sospecha y Siwon con ilusión. – Será genial – les guiña un ojo antes de despedirse e ir a su habitación. 

\- Yo que tu me preocuparía – agrega Kurt antes de seguir a su novio. Siwon trata de no sonreír pero no puede evitarlo, las ideas de Sukkie son un poco de bombero, es verdad, pero nunca ha visto que ninguna falle.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=33ej0cx)

Es satisfactorio poder hacer ver a la gente lo equivocada que está. Todos pensaron que a estas alturas estaría rendido ante los “encantos” de Siwon, lo creyó Donghae, Eun, sus alumnos de arte y el propio Siwon pero él les ha dejado ver que se equivocan.

No importa si es una semana o un año, su debilidad del primer día no fue más que eso, estaba alterado y le costó reacción pero ahora puede decir con toda seguridad que ha pasado página. Que Choi Siwon no le importa. 

No es que piense que si se lo repite a si mismo mil veces será realidad, es simplemente que sabe que es así y le gusta dejarlo claro. Lo consigue con éxito hasta el siguiente lunes, cuando el súper cantante Jang Keun Suk tiene la maravillosa idea de ir al orfanato para saludar a los niños, y a Siwon.

Es molesto ver como todo el mundo grita y se altera para llegar a él, profesores incluidos, pero lo peor es ver como Siwon y él se agarran, los chistes internos, las miradas…

\- ¿Lo mato? – comenta Donghae poniéndose a su lado en la ventana. Desde donde está se puede ver perfectamente el jardín y además no corren el riesgo de que alguien los vea a ellos.

\- No me interesa. 

\- ¿Ese es el tío que según Kim Ho está liado con Siwon? – es una simple pregunta pero suficiente para que a Kyu se le revuelva el estomago. Ese era su mejor amigo y ese era su… su nada. Ninguno de los dos son nada ahora, no le importa. 

\- No me importa – repite apretando los dientes

\- ¿Y por eso te estás escondiendo desde que llegó o es que estamos jugando y no me habías dicho nada?

\- Tu puedes ir a hablar con él cuando quieras, pídele un autógrafo, estará feliz

\- No juegues la carta del sarcasmo conmigo – le advierte. Kyu rueda los ojos y sale de la habitación porque no necesita seguir viendo eso, tampoco necesita que su amigo le esté comiendo la cabeza con tonterías. 

Es más, es su culpa que no se hubiese fijado bien antes de salir y bajar al salón, porque si lo hubiese hecho ahora no estaría frente a frente con la estrellita.

¿Cuándo se fue del jardín?

\- Kyu… hey, hola – le saluda con una pequeña sonrisa. Parece de verdad ilusionado, una pena que Kyu no pueda creerle. 

\- Hola – responde intentando escapar pero Eun se lo impide. 

\- Kyu… es Jang Keun Suk, el cantante. – le regaña obligándolo a hacerle frente. 

\- Lo sé.

\- ¡Pues quédate! Va a cantar algo para nosotros.

\- Sí, quédate – insiste Keun Suk. 

Kyuhyun se marcharía de no ser porque la mirada del orfanato entero está sobre él. 

Tiene que admitir que su voz es bonita, tiene un toque que le gusta, siempre fue así aunque de pequeño nunca se imaginó que terminaría siendo cantante. Esa parte podría soportarla, pero el que Siwon y él se vean a cada rato en el medio de la canción, no. 

\- Muy bonita – dice Donghae sentándose en el reposa brazos del sillón en el que está Kyu. Demasiado cerca para el gusto de Siwon – ¿Está muy mal si pregunto cuanto tiempo tienen saliendo? Es que se ven tan… tan así – dice moviendo las manos en una seña extraña. Siwon se sonroja y frunce el ceño al mismo tiempo que Keun Suk le pone la mano en la pierna.

Ya está, eso es más de lo que cualquier ser humano normal puede soportar, por eso Kyuhyun se levanta y sale de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta, no debería extrañarle que Siwon vaya detrás de él e intente detenerlo.

\- ¡Suéltame! – gruñe zafándose de su agarre con violencia.

\- Sabía que no eras indiferente.

\- Déjame en paz.

\- No, necesito que hablemos.

\- Ve con Keun Suk.

\- Kyu, no sea idiota, solo escúchame, por Dios.

\- No quiero. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y decir que aun hay algo entre nosotros para después traer a tu amante?

\- No es mi amante.

\- ¡Pues vale, tu novio!

\- Deja de decir tonterías. Vino porque quería verte y quería ayudarme… para hacerte reaccionar de alguna manera, no por otra cosa. ¡Estoy harto de tratar de acercarme a ti y que me alejes!

\- ¡Pues vete! Déjame en paz. Me da igual a quien te folles, o lo que hagas con tu vida, como si te mueres.

\- No digas eso – se queja realmente dolido. 

\- No me importas – repite sabiendo que ha dado en el clavo – Me das igual – hay malicia en su mirada, disfruta de cada palabra y se acerca a medida que las pronuncia, tal vez para darle más impacto – no estoy celoso, solo sorprendido por la cara que tienes, que tienen los dos, pero no me afectas de ninguna otra manera, sería feliz si desapareces de mi vida para… - Siwon lo calla con sus labios. 

Ni siquiera él tenía pensado hacerlo pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Kyu simplemente lo llevó al límite. 

\- No – gruñe contra su boca y lo empuja pero Siwon lo atrapa de nuevo, una mano en la cintura para pagarlo a su cuerpo y otra en la nuca para que no pueda romper con el beso. Puede que sea más violento de lo que quería pero no por eso menos alucinante. 

La primera vez que probó los labios de Kyu en años sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, ahora mismo esa sensación queda reducida a nada porque es el alma entera lo que se el va salir por culpa de esos labios. 

Kuyhyun lucha al principio, lo empuja y aprieta los labios para no dejarlo entrar pero él no se da por vencido, está molesto, excitado, alterado y necesita más, así que usa su lengua para obligarle a separar los labios y dejarle entrar. El gemido que sale de Kyu cuando siente la invasión termina de volverlo loco. 

Siwon profundiza el beso recorriéndolo por dentro, reconociendo su sabor por primera vez, su suavidad, sus sonidos… aprieta el agarre a su cintura y muerde ligeramente sus labios antes de invadirlo de nuevo para encontrarse con su lengua. Siente que ganas de llorar cuando Kyu deja de empujarlo y simplemente se aferra a su camisa ladeando la cabeza para darle mejor acceso, no solo dejándose hacer sino colaborando también. Podría denominarse como un beso perfecto de no ser por la humedad que siente contra su mejilla. 

Cuando se aparta, sin llegar a soltarlo, se da cuenta de que Kyu está llorando. Maldición, no era eso lo que quería. 

\- ¿Kyu?

\- Imbécil – gimotea apartándolo – Te odio.

\- No es cierto – le contradice con suavidad. Se acerca despacio y sostiene su rostro con ambas manos rogando porque no lo aparte de nuevo, cuando ve que no lo hace limpia sus lágrimas con los pulgares, aquello se está convirtiendo en una costumbre que no le gusta. No quiere verlo llorar. – Habla conmigo – le suplica una vez más

\- Déjame en paz – gruñe dando media vuelta y Siwon pierde la paciencia de nuevo. Si el plan A no funciona, es momento del plan B, así que le tira del brazo y se inclina para ponerlo sobre su hombro y llevárselo – ¿Qué haces? – protesta sorprendido. – Joder, basta, Siwon, bájame – le ordena, pero él no lo hace hasta que llega a su coche. – ¡Tienes que dejar de hacer esto! 

\- ¡Y tú tienes que dejar de ser tan necio! – lo obliga a subirse tal y como hizo el día que lo quería llevar a la comisaría pero esta vez el rumbo es distinto. Kyu ni siquiera hace el intento de escapar ¿para que? simplemente se cruza de brazos y espera, pero comienza a ponerse nervioso cuando ve que en lugar de acercarse a la ciudad, se alejan. 

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntan después de largo rato, no puede evitar ver a todos lados en busca de algo conocido. Frunce el ceño cuando Siwon no le responde, quisiera golpearlo por idiota pero tampoco es la idea tener un accidente. – Siwon, de verdad… - insiste después de media hora perdido en la nada. – ¡Joder, no hagas esto! – su parte racional le dice que es una tontería tener miedo de Siwon pero no puede evitarlo. 

Siwon voltea a verlo cuando detecta el temblor de su voz, con un respiro profundo aparca a un lado de la carretera y gira para poder verlo mejor.

\- Yo no te haría daño – le aclara con calma, le sorprende que lo crea capaz de eso. Kyu frunce más el ceño y gira al lado contrario cruzándose de brazos. – Kyu… - sujeta su mano suavemente y tira solo lo suficiente como para que se anime a verlo a él y no a la nada – Estás a salvo conmigo, lo sabes ¿verdad? – hace 11 años Kyu hubiese dicho mil veces que sí, ahora no lo tiene tan claro así que vuelve a voltear sin responder a su pregunta. Siwon suspira pesadamente y sigue conduciendo, pensando que no vale la pena regresar ahora. No cuando están tan cerca de su destino.

Pasa otra silenciosa media hora cuando por fin llegan.

¿La playa? – Kyu quisiera preguntar pero está decidido a no hablarle en absoluto, solo observa todo con detenimiento en busca de una ruta por la cual escapar pero no hay mucho. A lo lejos se ven un par de casas y lo que parece ser un viejo bar, hay un par de lanchas, pero nada más. ¿Se van a quedar ahí toda la noche? ¿En la nada?

Sus preguntas se ven respondidas cuando un hombre se acerca a ellos y saluda a Siwon familiaridad. Siwon le saluda de vuelta y sujeta a Kyu del brazo para guiarlo hasta una de las lanchas. 

\- No – murmura intentando retroceder. 

\- Tranquilo.

\- Siwon…

\- Está bien, no pasa nada – Kyu frunce el ceño preguntándose que pasaría si le dice a ese hombre que Siwon lo está obligando a ir. Nada, el hombre lo ignoraría claro, así que simplemente sube y cierra los ojos cuando se ponen en marcha, odia adentrarse tanto en el mar, más a esas horas cuando no se puede ver nada. 

Es instintivo pegarse a Siwon cuando una pequeña marea hace que la lancha se mueva de más. El mayor pasa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo pega a su cuerpo de forma protectora, como cuando eran niños… Kyu odia lo bien que eso se siente. 

Cuando llegan el lugar es aun más solitario que la playa, es una pequeña isla con dos casas, una pequeña y una grande. No debería extrañarle que Siwon lo guía hasta la más grande y abra la puerta para que entre. Kyuhyun se lo piensa un poco antes de hacerlo.

Por el decorado, está claro que es una de las casas que usa su familia para vacaciones. 

\- Tu padre… 

\- No vendrá. No sabe que estamos aquí, nunca viene. Esta casa la compró para Ji Won y para mí, mi madre tampoco viene nunca. – Kyuhyun deja salir el aire y camina hasta una de las ventanas desde las que se puede ver el mar perfectamente. – ¿Quieres algo?

\- Irme – responde con terquedad.

\- No nos iremos hasta que me escuches, hasta que aclaremos todo lo que ha pasado. – Kyuhyun sonríe de medio lado pero sin alegría, al contrario, se encoge de hombros y voltea a ver el mar, dispuesto a ignorarlo nuevamente. – Kyu, esto es infantil – le dice, pero el chico no responde, ni siquiera se inmuta. Siwon se estruja el ceño y bufa caminando hasta el sofá para dejarse caer con los ojos cerrados. Aquella será una noche muy larga.


	11. Chapter 11

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=30llb9x)

Observar el mar siempre es algo que tranquiliza, y eso es justo lo que Kyuhyun necesita en ese momento, tranquilizarse porque no quiere comenzar a hiperventilar frente a Siwon.

Esto es muy diferente a los encuentros que han tenido antes, muy distinto a las dos semanas en las que le tuvo encerrado, aquí son solo ellos dos y sabe que tendrá que hacerle frente a cosas que ahora mismo no quiere recordar, es una suerte que por lo menos de entrada, Siwon no le presione. Al contrario, se tumba en el sofá y se queda en silencio, posiblemente esperando a que sea él quien diga algo. 

Pues lo lleva claro.

Dos horas después, se levanta con calma del sillón que está pegado a la ventana y se acerca al sofá para ver a Siwon dormir, pensando que como secuestrador sería un verdadero fracaso. 

No se quedó dormido hace mucho, lo sabe porque solo hace media hora comenzó a escuchar sus ronquidos. Son suaves, más bien como una respiración profunda. 

Ni siquiera tiene una buena postura, está tumbado a la mitad con las piernas guindando del reposa brazos, un brazo bajo la cabeza y otro sobre el estomago, de vez en cuando frunce el ceño ligeramente así que el sueño no debe ser muy agradable.

Kyuhyun da un paso para acercarse y tocarlo para despertarlo pero se arrepiente de inmediato, niega con la cabeza y sale de la casa con cuidado de no hacer ruido. No le parece una idea tan brillante cuando ese frío típico de la madrugada le pone la piel de gallina, pero no regresa, sigue caminando hasta que llega a la orilla de la playa y mira a todos lados.

Hay una pequeña casa no muy lejos, tiene las luces de la entrada encendidas pero el resto apagadas así que quien sea que vive allí debe estar durmiendo. No se atrevería a apostarlo pero tiene pinta de ser alguien contratado para cuidar de la casa principal. 

Se pregunta si será la misma persona que los llevó en la lancha. 

Con un suspiro, se pasa las manos por los brazos para calentarlos un poco y regresa a la casa, total, son las tres de la mañana, no tiene a donde ir a esas horas. Y sospecha que si Siwon no quiere, no tendrá a donde ir así sean las tres de la tarde. 

Cierra la puerta con cuidado y camina por la casa en busca de algo para comer, Siwon debe haber planeado eso con antelación porque la nevera y las alacenas están llenas, eso le crea un montón de preguntas e incluso le molesta, pero va a dejarlo de lado por ahora. 

Se prepara una taza de café y una tostada, lo come con calma mientras echa un vistazo a las fotos que están pegadas en la nevera. Casi todas parecen ser tomadas en esa casa y en la playa, son personas a las que no conoce, está Siwon en muchas, su hermana en otras, Sukkie, Jae Joong y otro chico suelen repetir bastante, pero nada de los padres así que debe ser cierto que casi nunca pasan por allí. 

Después de un rato, regresa a su rincón en la ventana pensando que si tiene suerte, podrá ver como amanece porque el cielo está cada vez menos oscuro y ya se siente el cambio en la brisa. 

El ruido repentino detrás de él le hace girar, Siwon se levanta como un gran resorte y se pasa las manos por la cara mirando a todos lados hasta que lo encuentra, parpadea con confusión y sacude la cabeza con un gran suspiro. Kyuhyun se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirar por la ventana, dispuesto a seguir ignorándolo. Escucha como Siwon murmura algo pero no tan fuerte para entenderlo, por el vidrio de la ventana lo ve subir las escaleras, posiblemente a las habitaciones. 

El hecho de que tarde casi una hora en bajar hace que Kyu se pregunte si tanta libertad es para que se vaya cuando quiera o porque Siwon sabe que no tendrá a donde ir. Ver que el hombre que vive en la casa pequeña se sienta junto a su lancha mientras juega con su perro, le hace inclinarse por la primera opción. 

Siwon no le dice nada cuando baja, simplemente entra a la cocina y se prepara un café. Kyuhyun suele ser bueno en eso de ignorar a la personas… ignorar las situaciones, después de todo, fue la forma en la que consiguió sobrevivir cuando tenía 15 años, pero no se le da muy bien cuando se trata de Siwon… tampoco digiere de muy buena manera el hecho de que él lo ignore.

\- Mierda.

Respira profundo antes de levantarse e ir a la cocina, se cruza de brazos mientras ve a Siwon beber su café con calma. 

\- ¿Qué haces en el orfanato? – pregunta Kyuhyun porque necesita terminar con ese silencio y lo mejor es ir al directamente al grano. De alguna forma Siwon sabe que de su respuesta dependerá si esa conversación sigue o no.

\- Necesitaba cumplir algún trabajo comunitario para ablandar a la junta directiva y hacerles olvidar esas fotos – responde encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y el orfanato me pareció una buena manera de hacer eso, al mismo tiempo podía estar cerca de ti.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo entenderías. – Kyuhyun no sabe como tomarse la derrota que invade la voz de su interlocutor. 

\- Explícamelo.

\- He tratado de hacerlo, Kyuhyun, pero no lo ves. No escuchas lo que tengo que decirte y eso me está volviendo loco porque joder… han pasado muchas cosas, siento muchas cosas y tú me apartas. – se queja con un tono cada vez más alto. 

\- Hazlo de nuevo, explícamelo como si fuera un niño de cinco años. – Siwon deja salir el aire despacio y sonríe con suavidad. 

\- Cuando tenías cinco años no dejabas que te explicaran las cosas, hacías lo que te daba la gana – Kyuhyun abre y cierra la boca y luego sacude la cabeza luchando por no sonreír por el comentario.

\- No puedes recordar lo que yo hacía a esa edad, también eras pequeño.

\- Soy mayor que tú, pero vale… ¿por donde quieres que empiece? 

\- Desde el principio… no me mientras, Siwon. – le advierte con cierto agotamiento. 

Siwon respira profundo al mismo tiempo que se acomoda en el asiento para organizar sus ideas. Decide comenzar con la pelea que tuvo con su padre por culpa del beso que se dieron cuando eran pequeños, como le dijo una y otra vez que no los quería juntos, como lo detuvo para que no se marchara de casa y como por culpa de esa misma pelea terminó rodando por las escaleras. 

\- ¿Desde arriba? – pregunta tragando saliva. Recuerda lo altas que eran esas escaleras, es un milagro que no haya roto algo más que el brazo.

\- Estuve en coma dos días y cuando desperté mi mente estaba en blanco – le explica – el doctor dijo que era por el aturdimiento del golpe, que todo regresaría y fue más o menos así, en una semana ya la mitad de las cosas estaban claras pero otras no tanto, comencé a preguntar cómo me había herido y mi padre me contó que tú me habías tirado por las escaleras…

\- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no...!

\- Lo sé, Kyu. Ahora lo recuerdo, no fuiste tú, fue él.

\- Te caíste.

\- Sí, porque él me golpeó, pero no es solo es… se quedó mirando como caía. No parecía alarmado, más bien tranquilo… sé que puedo estar imaginando cosas, la caída fue muy rápida ¿Cómo iba a verlo? Pero es que además me mintió con descaro, me hablaba de ti todo el tiempo, pero todo era malo, el hijo del enemigo, el niño que decidió dejar la escuela, es malo, no le hables, no lo mires… a Keun Suk y a Jae no les dejaba visitarme mucho y también intentaron decirles cosas iguales, cuando fuiste a ver la primera vez realmente no tenía claro quien eras, y la segunda vez… lo siento. Debí ver el dolor el tus ojos, imaginar por lo que estabas pasando, de haberlo sabido nunca te hubiese dejado ir, Kyu, ahora mismo tengo ganas de matar a todos esos bastardos que se atrevieron a tocarte.

\- No. – Siwon se calla cuando ve que Kyuhyun gira para que no lo vea llorar y espera porque sabe que necesita tiempo.

El tratar de tragarse el llanto por culpa de los recuerdos y de tener que hablar eso precisamente con Siwon, hace que calmarse sea más difícil. Sus palabras duelen, tal vez por lo sinceras que suenan, por la forma en la que lo mira.

Kyuhyun necesita de varios minutos para poder respirar bien y hacerle frente de nuevo.

\- Te fuiste del país. – murmura evitando el contacto con sus ojos.

\- Nuestros padres nos enviaron lejos. Keun Suk y yo a Estados Unidos, allí conocimos a Kurt… su novio. – Kyuhyun alza una ceja sorprendido, por un momento de verdad creyó que entre Siwon y Sukkie había algo, todo el mundo lo insinúa. – Nuestros padres comenzaron los rumores porque querían que fuera así de verdad, pero no tenemos ningún interés… Sukkie no dejaría a BB ni bajo amenaza de muerte. Jae Joong se fue a Europa, nos veíamos muy poco hasta que nos graduamos en la universidad y nos permitieron regresar a Corea… para ese entonces ya te había olvidado por completo – Kyuhyun bufa una risa seca pensando en lo fácil que fue para su amigo sacarlo de su vida – No fue fácil, fue algo que escapó de mi control. 

\- Deja de leerme la mente – se queja frunciendo el ceño y gira para ir hasta la sala porque la cocina está comenzando a quedase pequeña. Siwon espera un rato antes de salir también y se sienta en la otra esquina del sofá, dándole espacio.

Cuando Kyuhyun baja la guardia de nuevo, Siwon le cuenta la discusión que tuvo con su padre y su decisión de irse de casa definitivamente, que está viviendo con Kurt y Sukkie mientras encuentra un piso y que no piensa caer en los juegos de su familia nunca más. 

Siwon quisiera poder hacer o decir algo para aliviar el dolor de su pasado pero no cree que existan palabras suficientes, son heridas que están allí y ni matando a esos hombres las podrá borrar. Eso le jode de mil formas distintas. 

\- ¿Tu… tu padre sabe que yo…?

\- No. – Kyuhyun deja salir el aire y asiente – ¿Por qué lo del secuestro? – pregunta Siwon, el chico desvía la mirada con terquedad y se encoge de hombros, por un momento parece que no va a contestar pero al final lo hace. 

\- Porque estaba molesto… ¿la presidencia? ¿en serio? Ese hombre ya tiene demasiado poder.

\- Mi padre – le duele el resentimiento que hay detrás de las palabras de Kyuhyun – Ese hombre es mi padre. 

\- No creas que se me olvida. 

\- ¿Que te hizo, Kyu? – intenta acercarse pero el chico se arrincona más contra el sofá, así que Siwon desiste. 

\- No vale la pena hablar de eso.

\- Necesito que lo hablemos todo. – insiste luchando por mantener las manos lejos de él. – ¿Qué pasó? Una vez ibas a decirme algo y al final no lo hiciste. ¿Este rencor es porque arruinó a tu familia? Solucionaré eso, haré que te devuelva lo que es tuyo.

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No puedes decirle que… no lo hagas – le pide sintiendo como se le forma un nudo en el estomago.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no. Por favor… 

\- Kyu…

\- El… me meterá a la cárcel, es eso… yo participé en el secuestro y… Siwon, yo no quería que te hicieran daño, no realmente, es decir, creí que sí, estaba tan molesto que pensé que eso me haría sentir mejor, pero no. Lo que sí quería era obligarlo a renunciar porque sé lo mucho que ese cargo significa para él y la posibilidad de quitarle algo así era tentadora, pero nunca pensé que… por eso te saqué de allí. Lo sabes ¿verdad? ¿Me crees? 

\- ¿Y las fotos?

\- ¡A ver, estaba cabreado, Siwon! Estuve frente a ti dos semanas y me mirabas como si no me conocieras, como si yo no fuera nadie.

\- ¡No es cierto! Sabía que te conocía de algún lado.

\- No era suficiente. Esperaba una reacción de tu parte pero nunca la tuve.

\- Joder, no te recordaba, no era mi culpa.

\- ¡Ahora lo sé! Pero no lo supe en ese momento, el punto es… cuando te golpearon me sentí terrible, no se me ocurría una forma de detenerlo sin que todo terminara peor, luego él quiso ir más allá.

\- Y te golpeó – gruñe, aun recuerda el nudo que sintió en el estomago cuando lo vio herido. – ¿Es Lee Kim Ho?

\- Siwon…

\- Solo quiero saberlo, no puedo delatarlo sin que caigas… y no pienso dejarte caer, así que solo dímelo – Kyuhyun medita cada una de sus palabras y finalmente asiente – Lo sabía.

Se quedan en silencio otro rato, cada uno pensando en la información que ha dado el otro. Siwon sabe que Kyu ha cambiado el tema de su padre apropósito y piensa insistir en eso pero lo hará más adelante, cuando él no sienta la necesidad de evadirlo ni esconderse.

Kyuhyun deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá y cierra los ojos, las horas sin dormir están comenzando a pasar factura. 

\- Tenemos que regresar a la ciudad – murmura pero sigue con los ojos cerrados – Tal vez aun pueda llegar al trabajo a una hora normal.

\- No estás como para trabajar, sube a dormir.

\- No puedo dormir. – Siwon rueda los ojos y se levanta para sujetarlo de las manos y obligarlo a ponerse de pie. Kyuhyun frunce el ceño y obedece pero se suelta de inmediato retrocediendo un par de pasos. 

\- Es un viaje largo, llama y di que estás enfermo. Arriba están las habitaciones, la segunda a la derecha es la tuya.

\- Siwon, no voy a quedarme aquí – insiste con terquedad.

\- Kyu…

\- ¡No quiero! Quiero regresar a la ciudad ahora ¿No lo entiendes?

\- ¡VALE! Haz lo que te la gana, estoy harto. – alza la voz perdiendo la poca paciencia que le queda, está cansado física y mentalmente, necesita pensar, necesita que Kyu deje de ser tan necio pero esa mañana ya no puede más – Allá afuera está Myung, es el cuidador de la casa, el hombre que maneja la lancha, dile que te lleve si quieres y quédate dormido a mitad de camino, yo sí que estoy cansado. – Se queja comenzando a subir las escaleras pero cuando llega a la mitad respira profundo y voltea – De verdad quiero que te quedes, Kyuhyun – dice mirándolo a los ojos, luego sigue su camino.

Kyuhyun bufa y camina hasta la salida dispuesto a marcharse pero no logra dar tres pasos antes de patalear y devolverse. Da un par de vueltas por la sala tratando de organizar sus ideas, odiando lo confuso que se siente cada vez que está con ese imbécil cerca. Finalmente coge su móvil para llamar a Donghae y informarle que está bien, que no sabe cuando regresará y que por favor llame al trabajo para decir que está enfermo.

\- Estás con Siwon ¿no? – no le gusta nada la diversión de su voz. Es como un “te lo dije” mezclado con “lo sabía”, muy típico de él.

\- Sí

\- ¿Me vas a contar cuando regreses?

\- Sí

\- Vale. Adviértele que si te hace daño lo buscaré para patearle el culo.

\- Es más alto que tu. – le recuerda. 

\- Pero seguro que no sabe pelear – Kyu sonríe y se despide de su amigo antes de subir a la habitación tu tirarse en la cama, prácticamente se queda dormido mientras cae.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=33ej0cx)

Siwon despierta por culpa del ruido de la lancha, es lo único que le molesta de su habitación, que da justo a la playa y cualquier ruido se cuela por la ventana. Si pasara allí más tiempo seguro se terminaría acostumbrando pero por ahora, es algo que no puede controlar. 

Respira profundo y se pone de pie para asomarse a la ventan con la esperanza de ver quien va en la lancha pero ya está muy lejos. Es igual, no hay que ser un genio para adivinarlo.

Se pasa ambas manos por la cara y mira el reloj, es casi medio día así que si Kyu se da prisa igual llegue a tiempo para cumplir con su horario de la tarde. Bien, supone que eso es todo, hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió, fue claro en todos los sentidos y no le sirvió de nada.

El también debería volver a la ciudad cuando Myung esté de regreso, sin embargo, la idea de simplemente quedarse a vegetar allí parece más tentadora. Que le den por el culo al mundo, no quiere saber nada de nadie, está agobiado, se siente traicionado por su familia y duele no poder conectar con el que una vez fue su mejor amigo, el chico al que quiso.

\- ¿A quien quieres engañar? – le pregunta a su reflejo en el espejo. Hablar de sus sentimientos hacia Kyuhyun en pasado es tontería porque siguen estando allí y si en 11 años se escondieron pero no desaparecieron, no cree que pueda pasar ahora. 

Baja a la cocina para revisar las alacenas en busca de algo para comer pero siempre ha odiado cocinar para él solo, así que simplemente opta por un trozo de pan y abre los ventanales para que entre el aire. Tira de una silla, la pone frente a la ventana y se sienta subiendo los pies a la cornisa para balancearse, es una mala costumbre que no ha podido quitarse nunca.

\- Te vas a caer – la voz es tan sorpresiva que Siwon da un pequeño bote en la silla y da contra el suelo produciendo un gran golpe. Aun así se las ingenia para girar en busca del dueño de la voz. Kyuhyun sonríe con malicia y camina hasta la cocina sin detenerse a preguntar si está bien o no.

¿Está allí? pero… la lancha. 

Se levanta con un gesto de dolor rumbo a la cocina, para comprobar de nuevo que no está volviendo loco. Igual tiene estrés o algo así.

\- Te quedaste – comenta incrédulo.

\- Tenía sueño – responde encogiéndose de hombros. Es todo tan inesperado que Siwon no puede, ni quiere contener las ganas de acortar las distancias para atraparlo entre sus brazos, aunque el contacto no dura más que unos segundos porque el chico retrocede liberándose de inmediato. – Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. – se queja, parece que le falta el aire. 

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Invadir mi espacio de esta manera. – responde frunciendo el ceño. Siwon asiente como si estuviera de acuerdo pero alza una mano para acomodarle el cabello detrás de la oreja, clara señal de que no ha entendido ni una palabra. Kyuhyun respira profundo y retrocede otro paso bajando la mirada al mismo tiempo que se muerde el labio.

Siwon contiene el aliento y se aferra a la encimera para no comerle la boca, si pretende que mantenga las distancias debería dejar de hacer gestos como esos. 

Su mirada debe ser muy pesada porque Kyu rueda los ojos e intenta escapar a la sala pero Siwon lo sujeta del brazo obligándolo a quedarse donde está. No tiene que usar nada de fuerza, así que supone que no tenía demasiadas ganas de irse. 

\- No podemos simplemente retroceder el tiempo, Siwon. 

\- Lo sé. No tengo intención de retrocederlo, ni recuperarlo, solo… mírame. – Kyuhyun respira profundo y termina de girar para verlo a los ojos. – Déjame estar a tu lado, sin más. Que las cosas salgan como tengan que salir. – Kyuhyun bufa bajando la mirada nuevamente, le gustaría eso, en el fondo sabe que no hay nada que quiera más que acercarse a Siwon, pero ¿Cómo? Hay muchas cosas de por medio. – Tengo hambre ¿tu no? – pregunta de pronto, cambiando intencionalmente de tema. – Cocinar para mi solo no me gusta pero puedo hacerlo para los dos. 

\- ¿Sabes cocinar? – pregunta con sarcasmo.

\- Y muy bien – le aclara con esa usual sonrisa que marca sus hoyuelos. Kyuhyun no se da cuenta de que mete el dedo en uno de ellos hasta que ya lo ha hecho, sorprendiendo a Siwon de tal manera que contiene el aliento, aunque no deja de sonreír para no romper con el momento. 

Es perfecto hasta que Kyu reacciona y baja la mano, sus mejillas están más rojas de lo normal, haciéndolo lucir adorable. Siwon le alborota el cabello y se inclina para darle un beso en la frente para luego comenzar a abrir alacenas en busca de los ingredientes para preparar el almuerzo. 

\- ¿Qué se supone que sabes hacer? – pregunta luchando por obviar la agitación de su corazón. 

\- Pasta marinera, vas a flipar – Kyuhyun sonríe caminando hasta la encimera para subirse, observando como Siwon selecciona los ingredientes, saca las ollas y se pone manos a la obra. – Puedes ayudar – le dice ubicándose al otro lado de la isleta de mármol para poder verlo mientras corta los ingredientes.

\- Soy mejor supervisando – responde sin perder su media sonrisa. 

Si tuviera tiempo de detenerse a pensar en frío, se daría cuenta de lo incoherente que es todo ese escenario. Siwon y él en una casa frente a la playa, cocinando y bromeando como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si no hubiesen estado separados 11 años. 

De vez en cuando sus miradas se conectan en una pequeña conversación silenciosa, a veces se ven los labios pero alguno de los dos termina rompiendo el contacto, mejor eso que romper con el momento en general.

Kyuhyun debería tener ahora mismo ganas de salir corriendo lo más lejos posible porque sabe que aquello traerá más problemas que otra cosa. Debería. Pero no quiere, al contrario, si pudiera cerraría la puerta con llave y se quedaría a vivir allí para siempre. Con Siwon… no necesita nada más. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=68935j)

Choi Min So se pasa una mano por la barbilla mientras mira por la ventana tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. Había dejado que su hijo hiciera lo que creyera más conveniente, no es fácil controlarlos cuando llegan a cierta edad, sin embargo, perderle la pista como ha sucedido durante estás ultimas semanas no es algo que le agrade y mucho menos después del comentario que le hicieron después de la reunión del partido.

Uno de sus hombres escuchó a los chicos hablar de un tal Kyuhyun durante la reunión, no es difícil suponer que se trata del pequeño que no ha abandonado sus pensamientos ni una sola vez en todos estos años, no supo decirle cual de los tres chicos lo nombró, ni por qué, pero eso lo ha puesto nervioso. ¿Kyu regresó? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? ¿Está en contacto con sus antiguos amigos?

Con determinación, camina hasta el escritorio y le dice a su secretaría que llame al jefe de seguridad, cuando el hombre llega, Min So le da una foto de un niño de 15 años y le dice que quiere toda la información que pueda encontrar sobre él. 

\- ¿Para cuando?

\- Lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Cho Kyu Hyun – responde secamente. El hombre asiente con seriedad y sale de la oficina mirando bien la foto, cuando está solo, Min So se pasa los dedos por los labios y cierra los ojos recordando aquel día que tuvo al chico entre sus brazos. 

Había decidido dejar ese tema para luego pero esto es claramente una señal, necesita saber donde está y si es una amenaza, si ha estado en contacto con los chicos… si ha estado en contacto con Siwon, pero sobre todo, necesita tenerlo cerca una vez más.


	12. Chapter 12

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=30llb9x)

Cuando se está distraído las horas pasan rápido, no es una novedad, pero hace tiempo que a Kyuhyun el día no se le escapaba de las manos de esa manera. Y aunque es agradable, le da miedo que así como se esfuman las horas, se esfume la magia que envuelve esa pequeña isla. 

Siwon no mintió al decir que sabía preparar pasta marinera, aunque le estaba llevando tanto tiempo picar los ingredientes que Kyu sintió pena y decidió ayudarlo, es como cuando jugaban a hacer experimentos científicos cuando tenían 10 años, con la diferencia de que no quemaron parte de la cocina y el resultado fue realmente excelente. 

Parece que ambos hicieron una tregua silenciosa porque durante la comida no salió ningún tema que pudiera ser incomodo para ellos. Hablaron de sus amigos, del tiempo que Keun Suk y Siwon estuvieron en Estados Unidos y su relación con Kurt, el trabajo de uno como cantante y el otro como productor y profesor de música. 

Hablaron de Jae Joong y sus años en Europa, lo sencillo que fue para todos retomar la amistad cuando estuvieron de regreso, y de lo agobiados que estaban por las mentiras, por como ahora parece tener sentido que los hayan mandado fuera del país sin dejarles rechistar. 

No pasó desapercibido para Kyuhyun el cuidado con el que Siwon seleccionaba las palabras para preguntar por Donghae, era tanto que Kyu se planteó el dejarle creer que había algo entre ellos, solo porque sí, pero cambió de opinión porque no quiere que su amigo lo mate luego por mentiroso, así que se dedicó a contarle lo bien que se la llevaron desde un principio y como había llegado a convertirse en el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Y así ha pasado la tarde. 

Ahora están allí, a la orilla de la playa con el sonido de las olas de fondo.

Resulta que Myung no vive solo en la casa que está al lado de la principal, sino que tiene una pequeña hija de unos ocho años a la cual criar y un perro que es casi del tamaño de ella. La madre de la niña se marchó hace años, pero ninguno de los dos parece darle muchas vueltas al tema, la niña nunca deja de sonreír, así que para el hombre eso debe ser más que suficiente. 

Kyuhyun no puede evitar sonreír con un poco de envidia, recordando como su padre usó la muerte de su madre como excusa para destrozarle la vida de mil formas distintas. 

\- ¿Eres su novio? – la voz cantarina que viene desde un punto desconocido le hace da un pequeño salto. Kyuhyun voltea a todas partes en busca de la pequeña parlante y por fin la encuentra guindada de la reja de la casa grande, pies enganchados y cabeza guindando.

\- ¡Te vas a caer! – dice mirando a todos lados en busca del padre. Los descubre a lo lejos hablando de lo más entretenido con Siwon.

\- Esto lo hago siempre – responde la niña sin bajarse. Como se caiga de allí se va a dar una hostia bastante importante, Kyu casi se la puede imaginar con la cabeza abierta en dos. – ¿Eres su novio? – pregunta de nuevo. Kyu frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza volviendo a sentarse, nunca ha sido muy dado a los niños, lo cual puede sonar incoherente porque es voluntario en un orfanato, pero allí siempre trata de moverse con los adolescentes, con ellos sí que se entiende bien. Cuando son tan pequeños dan un poco de miedo porque no miden las preguntas y él tampoco es muy bueno midiendo las respuestas, además, son demasiado sensibles y el tacto tampoco es lo suyo. – ¿Están de luna de miel?

\- No somos novios – responde moviendo el cuello incómodamente. La risita de la niña le hace voltear enseguida ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Porque él no ha hecho nada.

\- Se te puso la cara roja, mi papá dice a la cara se pone roja cuando una miente. También se pone roja cuando le gusta alguien. La señora Lee vive en la playa, al otro lado, y cuando vamos a mi papá se le pone la cara roja. Yo sé que le gusta.

\- Niña, baja de allí, anda… ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tu perro?

\- ¿Siwon te gusta?

\- No, no me gusta. 

\- Sí te gusta. – insiste con terquedad. – Es normal, a mi me gusta. Antes no venía mucho, pero cuando mi mamá se fue, él y su hermana comenzaron a venir más seguido… sus amigos también. Me invitaban a la casa grande a comer palomitas y ver películas, a veces jugamos a la wii o juegan a lo que yo diga. Sé que lo hacen para que no la eche de menos – Kyuhyun traga saliva y respira profundo sintiendo un poco de empatía. 

\- ¿Se fue hace mucho?

\- Ummm… no sé cuanto es mucho, yo tenía como cinco años. ¿Tu mamá está contigo?

\- No. ¿Por qué no bajas de allí? se te va a ir toda la sangre a la cabeza y me estás poniendo nervioso. 

\- Solo si juegas conmigo.

\- No quiero jugar contigo.

\- Un rato. Prometo no preguntar más si Siwon es tu novio, que ya sé que es, pero es que me aburro, me bajaré de aquí, era lo que querías ¿no? pues…

\- Vale, vale, vamos a jugar.

Kyuhyun no está muy seguro de por qué siente un escalofrío cuando pronuncia esas palabras, pero lo descubre dos horas después. 

Esa pequeña demonio de ocho años es agotadora, debe estar confabulada con los dementotes de Hogwarts pero en lugar de robar la alegría, roba la energía porque no es normal que él quiera simplemente morir de puro agotamiento. Lo ha hecho correr por todas partes, hablar todo lo que no ha hablado en años, escuchar más de lo que le gustaría y atraparla cada vez que intenta subirse a un lugar peligroso. Ha intentado pedir ayuda pero Siwon y el padre de la demonio de tasmania están demasiado entretenidos viendo alguna cosa de la casa. 

Por suerte ambos se percatan de que ellos existen cuando Kyu está a punto de echarse a llorar por culpa de toda la arena que se ha pegado a su ropa y a su pelo, gracias a que la niña lo hizo caer al agua sin previo aviso. 

\- ¡Eun! – grita el padre cuando ve el escenario. Siwon sale corriendo para alzar a la pequeña y luego lo alza a él, con una increíble facilidad. – Lo siento, lo siento mucho. – la niña mira a Kyu con los ojos muy grandes y un apretado puchero, a él no le queda más que suspirar. 

\- Está bien, estábamos jugando. - le asegura al hombre con una pequeña sonrisa. 

\- Vamos a casa, tienes que quitarte esta ropa y ya es hora de la siesta. 

\- No quiero siesta. 

\- Yo necesito que tomes siesta – insiste – Lo siento – repite mirando a Kyu y a Siwon. – ¿De verdad está bien? Es una niña muy traviesa, no me di cuenta…

\- Está bien, de verdad. No se preocupe – el hombre hace una pequeña reverencia y se marcha.

\- ¿Te duele? – pregunta Siwon cuando el hombre se ha marchado. 

\- Solo he caído en el agua, estoy bien – Siwon frunce el ceño y le levanta la camisa por un costado, es tan repentino que Kyu retrocede, solo que lo hace con tanta velocidad que casi se cae pero Siwon lo sostiene a tiempo. Es con el agarre que Kyuhyun nota el dolor. Cuando se separa baja la mirada y descubre la pequeña macha de sangre que hay en su camisa ¿Cómo es que Siwon pudo verla primero que él? – No sé como me la hice.

\- ¿Cómo es que no lo notaste? – la forma en la que le riñe hace que Kyuhyun se sienta de cinco años otra vez. 

\- Es pequeña. – refuta encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Vamos – le dice. Caminan hasta la casa, directo a la habitación que esta usando Kyuhyun para que se quite la ropa y se de una ducha. – Vendré ahora con ropa y algo para curar eso.

\- Te digo que no es nada – Siwon rueda los ojos y sale de la habitación, no sin antes darle una de las toallas del armario. 

Kyuhyun respira profundo, coge la toalla y entra al baño para quitarse la ropa y dejarla tirada en una esquina. Se mira al espejo para inspeccionar la herida y se sorprende al ver que no es tan pequeña como pensó. ¿Cómo diablos se la hizo? 

Siwon debe haberse sorprendido de que no la sintiera, él mismo a veces se sorprende de lo mucho que se acostumbró a los golpes a lo largo de los años. 

Sacude la cabeza para espantar los recuerdos y se mete bajo la ducha para disfrutar del agua caliente. La forma en la que las gotas masajean sus hombros hace que el agotamiento desaparezca, al mismo tiempo que deja de pensar en la niña como una demonio y comienza a ver lo dulce que es con su risa y su voz cantarina.

Se siente mucho mejor cuando sale de la ducha, se envuelve una toalla a la cintura y usa otra más pequeña para secarse en cabello, antes de salir se asoma con cuidado para verificar que Siwon no esté y se pasea buscando la ropa pero no encuentra nada. Tuerce el gesto y se seca el cabello masajeándolo con cuidado y con tanta concentración que no escucha cuando la puerta se abre, ni lo pasos que se acercan hasta que siente el roce de unos dedos por su espalda. 

Ahoga un grito no muy masculino pero por fortuna tampoco muy alto, gira y retrocede usando la toalla de la cabeza para taparse. 

\- Déjame ver – ordena Siwon con un gruñido.

\- No – intenta alejarse pero su acompañante le corta el paso de inmediato, sujetándolo del brazo para hacerlo girar. – Siwon – le advierte logrando soltarse

\- ¿Dónde te hiciste eso? ¿Cuándo? – ignora su advertencia y trata de verlo de nuevo. Su voz suena un tanto desesperada, como si fuera una herida reciente y no algo que ha cicatrizado por completo. 

\- Olvídalo.

\- No, déjame ver – cuando intenta hacerlo girar una vez más, Kyuhyun se las ingenia para hacerle una llave y lo pega a la pared.

\- Te dije que no – repite con sequedad y hace un algo más de presión contra su brazo antes de soltarlo. Siwon gira con el ceño fruncido y piensa en dejarlo pasar pero cambia de opinión de inmediato, más que todo porque odia su actitud. 

Le tira del brazo y lo pega a la misma pared contra la que él estaba antes, pero de frente, para poder verlo a los ojos. Pone sus manos a lado y lado para evitar que escape y busca su mirada. 

\- ¿Por qué me alejas? – pregunta. – Solo me preocupo por ti, ¿no lo ves? – De verdad quiere saber porque a veces parece que han conectado pero entonces viene y hace cosas como esas.

\- Ya pasó.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue? Es parte de tu vida, te he contado todo lo que no sabías de mí, he confiado en ti ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo? – Kyuhyun abre la boca para contestar algo pero luego la cierra sin saber que decir, Siwon suena tan dolido que le descoloca por completo, supone que es eso lo que lo hace apretar la toalla con fuerza y girar para mostrarle su espalda.

El profesor contiene el aliento por el gesto, por la forma en la que gira y apoya la frente de la pared quedando totalmente expuesto. La suavidad de su piel casi tan blanca como la nieve y las pequeñas gotas que caen de su cabello castaño, hacen que crezca un calor abrasador en su vientre, pero el deseo se ve aplacado por la rabia cuando distingue bien las pequeñas marcas que le adornan.

Levanta la mano y con suavidad deja que sus dedos recorran cada una, pensando que cicatrices tan duras no deberían adornar una piel como esa.

El estremecimiento y el pequeño gemido de Kyuhyun le hacen reaccionar, le pone la mano en el hombro y le hace girar para verlo a los ojos de nuevo, odia ver que está luchando para contener las lágrimas. 

\- No – dice cuando Siwon le acaricia la mejilla con la mano. Odia sentirse tan vulnerable, había pasado esa etapa de su vida hace tiempo ¿por qué le pasa cuando Siwon está cerca? 

Su petición debe ser confusa porque ahora en lugar de la mano, siente sus labios dejando un beso suave en la comisura de su boca, luego pega la frente con la suya, cerrando los ojos y provocando que el corazón de Kyuhyun intente salirse de su pecho. 

De pronto le da otro beso, esta vez en la frente y lo guía hasta la cama para arrodillarse frente a él y comenzar a curar la herida del costado. Kyuhyun desvía la mirada, conteniendo la respiración mientras lo deja hacer lo que tenga que hacer. 

Tiene que admitir que el roce de sus dedos es simplemente perfecto. 

\- Listo – dice ajustando una banda gruesa sobre la herida. Kyuhyun asiente sin mirarlo a los ojos, así que Siwon supone que es momento de dejarlo solo. – Creo que mi ropa te quedará bien, un poco grande tal vez pero valdrá hasta que regresemos a la ciudad. – Cuando Kyu alza la mirada por fin, él le sonríe y sale de la habitación.

La idea de abandonar la isla parecía una idea estupenda ayer, pero hoy no tanto. 

Murmurando una maldición, coge la ropa que le ha dejado Siwon y se la pone. Tiene que doblar un poco los pantalones pero la sudadera la deja así, siempre le ha gustado que las mangas le cubran un poco las manos. 

Usa los dedos para peinarse el cabello y baja para buscar al que una vez fue su mejor amigo. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2ewfvxe)

Encuentra a Siwon hablando con Myung para que prepare la lancha, no sabe como sentirse por la repentina prisa que tiene por volver. El hombre asiente diciendo que irá a despertar a la niña para que no se sorprenda cuando esté sola, lo que da a Kyu la excusa perfecta para intervenir. 

\- No es necesario – dice terminando de bajar. – No nos iremos hoy – aparta a Siwon de la puerta para ser él quien hable con el lanchero – Eun debe estar cansada, no es justo despertarla – se justifica. El hombre lo mira con curiosidad y asiente pero de inmediato mira a Siwon en busca de aprobación. Debe haber dicho que sí porque Myung sonríe con una pequeña reverencia y les dice que si necesitan algo no duden en llamarlo. 

Kyuhyun no dice nada cuando cierra la puerta, solo va hasta la cocina y regresa con un par de cervezas en la mano. Le da una a Siwon y se sienta en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas en forma de indio, el mayor duda un momento sin saber muy bien cual debería ser su próximo movimiento, finalmente decide sentarse a su lado.

\- Creí que querías volver – comenta con confusión.

\- Se está bien aquí – responde encogiéndose de hombros. El gesto hace que Siwon se fije en la ropa que lleva puesta, su ropa. 

No debería permitir que eso le ponga como le está poniendo, pero no puede evitarlo. Lo mira de arriba abajo y luego sacude la cabeza para borrar cualquier tipo de idea que pueda surgir porque ninguna es buena, y seguro ninguna sería aprobada por Kyu, quien por cierto parece haber adivinados sus pensamientos porque ahora se remueve en el sofá y baja la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Mierda. 

El chico no dice nada, solo bebe de su cerveza en silencio, mirando la nada hasta que por fin reúne el valor necesario para responder las preguntas que Siwon le hizo minutos atrás. 

\- Fue mi padre – esas simples palabras captan toda la atención del profesor, Kyuhyun no necesita mirarlo para saberlo. – Yo no siempre… a veces simplemente no quería hacer aquello. – Siwon cierra los ojos para llenarse de paciencia. 

“Aquello”, o sea, dejarse tocar. Dejar que esos bastardos abusaran de él. De un niño. 

Se pasa las manos por la cara repitiéndose en silencio que eso ya pasó, y que por más quiera no puede buscar a cada uno y matarlo.

\- A veces lograba defenderme, pero entonces mi padre se ponía furioso y me pegaba con lo primero que tuviera cerca. A veces su cinturón, a veces solo usaba los puños, pero un día se le ocurrió que un látigo tendría mayor efecto… tuve que ir al hospital, y fue cuando recibió la primera citación por maltrato infantil – bufa una risa triste por culpa del recuerdo y lucha por tragar saliva, cosa que el cuesta demasiado – se puso peor, y me golpeó más pero tuvo la precaución de no llevarme al hospital de nuevo, por eso cicatrizaron así.

Cuando concluye, lo ultimo que espera es que unos fuertes brazos lo envuelvan con semejante facilidad, hace un leve intento por soltarse pero desiste porque le gusta como se siente. Como encajan sin siquiera planearlo. 

\- Lo odio – murmura Siwon contra su cabello. – Lo odio tanto, los odio a todos – acaricia el brazo de Kyu hasta que logra tumbarse un poco en el sofá con él pegado a su pecho, y se quedan así un rato. Sonríe con satisfacción cuando Kyuhyun decide rodearle la cintura con las manos para abrazarlo también.

\- Ya estoy bien. – le asegura. Siwon no sabe a que prestar más atención, si a lo abrumador que es sentir el calor de su aliento contra el cuello, o la felicidad por sentirlo cada vez más cerca emocionalmente. 

\- No lo estás, y aunque fuera cierto, no es el punto. – le sujeta la barbilla para poder mirarlo – Odio a todos los que alguna vez te tocaron sin permiso, Kyu, pero estoy aquí ahora, no permitiré que algo así te pase nunca más – sus palabras son suaves susurros, porque están tan cerca que no es necesario alzar más la voz. Kyuhyun desvía la mirada perdiendo la batalla contra sus lagrimas, pensando en como reaccionaría Siwon si supiera que una de esas personas es su padre. 

Intenta alejarse para que no le vea llorar más, pero Siwon (de alguna forma que Kyuhyun no podrá entender ni en mil años) le hace girar hasta quedar medio tumbado en el sofá, con medio cuerpo de Siwon encima y bien sujeto entre sus brazos. Por un momento piensa que lo va a besar como ha hecho las dos últimas veces, pero no es así, simplemente lo acaricia despacio, limpiando los rastro de sus lágrimas hasta que él se anima a mirarlo a los ojos y entonces pide permiso de manera silenciosa. 

Nunca nadie le había pedido permiso antes. 

Cuando eran niños fue algo mutuo así que no fue necesario, a partir de allí todo el mundo ha tomado lo que ha querido hasta que él tuvo para fuerza suficiente para impedirlo. 

Después de eso, puede contar sus relaciones con los dedos de una mano y los permisos allí tampoco se establecieron. Es decir, terminar en la cama con ellos fue algo que surgió de la nada, culpa de su necesidad de sentir que la violencia no era la única manera, solo eso. Relaciones satisfactorias, pero nada tan agradable y calido como lo que le acaba de producir Siwon con ese simple gesto. 

Un gesto desconocido y significativo. Algo que hace que el corazón le crezca un poco más, y es por eso que Kyuhyun, en lugar de responder, acaricia el cabello del mayor hasta ubicar la mano en su nuca y se inclina para besarlo.

Es algo distinto a los besos que se han dado hasta ahora porque es él quien está dominando, quien marca el ritmo, y Siwon simplemente se deja llevar. Le permite hundirse en su boca tan profundo como quiera, lamer sus labios y jugar con su lengua hasta que tienen que separarse para poder respirar. 

Kyuhyun no deja de acariciar su nuca mientras respira de forma agitada, con la boca entre abierta y mirándolo a los ojos con deseo. 

Esa expresión es mucho más de lo que cualquier hombre puede soportar, así que antes de sufrir algún tipo de combustión espontánea, Siwon tira de él para que se siente sobre sus piernas a horcajadas y devora su boca más o menos de la misma forma que hizo Kyu hace unos segundos. Haciéndolo gemir de una manera que debería estar tan prohibida como el movimiento que hace con las caderas, porque la erección que está comenzando a tener es terriblemente dolorosa. 

\- Joder – jadea Siwon cuando el beso se rompe. Pega la cara al pecho de Kyu y cierra los ojos abrazándolo con fuerza – Dios, Kyu – si no deja de moverse así, Siwon se va a correr de forma muy vergonzosa. 

El chico tira de su cabello para que alce la cabeza y lo besa de nuevo mordiendo levemente sus labios, sonríe de medio lado cuando Siwon gime con más fuerza. 

\- Por Dios, para – le suplica hundiendo los dedos en su cadera. 

\- No. – jadea contra su boca. – Quiero esto… te quiero. – Siwon traga saliva y lo mira con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. – Hazme el amor, Siwon… necesito… quiero hacerlo contigo. – el mayor siente como mil burbujas estallan en su cabeza al escuchar la petición, casi no puede respirar por la emoción pero aun así saca fuerzas para levantarse con el chico entre sus brazos. Kyu le rodea la cintura con las piernas y reparte besos por su cuello mientras deja que lo lleve hasta la habitación.

No entran a la que él ha estado usando, sino directamente a la de Siwon. 

El mayor lo baja junto a la cama y lo mira a los ojos en busca de alguna duda. Se derrite un poco al ver que Kyuhyun se quita la sudadera y la deja caer al suelo sin apartar la mirada, pero cuando sus neuronas terminan de fundirse es en el momento en que lo ayuda a él a quitarse la suya. 

Su rostro demuestra seguridad cuando lo hace, no hay duda en el movimiento, pero cuando le pasa las manos desde los pectorales hasta el estomago, puede sentir como tiembla. 

Siwon le sujeta ambas manos y las besa antes de hacer que le rodee en un abrazo, le gusta la forma en la que Kyu entrelaza los dedos atrapando su cintura y alza la cara para que lo bese de nuevo. Cuando está relajado, Siwon le ayuda a deshacerse de sus pantalones y luego hace lo mismo con los suyos. No piensa demasiado antes de dejarse caer sobre él en la cama, manteniendo el beso hasta que ambos necesitan recuperar aire una vez más. 

Sin decir nada, Kyu cambia de posición y pasa una lengua por su barbilla, trazando un camino que recorre su cuello y lo guía hasta sus pezones, los cuales no duda en lamer provocando que Siwon se retuerza y apriete las sabanas para ayudarse a resistir porque quiere prolongar el momento todo lo que sea posible, pero si Kyuhyun sigue dejando pequeños mordiscos en los músculos de su estomago, terminará perdiendo los estribos y follándolo contra el colchón con todas las ganas contenidas. 

\- Me matas – jadea tirando de él para comerle la boca antes de cambiar de posición una vez más. Adora la sonrisa traviesa que puede ver en ese momento, y la picardía con la que se lame los labios, se imagina lo que podrían hacer alrededor de su polla pero tendrá que esperar otro momento para eso porque ahora mismo necesita estar dentro de él – date la vuelta. – le pide con suavidad. Kyuhyun gira y abraza una almohada mientras siente como Siwon reparte besos en su nuca y le recorre la espalda con la lengua, pasando despacio por cada una de sus cicatrices, haciéndole temblar por culpa de su aliento.

Sus labios tienen la habilidad de borrar cualquier rastro que pueda quedar de esos que le tocaron en el pasado con o sin permiso, sus jadeos consiguen nublarle la mente y sus manos dejan marcas que queman de forma agradable, pero cuando de verdad cree que puede perder la razón, es cuando la lengua de Siwon recorre su culo para comenzar a dilatarlo presionando con ayuda de su saliva y de uno de sus dedos.

\- Siwon – gimotea cuando siente la primera invasión. El mayor reparte pequeños besos en sus muslos sin dejar de dilatarlo con el dedo.

\- Me detendré cuando quieras – le promete.

\- No, no lo hagas – le ordena con la voz entrecortada. Sin dejar de mover la mano, Siwon se levanta para abrir el cajón y sacar el lubricante y el preservativo. Deja caer un poco en la entrada de su amante para facilitar el paso de un segundo dedo. Kyuhyun aprieta la almohada y cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que saca el culo para facilitarle el acceso. 

Siwon quiere ir despacio pero su polla necesita tanta atención que duele, por eso no tarda en unir un tercer dedo a la labor y mordiéndose el labio para que el dolor mengue un poco las ganas de correrse por culpa de la forma en la que el chico gimotea y se remueve, o por las gotas de sudor que están comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo.

\- Oh Dios, te necesito… - suplica sacando los dedos de su interior. Kyu gira en la cama para poder verlo, inclinándose para besarlo en los labios.

\- Quiero verte – murmura sin apartarse por completo. Espera a que Siwon asienta para tumbarse otra vez, sonriendo al ver como el mayor coge una de sus piernas y la acomoda sobre su hombro dándole pequeños besos y acariciando el interior de sus muslos antes de coger el condón y ponérselo. 

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta para eliminar cualquier duda. Cuando Kyu asiente, le tira de las caderas acercándolo lo suficiente para poder comenzar a introducirse en él. 

La presión y el calor son abrumadores, pero el escucharlo gemir por la invasión es lo mejor de todo, adora su voz, sus jadeos. La manera en la que expone el cuello cuando Siwon logra entrar por completo, invitándolo a besar mientras se acostumbra a él. 

Siwon obedece ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Besaría cada centímetro de Kyu si pudiera, lo haría día y noche y solo pararía si él se lo pidiera. 

Cuando Kuy mueve las caderas en busca de fricción, Siwon da gracias al cielo y sale de él casi por completo para luego volver a entrar estableciendo un ritmo lento pero profundo, asegurándose de tocar justo el punto que hace a Kyu gemir su nombre una y otra vez, como la más perfecta de las oraciones. 

La forma en la que el chico le rodea las caderas con las piernas y se aferra a sus brazos le hacen aumentar el ritmo llenando la habitación no solo de sus jadeos y gruñidos sino también del choque de sus cuerpos. 

Kyuhyun cuela la mano entre ambos cuerpos y comienza a masturbarse al ritmo impuesto por su amante, lo hace mirándolo a los ojos, adorando sus emociones, la forma en la que lo toca y le da placer. 

\- Correte – jadea Siwon – Quiero verte – se le corta la respiración cuando Kyuhyun obedece y se libera sobre su estomago. Lo sujeta de la nuca y lo besa con la misma fuerza con la que empuja dentro de él para correrse también. 

Se quedan pegados frente con frente hasta que tiene la energía suficiente para salir de él y acomodarse a su lado en la cama, alzando el brazo para que Kyu se acomode contra su pecho, cuando lo hace, Siwon sonríe y le da un beso en el cabello. Es sencillo dejarse llevar por el agotamiento provocado por el orgasmo, además, ninguno de los dos necesita hablar porque saben que están juntos y que eso no ha sido solo algo del momento, al contrario. Por eso cierran los ojos y dejan que el sueño haga el resto del trabajo.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2qu68w3)

Un ruido fuerte saca a Kyuhyun del mundo de los sueños. Abre los ojos conteniendo el aliento y alza la cabeza para mirar a todos lados, hasta que descubre que se trata de truenos. No es normal que llueva de esa forma en esa época del año, pero es agradable poder estar en la cama con el sonido de la lluvia que azota al resto del mundo allá afuera. 

De inmediato recuerda al hombre que duerme a su lado y sonríe. Se permite un momento para verlo sin la presión de su mirada. Detalla su rostro varonil y sus facciones perfectas, usa un dedo para recorrer sus labios, sonriendo cuando las cosquillas hacen que se remueva. El mismo dedo se pasea por su pecho dibujando cada uno de sus músculos, hasta llegar al final de la cadera, donde una molesta sabana blanca le interrumpe su camino. 

Otro trueno suena con fuerza llamando su atención una vez más. Kyu se levanta y coge la bata que está sobre la silla de Siwon y se la pone mientras camina hasta el gran ventanal para ver lo revuelto que está el mar. Da un poco de miedo lo altas que son las olas, no tanto como para llegar a ninguna de las dos casas, claro, pero no por eso es menos impresionantes. 

\- ¿Kyu? – la voz somnolienta de Siwon le hace voltear, parece aliviado cuando lo ve. – ¿Qué haces? – pregunta cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

\- Llueve – responde recostándose de la ventana. El cielo está totalmente gris y se ilumina solo por los relámpagos. 

\- Vuelve a la cama, tengo frío – Kyuhyun sonríe encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Eso que tienes encima se llama manta, úsala. 

\- No quiero una manta – extiende la mano y alza una ceja esperando a que regrese. Kyuhyun rueda los ojos y se tumba a su lado de nuevo, no sin antes dejar la bata en la misma silla en la que la encontró. Siwon lo aprieta contra él y tira de las mantas para cubrirse porque lo del frío es verdad. 

\- ¿Siempre llueve así?

\- No – Kyuhyun frunce el ceño sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Siwon sonríe y hace que se acomode un poco más sobre su cuerpo, colando una pierna entre las suyas. – ¿Te da miedo la lluvia?

\- No – se apresura a responder casi ofendido. Siwon se ríe con más fuerza y gira para estar sobre él y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. – No me da miedo, idiota – se queja dándole un par de golpes. 

\- Pasará pronto, además, no vamos a viajar hoy así que no pasa nada – le asegura intercalando cada palabra con un beso. No para hasta que Kyuhyun deja de fruncir el ceño y sonríe acariciando su costado. 

\- Siwon… sabes que hay cosas que tenemos que hablar ¿verdad?

\- ¿Sobre nosotros? – pregunta con un largo suspiro. 

\- Sobre todo… el asunto del secuestro no está cerrado y…

\- No. – es un alivio que el tema no sean sus dudas ni nada por el estilo – No quiero hablar de eso, ya lo solucionaremos, juntos. Fue un tontería de tu parte pero se puede arreglar. 

\- Kim Ho no dejará…

\- No, Kyu… no quiero hablar de él ni de nadie. No aquí, no ahora. Deja que este sea nuestro lugar ¿vale? – Kyuhyun respira profundo y asiente porque él tampoco quiere romper con el momento pero le da miedo que todo se puede venir abajo tan pronto pongan un pie fuera de la isla. No por ellos, ya no duda de Siwon ni de lo que él mismo siente pero lamentablemente en esa relación influyen demasiadas personas, y no se fía de ninguna de ellas. 

A pesar de eso, acepta la propuesta de su amante y deja esos temas por fuera, se acomodan en la cama y miran como cae la lluvia mientras se regalan caricias, alargando el momento lo máximo posible.


	13. Chapter 13

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=30llb9x)

El frío que encuentra Kyuhyun a un lado de la cama le hace abrir los ojos en busca de su acompañante, pero no hay nadie. Con un bostezo, coge la almohada que antes había estado usando Siwon y la abraza con fuerza al mismo tiempo que la huele sin poder evitar sonreír. 

Afina el oído para tratar de ubicarlo pero no escucha nada, por lo menos no allí en la habitación. Intenta cerrar los ojos para dormir un poco más, porque aunque no está muy seguro de la hora que es, no cree que sea justo levantarse estando tan cómodo, sin embargo, luego de varios minutos la habitación comienza a hacerse demasiado grande, así que aparta las sabanas y se estira caminando hasta el baño. 

Aprovecha para cotillear un poco mientras se cepilla los dientes. 

El baño de la habitación de Siwon es amplio, como todo en aquella casa, claro. Tiene sus cremas y lociones perfectamente ubicadas sobre la encimera de mármol que también sostiene el lavamanos que parece ser de cristal, a un lado hay un reproductor de mp3 con sus cornetas y un reloj, supone que para que no se le vayan las horas cuando se mete en esa evidentemente cómoda bañera. 

Si tuvieran tiempo pensaría en compartirla con él, pero la verdad es que no pueden seguir escapando de las responsabilidades que les esperan en la ciudad. Tiene que llamar a su trabajo y presentar los bocetos que tiene pendientes para el siguiente manga, además, Donghae debe estar que se tira de los pelos por la curiosidad. 

Decide darse una ducha y ponerse la misma ropa que le dejó Siwon el día anterior, luego baja directo a la cocina, guiado por el aroma del café. 

\- Me dejaste solo – lo acusa frunciendo el ceño. Siwon da un pequeño salto por la sorpresa de su voz, pero sonríe cuando lo ve. 

\- Lo siento – se acerca para abrazarlo con fuerza y besar su cuello, quedándose así más tiempo de lo normal. - Tenía que hacer algunas llamadas, pero podemos volver a la cama si quieres.

\- No, ahora tengo hambre. – se queja intentando soltarse, el problema es que Siwon no tiene intención de dejarlo ir, al contrario, lo aprieta con más fuerza y busca su boca para darle el primer beso del día, usando la lengua para colarse entre sus labios atrapando todo su sabor y haciéndolo gemir.

Lo libera únicamente para poder llenar su cuello de besos y respirar profundo, absorbiendo su aroma. Kyuhyun se estremece por las leves cosquillas que le produce y baja las manos hasta su culo para apretarlo más cerca, haciéndolo gruñir por la fricción. 

Siwon lo alza fácilmente entre sus brazos, girando para subirlo a la encimera y se mete entre sus piernas sin dejar de dominar sus labios, no se separan hasta que duelen de lo hinchados que están.

Es tan intenso que incluso se marean un poco. El menor siente como se le acelera el corazón cuando Siwon se le queda mirando con atención y una pequeña sonrisa, diciendo un montón de cosas sin siquiera abrir la boca. 

\- Además de ti, qué más hay para desayunar – comenta Kyuhyun acariciando su nuca. Siwon sonríe más grande y le da otro beso antes de bajarlo de la encimera.

\- Hay café y tostadas – le informa. Luego se queda en silencio, simplemente adorando cómo se mueve por la cocina. Quisiera prolongar la estadía por tiempo indefinido pero sabe que ambos tienen que regresar a la ciudad tarde o temprano – Voy a bajar para decirle a Myung que nos iremos esta tarde. – puede ver como los hombros del chico se tensan aunque trata de ocultarlo. – aunque podemos quedarnos un día más si quieres.

\- No… está bien. Perderé mi trabajo si no me presento mañana en la mañana. Aún debo terminar un par de bocetos. – Siwon asiente y estira la mano para que Kyuhyun la sujete, sonríe cuando el chico lo hace sin dudar. 

\- Sabes que nada cambiará cuando estemos allá ¿verdad? Estamos juntos, Kyu – el menor asiente pero no lo ve a los ojos, simplemente suelta su mano y se sirve una taza de café, cuando mete el pan en la tostadora siente como su amante lo sujeta por detrás y lo mueve como si fuera un muñeco de trapo para desvestirlo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Pierde el sentido en el momento en el que comienza a masturbarlo con la frente pegada a la suya, susurrando contra sus labios que le demostrará que aquello es real todas las veces que sea necesario.

Kyuhyun jadea aferrándose a sus hombros, odiando la camiseta que no le permite tocar tanto como quiere, así que se la quita y lo muerde para acallar sus propios gemidos. 

Decide dejar que sus manos se muevan hasta la entrepierna de Siwon y lo masajea por encima del chándal, satisfecho por la erección oculta bajo toda esa ropa. El mayor lo hace girar para que se recueste de la encimera, exponiendo su trasero y dejándole vía libre para poder hundir un dedo en su interior. Gime con satisfacción al notar que aún está medio dilatado gracias a la sesión de sexo de anoche, así que no necesita dedicar mucho tiempo a eso, simplemente une un segundo dedo abriéndolos en forma de tijera unas cuantas veces, antes de bajarse el chándal lo justo para liberar su miembro y enfundarse despacio. 

Kyuhyun tiene las mismas ganas que él, por eso no espera demasiado para acostumbrarse, solo necesita un minuto de ajuste para empujar hacia atrás invitándolo a que lo folle como quiera, puede manejar lo que le dé porque es Siwon y sabe que con él todo será perfecto.

Cierra los ojos cuando el mayor sale con torturadora lentitud para volver a embestir con fuerza, haciéndolo jadear y perder la razón. Sus movimientos son lentos, dedicados, lo toca y lo besa asegurándose de llegar a cada rincón de su cuerpo, a lo más profundo de su interior. 

\- Siwon – lloriquea cuando su polla toca ese punto tan sensible dentro de él.

\- Aquí, estoy aquí – casi sin aliento se tumba sobre su espalda para abrazarlo haciendo sus embestidas más rápidas. Deja una mano aferrada el pecho de Kyuhyun y la otra la mueve hasta su entrepierna para masturbarlo con decisión hasta que el chico se corre murmurando su nombre, ejerciendo la presión que él necesita para correrse también. 

\- Dios… por Dios – gime Kyuhyun cuando siente el calor del orgasmo de Siwon en su interior. Sujeta la mano que tiene Siwon contra su pecho y la deja allí durante el tiempo que necesitan los dos para recuperarse. 

Siwon sale del cuerpo de su amante y busca las servilletas para limpiar el desastre en el que se han convertido. Al terminar, hace girar al chico para poder besarlo por milésima vez, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría quedarse a vivir en esos gruesos labios.

\- ¿Ésta es tu manera de decirme que estamos bien? – pregunta Kyuhyun con una sonrisa. 

\- ¿Funciona? – pregunta Siwon mostrando sus profundos hoyuelos. 

\- Ummm sí – se pega a su pecho y lo abraza suponiendo que eso tiene que ser suficiente para borrar sus inseguridades. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2qu68w3)

El regreso a la ciudad es tranquilo. 

La pequeña demonio le hizo prometer que regresaría pronto para volver a jugar con ella, y Myung les hace el viaje entretenido contándoles lo mucho que estuvo hablando la niña de ellos mientras se aburría esperando a que pasara la lluvia del día anterior.

En la carretera Siwon tampoco dice demasiado, sólo conduce mirando el camino sosteniendo la mano de Kyuhyun, dándole algún beso de vez en cuando y otras veces tarareando la canción que suena en la radio, luchando por parecer tranquilo pero sin poder sacarse de la cabeza a su padre y la reacción que tendrá cuando se entere de que Kyu y él están juntos.

Aparcan frente al edificio de Kyuhyun casi a media noche. Siwon baja para acompañarlo hasta la entrada y sostiene su rostro entre las dos manos para darle un beso suave, Kyuhyun le rodea con sus manos, usando los pulgares para acariciar sus caderas. 

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? 

\- No creo que a tu novio le guste mucho la idea – Kyuhyun frunce el ceño y le pellizca en el lugar donde antes había estado dejando caricias. – ¡Auch! 

\- Hae es mi amigo.

\- Lo sé – le asegura con una sonrisa. 

\- Entonces deja de decir chorradas. – le advierte – Será difícil dormir sin ti esta noche. – Se queja con un pequeño puchero, Siwon no está muy seguro de cómo logra resistir las ganas de morderle los labios hasta hacerle suplicar. 

\- Siempre podemos irnos a un hotel por unos días, mientras consigo mi propio piso. – propone acariciando su cabello.

\- No hay prisa. Es mejor si vamos paso a paso. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

\- Sí, pasaré por la universidad y te buscaré en la tarde en la oficina ¿te parece? – Kyuhyun asiente y le da un beso antes de despedirse y entrar a su edificio. Siwon respiro profundo y regresa a su coche para conducir a casa de Keun Suk, sin notar al hombre que está al final de la cuadra haciendo fotos.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=33ej0cx)

Ji Won se quita los cascos cuando escucha el fuerte ruido que viene de la parte de abajo. Frunce el ceño y salta de la cama para bajar con cuidado. 

\- Quédate en tu habitación – le dice su madre mientras termina de bajar. Ji Won hace como que regresa pero la sigue cuando ella ya no está viendo, y espera al final de la escalera para tratar de escuchar la conversación y descubrir qué es lo que pasa en el despacho. 

Su padre no deja de protestar a gritos y lanzar cosas, ni siquiera se calma cuando su madre entra.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta la mujer casi sin aliento. Le sorprende ver el despacho destrozado y un hombre desconocido esperando en una esquina con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria. Retrocede un paso cuando su esposo la mira con los ojos llenos de furia. 

\- ¡Tu hijo! – le grita - ¡Eso es lo que pasa! – coge las fotografías y las lanza contra la cara de su esposa, quien apenas tiene tiempo de atrapar un par en el aire. Contiene el aliento mientras mira como su hijo se besa y abraza a un chico que al principio no logra reconocer. 

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunta. Las fotos son inesperadas pero no una novedad. 

\- ¡Cho Kyu Hyun! El hijo del hombre que intentó arruinar esta familia. ¡Con él se está acostando tu hijo! – la mujer mira de nuevo las fotos y lo reconoce, el pequeño niño que iba a jugar a su casa, ese del que Siwon estuvo enamorado. Había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo ¿Cómo es que regresó? – ¡Llama a Siwon y dile que venga de inmediato! 

\- Min So, deja que…

\- ¡Llámalo! – grita de nuevo – Y déjame solo. – la mujer contiene el aliento y asiente saliendo del despacho. 

Cuando la puerta se cierra, el detective respira profundo para llamar la atención del candidato a la presidencia. 

\- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? – pregunta con seriedad. El berrinche del candidato no le impresiona ni le sorprende, está acostumbrado a lidiar con gente así y ya venía advertido sobre el comportamiento medio bipolar de éste, sereno frente a las cámaras y el público, pero sin paciencia con las personas cercanas. 

\- No le quites los ojos de encima al chico. Quiero saber cada movimiento que haga. – el hombre asiente con una pequeña reverencia y abandona la casa dejando al político convertido en una furia. 

Ji Won se mueve para que el desconocido no la vea salir y sube las escaleras de dos en dos para buscar su móvil y llamar a su hermano. 

\- Primero mamá y ahora tú – dice Siwon cuando contesta – De verdad me extrañan ¿no? – bromea aparcando frente al trabajo de Kyuhyun. Ha sido un día largo en la universidad y no ha podido quitárselo de la cabeza ni un minuto así que necesita verlo ya.

\- No vengas – le advierte la chica sin molestarse en preguntar. 

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño – O sea… no iba a ir ahora pero ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- ¿Dónde estás? Tenemos que hablar – a Siwon no le gusta nada el tono de su voz. 

\- Ji Won, ahora mismo estoy lejos. ¿Qué pasa? 

\- ¿Dónde estás? – Siwon suspira un lamento y mira el reloj.

\- Nos vemos en casa de Sukkie dentro de una hora ¿De acuerdo?

\- Vale – responde y cuelga sin despedirse. Siwon vuelve a fruncir el ceño y da pequeños golpecitos en el volante, tratando de imaginar qué es lo que puede estar pasando.

Cualquier preocupación abandona su mente cuando ve a Kyuhyun salir de la oficina hablando con Donghae. Toca un par de veces para que se den cuenta de que está allí y sonríe cuando su amante lo mira divertido. 

\- Llegaste temprano. – comenta con alegría cuando se acerca.

\- No, llegué a tiempo, eso es distinto.

\- El término “a tiempo” no es algo que él conozca demasiado – interviene Donghae. 

\- Hola – le saluda Siwon.

\- Hey – responde el chico sin prestarle demasiada atención – ¿Vendrás a dormir?

\- Seguramente. 

\- Avísame. – le pide con cierto agotamiento. – No puedo dormir bien si estoy pendiente de la puerta.

\- ¿No vienes? – pregunta Siwon. No le extraña que ambos lo miren con curiosidad puesto que no le había dicho a Kyu que invitara a su amigo, pero tiene que dejar sus celos de lado ¿no? Donghae forma parte de la vide Kyu y lo mejor que puede hacer es tratar de conocerlo un poco más.

\- Yo… - Donghae pasa la mirada de Kyu a Siwon sin saber muy bien que responder.

\- Iremos a casa de Keun Suk – le aclara el profesor – hace mucho tiempo que no se ven y seguro Kyu se sentirá mejor si estás con él.

\- ¿Keun Suk? – pregunta el menor. Pensó que pasaría la tarde sólo con Siwon, aquello le toma completamente por sorpresa. 

\- Ayer estuvimos hablando… de verdad quiere verte y hablar contigo. Puedes confiar en él, es el mismo de siempre. – Kyuhyun asiente despacio y le hace un gesto a Donghae para que vaya con ellos porque sí que prefiere tener un amigo si tiene que hacer frente a esos que el dieron la espalda cuando era pequeño. Vale, sí, no sabían lo que pasaba y todo eso, pero aún así no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar en su presencia. 

Donghae deja salir el aire y sube a la parte de atrás del coche sin decir nada. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=68935j)

Resulta que Keun Suk vive en una de las zonas más apartadas y tranquilas de la ciudad. Edificios no muy altos y perfectamente cuidados, en un área cerrada con una gran caseta de vigilancia en la entrada. Supone que es normal, tomando en cuenta la clase de artista que es.

\- Me gusta – comenta Donghae cuando se baja del coche.

\- ¿Y a quién no? – responde Kyuhyun. 

Siwon sonríe cuando Kyuhyun le coge la mano sin darse cuenta y comienza a caminar a su lado, como si fuera algo que hacen todos los días. 

El primer encuentro entre todos es un poco tenso. A Sukkie lo había visto en el orfanato pero fue todo muy rápido y no pudieron hablar. Además estaba de muy mal humor por la forma en la que el muy cabrón tocaba a Siwon. A Jae Joong no lo había visto en años y a Kurt ni lo conocía. 

Aunque es justamente ese último detalle lo que consigue disminuir la tensión, con Kurt y con Donghae todos pueden comenzar de cero sin sacar a la luz el pasado, es algo sencillo porque Hae resulta ser mucho más suelto de lo que Siwon había notado en un principio y se esfuerza por hacer que Kyu se sienta cómodo.

Ji Won llega media hora después de lo acordado, justo cuando los chicos están cogiendo el ritmo de la conversación.

Saluda a Kyu con un abrazo y trata de ponerse al día pero es obvio que tiene la cabeza en otra parte, por eso Siwon le hace un gesto para que lo siga a la cocina y le cuente qué es lo que pasa. 

\- Papá sabe que estás con Kyu – murmura para que nadie más escuche.

\- ¿Lo sabe?

\- Tiene a alguien siguiéndote, no sé desde hace cuánto. Pero está furioso, estuvo gritando y rompiendo cosas en el despacho. 

\- ¿Siguiéndome? ¡Pero..! joder – se estruja el ceño con frustración – ¿Por qué está furioso? ¿Sólo porque estoy saliendo con él? ¡Esto es ridículo!

\- Dice que es el hijo de su enemigo, del hombre que lo intentó arruinar.

\- ¡Todo eso es mentira! – gruñe haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el tono bajo. – No entiendo qué es lo que le pasa con Kyu pero el cuento de la enemistad con su padre ya no cuela – protesta apretando los puños. Sabe que hay algo más y eso le está creando un incomodo vacío en el estomago, es algo que Kyu no quiere decir ¿Por qué? ¿a quién le tiene preguntar para saberlo?

Es desesperante. Tanto que, aunque lucha por mantener el ritmo de las conversaciones, no puede dejar de darle vueltas a mil cosas distintas. Es una suerte que Keun Suk y Donghae hablen tanto porque eso le quita un poco de presión de encima.

No piensa ir a casa, no ahora, más que todo porque sabe que terminará olvidando que se trata de su padre y perderá los estribos, así que mejor dejar tiempo a que los dos se calmen. 

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta Kyuhyun apoyándose al otro lado de la ventana, desde allí pueden escuchar a sus amigos parlotear como si todos se conocieran desde siempre. Para Donghae, ver la relación que tienen Keun Suk y Kurt es lo más parecido a una fiesta, todo por la obsesión esa que tiene de que las parejas gay molan.

\- Nada… estoy cansado – Siwon sonríe y abre el brazo para que Kyu se recueste de él y no de la pared. Le gusta la forma en la que el otro simplemente se deja hacer sin protestar. – ¿Te gustó venir?

\- Sí – responde de inmediato. Es agradable poder hablar con ellos de nuevo, tu hermana está muy guapa.

\- ¿Verdad? – pregunta con orgullo – No la veías desde que era una enana.

\- La vi cuando… - de pronto se queda callado y sacude la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuándo qué? – Kyuhyun lo piensa un momento antes de contestar. 

\- Cuando te seguí. – Siwon respira profundo y gira para poder verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo lo hiciste?

\- Tres semanas – Siwon alza una ceja, ofendido por su propia estupidez, alguien lo sigue tres semanas y no lo nota. Así como no se dio cuenta del hombre que lo seguía anoche.

\- Estás molesto, lo sé. 

\- No es eso.

\- Es normal. – responde bajando la mirada – Siwon, sí… fue una idiotez de mi parte, y te puse en riesgo pero no pensé que las cosas se fueran a salir de las manos.

\- Está bien – lo abraza y le da un beso en la frente. – No es en eso en lo que pienso.

\- ¿Entonces en qué?

\- Kyu… mi padre me está siguiendo – Kyuhyun contiene el aliento comprendiendo de inmediato lo que eso significa.

\- ¿Sabe qué…?

\- Lo sabe – Kyuhyun asiente despacio pensando mil cosas a la vez. Ese hombre sabe que él está con Siwon. Si hace años tiró a su propio hijo por las escaleras y a él… ahora podría hacer cualquier cosa. – ¿Por qué te odia tanto? – pregunta Siwon. Muerde una maldición cuando Kyuhyun trata de alejarse sin responder. – Tienes que decírmelo, Kyu . Entre ustedes dos pasó algo.

\- Tengo que irme, mañana tengo trabajo.

\- Kyu, no – le sujeta del brazo llamando la atención del resto del grupo. Bufa frustrado y lo lleva hasta la cocina, donde nadie los pueda escuchar – No puedes escapar siempre que te haga una pregunta directa sobre este tema.

\- ¿No? Tú mira – intenta salir de la cocina pero Siwon lo vuelve a poner en su sitio con facilidad. 

\- ¡Tengo derecho a saber lo que sea que pasó! Tendré que hacerle frente a mi padre tarde o temprano y quiero saber cómo defender esto que tenemos.

\- No defiendas nada – dice con terquedad.

\- ¡Kyu, joder! No hagas que vuele mi imaginación porque te lo juro… estoy a punto a volverme loco.

\- ¡Olvida este tema de una vez!

\- ¡No puedo!

\- Kyu… ¿Está todo bien? – Siwon no debería sorprenderse de que Donghae entre atraído por los gritos. Se molestaría pero en el fondo le tranquiliza que Kyu tenga alguien que le cuida de esa forma, aunque en ese momento sólo quiera golpearlo un poquito. 

\- Nos vamos.

\- No hagas esto – dice Siwon con agotamiento. Kyuhyun lo mira distante y coge la mano de su amigo para arrastrarlo hacia la salida apenas teniendo tiempo de despedirse de los demás. 

No le extraña que cuando sale de la cocina, sus tres amigos y su hermana le estén viendo totalmente confundidos y puede que hasta molestos. Quisiera poder explicarles todo lo que está pasando por su cabeza pero no tiene humor ni para eso, así que simplemente les hace un gesto de despedida, le da un beso a su hermana y se encierra en su habitación para pasar el mal rato. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=dvq5h2)

Donghae mira con atención como su amigo lanza la chaqueta en el sofá y comienza a dar vueltas de un lado a otro imitando perfectamente a un león enjaulado. Preguntaría por qué está tan irritado pero tiene una leve idea de por dónde va el asunto, Siwon estaba hablando de su padre y ese tema siempre ha sacado lo peor de Kyuhyun, lo que no entiende es por qué no le dice de una vez cuál es el problema.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando – se queja Kyuhyun sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Entonces, no puedo, Hae. ¡No puedo simplemente pararme frente a Siwon y decirle lo que es capaz de hacer ese hombre! – su voz tiembla por culpa de la rabia y el dolor. 

\- Kyuhyun, ese hombre arruinó a tu familia, humilló a tu padre, abusó de ti, tiró a su propio hijo por las escaleras y luego lo puso en tu contra, para mí esa es una buena definición de monstruo ¿y tú no se lo quieres decir a Siwon?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¡Haciéndolo! Lo siento, Kyu pero tengo que ponerme de su parte en esto. No merece no saberlo.

\- Lo está siguiendo. – bufa con una risa seca. ¿De dónde coño salió ese hombre? Aunque no debería extrañarle, es de la misma calaña que su propio padre. 

\- ¿Quién?

\- Su padre, le puso un tío para seguirlo, o sea que sabe dónde estoy ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Qué padre hace eso?

\- Ya te dije que ese no es un padre. Ese calificativo le queda grande. 

\- Lo odio, Hae. ¡Joder, lo detesto tanto!

\- Vale, lo sé y entiendo, pero esta vez piensa antes de hacer cualquier cosa, por favor. La última vez que tuviste un ataque de estos por culpa de ese hombre, terminaste secuestrando al que ahora es tu novio. ¿Me escuchas? – insiste porque tiene la impresión de que sus palabras están dando contra una jodida pared. 

Kyuhyun frunce el ceño y bufa escapando a su habitación porque no quiere hablar más. Sabe que Siwon tiene razón en que merece saber la verdad, y Donghae también con eso de que necesita calmarse pero ¡No es fácil!

Después de varios minutos, la notificación que suena en su móvil lo saca de sus pensamientos. Piensa en pasar de él pero finalmente decide cogerlo y ver quien le escribe, no puede evitar sonreír con tristeza cuando ve que es Siwon, que le envía un mensaje con sólo un corazón dibujado. 

\- Tonto – murmura respondiéndole de la misma manera para que sepa que no está enojado con él, sólo frustrado con el mundo. No, con el mundo tampoco, con el hijo de puta que tiene como padre. 

Sonríe cuando llega otro mensaje porque cree que es la contestación de Siwon, pero no, es un mensaje de Lee Kim Ho pidiéndole quedar mañana. Bien, lo que le faltaba. 

Se había estado preguntando cuanto tiempo el hombre iba a estar fuera de su vida, sabía lo ocupado que lo tenía la candidatura así que esperaba que al final se olvidara de él o algo, pero no, no tiene tanta suerte. 

Supone que lo mejor que puede hacer es terminar con aquel tema de una vez, así que acepta reunirse con él al final de la tarde en el bar al que solían ir cuando se conocieron. 

Es normal sentir ese vacío en el estomago cuando se va a la cama y mantenerlo durante todo el día porque odia no poder hablar con Siwon y sentirse vigilado. Sí, vigilado. Está seguro de que para esas alturas Choi debe saber todo de él y eso le molesta. 

\- Hola – saluda Kim Ho cuando lo ve llegar al bar. El hombre sonríe y le hace un gesto para que se siente. – Pensé que no vendrías.

\- Te dije que lo haría – responde lo más seco posible. Kim Ho asiente bajando la mirada para jugar con la botella que tiene en la mano.

\- ¿Quieres beber algo? – Kyuhyun duda un momento antes de asentir, el hombre de inmediato le pide una cerveza a la camarera. – ¿Cómo estas?

\- Kim… no te ofendas pero de verdad me gustaría ir al punto. Sé que ésta no es una reunión social. – el candidato sonríe de mala gana y respira profundo. 

\- Muy bien… Me traicionaste. – Kyuhyun no tenía ninguna duda de que el tema comenzaría por ahí. 

\- Querías matarlo. – le recuerda inclinándose para que otras personas no lo escuchen – ¿De verdad pensaste que te lo permitiría? 

\- Creí que teníamos un acuerdo.

\- Matarlo no era el acuerdo, joderlo sí… cosa de la que también me arrepiento. – Kim Ho se le queda mirando de una manera que no le gusta, le hace sentir incomodo. Tanto que está comenzando a arrepentirse de haber ido. 

\- Sigues enamorado de él ¿No? Kyuhyun, ese hombre es el hijo de tu enemigo, él bastardo que te hizo daño, tú lo quieres ver tan destruido como yo.

\- Pero no llevándome a Siwon por el medio. – repite apretando los puños, luego deja salir el aire despacio – ¿Qué quieres?

\- Seguir con el plan – Kyuhyun ríe con sarcasmo y niega la cabeza mientras se levanta pero Kim le sujeta para que se quede – No con Siwon, eso ya lo entendí – dice para llamar su atención. 

\- ¿Entonces qué?

\- Quiero la presidencia. Ser el candidato más joven me tiene en desventaja, necesito hacer algo para quitarlo del medio y quiero saber si estás dispuesto a ayudarme. Creo que me lo debes, además Siwon no se verá involucrado lo prometo. Será un ganar-ganar, Kyu. 

\- ¿Qué piensas?

\- Aun estoy buscando la mejor opción, ese hombre ha lastimado a muchos para llegar a donde está, creo que puedo conseguir las pruebas de cómo despojó a tu familia de todo, además de otras cosas que ha hecho pero te necesito a mi lado. 

Kyuhyun medita sus palabras y baja la guardia porque aquello podría funcionar, el problema es que si Siwon se entera de que está haciendo algo como eso lo va a odiar, no porque sea su padre sino por hacer cosas a sus espaldas. 

 

Mierda. 

Debería hablar con él…o mejor, debería simplemente dejar este tema y concentrarse en cómo contarle todo a Siwon. Si, eso es lo mejor, pero por ahora se guarda sus pensamientos para él mismo y asiente escuchando todo lo que Kim tenga que decir, luego pensará en como darle largas al asunto. 

\- Tengo que irme – le dice después de una hora de conversación realmente innecesaria porque no piensa caer en ese juego de nuevo. 

\- Solo un último trago, por favor – pide el hombre. Kyuhyun acepta pero sale un momento para llamar a Donghae y decirle que llegará un poco tarde. Regresa para tomarse una última cerveza con Kim y casi de inmediato se levanta dispuesto a irse. – Te acompaño. – Kyuhyun respira profundo y camina con él hasta la salida, solo que el aire de la noche lo aturde cuando da contra su cara y todo comienza a dar vueltas. Mierda, no bebió casi nada ¿Qué el pasa?

Lo pone nervioso el coche que aparca frente a él, pero es peor ver la sonrisa en la cara de Kim.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste? – pregunta sintiendo que se ahoga.

\- No debiste traicionarme – responde Kim Ho moviéndose para atraparlo cuando se desmaya. Mira a todos lados y mete al chico en el coche con la ayuda del chofer.

Con suavidad aparta el cabello que cae sobre sus ojos y recorre su perfil lamentando tener que llegar a esos límites. 

No ha sido fácil mantener la calma, observar desde la distancia y callar, pero ha valido la pena, sobre todo porque sabe que él ganará al final. Mira las fotos una vez más, odiando la forma en la que Siwon lo toca y como Kyu sonríe simplemente por tenerlo cerca. 

No ha sido fácil colar a su hombre en el círculo de confianza de Choi Min So. Lo hizo para tenerlo vigilado y saber cuales serían sus siguientes movimientos pero no pensó que el hombre mandaría a su detective a investigar precisamente a Kyu, tampoco esperó comprobar, gracias a eso, que el chico y Siwon ahora estaban juntos.

\- Mala elección – le dice sujetando su mandíbula con fuerza. 

Sin embargo, ahora sabe qué es lo que Choi quiere, qué es más importante para él que su propio hijo, y está dispuesto a dárselo a cambio de un pequeño precio. O por lo menos eso piensa hacerle creer. Dejará que disfrute por un rato, pero cuando renuncie a la candidatura dejándole la presidencia libre, Kim Ho se encargará de recuperar a Kyuhyun.

\- Con cuidado – le dice a su chofer cuando sujeta al chico para bajarlo del coche. Pocas personas saben de ese lugar así que es el mejor para esconderse. Lo guía hasta el pequeño almacén y le ordena dejar a Kyuhyun en la colchoneta que está estratégicamente colocada. – Eso es todo – cuando se marcha, se acerca para esposar al chico al gancho de hierro que él mismo ordenó poner y le da un beso en los labios antes de marcharse. 

Su siguiente paso será llamar a Choi para proponerle un cambio, Kyu por su candidatura. No es tonto, sabe lo listo e hijo de puta que puede ser ese hombre, pero también ha aprendido (gracias al detective que comparten) que tiene una enfermiza debilidad por el chico. No lo culpa, claro, él también la tiene, pero puede sacrificarla por un beneficio mayor.


	14. Chapter 14

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=30llb9x)

\- Sabemos que fue una situación difícil, y no creas que alguna vez dudamos del secuestro, pero tienes que reconocer que las fotos fueron muy comprometedoras. El que la policía haya mostrado las grabaciones ayuda mucho, y claro está, tu excelente actitud al trabajar como voluntario mientras no estabas en la escuela… sé cuando admitir un error, y suspenderte lo fue, los chicos te quieren de regreso. Yo estoy de acuerdo con que ya es hora…

Siwon sonríe amablemente tratando de ver su móvil con disimulo. 

Unas 36 horas. Ese es el tiempo que lleva sin saber nada de Kyuhyun y está a punto de volverse loco.

No ha querido presionarlo, sabe que está molesto por todo lo de su padre así que ha tratado de darle espacio pero ya debería ser suficiente ¿no? joder, es que si lo piensa con cabeza fría, es él quien debería estar ofendido por la cantidad de secretos.

\- No creemos que sea bueno quitar el suplente a estas alturas pero nos gustaría que regresaras a las asesorías. Sobre todo con los chicos de ultimo año para todo el apoyo con las tesis y esas cosas. 

La noche anterior no pudo dormir nada, por lo que pasó toda la mañana con un humor de perros, y ahora está enfrascado en una reunión que parece interminable. Le alegran las palabras del director, pero ahora mismo la universidad no es lo que más le interesa, solo quiere saber cuanto tiempo durará el berrinche de Kyu ¿Será que puede llamarlo cuando salga de allí? 

No, será inútil. Es tan terco que seguramente lo ignorará, tuvo suerte de que le respondiera el mensaje del corazón. 

\- ¿Qué te parece mañana? 

\- ¿Cómo? – parpadea regresando a la realidad cuando se da cuenta de que le han hecho una pregunta directa. 

\- Las asesorías ¿Qué te parece empezar mañana? – repite el directo con una sonrisa amable a la cual Siwon responde de la misma forma.

\- Sí, eso me agradaría. Muchas gracias por la confianza y esta nueva oportunidad. 

\- Eres un elemento valioso para esta universidad, Choi – responde el director poniéndose de pie para darle la mano, cuando Siwon la sujeta ambos hacen una pequeña reverencia. – Nos vamos mañana.

\- Seguro – sonríe de nuevo y sale del despacho sacando su móvil para verlo otra vez. ¿No piensa llamar ni escribir ni nada?

Vale, pues él se ha desesperado por completo así que piensa ir a buscarlo y exigir respuestas. 

Con esa idea en mente, va directo al estacionamiento para conducir hasta la casa de Kyuhyun y hacerle frente. 

\- ¡Al fin! – Siwon escucha el grito de Donghae al otro lado de la puerta – ¿Y se puede saber porque tocas el…? – sus palabras se cortan cuando abre y descubre que quien está tocando es Siwon y no mejor amigo. – ¿Dónde está? – pregunta sin saludar, simplemente mirando a todos lados. – ¡Kyu! – le llama pensando que está escondido detrás del más alto. Sería sabio hacerlo porque piensa patearle el culo. – Le he dicho mil veces que no se quede fuera sin avisar, joder. No puedo dormir si estoy pendiente de que alguien abrirá en cualquier momento, no es controlarlo, es que me pongo nervioso.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunta Siwon sin poder procesar la cantidad de palabras dichas por el hombre en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo.

\- Kyu… pasó la noche contigo ¿no? – Siwon alza la cejas sorprendido y niega despacio. – ¿No? – no le gusta nada como Donghae de pronto se ha quedado sin aliento. – Oh… - retrocede confuso para buscar su móvil y marcar el número de su amigo una vez más pero salta directamente el buzón de mensaje, tal y como ha pasado todo el día.

\- ¿Donghae, qué pasa? – está comenzando a ponerse realmente nervioso, es peor cuando ve al chico bufar con frustración. – ¿QUÉ PASA? 

\- No vino anoche – responde casi sin aliento – ¿Hola? ¿Zhun, fue Kyu a trabajar está mañana? – la pausa hace que el corazón de Siwon se acelere – ¿Llamó? Mierda… vale, vale, nada. No es nada, tranquilo. 

Donghae termina la llamada y se estruja el ceño con preocupación. 

\- Nunca hace esto – comienza a decir porque puede ver como el rostro de Siwon está perdiendo color. – Fue una de las primeras reglas que nos pusimos cuando salimos del orfanato. No desaparecer más de 24 horas sin decirle al otro donde encontrarlo. En ocho años nunca ninguno de los dos hemos incumplido con esa regla.

Siwon traga saliva y asiente tratando de ordenar el desastre que tiene en la cabeza pero mientras más piensa, peor se pone. No puede controlar la ira y la frustración que crece dentro de él al imaginar quien puede estar detrás de todo eso.

Siwon da media vuelta y sale corriendo de la casa, Donghae apenas tiene tiempo de ponerse los zapatos y coger las llaves antes de salir detrás de él.

\- Voy contigo. – dice subiendo al puesto del copiloto. Siwon no responde, solo arranca el coche y conduce sin prestar demasiada atención en el camino. Está harto. ¡Harto! Está vez su padre ha pasado cualquier límite, porque tiene que ser él, está seguro. 

Es demasiado sospecho que el hombre ponga un detective para seguirlo y ahora Kyuhyun desaparezca de esa forma. 

\- Mierda – gruñe apretando el volante, sintiendo un nudo incomodo en el estomago que se intensifica cuando piensa en Kyu como “desaparecido”. Tiene que calmarse o comenzará a hiperventilar y terminará estrellado contra un árbol pero es que no puede.

\- ¿Crees que sería capaz? – pregunta Donghae. No hay que ser un genio para saber a donde se dirigen.

\- ¿Tu no? – Donghae tuerce el gesto imaginando mil cosas distintas. Ninguna buena.

Ese hombre es una bestia, no sintió pena por un niño de 15 años, no la sintió por su propio hijo, obviamente el tiempo no le ha hecho mejorar, al contrario, así que la furia por saber que Kyu y Siwon están juntos pudo haber generado cualquier mala acción de su parte. 

\- Lo sabes ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo pasó hace 11 años, la razón por la que mi padre y Kyu se odian tanto. – Donghae se encoge de hombros y mira directo a la carretera negado a responder, no es algo que le corresponda pero sobre todo, no es algo que se discuta en un coche en marcha. Siwon bufa una risa evidentemente llena de frustración y acelera para llegar lo más pronto posible. Cuando lo hace, aparca sin cuidado y prácticamente salta del coche para correr a casa, directo al despacho de su padre porque sabe que a esa hora aun no estaría en la cama.

El hombre lo mira con altanería y abre la boca para hablar pero no le da tiempo a decir nada porque su hijo lo sujeta de la pechera y lo alza de la silla para pegarlo con fuerza contra la pared. 

\- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? – el hombre frunce el ceño y le agarra las manos.

\- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

\- ¿Dónde está? Habla porque te juro…

\- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ QUIEN?

\- ¡Kyuhyun! ¿Dónde está? Padre… si le hiciste algo, te juro por Dios…

\- ¿KYUHYUN? ¿Te atreves a nombrar a ese chico en mi presencia? Sabes perfectamente mis problemas con esa familia, su padre fue el hombre que…

\- ¡No me mientas! Sé muy bien que todo eso es mentira, pero no es de lo que quiero hablar. ¡Kyuhyun! ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Yo qué diablos sé? No es mi culpa que no puedas mantener a esa zorra con la cuerda bien suje… - el puñetazo que recibe de parte de Siwon corta sus palabras. De inmediato el chico siente como los guardaespaldas de su padre lo agarran por detrás. – ¿Cómo te atreves? – gruñe regresándole el puñetazo. – ¡Enciérrenlo en su habitación!

\- ¡Sí, claro! – bufa Donghae usando una lámpara para golpear a uno de los guardaespaldas en la cabeza y Siwon aprovecha para deshacerse del otro. 

\- ¡SIWON! – grita el candidato con los ojos llenos de furia.

\- Vamos – dice Donghae tirando de Siwon.

\- ¡No! Quiero una respuesta.

\- No sé donde está ese mocoso, pero te juro que cuando lo encuentre lo usaré para darte una lección – Donghae sujeta a Siwon cuando este intenta arremeter contra su padre otra vez. No es que no quiera ver como le destroza la estúpida cara que tiene, pero los guardaespaldas están reaccionando y si uno termina encerrado y el otro detenido por agresión, no podrán descubrir donde está Kyu.

Siwon debe pensar lo miso que él porque muy a su pesar, le hace caso y salen de la casa sin prestar atención ni siquiera cuando su madre lo llama a gritos.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=33ej0cx)

Choi Min So se limpia la sangre de la boca y les da un par de patadas a sus dos guardaespaldas para que espabilen. Menuda panda de ineptos tiene alrededor. 

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunta su esposa con espanto y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

\- Regresa a la habitación – es la única respuesta que consigue. En otra circunstancia insistiría pero puede ver como la vena del cuello de su marido tiembla, así que de marcha sin decir nada más. 

El hombre mira a sus dos guardaespaldas fijamente, no tiene que abrir la boca para que sepan que están despedidos. Cuando se marchan, Min So marca el número de su asistente y le pide que busque dos reemplazos ahora mismo, cuando cuelga, respira profundo y se sienta en su gran silla.

Su propio hijo.

Siwon fue su orgullo desde que nació, el problema vino cuando tuvo el valor de decirle que le gustaban los hombres en lugar de las mujeres y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por cambiar o disimular. Cuando se negó a ver que las mujeres están hechas para formar un hogar y los hombres… pues el deseo por los hombres se puede simplemente saciar sin ningún compromiso. 

Sin embargo, eso pudo manejarlo bien. Lo que no soporta es que haya querido quitarle a una de las personas que más ha deseado en la vida. Tuvo que renunciar a la mujer que amaba ¿Era demasiado pedir tener parte de ella por medio de su hijo? Sí, sabe que no era su hijo biológico sino sobrino, pero aun así parecía y aun parece, hecho a su imagen y semejanza. Él quiere eso, necesita eso.

Despacio coge su móvil y mira el mensaje que le ha enviado Lee Kim Ho.

“Tienes hasta mañana”

Solo eso. 

Ha estado pensando mucho desde que lo llamó para ofrecerle el trato, Kyuhyun a cambio de su renuncia a la presidencia. 

Cuando escuchó esas palabras su primera reacción fue reír como loco porque ¿de verdad creía que esa era una opción? Pero mientras más vueltas le da al asunto, mientras más recuerda lo que sintió al poseer a ese chico hace 11 años, menos disparatado le parece.

Cualquier duda que pudiera tener, su hijo las ha borrado de un tirón. ¿Se atreve a retarlo? Estúpido crío prepotente. El es Choi Min So, a él nadie en el mundo lo reta y se queda tan tranquilo. ¿Quiere a Kyuhyun? Pues no lo va a tener porque es suyo, y de nadie más. 

“Mañana. Rueda de prensa. Pero antes dame lo que es mío”

“Mañana”

Responde su rival. 

Min So sonríe de medio lado y llama a su asistente para decirle que organice una rueda de prensa urgente para el día siguiente, y que informe también a los miembros del partido. 

\- ¿Con que motivo?

\- Anuncio importante. No necesitas saber nada más – cuelga porque odia dar explicaciones. Se recuesta en su asiento cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa mientras revive una vez más su fantasía favorita. 

Abre el cajón del escritorio para sacar las fotos de Kyu, fascinado por como ha crecido, por la expresión en su rostro al mirar a Siwon, por como se aferra a él cuando lo besa. Imaginando como si sería si ese de la foto fuera él y no su hijo. 

\- Pronto – murmura con la voz entrecortada, moviendo la mano hasta su entrepierna para aliviar su erección, ansioso porque la siguiente vez pueda tener alrededor los labios de ese chico y no su propia mano.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2dtc10g)

Lee Kim Ho observa con detenimiento a todas las personas de la sala. Es obvio que hasta el encargado de sonido está confundido por lo repentina de la reunión, en cambio él está más que satisfecho. 

Mezclándose entre los invitados no puede dejar de pensar en el hombre encerrado en aquel almacén. Odia haber tenido que llegar a esto.

El hombre que dejó cuidando de Kyu dice que no ha querido comer ni beber nada, que solo grita y patalea pidiendo que lo dejen ir, incluso intentó escapar en uno de los permisos para ir al baño, estúpido crío, como si él fuera a dejar que se alejara así como así.

Los aplausos del grupo anunciando la llegada del candidato Choi, y su flamante familia, llaman su atención. Kim Ho sonríe de medio lado y sigue al hombre hasta el apartado que está en el fondo de la sala.

\- ¿Dónde está? – es lo primero que pregunta Choi cuando lo ve. 

\- No creerás que lo traigo conmigo ¿o sí?

\- Lee… soy un zorro viejo, no me dejo engañar tan fácil. Si no me das al chico no dejaré la candidatura. 

\- Si te lo doy pierdo mi ventaja. 

\- He convocado la rueda de prensa ¿no es cierto? Podía simplemente haberte denunciado por secuestro o seguirte hasta que me llevaras a él, pero no, estoy aceptando tus condiciones.

\- ¿Por qué? 

\- Porque no ganarás de todas formas – responde con satisfacción. – Eres una novedad, una buena competencia pero al final, la gente no dejará que alguien sin experiencia y así de joven les guíe. 

\- Gracias, pero no soy tan joven, y en cuanto a la experiencia, eso déjamelo a mi. Aquí está la dirección – dice entregándole un papel. – Necesitarás estás llaves, una de la puerta, otra de sus esposas. – sonríe de medio lado cuando ve como el hombre se estremece al escuchar esa palabra. Pervertido. 

¿De verdad pretende soportar el ritmo que daría alguien como Kyuhyun? Porque joder, si el chico folla como él siempre se lo ha imaginado, ese hombre no soportará ni la primera embestida. 

Choi sonríe guardando las llaves en su bolsillo y le da al detective la dirección, luego se ajusta el traje y camina hasta el estado para dar su declaración. Comienza hablando de la importancia de un buen líder para el país, el desarrollo, la confianza, la libertad, la moral y la honestidad. O sea, un montón de cosas que él no posee.

Lee lo escucha con atención durante quince minutos, suponiendo por donde va todo aquello. Choi puede ser un zorro viejo pero él no es ningún idiota, por eso no se sorprende en lo más mínimo cuando el hombre, en lugar de renunciar a la candidatura, dice que ahora más que nunca irá con todo lo que tiene y que está seguro de ser la mejor elección para todos los coreanos. Lo dice mirándolo directamente y con una gran sonrisa burlona.

El público comienza a aplaudir con ánimo cuando el discurso termina y se ponen de pie para felicitarlo. Lee se levanta también pero para caminar hacia la salida con la cabeza en alto.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer, señor? – pregunta el chofer cuando se sube en la parte de atrás.

\- Opción B – responde sin dudar. En el fondo, siempre supo que terminaría recurriendo a eso, así de bien conoce al candidato Choi.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2ewfvxe)

Siwon ha tenido muchas noches largas en su vida, pero ninguna tan torturadora como aquella. 

No termina de creer que su padre no tenga nada que ver con la desaparición de Kyu, pero tampoco tiene pruebas y quedarse con los brazos no es su estilo, tampoco el de Donghae así que han estado toda la noche recorriendo las calles y los hospitales en busca de algo, lo que sea. Han llamado a todo el mundo, ido a todos los lugares que suelen frecuentar, Siwon incluso llamó a la casa de la playa para saber si había ido pero no nada.

Estar ahora frente a ese escritorio, esperando a que un policía tome su declaración, es su último recurso. 

Al principio el oficial se mostró renuente porque no hacía la denuncia un familiar directo así que Siwon tuvo que hacer uso de su apellido para obtener un poco de verdadera atención.

\- ¿Cuánto falta? – pregunta Donghae llegando al límite de su paciencia. 

\- No lo sé – gruñe mientras ve como el oficial imprime unas planillas.

\- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. 

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya no sé donde buscar. – Donghae respira profundo y se cruza de brazos pensando que él sí sabe donde les falta por buscar. Por un momento piensa en decirle a Siwon pero si lo pone en riesgo sin necesitas, Kyu no se lo perdonará, y es que no está seguro de cómo reaccionará Kim Ho al tenerlo enfrente. 

\- Voy de nuevo a su trabajo.

\- No está allí.

\- Es mejor que estar aquí esperando. Si se algo te aviso, si sabes algo me dices

\- Vale

\- Me dices, Siwon. No vayas solo. – Siwon asiente frunciendo el ceño y lo mira marcharse deseando poder hacer lo mismo porque estar allí le desespera, sin embargo, no puede escapar hasta unos quince minutos después. 

Respira profundo cuado siente el viento de la calla dar contra él y camina hasta su coche para dar alguna vuelta más. Es eso o ponerse a gritar de pura frustración. 

No le extraña que su hermana lo llame justo cuando está entrando en el coche, la pobre quedó muy preocupada cuando Siwon le explicó la razón de la pelea con su padre.

\- Aún nada, pequeña – responde Siwon sin saludar. 

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- Ahora mismo en el centro.

\- Papá ha dado una rueda de prensa.

\- Lo sé – gruñe. Jamás pensó que tendría tanto rencor hacia su padre. 

\- Fuimos con él porque quería mostrar su familia y blabla… el punto es… cogí su móvil y tenía unos mensajes muy extraños… Yo… creo que sabe donde está Kyu. – Siwon se traga una maldición al mismo tiempo que le da un golpe al volante. 

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- En el salón de conferencias tratando de librarse de los invitados. Parece que tiene prisa.

\- Voy para allá.

\- Escucha – su hermana baja la voz cuidando que nadie más se entere de la conversación – No le hagas frente ¿vale? Deja que te guíe. 

\- ¿Y si no va a donde está Kyu? No puedo perder el tiempo siguiéndolo, Ji Won. 

\- No te queda de otra, si lo enfrentas podrá dejar a Kyu quien sabe hasta cuando encerrado quien sabe donde, solo deja que te guíe. 

\- Mierda…

\- Sabes que tengo razón.

\- Sí, lo sé – responde con resignación. Siwon cuelga el teléfono y conduce hasta el salón de conferencias, aparca una cuadra más atrás para esperar a que su padre salga y así poder seguirlo, sabe que debería llamar a Donghae pero ¿y si su padre de verdad no tiene a Kyu? Lo mejor es que él siga buscando por su lado, ya lo llamará si lo encuentra. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=33ej0cx)

Los ojos le arden de tanto llorar, además, las lentillas le están matando. Insiste en tirar de sus manos aunque sabe que las esposas le están haciendo cada vez más daño pero simplemente no puede parar. 

Traga saliva cuando la puerta se abre, nunca sabe quien podrá aparecer pero está seguro de que no podría ser alguien bueno, pero respira ligeramente aliviado cuando se da cuenta de que es el hombre que lo vigila.

\- Bebe – le ordena sujetándole del cabello para que levante la cabeza, cuando cierra la boca para no dejar pasar el liquido, el hombre lo golpea con fuerza y le sujeta del cabello otra vez – Te la haré tragar con botella y todo – le advierte con un gruñido. Ha aprendido rápidamente que este tío suele cumplir con lo que dice, así que abre la boca y deja que el líquido pase por su garganta. 

Cuando queda contento, el hombre lo suelta y se marcha cerrando la puerta con llave. Es como estar de regreso a la habitación de su casa, donde su padre lo mantuvo encerrado hasta que murió. Cada vez que se abre la puerta siente el mismo miedo que sentía aquellos días, la incertidumbre de no saber que esperar es tortura peor que los golpes. ¿Así se sintió Siwon cuando él estuvo tan ciego como para hacerle lo mismo?

Dios, se merece lo que le está pasando, por imbécil. 

Siwon…

Intenta tragar saliva pero el nudo en la garganta se lo impide, tampoco puede controlar las lágrimas que insisten en salir. Otra vez está lejos de él, encerrado, expuesto… su vida de nuevo está en manos de otros.

\- ¡JODER, DEJAME SALIR! – grita. Ya no sabe cuantas veces lo ha hecho. Al principio el vigilante ese venía a callarlo con una mordaza o con golpes, según su ánimo, pero las últimas horas simplemente pasa de él, puede que sea porque de tanto gritar su voz va perdiendo fuerza y sus gritos no son tan escandalosos como pretende que sean.

No está muy seguro de cuanto tiempo pasa cuando la cerradura suena de nuevo. Como siempre, Kyuhyun contiene el aliento sin saber que esperar, la sangre se le congela al descubrir que se trata de ese hombre. 

\- No – jadea luchando con más fuerza para liberarse de sus esposas. Su desesperación debe ser muy graciosa para ese hijo de puta porque simplemente sonríe y camina con pausa hasta arrodillarse a su lado. 

\- Tanto tiempo – murmura pasando una mano por la cara de Kyu, quien de inmediato se sacude e intenta retroceder. 

\- Kim Ho… - dice confundido. ¿Cómo es que su captor comenzó siendo uno y ahora está en manos de otro?

\- Kim Ho es un estúpido que te vendió tal y como hizo tu padre tantas veces. – mientras habla, deja que su mano se mueva por el cuerpo del chico, sonriendo por la forma en la que se estremece e insiste en escapar. 

\- Por favor – suplica cuando siente la mano que se detiene en su entrepierna. El hombre se ríe con más fuerza y cambia de posición para meterse entre sus piernas y poder tocarlo a gusto.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me hacen tus suplicas? ¡Joder! ¿Tienes alguna idea de las veces que soñé con esto? ¿De lo mucho que te extrañé? – la última frase la susurra contra su oído. Kyuhyun cierra los ojos luchando contra las arcadas que le produce tener a ese hombre sobre él, moviéndose y tocándolo de esa forma. – Por Dios, tu piel es tan suave – murmura rozando su cara contra la mejilla de Kyuhyun al mismo tiempo que cuela las manos bajo su camiseta.

\- No, basta – lucha por quitárselo de encima pero solo está consiguiendo abrirse heridas en las muñecas. – Para, por favor, no, no quiero – se siente como un niño otra vez. Tiene el corazón atorado en la garganta y no consigue dejar de llorar, solo puede pensar en el odio que le tiene, en lo mucho que le gustaría matarlo. Él hombre empuja entre sus piernas para dejarle sentir la erección que gracias al cielo sigue atrapada en sus pantalones. Intenta besarlo pero Kyu aprovecha para morderlo con toda la rabia que tiene dentro, haciéndole una herida importante. 

\- ¡Crío del demonio! – grita tirándole con rudeza del cabello, tanto que el hace gritar de dolor. Min So aprovecha para atrapar sus labios y follarlo con la lengua, sacando de él los mejores sonidos que ha escuchado en mucho tiempo, fascinado por como se mueve debajo de él, como tiembla… incluso su mirada mezcla de miedo y odio es perfecta. – Voy a disfrutar esto – murmura contra su boca cuando rompe con el beso – Voy a disfrutarlo una y otra vez porque ahora eres sólo mío.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2ewfvxe)

Siwon apaga el motor del coche mirando a todos lados con atención antes de animarse a bajar. 

Cuando comenzó a seguir a su padre tenía la esperanza de que no lo guiará a un lugar distinto a la sede del partido, algún restaurante o incluso a su propia casa, pero a medida que el camino se iba haciendo desconocido, sus nervios y su rabia se han ido mezclando hasta producir ese extraño sentimiento que tiene ahora. 

Aquel lugar está demasiado apartado, nada bueno puede hacerse allí, pero aún tiene la esperanza de descubrirlo traficando con armas y no que haya sido lo suficientemente bastardo como para encerrar allí a su novio solo porque no le sale de las narices que estén juntos.

Se mueve con cuidado porque no sabe donde podrá estar algún vigilante y para no llamar la atención del chofer. Esa es otra cosa ¿va hasta allí sin guardaespaldas? 

Mierda, todo eso parece cada vez más retorcido. 

Con cuidado saca su móvil y le manda la dirección a Donghae diciendo que busque a la policía. Sea su padre o no, esté Kyu allí o no, lo que pase en esos almacenes no puede ser bueno y él no piensa hacerse de la vista gorda. 

Sus movimientos dejan de ser cuidadosos cuando llega a la esquina del almacén y escucha un grito y una suplica que vienen desde adentro. Se le sale el alma del cuerpo porque reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corre por el pequeño pasillo esperando encontrar casi cualquier cosa, pero definitivamente su padre intentando rasgar la ropa de su novio no era una de ellas. 

\- ¡PARA! – grita sujetándolo de la camisa con fuerza para levantarlo y lanzarlo contra la pared viendo con horror las heridas que tiene Kyu y la forma tan desesperada en la que llora. – ¡Eres un bastardo! – chilla saltando sobre su padre para golpearlo pero el hombre no se deja hacer fácilmente y le regresa los golpes uno a uno 

Kyuhyun sigue tirando de sus manos ignorando los pequeños hilos de sangre que comienzan salir. 

\- ¡Siwon, no! – le pide cuando ve como intenta ahorcar a su propio padre. – ¡Siwon! No lo hagas, no… tu no. – sabe que eso arruinaría la vida de Siwon para siempre, por mucho que quiera ver a esa sabandija muerta, no puede pensar que el otro cargue con eso en la conciencia. – ¡Siwon, por favor! – llora – Siwon, me duele, por favor… - esas palabras calan de inmediato en la cabeza del otro.

Siwon voltea haciendo un análisis rápido de Kyu y ve como sus brazos están llenos de la sangre que sale de sus muñecas. 

\- Mierda – suelta el cuello de su casi muerto padre y rebusca en sus bolsillos hasta que da con las llaves. – Estoy aquí, bebé – susurra usando la llave para liberar sus manos. Kyu consigue sentarse para aferrarse a su novio llorando como si fuera un niño pequeño. – Shhh, está bien. Estás a salvo, te sacaré de aquí – le da un beso en la frente y lo ayuda a levantarse. Ver lo mucho que le cuesta y el gesto de dolor en su rostro, le hace preguntarse que tanto daño le ha hecho ese bastardo que tiene por padre. Le dan ganas de terminar de matarlo. 

\- Déjalo donde estaba – tiene el valor de decir Min So luchando por ponerse de pie. Siwon gruñe por lo bajo y mueve a Kyu para que quede detrás de él.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Sabes el asco y el odio que te tengo en este momento? No sé por qué no acabo contigo.

\- ¡Inténtalo! ¿Serías capaz de matar a tu padre? ¿Al hombre que te dio la vida?

\- Aparta. Déjanos salir

\- Dejaré que tú te vayas pero él se queda. Él es mío.

\- Cállate ¡Cierra la maldita boca porque te juro que no respondo! ¿Tuyo? ¿Sabes lo enfermo que suena eso?

\- ¡Es mío! Lo fue hace 11 años y lo será por siempre – protesta con un gesto de superioridad. Sonríe con malicia cuando ve la sorpresa en el rostro de su hijo. – ¿No te lo dijo? ¿No te contó como follamos en su cama? Fue mío antes que tuyo.

\- No… yo… yo no quería – gimotea Kyuhyun sintiéndose repentinamente sucio antes los ojos de Siwon, nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de morir como en ese momento. 

Siwon cierra los ojos espantado cuando escucha las palabras de su padre, pero escuchar el llanto e Kyu termina de sacarlo de sus casillas. 

\- Te mato – gruñe saltando sobre el hombre de nuevo para golpearlo con muchas más ganas, deseando poder romper cada hueso de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Siwon! – Kyuhyun intenta sujetarlo del brazo pero está como loco. De forma inexplicable, su padre logra liberarse y retrocede sacando un arma de su bolsillo. Kyu contiene el aliento y retrocede llevándose a Siwon con él. 

\- No me obligues a usar esto – advierte el hombre. – Es la última vez que te lo digo. Vete y deja aquí mi propiedad. 

\- ¿Tu propiedad? – repite con asco. – Por Dios, cuanto te odio. ¿Quieres dispararme? ¡Hazlo!

\- No – Kyu se aferra al brazo de Siwon sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero entonces se escucha un disparo. Ambos chicos cierran los ojos durante unos segundos imaginando lo peor, pero cuando los abren, es Choi Min So quien cae al suelo.

\- Vale, hay un elemento con el que no contaba – comenta con tranquilidad Lee Kim Ho desde la puerta. Tiene que admitir que es un poco divertido ver la sorpresa en el rostro de los otros dos.

Matar a Min So fue su plan desde el principio. Sabía que el hombre no renunciaría a la presidencia, es decir, tenía la esperanza, ese era su plan A, pero ¿se puede confiar en un tío así? No. 

Así que se fue antes de la reunión y esperó pacientemente fuera del almacén hasta que vio aparecer el coche del político. La idea era sencilla, dejar que se acercara a Kyu y matarlo para luego culpar al chico. Un plan sencillo ¿Quién sospecharía? Kyuhyun tenía todas las razones del mundo para querer deshacerse del hombre que arruinó a su familia y además lo tenía prisionero. Choi estaría muerto y desacreditado, mientras que Kyu pagaría por su traición, pero ver a Siwon llegar solo unos minutos después que su padre le da la oportunidad de matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. 

Siwon contiene el aliento cuando ve el cuerpo de su padre tendido en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre.

\- ¿Qué…? – Kim Ho sonríe cuando Kyuhyun no puede ni siquiera termina la pregunta. 

\- Te dije que hacías mal en traicionarme. Lo elegiste a él por encima de mí.

\- Kim… no hagas nada estúpido.

\- ¿Nada estúpido? Kyu… ¿no me conoces? Todo lo que hago siempre lo tengo bien pensado – se burla, y entonces fija su atención en el hombre que insiste en proteger al menor con su cuerpo, aunque este no deja de luchar por salir a hacerle frente. – Tú… -murmura mirándolo de arriba abajo. – Debí matarte cuando pude. 

\- Kim, por favor, te lo suplico, no lo hagas. Deja que se vaya, me quedaré contigo – Siwon gruñe por la afirmación y lo sujeta con más fuerza.

\- Parece que no quiere dejarte ir. 

\- Por favor

\- Ven aquí

\- ¡No!

\- Siwon, por favor. – Kyu logra soltarse para ponerse de frente y poder mirarlo a los ojos – por favor. – repite. Sabe que Kim Ho habla en serio cuando dice que lo matará. 

\- No vayas con él.

\- No puedo perderte, no así, por favor, deja que me vaya – le suplica luchando por soltarse, cuando lo consigue retrocede despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo. Están tan concentrados el uno en el otro que el siguiente disparo les toma también por sorpresa. - ¡NO! – grita cuando ve la sangre que comienza a salir del pecho de Siwon y de inmediato corre a su lado para tratar de hacer presión en la herida – No, no, no, por favor no. ¡IBA A IR CONTIGO! – grita mirando a Kim Ho.

\- ¡TE DI MIL OPORTUNIDADES! Traté de acercarme a ti de mil maneras diferentes pero él siempre iba a estar en medio. 

\- Siwon, por favor, no me dejes, te lo pido, mírame, cariño. Mírame, Siwon.

\- ¿Cariño? – gruñe Kim Ho con verdadera frustración. – Ven aquí – detesta la terquedad con la que Kyu niega con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarlo. – ¡Que vengas! – de inmediato acorta la distancia y le tira del cabello tratando de arrastrarlo hasta la salida pero el chico consigue soltarse y coger el arma que antes había usado Choi Min So, retrocediendo hasta quedar al lado de Siwon, sin dejar de apuntarle. – ¿Vas a dispararme, Kyu? – se burla acercándose de nuevo.

\- Vete. – El sonido de unas sirenas a lo lejos llama la atención de los dos. Kyuhyun no está muy seguro de por qué Kim no parece nervioso, al contrario.

\- Eres un puto niño cobarde, siempre lo has sido, y ahora el amor de tu vida se va a morir por tu culpa. 

\- No. 

\- Esto lo provocaste tú, y yo soy el que lo va a disfrutar. 

\- Cállate 

\- No sobrevivirá porque yo mismo me encargaré de eso, si sale de aquí, lo buscaré y no pararé hasta verlo bajo tierra, y a ti sufriendo.

\- ¡Que te calles! 

\- Ven conmigo. – insiste luchando por arrastrarlo lejos de Siwon

\- No

\- OBEDECE 

\- ¡No! – lo golpea y se aleja para dispararle en el hombro, sólo quiere que lo deje en paz. Debe doler como el infierno, así que no es muy lógico que ese hijo de puta no deje de sonreír. 

Un par de policías llegan corriendo en ese justo momento y entonces comienza la actuación de Kim Ho. Uno de los policías esconde el arma que el tiene en la mano y lo sostiene como si se estuviera muriendo, mientras el otro corre hasta donde está Kyu para quitarle la que él sostiene. Es entonces cuando llega el resto del equipo.

\- Se puso como loco – jadea Kim Ho – Comenzó a disparar… traté de evitarlo… mató al candidato. 

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta sin aliento al mismo tiempo que el policía lo sujeta para ponerle las esposas. Es cuando se da cuenta de que piensan separarlo de Siwon. – ¡No! – dice luchando por quedarse a su lado - por favor, por favor. ¡Siwon! Ayúdenlo, por favor. – deja de luchar cuando varias camillas y paramédicos llegan en ese momento, por lo menos lo están atendiendo, eso es algo. 

No tiene muchas fuerzas para luchar cuando el policía lo arrastra hasta afuera, solo puede pensar en Siwon, en la cantidad de sangre que salía de su pecho…

\- ¡Hey! – reconoce la voz. Cuando alza la mirada siente una pequeña gota de esperanza. – ¿Qué hacen? – protesta luchando con dos policías que lo sujetan para que no se pueda acercar. – ¡Kyu!

\- Siwon está herido, cuídalo. ¡Cuídalo a él! – consigue decir antes de que lo metan en la patrulla alejándolo del hombre que ama.


	15. Chapter 15

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=30llb9x)

El frío hace que se estremezca y se le ponga la piel de gallina. No muy lejos hay ruido de teclados, intercomunicadores, llamadas de teléfonos y mil cosas más, demasiadas voces como para poder fijarse en una conversación en específico. 

Kyuhyun cierra los ojos y recuesta a cabeza de la pared con la esperanza de que todo deje de dar vueltas, pero los abre de inmediato porque la imagen de Siwon herido hace que se le oprima más el corazón. Respira profundo y baja la mirada para fijarla en sus manos, ahora vendadas para sanar las heridas hechas por las esposas, sabe que están limpias pero aún así puede ver la sangre de Siwon. 

\- Mierda – se pasa limpia las manos de los vaqueros, tratando de controlar el temblor. Mira a través de los barrotes pero parece que todos los policías están demasiado concentrados en sus asuntos como para prestarle atención, aunque sabe que no lo harían así estuvieran cruzados de brazos.

Alza la mirada cuando en la televisión vuelven a pasar la noticia del atentado que sufrieron ambos candidatos presidenciales y el hijo de uno de ellos, pero no dan mayor información, supuestamente porque no lo tiene permitido.

\- La has liado bien, chico – canturrea uno de los policías. Kyuhyun lo mira con frialdad porque su cara se le ha quedado grabada, es el hijo de puta que le quitó el arma a Kim Ho y la escondió para ayudarlo a quedar como una víctima.

Siempre supo que el hombre era listo pero honestamente no pensó que lo sería tanto, que tendría la habilidad para armar una trampa como esa. Y claro, ellos cayeron como ratones en la ratonera.

\- Kim Ho está fuera de peligro – continúa con un tono de voz bajo, para que sólo él lo escuche. – Saldrá en cualquier momento para dar una declaración donde dirá lo mucho que le duele la muerte del otro candidato – sonríe cuando ve como Kyuhyun contiene el aliento. – ¿Te hará sentir mejor saber que estuvo luchando en una difícil operación? – Kyu no le responde, sólo desvía la mirada pensando en la cantidad de problemas que tiene encima. 

¿Cómo va a librarse de eso? Quiere preguntar por Siwon pero tiene miedo, así que se calla, debe estar siendo muy evidente porque el policía sonríe de nuevo.

\- Me dijo Kim lo apegado que estás a tu novio… una lástima. No creo que resista a esta noche – agrega antes de marcharse, consciente de que ha roto parte del corazón del chico. 

Hay un detective que lo mira con atención cuando se aleja de la celda de Kyu, así que hace una pequeña reverencia y sale fingiendo que tiene que hacer una llamada. 

La presión a veces es demasiada, la duda de si será descubierto o no pocas veces le permite dormir bien, pero supone que es el precio que debe pagar si quiere conseguir el puesto que Kim Ho le está ofreciendo dentro del gobierno si gana la presidencia. ¿Por qué no la ganaría? Su rival principal era Choi y ahora no está, el resto de los candidatos se acojonarán pensando que es un atentado político, nadie tiene que descubrir que todo no es más que una trampa creada por ese cabrón de Lee Kim Ho. 

Es más listo de lo que jamás pensó y eso le gusta, siempre le ha gustado apostar al caballo ganador, sólo espera que se haya encargado de atar todos los cabos y que aquello no les explote en la cara.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=68935j)

Kurt sostiene la mano de su novio y le da un beso antes de levantarse para buscar un par de latas de red bull en la máquina dispensadora del hospital. Mientras lo hace puede ver como Keun Suk respira profundo y se pasa las manos por el cabello tirando un poco por culpa de la desesperación. 

Normal. Han pasado tres horas en esa jodida sala de espera y aún no saben nada de Siwon.

Ji Won y su madre no paran de llorar desde que salió el doctor para decir que Min So tuvo una hemorragia interna que no pudieron controlar, saben también que Kim Ho sólo recibió una leve herida en el brazo, la única razón porque la que no se va a su casa es para poder mantener su teatro.

Mira con esperanza a una enfermera que pasa por la sala de espera pero la mujer sigue su camino ignorándolos por completo.

No es hasta una hora después de eso que por fin el doctor se acerca para decirles algo, su cara no es de mucha alegría así que ellos están teniendo problemas para respirar. 

\- ¿Usted es la madre del paciente? ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

\- Ellos son como hermanos de mi hijo – responde la mujer limpiándose las lágrimas, tratando de mantener la entereza. 

Donghae se remueve incomodo por el comentario, después de todo ¿cómo podría sentirse incluido cuando la mujer ni siquiera lo conoce? Pero no piensa irse sin saber que pasa porque necesita ver a Kyu y no lo hará sin una respuesta. 

\- La bala rozó levemente el corazón, por lo que la operación fue muy complicada. No quiero enfrascarme en detalles que no valen la pena por ahora, lo importante es que logró resistir la operación, aunque lo tenemos con respiración artificial para que se esfuerce lo menos posible.

\- Pero se pondrá bien ¿verdad? – pregunta Ji Won.

\- Lo sabremos cuando despierte, cosa que no pasará hasta que veamos que está lo suficientemente fuerte. Por ahora podemos estar tranquilos, y hay que esperar.

\- ¿Lo podemos ver?

\- Sólo una persona, la enfermera llevará a quien decida ir – responde con agotamiento. – Hablaré con ustedes más tarde – hace una pequeña reverencia y se marcha. La madre de Siwon es quien entra por supuesto, ellos aprovechan para pasar al siguiente punto.

Donghae intentó ver a Kyuhyun en la comisaría pero no se lo permitieron, porque en realidad no tienen ningún vínculo. Además, está acusado de atentar contra tres personas, una de ellas ya esta muerta. 

“Siwon está herido, cuídalo. ¡Cuídalo a él!”

Sabe perfectamente cuáles son temores de su amigo. Y fue lo primero que le dijo a Keun Suk cuando llegó al hospital, por eso el lugar está ahora rodeando de vigilantes y guardaespaldas. 

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – pregunta. No es necesario que aclare a que se refiere. 

\- La policía lo encontró con el arma en la mano – dice Jae Joong. Lo sabe porque su padre le pasó la información.

\- ¡Tiene que existir una razón! – responde Donghae perdiendo los estribos. 

\- ¡Lo sé! No lo estoy acusando, sólo aclaro lo difícil de la situación. No es fácil y hasta que Siwon no despierte llevamos las de perder. 

\- A ver, vamos a ver – dice Keun Suk tratando de calmarlos a los dos. – Kyu estaba desaparecido, hay una denuncia formal que puso Siwon esta misma mañana. Además, está herido… necesitamos el informe del médico que lo haya atendido cuando llegó a la comisaría porque alguien lo tuvo que hacer. ¿no?

\- No lo he visto

\- Lo sé, sólo digo… lo viste herido cuando se lo llevaron, sangrando…

\- No sé si era su sangre o al de Siwon, joder, no me dejaron acercarme. 

\- ¡En fin! El punto es que eso nos puede ayudar. 

\- Kim Ho lo acusó, no va a cambiar su declaración, y Choi está muerto. No tenemos muchas opciones – les recuerda Jae Joong. Los otros tres hombres bufan y se quedan en silencio un momento, tratando de pensar algo pero las cosas simplemente no tienen buena pinta para nadie. 

\- Voy a verlo.

\- No te dejarán pasar.

\- ¿No? Soy Jang Keun Suk, hijo de uno de los hombres más importante del país, las cámaras estarán afuera… ¿Por qué me iban a negar verlo? ¿Ya le permitieron hacer su llamada? Culpable o no, Kyu tiene derechos. Iré a verlo.

\- Voy contigo.

\- No, quédate con Hae – dice sujetando la mano de Kurt. – No me fío de Kim Ho, menos después de la advertencia de Kyu. – ya sabe lo asqueroso que es el mundo político y hasta donde son capaces de llegar. – Jae ¿reúnes a nuestros padres?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para aclarar algunas cosas. – Keun Suk espera a que su amigo asienta para darle un beso a su novio y salir del hospital.

No es sencillo convencer al detective encargado del caso para que le deje ver a Kyuhyun, pero con un montón de fans afuera, además de la prensa, no había mucho que pudiera hacer para mantenerlo alejado.

 

\- Sukkie – dice casi sin aliento cuando lo ve. Corre hasta las rejas comenzando a hacer mil preguntas sobre Siwon.

\- Está bien

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo de bien? ¿Está despierto? No me mientas, yo sólo necesito saber eso, por favor.

\- No, detente. – le sujeta las manos y lo mira a los ojos invitándolo a calmarse y seguir su respiración. Mientras lo hace puede ver las heridas en su rostro, los moratones y las vendas de sus manos. – No ha despertado, está en Cuidados Intensivos, pero el doctor cree que saldrá bien, ahora… cuéntame. 

\- Pero…

\- Donghae y Kurt están con él, no pasará nada. Cuando despierte lo primero que hará será preguntar por ti ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué no se nada? Se levantará de la cama e intentará matarme, así que por favor, hazme un resumen.

Kyuhyun respira profundo y asiente al mismo tiempo que trata de organizar sus pensamientos, decide empezar por el principio, desde la reunión que tuvo con Kim Ho y cómo todo se tornó extraño cuando llegó Min So. 

\- ¿Encontraron el arma de Kim Ho?

\- No, la cogió uno de los policías. Lo tenía todo planeado – Keun Suk hace un gesto de asco y niega con la cabeza.

\- Vale… veré que puedo hacer con eso – se pasa ambas manos por la cara para ordenar un poco más sus ideas antes de continuar – Kyu ¿Qué recuerdas de la muerte de tu padre?

\- ¿Mi padre? ¿Por qué? – Keun Suk respira profundo decidido a soltar todo de una vez porque no vale la pena andar con rodeos. 

\- Escucha, cuando pasó lo del secuestro de Siwon, te mandamos a investigar con un detective…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Oféndete luego. – dice restándole importancia al asunto – El hombre llegó a un montón de cosas, entre ellas que fue el padre de Siwon quien dejó a tu familia en la ruina, y que su accidente de coche nunca se resolvió.

\- El… yo… - se estruja los ojos y lucha por mantenerse entero – Se supone que le fallaron los frenos… no sé. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?

\- Te lo explicaré luego. Voy a sacarte de aquí ¿De acuerdo?

\- El padre de Siwon ha muerto, no hay forma de que me dejen ir tan fácil, creen que yo lo hice.

\- Confía en mí. No hables con nadie, Kyu, digan lo que digan no les hagas caso. Así venga alguien presentándose como tu abogado. No digas nada hasta que yo mismo venga ¿De acuerdo? No caigas en ninguna provocación.

\- De acuerdo – responde sintiéndose repentinamente agotado. Lo único que lo mantenía alerta era la incertidumbre por Siwon, ahora el peso de los últimos días están cayendo sobre él a tal punto que no tiene fuerzas ni para mantenerse en pie.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2dtc10g)

Keun Suk quiere regresar cuando ve que Kyu simplemente se dejar caer al suelo despacio, cada vez más pálido y preocupado pero no puede perder la determinación, no ahora. 

De regreso a su coche llama a Jae Joong para saber si sus padres ya están reunidos, él chico le dice que sí pero que le está costando un triunfo hacer que se queden.

Mientras conduce trata de seleccionar bien las palabras que piensa usar con esos dos, sabe que el padre de Siwon era quien llevaba la voz de mando en el grupo, no menosprecia a su padre ni nada, pero sabe que es un hombre al que se puede llevar a cualquier terreno si se hace de la forma correcta, es así como consiguió que dejara de molestarlo cuando decidió ser cantante y cuando se estableció con Kurt. 

Tiene que correr fuera del coche cuando llega a casa de Jae Joong porque su padre ya se estaba marchando.

\- ¿Te vas? 

\- No tengo tiempo para juegos, el partido ha convocado una reunión urgente. 

\- No es un juego, tardaré solo unos minutos.

El hombre tuerce el gesto pero termina cediendo, como siempre cuando la petición viene de boca de su único hijo. 

Jae Joong no está muy seguro de cuál es el plan de Keun Suk, así que simplemente se para a su lado cuando él comienza a hacerles el planteamiento a ambos padres sobre que todo aquello fue una trampa. Que Kyuhyun no es más una víctima de Min So y Kim Ho, que ellos lo tenían secuestrado y se terminaron traicionando el uno al otro.

No parecen muy interesados en el tema, claro. Sólo saben que su líder, el futuro presidente, su amigo de toda la vida ha muerto y necesitan hacer pagar a alguien.

\- Ese alguien no puede ser Kyuhyun porque él no ha hecho nada. Lo siento por Siwon porque se trata de su padre, pero Min So provocó toda esa situación, Kyu me dijo que fue el primero en sacar un arma. 

\- ¿Si? No cuadra porque es él quien está muerto.

\- Después de intentar abusar de Kyu, de golpear a su hijo, de amenazarlos a ambos… te lo digo, Kyu no merece estar allí.

\- Keun Suk, esta conversación es totalmente absurda – dice el padre de Jae Joong – No podemos sacar de la cárcel a alguien sólo porque es tu amigo y lo quieres defender. Kyuhyun se quedará allí y pagará por lo que ha hecho, punto. – el hombre se pone de pie y camina hasta la puerta pero antes de salir escucha la voz de su hijo.

\- Ustedes provocaron el accidente del padre de Kyu hace años – suelta sin más. Keun Suk sonríe satisfecho al ver como ambos hombres contienen la respiración, sabía que Jae entendería el punto al que quería llegar con eso.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?

\- Escuchamos la conversación

\- Hace años te expliqué lo que había pasado, Keun – dice su padre. 

\- Y tenemos pruebas de que nos mintieron.

\- ¡Mentira! Todo este jueguito está fuera de control, no olviden quienes mandan aquí. Somos sus padres y nos deben…

\- No – le interrumpe Keun Suk. – Nada de deber… así está la cosa. Sabemos que arruinaron al padre de Kyu, sabemos que participaron en su muerte y me pregunto que más descubriremos si nos ponemos a investigar, ahora bien, si no encuentran la forma de sacar a Kyuhyun de la cárcel, nosotros no tendremos reparos en filtrar toda esta información

\- No te atreverías – Keun Suk mira a su padre alzando una ceja. Parece mentira que aún no sepa que cuando dice algo, lo hace. Ambos políticos se miran a la cara, seguramente teniendo algún tipo de conversación silenciosa y después bufan con frustración. – Traten de ser razonables ¿Cómo haremos esto?

\- Un ministro y el jefe de seguridad del país… seguro algo bueno se les ocurrirá. – responde Jae Joong. 

\- Tomará tiempo – dice el padre de Jae Joong como una última estrategia. 

\- Voy a la comisaría y me quedaré allí hasta que Kyu salga libre.

\- ¡No te atrevas! – le advierte su padre. Keun Suk se encoge de hombros y le hace un gesto a su amigo para que lo siga. 

Aquella es la parte más sencilla, enfrentarse a sus padres es algo que han hecho muchas veces, sobre todo Keun Suk, pero esto es algo grande así que no están del todo seguros de que aceptarán este nuevo chantaje.

Mientras Keun Suk conduce a la comisaría, Jae Joong llama al hospital para asegurarse de que todo está bajo control. 

La espera es dura, especialmente porque no les dejan ir a donde está Kyu así que no pueden verlo. Sus padres no mandan al abogado de inmediato. De hecho, no mandan a nadie hasta el final de la noche y ellos están comenzando a desesperarse porque esa era la única carta que tenían para jugar y estaban seguros de que funcionaría. 

Choi Min So no está, y es obvio que eso les duele tanto emocional como profesionalmente, pero ellos siguen teniendo una vida, una carrera y no es lógico que dejen que todo se vaya al demonio por cabezonería. 

Sí, sabe que no tienen pruebas y que además es un crimen por él que posiblemente ya no les juzguen pero si hablan, ambos verán manchada su reputación ¿No les importa?

\- No se me ocurre nada más – comenta Jae Joong moviendo los hombros para quitarse la tensión. Keun Suk no responde pero la verdad es que a él tampoco. 

Es poco más de las once de la noche cuando el abogado del padre de Keun Suk entra a la comisaría con su elegante traje y su perfecto maletín, mostrando una cara poco amigable. Pide hablar con el detective del caso y comienza a decirle la cantidad de derechos que se han violado a tener a Kyuhyun encerrado cuando es obvio que necesita atención médica. 

Además comienza a enumerar un montón de artículos que seguramente el detective no ha escuchado en su vida, y para rematar presenta una orden de un juez que autoriza su liberación bajo fianza hasta que se abra un juicio para investigar todo lo sucedido.

Ninguno de los dos está seguro de cómo es que el hombre finalmente consigue que dejen ir a Kyu, después de pagar una alta fianza, claro. Suponen que por algo es el abogado más usado dentro del partido, se preguntan cuántas trampas habrá hecho a lo largo de los años. 

\- Hey – sonríe Keun Suk cuando ve salir a un confuso Kyu de la cárcel. El chico no duda en abrazarlo y pedirle por favor que lo lleve con Siwon. 

\- Necesitas que te vea un médico. – dice Jae Joong abriendo la puerta del coche para que suba.

\- No, quiero verlo.

\- Vamos al hospital. ¿De acuerdo? Allí veremos. – Kyuhyun acepta dejando salir el aire despacio, se recuesta en el asiento mirando por la ventana. Está abrumado, herido, asustado y sabe que aunque esté libre, las cosas no terminan allí, Kim Ho se pondrá como loco cuando sepa que ha salido de la cárcel así sea bajo fianza. 

El hospital está en silencio. Todos en la sala de espera están dormidos, menos los vigilantes claro, que de inmediato le informan a Keun Suk que no ha habido ninguna anormalidad. Ji Won está tumbada sobre el regazo de su cansada madre, quien también duerme.

\- El médico les atenderá ahora – dice una enfermera acercándose en silencio. Kyuhyun respira profundo y se va con ella, debió suponer que no se libraría tan fácil, pero vale la pena si cuando salga lo dejan entrar en la habitación de Siwon.

El hombre tarda más de lo que le gustaría e insiste en dejarlo un rato en cama con suero y un analgésico. Rehace las vendas de sus muñecas y le da una pomada para la herida del labio. Es una suerte que las radiografías no mostraran ningún hueso roto o lo iban a dejar allí por toda la eternidad. 

Cuando sale, tiene que esperar un par de horas hasta que el doctor de Siwon llega para hacer la ronda de la primera hora, pero vale la pena cuando el hombre le autoriza para entrar siempre y cuando no intente despertarlo. Kyuhyun se compromete a lo que sea con tal de poder estar a su lado. 

\- Iré a casa, tengo que arreglar las cosas de… de Min So – dice la madre de Siwon con voz cansada. 

\- Yo... no quiero molestar, si quiere usted estar con él o algo…

\- No, cariño. Estoy segura de que Siwon estará feliz si despierta y te ve a su lado – le aprieta el hombro con suavidad y comienza a caminar a la salida. Ji Won le da un leve abrazo antes de seguir a su madre, ambas saben que Siwon no podría estar en mejor manos que en las de sus amigos y ellas aún tienen muchas cosas que hacer. 

Kyuhyun respira profundo antes de animarse a entrar a la habitación. El lugar está medianamente iluminado y Siwon está conectado a una maquina que hace más ruido del que le gustaría. Le han explicado que es para ayudarle a respirar sin que tenga que hacer mucho esfuerzo así que supone que debe aprender a quererla por momentos.

Con un suspiro profundo coge una silla y la pone junto a la cama, cuidadosamente coge su mano y se inclina sin dejar de mirar su rostro tranquilo, sin darse cuenta comienza a llorar. 

Desde que lo vio herido, entró en una especie de shock pero verlo en esa cama lo hace todo demasiado real. Estuvo a punto de perderlo, de hecho, aún no lo ha recuperado del todo. Después de soltar todo lo que lleva dentro, usa el dorso de la mano para limpiarse la cara y se medio tumba en la cama sin soltarlo, dejando que el agotamiento finalmente lo venza.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2ewfvxe)

Hay un leve ruido que llama la atención de Kyuhyun, éste abre los ojos despacio y levanta la cabeza para descubrir a una enfermera revisando una de las máquinas conectadas a Siwon.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta por la voz ronca por el sueño. 

\- Sólo chequeo – responde ella con una amable sonrisa. Continúa haciendo anotaciones en su libreta y le ajusta el suero cuando Kyu se anima a hablar de nuevo. 

\- ¿Cómo está? 

\- El doctor tiene que venir a verlo pero sus signos están bien… tiene un ritmo fuerte. – Kyuhyun sonríe con alivio. Espera a que la enfermera se vaya para levantarse y estirarse mientras camina hacia la ventana y correr un poco la cortina para ver cómo está la tarde. Han pasado horas desde que entró y se quedó dormido al lado de Siwon, le extraña que nadie haya intentado hacerlo salir o despertarlo, pero no se piensa quejar por su suerte.

Sin embargo, tiene que salir cuando el doctor llega poco después para hacer una revisión. La luz de la sala de espera es mucho más brillante que la de la habitación así que le maltrata en los ojos, los días que pasó con las lentillas lo han dejado bastante jodido y ni siquiera tiene sus gafas. 

Sonríe al ver a Donghae acurrucado en una silla en una posición imposible, dormido. Kurt y Keun Suk están en otra esquina susurrándose cosas agarrados de la mano. Esa sala está en la zona más apartada del hospital, así que es más sencillo mantener la seguridad, con la ayuda de los vigilantes extras que han contratado, claro.

Se pregunta dónde estará Kim Ho, y qué tendrá en mente, porque duda mucho que lo deje en paz así como así.

“No sobrevivirá porque yo mismo me encargaré de eso, si sale de aquí, lo buscaré y no pararé hasta verlo bajo tierra, y a ti sufriendo.”

Se estruja el ceño para tratar de aplacar el dolor de cabeza. No está seguro de si dijo eso sólo para sacarlo de sus casillas o por qué lo pensaba de verdad, la simple posibilidad de que sea lo segundo lo deja sin aliento. 

Decide apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y acercarse a su amigo para zarandearlo un poco.

\- Hola – le saluda Donghae luchando por estirarse. 

\- Deberías ir a casa.

\- Y tú. Es obvio que estás cansado.

\- No me iré hasta que él despierte – le recuerda sentándose a su lado.

\- Y cuando despierte dirás que no te irás hasta que le den el alta – agrega Donghae. Kyuhyun se encoge de hombros sonriendo por lo bien que lo conoce su amigo. – Por lo menos vamos a comer algo.

\- No tengo hambre. 

\- Ya, lo que digas. Vamos – se levanta odiando como le duele cada músculo del cuerpo – Hey, vamos a comer algo – le dice a Keun Suk y Kurt cuando llegan a su lado.

\- Vale, nosotros nos quedamos, iremos después. 

\- Podemos ir juntos – propone Donghae

\- No – responden Keun y Kyu al mismo tiempo. Pueden que estén siendo paranoicos pero es mejor prevenir. 

\- Yo me quedo si quieres – propone Kurt

\- No es necesario, que bajen ellos dos, ya bajaremos nosotros luego – Kyu le sonríe y le hace un gesto a Donghae para seguir caminando. 

Estaba seguro de que no tenía hambre pero oler la comida le ha abierto el apetito. Trata de comer con calma para que la comida no le siente mal en el estomago medio revuelto por culpa de los nervios. 

Donghae se esfuerza por distraerlo un rato hablando de las tonterías que hacen los niños en el orfanato o lo primero que se le cruce por la cabeza, pero finalmente llega el tema que ambos estaban evitando.

\- ¿Vas a contarme que pasó? – pregunta con cautela. Kyu respira profundo desviando la mirada, siempre le ha contado todo a Hae pero tener que recordar los últimos acontecimientos lo agota mentalmente. – Si no quieres…

\- Sí, sí… - la misma conversación la tuvo con Keun Suk pero era distinto porque el chico simplemente necesitaba detalles para poder sacarlo de la cárcel, pero Kyu sabe que con Donghae puede simplemente desahogarse. Se echa para atrás en el asiento y comienza a contarle desde que Kim Ho le mandó el mensaje la noche anterior al secuestro hasta que la policía entró. Sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar como el padre de Siwon lo tocaba. 

\- Esos hijos de puta… ¿Por qué fuiste solo a verlo? Sabes bien que ese hombre no es de fiar. 

\- Ya sé que fui un idiota y que todo esto es mi culpa, no me lo tienes que recordar. 

\- Joder, no lo digo por eso. Lo digo porque me preocupas y porque ese tipo está loco, esto no es tu culpa, que te quede claro.

\- Díselo a Siwon.

\- Siwon estaría de acuerdo conmigo – Kyuhyun se encoge de hombros porque no está muy seguro de eso, no estará seguro de nada hasta que despierte. 

Deciden regresar a la sala de espera. Kurt le dice que la madre de Siwon está con él y que su hermana no ha podido venir porque está haciendo algunos arreglos legales en compañía de Jae Joong, deciden bajar a comer algo, aunque Keun Suk no parece muy contento con la idea. 

Kyuhyun supone que no le queda otra opción más que esperar a que la madre de Siwon salga para poder entrar él. Le incomoda estar lejos. 

Media hora después Keun Suk y Kurt regresan y se sientan con ellos para hablar, así el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido, o por lo menos la espera se hace más llevadera, pero justo cuando están comenzando a relajarse, un ruido extraño sale de la habitación de Siwon y un par enfermeras y el doctor entran corriendo, sólo un segundo después sale la mujer llorando y convertida en un manojo de nervios.

Kyuhyun sostiene la mano de Donghae mientras contiene la respiración. Keun Suk corre para abrazar a la mujer que murmura algo de su corazón dejando de latir, el sonido ensordecedor en los oídos de Kyu no lo deja escuchar bien.

Sabe que Donghae le está hablando pero tampoco puede entender qué le dice, solo puede mirar fijamente la puerta mientras siente como el alma se le escapa del cuerpo.

\- Mírame, reacciona – dice Donghae intentando conectar con sus ojos pero es inútil, es como si no estuviera allí – Mierda. 

Nadie podría decir el tiempo que tarda el doctor en salir, pero finalmente lo hace y busca directamente a la mujer.

Kyuhyun escucha que dice algo acerca de una reacción alérgica que casi le causa un paro pero que han logrado controlarlo, es entonces cuando él puede comenzar a respirar y todo el estomago se le revuelve de tal manera que tiene que salir corriendo al baño para vomitar todo lo que había comido hace un rato. 

Siente unas manos acariciando su espalda, no le hace falta voltear para saber que se trata de Hae. 

\- ¿Mejor? – pregunta cuando se da cuenta de que Kyu no tiene nada más que vomitar. El chico asiente despacio y se queda sentado porque no tiene fuerza para levantarse, Donghae sale para buscar papel húmedo y ponérselo en la frente – Está bien. El doctor dijo que está bien – le recuerda. 

Las palabras le siguen pareciendo lejanas pero puede comprenderlas. 

Cuando siente que tiene fuerza en las piernas, se levanta con cuidado y va hasta el lavamanos para limpiarse y enjuagarse la boca, sale del baño concentrándose en su respiración y regresa a la sala de espera. 

\- Entra tú – le dice la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa. – El doctor dice que el choque por la reacción alérgica le hizo reaccionar, cree que despertará en cualquier momento.

\- Puedo esperar – se muere de ganas por entrar pero no quiere robarle el puesto. Ella es su madre, seguro que quiere estar cerca.

\- Yo estoy agotada – su voz tiembla levemente – necesito quedarme aquí un rato. – Kyuhyun la guía hasta una de las sillas y le da las gracias antes ir a la habitación de Siwon. 

Pensó que lo encontraría tal cual lo dejó pero la maquina que lo ayudaba a respirar ya no está, en su lugar hay una sencilla mascarilla de oxigeno, pero sigue teniendo el pecho vendado y con cables saliendo de todas partes.

Busca la silla que había estado usando y la pone en el mismo lugar, suponiendo que ahora no le queda otro remedio más que esperar. 

No puede dormir ni siquiera con el paso de las horas, está demasiado abrumado como para eso. Tampoco puede dejar de ver a Siwon. Cree que ya ha contado todas sus pestañas y que conoce a la perfección cada poro de su rostro cuando el hombre en la cama parpadea levemente llamando su atención. 

Kyuhyun contiene el aliento y se inclina sujetando su mano con fuerza, entonces puede volver a ver el parpadeo, esta vez más prologado, y una eternidad después, su amante abre los ojos devolviéndole a él la vida. 

\- Hey – susurra cuando los ojos de Siwon se posan sobre él, se muere un poco cuando este intenta sonreír a pesar de la mascarilla de oxigeno. – Estás bien – sabe que no debería llorar, debería controlarse para no alterarlo pero no puede. Siwon lucha por levantar la mano para apoyarla en su rostro, y él no puede hacer más que ayudarlo. Adora tener ese contacto – Estoy feliz, eso es todo. – aclara para tranquilizarlo. 

\- ¿Dónde…? – su voz suena especialmente ronca. 

\- No hables. Estás en el hospital, a salvo… yo estoy contigo. – niega con la cabeza sonriendo cuando Siwon intenta hablar de nuevo – Tu madre y los chicos están afuera. Ahora tienes que recuperarte ¿vale? Tranquilo. 

Sus palabras deben responder todas las dudas que tiene, porque poco a poco su expresión se torna más relajada y se acomoda de nuevo cerrando los ojos, sin dejar de acariciar su mano con el pulgar. Kyuhyun se inclina para darle un beso en la frente y vuelve a su silla para mirarlo dormir, poco después se duerme él también.


	16. Final

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=30llb9x)

La presión en el brazo obliga a Siwon abrir los ojos; lo hace despacio para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación y cuando lo consigue, gira para ver qué es lo que le molesta. Tiene que admitir que es un alivio comprobar que es tan sólo la enfermera ajustando la intravenosa por la cual le inyectan el suero. Respira profundo sorprendido por lo paranoico que se ha vuelto en los últimos días, pero supone que nadie puede culparlo por eso.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – la voz de la mujer es más baja de lo que debería ser. Sujeta su muñeca para contar sus pulsaciones y luego hace una rápida anotación en su libreta. – ¿Te duele algo? – Siwon niega con la cabeza, aún demasiado adormilado como para hablar. Un respiro profundo al otro lado le hace voltear demasiado deprisa provocándole un pequeño mareo que se pasa después de cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos. Cuando los abre de nuevo, puede ver al chico que duerme a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados, boca entreabierta y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. 

Aún no tiene muy claro cuantos días han pasado, puede que sea porque la mayor parte del tiempo la pasa durmiendo por culpa de la cantidad de antibióticos y sedantes que le inyectan, pero sí sabe que cada vez que abre los ojos Kyuhyun está allí, unas veces despierto, otras dormido, alguna vez en compañía de su madre, pero siempre a su lado y eso le hace sonreír. 

Cuando la enfermera por fin los deja solos, Siwon mueve la mano para acariciar el cabello castaño de su pareja, disfrutando de las hebras que se cuelan entre sus dedos, odiando el recuerdo de los eventos pasados, la forma en la que suplicaba cuando su propio padre intentaba abusar de él. 

Su padre… aún no puede creer que esté muerto, pero lo que más le mortifica es lo confuso que se siente al respecto, debería estar triste pero la decepción y el asco hacia sus ultimas palabras es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

El detective que lleva el caso y el abogado pasaron por allí horas después de que despertara por primera vez para tomar su declaración. Le frustra saber que Kyuhyun ha sido acusado de todo por ese bastardo de Kim Ho, el abogado le habló de las supuestas pruebas y la posibilidad de que regresara a la cárcel. La simple idea hace que le hierva la sangre. 

Kyuhyun se remueve frunciendo el ceño y su respiración se acelera pero no despierta. Siwon lo mueve suavemente para que lo haga, primero porque está seguro de que está teniendo una pesadilla y segundo porque esa posición no debe ser nada cómoda. 

\- ¿Um? – abre los ojos conteniendo el aliento y luego se frota la cara – Hey… ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunta con voz ronca. 

\- Estoy bien. ¿Mal sueño? – Kyuhyun lo mira confundido un momento y luego deja salir el aire.

\- No es nada – Siwon rueda los ojos optando por no llevarle la contraria. Sabe que no llegarán a nada. 

\- No estás descansando lo suficiente, necesitas irte a casa – con un suspiro sujeta la mano del menor y la acerca para darle un beso. Kyuhyun ni siquiera responde, solo niega con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie y se estira caminando hacia la ventana. Siwon ha aprendido que hace cuando quiere ignorar algún tema – Necesitas dormir en una cama de verdad, Kyu. – insiste. 

\- Necesito irme de aquí contigo – no sabe cuantas veces van a tener esta conversación pero a cabezota no lo gana nadie, ni siquiera Choi Siwon.

\- Estaré bien – lo dice en serio. Entiende que Kyuhyun no puede dejar de pensar en las amenazas de Kim Ho pero no cree que se sea capaz de hacer algo mientras esté en el hospital rodeado de tanta seguridad. Por otro lado, cada vez que despierta se siente más fuerte, y aunque le gusta tener a Kyu a su lado, le mortifica ver el agotamiento en su rostro, pero a pesar de su insistencia, el menor decide ignorarlo y cambiar de tema. Otra cosa que se le da muy bien.

\- Han venido a visitarte un par de profesores pero estabas dormido. 

\- Siempre estoy dormido – suspira con frustración. Kyuhyun se acerca para ayudarlo cuando intenta sentarse en la cama.

\- Y justo por eso te sientes cada vez mejor – le recuerda ajustando la almohada para que esté más cómodo, mortificado por el pequeño gesto de dolor que hace con cada movimiento. 

\- ¿Ha venido el abogado? – Kyuhyun niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros mientras intenta caminar de regreso a la venta pero Siwon le sujeta de la mano para que se quede a su lado. – Todo saldrá bien, no dejaré que te pase nada. Mírame – le pide cuando el chico mantiene la vista apartada, Kyuhyun respira profundo y voltea para verlo a los ojos – no volverás a la cárcel, ese hombre fue el culpable de todo.

\- Es su palabra contra la nuestra. 

\- ¿Y? Yo no soy nadie, Kyu… ese hombre mató a mi padre y nos hizo esto. Haré que pague. 

\- Él ya puso una demanda, todo el mundo está convencido de que…

\- Basta – tira suavemente de él para que se acerque más y sujeta su rostro con ambas manos – No importa lo que diga ni lo que haga, no logrará alejarme de ti de nuevo. – Kyu deja salir el aire derrotado y le da un beso antes de bordear la cama para regresar la silla a la cual está tan acostumbrado.

Casi de inmediato Ji Won entra a la habitación con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Se acerca a Siwon para darle un beso en la frente y luego aprieta el hombro de Kyu a modo de saludo. 

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta Siwon. Ella se encoge de hombros y se tumba a su lado en la cama, como solía hacer cuando eran pequeños.

\- Mejor.

\- ¿Y mamá?

\- Confundida, dolida… ya sabes. – sí que lo sabe. Ella ha tratado de mantenerse firme pero tener que hacer frente a la prensa y las habladurías ha sido difícil, además han tenido que organizar todo el funeral ellas solas. Sin embargo, no ha tenido ningún gesto extraño hacia él o hacia Kyu, al contrario, puede que sea porque en el fondo siempre supo la clase de persona que era su esposo. – Hay un homenaje… lo ha organizado Lee Kim Ho. – tanto Siwon como Kyuhyun se miran y bufan, el primero ofendido y el segundo incrédulo. 

\- ¿Un homenaje? ¡Fue él quien lo mató! Ahh – cierra los ojos y se sostiene el pecho por culpa del dolor. 

\- Tranquilo, no te alteres – dice Kyu acariciando su espalda – Voy a llamar a la enfermera, necesitas dormir.

\- ¡No! ¡Estoy harto de dormir, joder, quiero irme de aquí! ¡Quiero desenmascarar a ese tipo! – contiene en el aliento cuando siente un nuevo tirón de dolor.

\- No debí decirte nada, voy a buscar a la enfermera. 

\- Ji Won, no. – gruñe, pero su hermana se marcha de todas formas. Siwon bufa y se echa para atrás en la cama cerrando los ojos por culpa del dolor. 

\- No vale la pena que te pongas así – se queja Kyu, le preocupa que los puntos se puedan abrir o algo. 

\- ¡Sabes que tengo razón!

\- ¡Lo sé, Siwon, pero no hay arma homicida, no hay testigos… él dice que fui yo, no es algo que se vaya a solucionar así como así! – protesta lleno de rabia. Está agobiado desde todos los ángulos y no está seguro de cuanto podrá resistir. La enfermera entra en ese momento para aplicarle un calmante, Siwon intenta protestar pero no gana más que hacerse más daño por intentar alejarse, parece realmente molesto cuando los parpados comienzan a ser realmente pesados.

No tarda demasiado tiempo en dormirse con el ceño fruncido y las manos apretadas, pero tanto Kyu como Ji Won saben que es lo mejor si quieren tenerlo fuera de allí más temprano que tarde. 

\- No debí decirle nada – comenta la chica acariciando el cabello de su hermano.

\- Da igual, se iba a enterar de todas formas, él no… - sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por la presencia de la enfermera. La mujer le hace un gesto a ambos para que salgan y ellos obedecen tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Siwon. Les sorprende ver al abogado esperando afuera, hablando con Keun Suk, quien parece ponerse más furioso segundo a segundo. – ¿Ahora qué? – pregunta Kyuhyun conteniendo el aliento, no hay que ser un genio para saber que algo malo pasa. 

\- ¡Que todo es una mierda! – protesta Keun Suk con los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho. Kurt le pone una mano en el hombro para tratar de calmarlo. 

El abogado repite la información para que ellos puedan escucharla, les cuenta las declaraciones de Kim Ho donde denuncia la complicidad entre Siwon y Kyu para asesinarlo tanto a él como al candidato Choi como un intento de desestabilizar el país, por lo que ahora ambos son sospechosos.

\- Pero Siwon resultó herido.

\- El dice que fue parte de todo el montaje – Kyuhyun bufa estrujándose los ojos sin poder creer lo que está escuchando. Al final va a resultar una suerte que Siwon esté hospitalizado, así no tendrá que pasar por todas las dificultades a las que Kim Ho pretende someterlo. 

El abogado continúa con una cantidad de explicaciones a las cuales él simplemente no consigue prestarle atención, sabe que cualquier solución que plantee será inútil, aquello es algo totalmente personal y sólo se arreglará si se deja de tonterías y le hace frente a Kim Ho. Sí, es una estupidez del tamaño de una catedral meterse nuevamente en la boca del lobo pero es que no sabe que más hacer. El problema es que sus intenciones deben ser muy obvias o algo porque sus amigos no lo dejan solo el tiempo suficiente para poder escabullirse, y cuando lo hacen, lo dejan a cargo de Siwon, conscientes de que no se atreverá a dejarlo solo.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan atado de manos, y es aún peor cuando escucha la declaración de Lee Kim Ho en el acto que organizó en honor a Choi, donde con el mayor descaro dice que no entiende como el hijo del candidato pudo planear la muerte de su propio padre, incluso hay lagrimas en sus ojos que logran conmover a los asistentes. 

\- Asqueroso – murmura apagando la televisión. Voltea para ver a Siwon, ahora la venda de su pecho ha sido sustituida por una más pequeña, solo para cubrir la herida, pero no por eso es menos intimidante. Sabe que su condición es la que los ha mantenido lejos de los líos legales hasta ahora, pero le da miedo pensar en lo que les espera cuando les den el alta. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=33ej0cx)

Han sido días difíciles y agotadores. Kim Ho hace una ultima reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta de su despacho para por fin quedarse solo. 

Lame botas, eso es lo que son todos. Unos arrastrados que no saben de que forma hacerle la pelota porque saben que ahora que Choi no está en medio, sus posibilidades de ganar la presidencia se multiplican, además, tiene la simpatía del público por todo el asunto del atentado, tanto que según las encuestas, si hicieran las elecciones mañana, él ganaría sin ningún problema, pero no son mañana. Aún falta todo un mes y cualquier cosa cuenta, debe estar centrado, con la mirada fija en su meta, lo sabe, pero no lo consigue porque a la primera de cambio su mente se desconecta y viaja hacia otra persona.

Regresa a su escritorio y coge su móvil para ver las fotos que le ha enviado el hombre que ha logrado colar al hospital en el que está ingresado Siwon. Ese hijo de puta está bien cuidado, y por supuesto, Kyu no se le aparta ni un solo minuto, eso es lo que le más le molesta, no entiende cómo es que tuvo la suerte de salvarse si él disparo se lo hizo directo al pecho, joder, a estas alturas ya tenía que haberlo rematado, pero no. Por eso se ha tenido que inventar lo de la complicidad, necesita quedar como la victima sea como sea y poner en entredicho la palabra de Siwon desde el principio.

Los golpes en la puerta lo sacan de sus pensamientos, deja el móvil a un lado y da permiso a quien quiera que sea para que entre, es un alivio ver que se trata de su mano derecha. 

\- ¿Qué noticias tienes? – pregunta volviendo a coger su móvil para deleitarse con las imágenes de Kyuhyun.

\- Tengo entendido que le darán de alta en un par de días – dice el hombre manteniendo su postura firme. – El abogado ya está trabajando en la demanda pero no cree poder convencer al juez para que emita una orden de detención. No hay pruebas. 

\- Que busque a otro juez. 

\- El abogado que tienen está sobre nosotros.

\- ¿Es mejor que el nuestro? – pregunta el hombre alzando la voz – ¡Busca otro entonces!

\- Es el abogado que usan en el partido, señor. Es uno de los mejores del país… no será fácil encontrar a alguien que sea rival para él. – Kim Ho le da un golpe al escritorio y mira a su asistente con furia, pero el hombre ni se inmuta. 

\- ¿Qué hay de Kyu? ¿Tu hombre ha logrado acercarse a él?

\- No, lo siento.

\- ¡Maldición! – con violencia lanza todo lo que está en su escritorio al suelo – No puedes venir aquí y decir que no has hecho nada de lo que te he pedido, quiero a Kyuhyun arrastrándose ante mí, rogando que lo saque del problema en el que se metió por traicionarme. 

\- Señor no creo que sea conveniente…

\- ¡No me digas lo que es conveniente y lo que no! Quiero a Kyuhyun suplicándome perdón, o muerto. Me valen cualquiera de las dos opciones pero dame una. Si al final de la semana todo sigue igual, voy a comenzar a cortar las cabezas más cercanas – le amenaza mirándolo fijamente. El hombre hace una pequeña reverencia y se marcha sin decir nada, no hace falta, Kim Ho sabe que su mensaje ha llegado alto y claro.

La presidencia no será nada si no tiene una de las cosas. Si él no puede tener a ese chico, no dejará que lo tenga nadie más. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2qu68w3)

\- Con cuidado – Kyuhyun ayuda a Siwon a tumbarse en la cama que ocupa en el apartamento de Keun Suk. 

Se supone que el plan era buscarse un lugar propio pero las cosas no han avanzado como ellos habían planeado desde un principio.

\- Estoy bien – responde el enfermo rodando los ojos pero no puede ocultar el alivio de estar por fin fuera de ese hospital. Tampoco duele tanto, siempre que no tenga que hacer movimientos bruscos, todo estará bien. 

Aprovecha que Kyuhyun está concentrado en acomodar las sabanas para tirar de él y que se quede a su lado en la cama, al principio intenta protestar pero desiste al darse cuenta de que lo tiene bien agarrado. 

\- No inventes – le advierte al ver sus intenciones.

\- No estoy inventando – sonríe girando para ponerse encima. Kyuhyun no pone ninguna resistencia para no hacerle daño, se deja hacer mientras le acaricia el cabello despacio para después dejar que su mano baje por su cuello hasta llegar al pecho herido y la deja allí, sintiendo como late su corazón. 

\- Lo lamento – susurra sin poder apartar la mirada. 

\- No es tu culpa.

\- Por todo. Por volver tu vida el desastre que es ahora. – Siwon respira profundo y se acerca para darle un beso suave. Sonríe satisfecho cuando Kyuhyun separa los labios para darle paso a su lengua y gime cuando la siente explorando su boca con agilidad, deseando que el momento se prolongue por horas, odiando la necesidad de aire que les obliga a separarse. 

\- Olvida eso de una vez – murmura contra sus labios. – Soy feliz por tenerte en mi vida. – Kyuhyun desvía la mirada pensando que los dos son un poco masoquistas. 

\- Mira lo que es tu vida ahora, Siwon. – el mayor respira profundo y se tumba a un lado de la cama atrayéndolo para que se acomode junto a él. No lo admitirá en voz alta pero aún se cansa con cualquier esfuerzo. 

\- ¿Puedes simplemente quedarte conmigo y dejar de protestar? – dice aferrado a él por completo. Kyuhyun deja salir el aire y asiente porque la verdad es que no tiene ninguna intención de alejarse de él, no podría. 

Se quedan en silencio durante largo rato, tan cómodos el uno con el otro que no necesitan palabras, solo se hacen pequeños mismos y de vez en cuando caen en la tentación de llenarse de besos hasta que por fin el paso de las horas y la tranquilidad de la noche, les ayuda a quedarse dormidos.

No es extraño escuchar que la puerta se abra en la madrugada, pero de todas formas Kyuhyun se levanta para asegurarse de que son Keun Suk y Kurt.

Ellos han tratado de apoyarlos tanto como han podido pero tienen una carrera que mantener y no pueden darse el lujo de dejarla de lado por mucho tiempo. 

\- Hey, ¿Cómo pasaron la tarde? – pregunta Kurt dejando la chaqueta sobre el sofá. 

\- Bien, ¿Y ustedes?

\- Agotados – responde Keun Suk. Se acerca a él para darle un beso en el cabello, un gesto que solía hacer cuando eran pequeños pero al que aún no termina de acostumbrarse, y coge la mano de su novio para arrastrarlo hasta la habitación – Nos vemos mañana.

\- Que duerman bien – responde con una sonrisa. Está a punto de regresar a la habitación con Siwon cuando ve un papel medio metido debajo de la puerta de entrada. Frunciendo el ceño se agacha para abrirlo con cuidado, el corazón se le acelera cuando ve la nota impresa.

“Conmigo o con nadie. Ultima oportunidad. Te espero” 

No hace falta que esté firmada para saber quien la envía. Con rabia, rompe la nota en varios pedazos y la echa en la basura, luego se asegura de cerrar bien todas las ventanas y la puerta, verificar las líneas y el intercomunicador con vigilancia. Cierra la puerta de la habitación que ahora comparte con Siwon y se mete a su lado en la cama convencido de que no podrá cerrar los ojos en lo que queda de noche. 

Esa es una residencia cerrada, con seguridad y cámaras por todos lados ¿Cómo es que han llegado hasta ellos?

“Conmigo o con nadie” 

Es el miedo que ha tenido desde que Kim Ho disparó en contra de Siwon, él no se anda con simples amenazas, al contrario, sabe cómo conseguir las cosas cuando las quiere, sabe como quitar del medio a quienes le estorban, y si no lo busca, arremeterá contra Siwon.

Con pesar acaricia el rostro de su novio, consciente de que si lo abandona, Siwon nunca lo perdonará, pero si se queda lo pone en riesgo. Sea cual sea la decisión que tome esa noche, lo único que tiene claro es que siempre saldrá perdiendo. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=dvq5h2)

El problema de pasar mucho tiempo con una persona, es que aprendes a conocerla desde todos los puntos, su forma de pensar, sus gestos… por eso, Donghae no necesita esforzarse mucho para darse cuenta de que por la cabeza de su amigo no está pasando ninguna idea buena.

Desde que llegó a la casa de Keun Suk, ha notado lo disperso que está, sonriendo sin verdadera alegría y respondiendo a las cosas con monosílabos que ni siquiera vienen a cuento. Quizás el resto del grupo está demasiado cansado como para notarlo, Siwon sigue luchando con cada movimiento y Keun Suk pasa demasiado tiempo pegado al teléfono, pero él simplemente no puede dejar de quedarse con los detalles, es una mala costumbre que tiene.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunta cuando están los dos solos en la cocina. Kyuhyun lo mira con confusión y luego niega con la cabeza. 

\- Nada… ¿A qué te refieres? – con un gesto de desdén trata de restarle importancia al asunto. 

\- A lo que sea que estés pensando. Y sé que es algo. – Kyuhyun deja el vaso sobre la encimera y se pasa ambas manos por la cara. No vale la pena intentar mentirle a Donghae porque insistirá hasta sacarle una respuesta que considere valida, así que simplemente cierra la puerta de la cocina con cuidado y después de algunos rodeos le habla sobre la nota amenazadora que encontró en casa hace un par de días, y su idea de buscar a Kim Ho para decirle que vale, que él gana. 

Donghae parpadea despacio y luego frunce el ceño. Ver como abre y cierra la boca buscando las palabras adecuadas sería divertido si la situación fuera otra.

\- ¿ESTÁS LOCO? 

\- Baja la voz – se queja preocupado de que los demás escuchen.

\- ¡No la bajo! – replica medio histérico – La última vez que te viste con él te secuestró y mira como terminó todo, con Siwon casi muerto… están metidos en todo este desastre y ¿quieres verte con él otra vez? 

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Hae? ¿Crees que nos dejará vivir en paz? Falta un mes para las elecciones y es casi seguro que gane la presidencia ¿Qué crees que pasará entonces? Estoy seguro de que vivirá dedicado a hacernos infelices. 

\- Vale, estoy de acuerdo pero no ganarás nada buscándolo.

\- Quizás consigo mejorar las cosas para Siwon.

\- Kyuhyun… 

\- Lo digo en serio… yo puedo soportarlo, estoy acostumbrado pero Siwon no. – camina hasta la silla más cercana porque siente la cabeza a punto de explotar y necesita sentarse – La única razón por la que está metido en este desastre es por mi, porque fui tan idiota como para querer vengarme de él cuando no había hecho nada. 

\- No lo sabías en aquel momento

\- Pero fue una idea estúpida

\- Sí, como ves tienes un pequeño record en eso de las ideas tontas, así que por favor no te metas en otra. Siwon nunca te perdonará si te vas con Kim Ho.

\- Por Dios ¿no lo entiendes? Por lo menos estará a salvo.

\- ¿A salvo de qué? – la voz de Siwon les sorprende a ambos. El hombre está recostado del marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirada de piedra, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que había llegado, ni saben cuanto tiempo tiene allí.

\- No es nada. 

\- ¿De verdad estás pensando en eso? – está evidentemente dolido y molesto en el mismo nivel.

\- No lo entiendes.

\- ¡Entiendo lo que pasa por tu cabeza! Crees que así me proteges pero no es así. 

\- Siwon, tú no mereces esto. 

\- ¡Deja de pensar por mí! Deja de tratar de adivinar y actuar por ti mismo, joder, se supone que estamos juntos, deja de excluirme de una vez. – Donghae respira profundo y se marcha para dejarlos solos, cosa que a Kyuhyun no le hace ninguna gracia porque necesita apoyo, aunque si lo piensa bien, no es como si Hae fuera a apoyarlo mucho en esto.

\- ¡Kim Ho me quiere a mi! además de la presidencia, claro. Fue capaz de matar a tu padre ¡Casi te mata a ti! No puedo, no quiero permitirlo… si puedo hacer algo, si puedo convencerlo… la presidencia ya casi la tiene, tú puedes irte del país, rehacer tu vida. – Sin darse cuenta, cada una de esas palabras calan en él mismo llevándolo al borde de los nervios. Siwon deja salir el aire derrotado y se acerca para abrazarlo para que deje de temblar, lo aprieta con más fuerza cuando Kyuhyun comienza a llorar contra su hombro.

\- Kyu, no te alejes de mi ¿vale? Olvida la presión que sientas, yo te quiero a mi lado siempre.

\- Pero…

\- No, nada de peros – sujeta su rostro con las dos manos y usa los pulgares para limpiar sus lágrimas. – hablaremos con el abogado, encontraremos todos los testigos que sean necesarios, tiene que existir algo porque él no es invencible, es un hombre común y corriente que está solo, nosotros somos varios y bastante inteligentes, seguro que podemos pensar en algo, tenemos a uno de los mejores abogados de Corea del Sur. – lo dice con una pequeña sonrisa y Kyuhyun no tiene más opción que sonreír también al mismo tiempo que rueda los ojos.

Cuando ambos están más tranquilos, regresan a la sala donde esperan sus amigos. Saben que no será sencillo llegar a algo pero no piensan darse por vencidos hasta conseguirlo. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=68935j)

Dos semanas. Ese es el tiempo que falta para las elecciones, las encuestan son totalmente favorecedoras y el mundo entero está a sus pies, así que cualquiera diría que Lee Kim Ho debería estar contento, pero no. ¿Cómo estarlo? Kyuhyun no ha ido a buscarlo a pesar de la clara advertencia que dejó en su casa, ni siquiera parece inmutado porque acompaña a Siwon a todas las consultas con el medico, asisten juntos a las reuniones con el abogado y cuando no está con él, está rodeado de amigos, sobre todo del estúpido de Donghae. 

Quisiera hacer algo más pero la vista de todo el mundo está sobre él y no quiere cometer ningún error. No ahora. Cuando sea presidente será mucho más fácil saltarse ciertas situaciones, tendrá ventajas. 

El problema es que eso no es lo único que le mortifica. 

Hace unos días le dijo a su hombre que se deshiciera de los dos policías que le ayudaron. Logró que uno cayera mientras cumplía con sus funciones de policía, el hampa común está desatada, nadie lo vería a él como un sospechoso, pero el otro hombre está desaparecido. Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra y eso no le gusta nada. 

La secretaría entra a su oficina en ese momento para decirle que la rueda de prensa ya está lista. Kim Ho asiente y cuando ella se marcha comienza a practicar su sonrisa. 

Es un placer poder humillar al partido de Choi en medio de todos y mostrarse benevolente, ver como Jang y Kim se retuercen de rabia porque sus planes de apoderarse del país se han venido abajo. No solo eso, seguro que saben que en cuanto gane, lo primero que hará será removerlos a ambos de sus cargos.

La rueda de prensa termina encendida en aplausos y durante el cocktail todos se toman su tiempo para acercarse y felicitarlo por su ya casi seguro triunfo. 

\- Buen discurso – dice Jang cuando pasa por su lado. El hombre sigue teniendo ese gesto altivo que siempre le ha hecho destacar, es obvio que su hijo heredó de él ese afán de protagonismo. – Lastima que no te sirva de nada para un futuro.

Kim Ho sonríe de medio lado y bebe de su copa de vino antes de contestar.

\- Tú ni siquiera tienes futuro, Jang. Ninguno de los dos – recalca mirando al hombre que lo acompaña. – La gallina de huevos de oro que era Choi ya no está, y esos cargos que tienen ahora van a desaparecer. 

\- Tal vez, por cierto ¿No falta alguien en tu grupo de amigos? No sé… algún cómplice que esté extraviado – la expresión tranquila de Kim Ho desaparece por unos segundos pero logra reponerse casi de inmediato. 

\- Tenemos unos hijos bastante peculiares – dice Kim sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando Kim Ho está apunto de hablar ambos hombres se marchan sintiéndose realmente satisfechos. 

Que tanto Jae Joong como Keun Suk sean tan entrometidos y altaneros podría ser un problema, pero no son tontos, ambos saben muy bien como jugar sus cartas. 

Saben el nivel que tienen, el alcance… como los principales representantes de la seguridad en Corea del Sur pueden llegar a donde otro no podría tan fácilmente, eso y la imprudencia de Kim Ho al matar uno de sus cómplices ayudaron a echarle guante al policía que tiene el arma. 

No les gusta que sus hijos usen la información que tienen para chantajearlos (en mala hora ayudarán a Choi con la muerte de Cho) pero lo soportan si con eso quitan a Lee Kim Ho del medio.

\- Busca a ese policía ahora mismo – le ordena Kim Ho a su asistente. – Lo quiero muerto – agrega antes de alejarse para saludar al resto de los invitados.

El problema es que no importa los gritos que pegue ni las ordenes que dé, el hombre no aparece y las cosas se tuercen cada vez más.

Comienza a preocuparse de verdad cuando se abogado le dice que tanto Siwon como Kyuhyun han pedido comenzar con el juicio alegando que tienen pruebas en su contra. 

Kyu puede ser imprudente cuando se deja llevar por su carácter pero Siwon no, sabe que ese chico es de los que se piensa cada paso, así que deben estar muy seguros de los que hacen si se han atrevido a tanto.

Aún así, decide hacerle frente a sus acusaciones, ofenderse con las insinuaciones de los periodistas, desviar las quejas de los dirigentes del partido, pero toda paciencia tiene un límite y el suyo llega cuando Siwon y Kyuhyun llegan a la primera vista del juez cogidos de la mano, orgullosos de la relación que tienen. Está tan concentrado en ellos que ni siquiera presta atención al discurso del juez, salvo cuando llega al punto en el que su candidatura podría ser revocada. 

\- ¿Cómo? – gruñe mirando al hombre por primera vez desde que llegó.

\- No puedo permitir que alguien en medio de un juicio se presente para presidente.

\- ¡Ellos son los que me atacaron! ¡Yo soy la victima! ¿Cómo es que soy quien sale perdiendo? Tengo una reputación, un nombre ¡El país no permitirá algo como esto!

\- Sabe perfectamente que lo normal es investigar esta situación.

\- Las elecciones son en tres días. ¡No puede hacerme esto!

\- Lo siento, candidato, pero ya lo he hecho – sentencia golpeando la mesa con su mazo.

Toda una vida de esfuerzo tirada a la basura así como así, de la noche a la mañana. Su triunfo arrebatado y todo gracias a ese par de mocosos. 

A uno de ellos debió matarlo la primera vez que tuvo oportunidad, y al otro… a ese debió enseñarle una lección, pero aun está a tiempo. El ha perdido una batalla, es una caída de la cual se podrá levantar, lo sabe, pero ellos van a perder la jodida guerra, o dejará de llamarse Lee Kim Ho.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2ewfvxe)

Siwon hace un gesto de dolor cuando intenta estirarse antes de tumbarse en la cama. Es cierto que está prácticamente bien pero aún hay movimientos que le cuestan.

\- ¿Te busco una pastilla? – Kyuhyun ya se está levantando de la cama cuando hace la pregunta, pero Siwon niega con la cabeza y lo abraza para caer con él sobre el colchón. – Cuidado.

\- ¿Te hice daño? – pregunta con media sonrisa. 

\- Te puedes hacer daño tú, idiota – Siwon respira profundo y le da un beso que lo deja mareado por unos segundos. Está de buen humor. 

No es tan ingenuo como para pensar que Kim Ho dejará las cosas como están pero ver la frustración en su rostro le anima bastante. Echaba humo por las orejas, y fue peor cuando se vio acosado por la prensa al salir del juzgado.

Es increíble lo que se puede conseguir con dinero y poder. Los padres de Sukkie y Jae Joong lograron dar con el cómplice de Kim Ho, pero solo promesa de una buena cantidad de dinero, dejarlo libre de cargos y ayudarlo a salir del país cuando todo terminara fue lo que le hizo hablar. El hombre no dudó en decir todo lo que sabía del candidato, sus trampas, sus agresiones y cómo planeó ser la victima en todo el asunto del atentado. 

Y lo más importante de todo, tienen el arma homicida así que tanto él como Kyu quedarán libres de cualquier sospecha.

\- No deberías estar tan aliviado – Siwon a veces no entiende por qué ese niño que tiene entre sus brazos suele ser tan negativo.

\- Ya no es candidato a la presidencia, eso para mi es suficiente.

\- Está libre.

\- Por poco tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan optimista?

\- Porque alguien tiene que serlo o terminaríamos colgándonos del techo – se burla. – Todo estará bien, Kyu. Lo prometo.

Kyuhyun quiere creerle, de verdad que sí, pero no puede evitar ponerse paranoico a medida que pasan los días. El silencio de Kim Ho no puede venir acompañado de nada bueno, por eso mira a todos lados todo el tiempo y se sobresalta cuando escucha un sonido inesperado. Sí, está paranoico, pero no es su culpa y además no puede evitarlo.

Sin embargo, durante un mes no tienen ninguna noticia salvo la de su abogado diciendo ante el tribunal que cuando el juicio comience, él estará allí para dar la cara. 

\- Eso es una buena noticia ¿no? significa que se está escondiendo como la rata que es. – comenta Donghae con alegría, Kyuhyun puede ver fácilmente por qué Siwon y él se llevan cada vez mejor, ambos tienen la capacidad de ver la parte buena de las situaciones, mientras que él tiene los pies más puestos en la tierra. 

El viernes por la tarde, después de salir del trabajo, es un milagro que siga teniendo uno, Siwon pasa buscándolo para ver un par de apartamentos en la misma zona residencial de Keun Suk. Es agradable pasar las horas jugando a la pareja feliz, imaginando la casa que pueden tener para los dos, el futuro… pero cuando llega la noche y se van a la cama, las pesadillas le atacan de nuevo impidiéndole dormir más de un par de horas seguidas. 

\- Tienes que intentar relajarte – dice Siwon acariciando su mano con el pulgar. Es un gesto que hace que Kyuhyun pierda el sentido por momentos. 

\- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo.

\- No lo es, pero lo consigo. Mañana tenemos cita para ver otro piso ¿Puedes escapar del trabajo un poco antes?

\- Pensé que nos quedaríamos con el último que vimos.

\- Es la idea, pero nunca está de más ver otro.

\- Te gusta eso de que te hagan la pelota ¿no? Como se nota que eres un niño mimado – se burla. Siwon achica los ojos y decide hacerle tragar a base de cosquillas que Kyu tiene que intentar contener para no despertar a sus compañeros de piso, las cosquillas dan paso a los toques y poco a poco la ropa comienza a sobrar hasta que lo que necesita contener son los gemidos y no las risas. 

Se siente totalmente relajado cuando despierta en la mañana, posiblemente más que en las últimas semanas, además, ver a Siwon tan alegre le hace sonreír de manera automática. La sonrisa le dura incluso cuando está en el trabajo y se mantiene cuando salen de allí para ver el piso en el que podrían vivir.

La mujer que les atiende no es igual a las vendedoras de Bienes Raíces con las que han tratado últimamente, la mujer no se desvive en atenderlos ni en explicar las cualidades de la casa, al contrario, su discurso es tan robotizado que la visita se está haciendo incluso incomoda. 

\- Si me disculpan un momento… - dice ella cuando recibe una llamada – Pueden seguir viendo – camina hasta la cocina hablando de una cotización o algo así. Siwon levanta una ceja y niega con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sujeta la mano de su novio, pero Kyu lo suelta de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta confundido.

\- Podría vernos.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Que estoy seguro de que es eso lo que le molesta. Dos tíos buscando piso… no hay que ser un genio.

\- ¿Y? no me he escondido nunca y no pienso hacerlo ahora, si no le gusta peor para ella. – gruñe sujetando su mano de nuevo, apretando para que no se pueda liberar. Sabe que la homofobia es algo que no se erradicará tan rápido, menos en Corea, pero eso no impide que le moleste.

El piso no está mal… vale, honestamente está más que bien. Tiene un balcón, cosa que no tienen ninguno de los que han visto hasta ahora, pero están pensando en rechazarlo tan solo por lo incómodos que les está haciendo sentir la mujer, que por cierto, está desaparecida desde hace rato.

\- Supongo que es más divertido hablar por teléfono que cumplir con su trabajo. – comenta Kyuhyun caminando hasta la cocina.

\- Da igual. No quiero vivir aquí, el otro piso me gusta más.

\- Te lo dije, es el mejor. Vamos a comer. – le sorprende descubrir que la cocina está totalmente vacía – ¿Dónde está? – Siwon frunce el ceño y camina hasta el baño pero no encuentra a nadie.

\- Vamos – Kyuhyun sujeta su mano y contiene el aliento mientras caminan hasta la salida pero apenas abre la puerta recibe un golpe que lo hace tambalearse hacia atrás, la única razón por la que no cae al suelo es porque Kyu lo sostiene, pero el contacto no dura demasiado porque de inmediato, un hombre lo agarra por detrás y lo arrastra lejos de Siwon.

\- ¡NO! - grita cuando un tercer hombre entra para patear a su novio en la cara un par de veces - ¡No por favor, basta! ¡PARA! – llora luchando para que lo suelten, pero el hombre lo ignora por completo, ataca a Siwon sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar – Por favor, por favor.

Un cuarto hombre llega en ese justo momento. Kyuhyun levanta la mirada llena de lágrimas para fijarla en Lee Kim Ho, vestido con su acostumbrado traje oscuro, sonriendo de medio lado al mismo tiempo que le regresa la mirada. 

\- En un momento estoy contigo – le dice guiñándole un ojo, luego se agacha al lado de Siwon y sujeta su rostro ensangrentado – ¿De verdad creíste que me ibas a ganar? – se burla – Eres tan iluso como tu padre, solo que él era más pervertido.

\- No te acerques a él – consigue decir Siwon aún luchando por liberarse. 

\- Él es mío. Yo lo apoyé cuando lo necesitaba, hubiese ganado su corazón de no ser por ti. Debí matarte en aquella casa pero está bien, estoy a tiempo de solucionar ese error.

\- No, Kim Ho, no lo hagas, iré contigo por favor, no lo veré más. – Kim Ho se ríe cuando escucha a Siwon gruñir por culpa de la promesa del otro chico.

\- No puedo confiar en ti – dice tirando a Siwon del cabello por el simple placer de verlo sufrir. – ¿No ves lo que siento por ti? – suelta a Siwon para poder acercarse a Kyuhyun.

\- Lo sé… lo veo, por favor, te lo juro.

\- No – se queja Siwon pero su protesta hace que uno de los hombres lo patee en el estomago. 

\- ¡Basta! ¿Qué más quieres? Iré contigo, para siempre… hasta que quieras, no lo veré nunca más, sólo… deja que se vaya, por favor. – el político sujeta el rostro de Kyu con tanta fuerza que hace daño pero este no se queja, está demasiado concentrado en Siwon como para preocuparse por su propio dolor.

\- No me mientas – le advierte mirándolo a los ojos.

\- No lo hago, por favor deja que se vaya. – Kim Ho lo mira durante unos segundos más antes de voltear y pedirle a sus hombres que pongan a Siwon de pie. Kyuhyun muere un poco al ver la sangre que sale de su frente y de su boca, ni siquiera se para firme así que alguna parte del costado le debe dolor.

\- No hagas esto – dice Siwon mirando a su novio, pero Kyu simplemente desvía la mirada. – No lo toques – ordena cuando ve a Kim Ho volver a sujetar el rostro de Kyuhyun para darle un beso violento que deja hinchados los labios del chico. – ¡Bastardo! Voy a acabar contigo ¿me oyes?

\- No, yo voy a acabar contigo. Hazlo – le ordena a uno de sus hombres. Kyu agranda los ojos cuando ve como el hombre arrastra a Siwon hasta el balcón.

\- ¡NO! No, te dije que iría contigo ¿Qué haces? ¡PARA! No le hagas daño, no. 

\- Nunca estaremos bien si él sigue viviendo.

\- No. ¡NO! – con un cabezazo se deshace del tipo que lo sujeta e intenta correr hasta el balcón pero Kim Ho le tira del cabello con tanta fuerza que lo tumba al piso. Kyuhyun aprovecha para hacerle una zancadilla y hacerlo caer también. 

Lo anima ver como Siwon coge impulso para patear a uno de los hombres y comienza a pelear con el otro. Kim Ho arrastra a Kyu hasta tenerlo cerca y se sienta sobre él a horcajadas sujetando su cuello dejándolo sin aire segundo a segundo. Siwon grita por auxilio al mismo tiempo que empuja a uno de los hombres contra la puerta de vidrio haciendo que se rompa en mil pedazos. Por su lado, Kyuhyun rebusca en la parte de atrás del pantalón de Kim Ho hasta que da con la pistola, sabe que nunca sale desarmado y mucho menos si había planeado algo como aquello.

Luchando por respirar le apunta en el estomago haciendo que el hombre suelte el agarre a su cuello, tose en busca de aire al mismo tiempo que retrocede e intenta ponerse de pie.

\- Aléjate – le ordena al hombre que está cerca de Siwon. El hombre obedece moviéndose despacio – Vete.

\- No te atrevas – le advierte Kim Ho, pero el hombre no debe ser de su grupo cercano porque bufa y se marcha sin decir nada, lo mismo hace el otro hombre. – Cobardes. – bufa negando con la cabeza. – ¿Me vas a disparar, Kyu? ¿Te crees capaz?

\- Vete. Simplemente… vete. – Quiere moverse hasta donde está Siwon pero aún hay un hombre en medio de los dos.

\- Dame al arma y te dejaré vivir. – gruñe pero Kyu, en lugar de responder, hace un disparo de advertencia a la pared. – Hijo de… ¡DAME EL ARMA!

\- ¡QUE TE VAYAS! – el sonido de la sirena de policía lo distrae el tiempo suficiente para que Kim Ho salte sobre él e intente desarmarlo, el otro hombre vuelve a atacar a Siwon convirtiendo el apartamento en un pequeño campo de batalla que termina cuando suena un segundo disparo. Tanto el hombre como Siwon voltean a ver a los otros dos, y durante un minuto el profesor cree que puede morir porque no consigue ver quien de los dos es el herido, respira cuando Kyu finalmente retrocede dejando expuesta la herida que el político tiene en el estomago. 

\- Mierda – murmura el hombre que intentaba dominar a Siwon. Bufa pasándose las manos por la cabeza y luego corre fuera del apartamento sin molestarse en mirar atrás. 

\- Pequeño bastardo – murmura sujetándose el estomago. Kyuhyun no sabe como respirar, lo ha olvidado por culpa de la cantidad de sangre y el calor que emana de la pistola que tiene en la mano. – Voy a acabar contigo – gruñe saltando sobre él pero Siwon se lo quita de encima de inmediato. Trata de controlarlo pero es como si el dolor hubiese disparado su adrenalina o algo porque está más violento que nunca, tanto que consigue arrastrar a Siwon de nuevo hasta el balcón y lo sujeta del cuello para tratar de tirarlo. Kyuhyun gruñe dejando el arma de lado y lo separa con un impulso. Mismo impulso que usa para hacer que sea Kim Ho quien caiga. 

Siwon se aferra a su novio justo a tiempo para alejarlo del borde del que ahora está sujeto Kim Ho.

\- Ayúdame – dice el hombre mirando directamente a Kyuhyun. La policía sube en ese justo momento y los aparta para poder salir al balcón pero las manos de Kim Ho no logran soportar el tiempo suficiente. Kyu gira entre los brazos de Siwon dándole la espalda a una imagen que seguramente protagonizará sus pesadillas durante mucho tiempo.

El policía encargado los guía hasta el hospital custodiados con tres policías más y desde allí les permiten llamar a su abogado, quien no tarda más de una hora en llagar. 

Después de un par de horas de ir de aquí para allá, el abogado les informa que Kim Ho murió en la caída pero que la policía logró capturar a uno de sus cómplices y que este accedió a confesar siempre y cuando no lo acusaran de intento de homicidio o algo por estilo.

\- ¿Eso que significa? – pregunta Kyuhyun con agotamiento. 

\- Que tanto tú como Siwon están libres. Tenemos los datos de la mujer que los guió hasta la trampa así que no tienen que preocuparse. ¿Cómo está Siwon?

\- Le están haciendo una radiografía pero el medico dice que no cree que tenga ningún hueso roto.

\- A ver si es verdad. Y aunque sé que me están pagando, me gusta más cuando cobro por no hacer nada, así que espero que ahora que Kim Ho está muerto, podamos dejar todo este tema cerrado – puede que sea la primera vez que Kyuhyun escucha al abogado decir más de cinco palabras juntas, es un poco alucinante pero le hace sonreír, cosa que realmente necesita. 

\- Tengo los mismos deseos que tú – el abogado hace un amago de sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse del hospital. 

Tiene que esperar otra media hora para que Siwon regrese a la habitación. Está sedado y tiene una venda en la frente pero parece relajado, así que Kyuhyun se permite respirar porque parece que hasta ahora había olvidado hacerlo. Se sienta en la silla que está junto a la cama, sujeta su mano y se medio tumba cerrando los ojos pensando en que hace unas pocas semanas estaban así mismo pero ahora no hay ninguna amenaza en el horizonte, ahora está seguro de que cuando salgan de allí será para comenzar a vivir de verdad. Juntos.


	17. EPILOGO

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=30llb9x)

El invierno está siendo más torturador de lo normal. Es lo que tiene Corea, estaciones con temperaturas extremas que hacen que creas que puedes derretirte o congelarte, pero parece que los niños tienen una capacidad especial para luchar contra el ambiente porque no hay manera de hacer que todos entren a la casa, simplemente corren como locos de aquí para allá, pasando de todas las advertencias de los mayores. Kyuhyun se está planteando seriamente el revivir a Herodes para que acabe con todos.

\- ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero jugar aquí! – el enano en cuestión tiene unos seis años, y le está sacando canas verdes. 

\- Hace mucho frío, casi todos están adentro. Hay pastel, payasos, juegos… ¿Qué más quieren?

\- ¡Queremos jugar al escondite aquí afuera! – parece un delegado sindical el muy cabrón. 

\- ¡Está nevando! 

\- ¡La nieve es divertida! – replica el niño, dando pequeños saltos para enfatizar sus palabras. 

\- ¡Aish!

\- ¡Hey campeón! – Siwon llega justo a tiempo para impedir que Kyuhyun cometa un infanticidio. Alza al niño en brazos y le hace un gesto a los demás para que se acerquen a él, y se agacha para hablarles con complicidad. – Adentro, Hae está intentando romper no sé que record de comer tacos, creo que está a punto de vomitar, si se dan prisa igual lo pueden ver y burlarse de él. 

\- ¡Bieeeen! – gritas los muy cabrones y corren al interior de la casa dejando a Kyuhyun totalmente pasmado.

\- ¿Llevo media hora intentando convencerlos y tú lo haces en un minuto? Es humillante – se queja frunciendo el ceño, Siwon se ríe y lo atrapa entre sus brazos para darle un beso pero este desvía la cara. 

\- Qué tonto eres – vuelve a reír usando una de sus manos para sujetarle el rostro mientras que la otra la mantiene apretada en su cintura. – Soy mejor que tú con los niños ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Que yo llevo años como voluntario en este lugar, deberían hacerme caso – es una cuestión de orgullo, nada más.

\- Los niños nunca hacen caso, tienes que envolverlos. Los adolescentes son más razonables y ellos son tu fuerte.

\- Lo sé, soy bueno con ellos. – dice con satisfacción. Siwon intenta besarlo de nuevo, esta vez el chico contiene una sonrisa maliciosa y le responde pero es un beso muy corto y rápido para el gusto del mayor. – vamos dentro, tengo frío.

\- En un minuto – intenta besarlo de nuevo pero otra vez recibe sólo la cuarta parte de lo que busca. – Niñato – lo alza entre sus brazos satisfecho por como Kyuhyun rodea su cintura con las piernas y se deja llevar hasta quedar pegado de la pared.

\- ¡Está fría! – se queja intentando pegarse más al cuerpo caliente de su novio, pero Siwon vuelve a pegarlo contra la pared. – ¿Vas a torturarme hasta que te bese?

\- Era lo que estaba pensando.

\- Siwon – protesta cuando el frío comienza a traspasar su ropa, el mayor se encoge de hombros fingiendo que no le importa, después de todo, un poco de frío nunca ha matado a nadie. 

Kyuhyun rueda los ojos dándose por vencido y sujeta su nuca para darle el beso que pide. Lo hace despacio, pasando la lengua por sus labios para luego morder el inferior sin llegar a hacer daño. Siwon le deja jugar hasta que las ganas le superan y tiene que apoderarse de su boca por completo, despacio al principio y aumentando el ritmo con cada gemido que atrapa hasta llegar al punto de follarlo con la lengua dejándolo totalmente mareado.

Cuando se separan, ambos tienen los labios hinchados y la respiración entrecortada, sin contar con la erección entre las piernas.

\- Te odio – murmura Kyuhyun contra su boca. Siwon se ríe y lo baja después de darle otro beso corto. Se quedan abrazados regulando la respiración hasta que se sienten lo suficientemente calmados como para entrar. 

Siwon le da un beso en la mano y caminan disfrutando de la nieve que cae, pero es realmente agradable poder entrar a la casa donde la calefacción está encendida y hay bebidas calientes. 

Parece que Donghae no vomitó los tacos pero los niños no han insistido en volver afuera. 

Solo hay una silla desocupada, así que Siwon se sienta y tira de Kyuhyun para se siente en sus piernas para poder ver juntos como uno de los huérfanos toca la guitarra mientras Keun Suk entona una de sus canciones, ambos sonríen al ver como Kurt simplemente lo observa, ignorando por completo al resto del mundo.

Parece mentira que ya haya pasado un año de todo aquel desastre que estuvo a punto de arruinarles la vida. 

No ha sido sencillo simplemente pasar página, pero lo han conseguido. Han podido dejar atrás el acoso de los medios y los rumores, ahora todo el mundo sabe qué clase de persona era Lee Kim Ho, aunque muy pocos han llegado a conocer la verdadera cara de Choi Mi So, lo cual ha facilitado mucho la vida de la madre y la hermana de Siwon, además, fue una forma de dejar fuera de problemas a los padres de Keun Suk y Jae Joong.

No, no es justo, pero a veces hay un punto en el que cobrar las deudas agota y vivir la vida se vuelve una prioridad. Kyuhyun fue el primero en insistir en dejar el tema, aquello no le regresaría la parte de la empresa que pertenecía a su padre, tampoco la necesita, ni reviviría al hombre, o a su madre… no ganaría nada.

“Pero puedes hacer justicia, lo entendería si lo hicieras” le dijo Sukkie la noche que le contó que los tres políticos fueron los culpables de su accidente de coche. Kyuhyun simplemente se encogió de hombros con un largo suspiro pensando que en realidad aquel accidente le salvó la vida, porque pudo librarse del hombre que le hizo tanto daño. Eso no quiere decir que los perdone, ni que quiera tener algo que ver con ellos en el futuro, sólo significa que no piensa gastar energía en algo que ni siquiera le hará sentir mejor.

Sabe que en el fondo sus amigos agradecen el gesto, por sus familias y por ellos mismos, pero hace mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos ha vuelto a hablar con sus respectivos padres, incluso alguna vez han dicho la vergüenza que sienten por ellos. Kyu ve eso como un apoyo, y le gusta.

Son casi las once la noche cuando logran meter a los más pequeños a la cama y ellos se pueden marchar. Keun Suk y Kurt llevan a Jae Joong, mientras que Donghae se va con Siwon y Kyu.

Finalmente llegan a casa a eso de la una de la madrugada porque Donghae insistió en tomar un par copas en el bar que está en su vecindario, así que es normal que caigan rendidos por el agotamiento casi desde que ponen la cabeza en la almohada. 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2qu68w3)

Para Kyuhyun, los sábados por la mañana son casi tan sagrados como los domingos. 

Generalmente, durante la semana no tiene tiempo de dormir demasiado porque entre su trabajo, el orfanato, sus amigos y Siwon, faltan horas en el día para hacer el vago, pero los fines de semana puede aferrarse a su almohada e invernar. 

\- Arriba – Vale, ese fin de semana parece ser una excepción. Aún así, cierra los ojos con fuerza y se acurruca porque allí está muy calientito y afuera seguro que hace frío. – Vamos, no seas perezosos – insiste su novio tirando de las sábanas un par de veces. Claro, como eso de dormir para él no es placer sino necesidad, no entiende la importancia de hacerse uno con Morfeo. - Kyu, es tarde, joder – gruñe quitando las sábanas definitivamente. 

\- No – se queja tanteando con las manos para buscarlas pero el muy idiota debe haberlas lanzado al suelo o algo porque no da con ellas.

\- Hemos quedado con mi madre y con Ji Won.

\- Es muy temprano – sentencia poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza. 

\- Es casi la una de la tarde, además fue tu idea quedar para almorzar. 

\- No tengo hambre, tengo sueño – Siwon rueda los ojos y lo alza en brazos para llevarlo hasta el baño. – ¡Hey! – nunca logrará comprender la facilidad que tiene Siwon para moverlo de aquí para allá como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

No sólo lo saca de la cama, sino que le quita la ropa a pesar de que él intenta apartar sus manos y lo mete bajo la ducha sin siquiera darle el placer de su compañía, incluso lo rechaza frunciendo el ceño cuando intenta hacer que se quede, así que es bastante normal que esté ofendido, y que no le dirija la palabra en todo el trayecto a la casa de su madre. De hecho, allá tampoco lo hace. Es mucho más sencillo ignorarlo cuando hay más personas porque puede hablar con cualquiera antes que con él.

De un tiempo para acá, su madre se ha vuelto más conversadora y sonríe más a menudo. No es que antes no lo hiciera, pero ahora es una sonrisa que da gusto porque le llega a los ojos, y está muy entusiasmada con el nuevo novio de su hija así que no para de hablar de él y de las ganas que tiene de que le den nietos.

Se da cuenta de las miradas que le lanza Siwon, y en el fondo sabe que está molesto por una tontería pero bajar la guardia ahora, cuando él ni siquiera le ha pedido disculpas por arrastrarlo fuera de la cama y dejarlo tirado en el baño, sería quitarle su parte de razón. 

Al final, lo que comenzó siendo sólo un almuerzo se extendió hasta la cena por lo bien que la estaban pasando, más cuando el novio de Ji Won se les unió, así que Kyuhyun supone que es normal estar cansado cuando van de regreso a casa, por eso en lo que se monta en el coche, se acurruca pegado a la puerta y cierra los ojos, no los abre hasta que el coche aparca en casa y Siwon se baja dando un portazo. 

\- ¿Y encima se ofende? – murmura Kyuhyun bajando del coche para subir al piso en el que viven desde hace casi un año. Ese que habían visto justo antes de la trampa que les tendió Kim Ho. 

Cierra la puerta de la entrada (Siwon la dejó abierta para que pasara) enciende su ordenador para tontear un rato y juega una partida de la play antes de decidir ir a la habitación, sorprendido de que Siwon siga despierto con el móvil en la mano. Se cambia de ropa y se mete en la cama dispuesto a dormir pero le cuesta demasiado. 

Mierda. 

Incluso se pone la almohada en la cabeza para ver si la falta de aire lo deja inconsciente, pero no funciona.

\- ¿Por qué eres así? – escucha que pregunta su novio después de varios minutos. Kyuhyun frunce el ceño cuando detecta ese pequeño tono de dolor en su voz, es algo que siempre le forma un nudo en el estomago. 

\- No hago nada – responde a la defensiva. 

\- No me has hablado en todo el día.

\- ¡Tú empezaste! 

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Siete? Hay días en los que es imposible sacarte de la cama ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

\- Me dejaste tirado en el baño.

\- Kyu… te dejé en el baño. Para que te ducharas porque era tarde – modula las palabras como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño, y eso a Kyu no le hace ninguna gracia. El menor lo mira achicando los ojos y se tumba de nuevo dispuesto a ignorarlo una vez más. – Me agotas. – murmura Siwon poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación. Kyu deja que se vaya, total, tiene sueño y ahora que tiene toda la cama para él sólo, igual puede dormir. 

Al menos eso pensó los primeros quince minutos, pero han pasado casi dos horas y aún no consigue cerrar los ojos, puede que sea porque la cama está demasiado fría. Con frustración patalea hasta que se quita las sábanas de encima y sale con cuidado para saber dónde está Siwon.

No lo encuentra ni en la sala, ni en la cocina, por fortuna tampoco está en la otra habitación. Allí solo ha dormido una vez y fue cuando duraron casi una semana sin hablarse, ya no recuerda muy bien la razón.

El último lugar que el falta por buscar es el despacho, si no está allí quiere decir que ha salido y eso sería aún peor, pero por suerte, allí está, sentado detrás del escritorio con las gafas cayendo en el puente de su nariz, cabello revuelto y ceño fruncido mientras revisa lo que deben ser trabajos de sus alumnos en la universidad. 

Una imagen demasiado tentadora como para pasarla por alto. Demasiado perfecta como para fingir que no le provoca nada, en realidad tampoco es que le haya hecho la mayor putada del mundo, aunque en su mente sí lo sea. 

En fin, da igual, esas gafas y esa expresión siempre tienen la habilidad de restarle importancia a todo lo demás, por eso camina con determinación hasta el escritorio y le quita los papeles de las manos, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

\- ¿Qué..? – pregunta Siwon, pero no ha terminado de hacer la pregunta cuando su novio se le sienta en las piernas y comienza a comerle la boca borrando cualquier pensamiento racional de su mente. – Creí que estabas molesto – jadea cuando el chico libera sus labios, pero Kyu no responde, simplemente ataca su boca de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que mueve las caderas provocando que su miembro despierte con rapidez. - Kyu…

\- Deja de hablar y fóllame. – ordena dejando pequeños mordiscos en su cuello. Siwon gruñe y le tira del cabello para poder besarlo en los labios hasta dejarlo sin aliento, lo aprieta contra él con ganas de fundirse en uno solo y se levanta con él en brazos usando una mano para lanzar todos los papeles al suelo y poder sentarlo en el escritorio, metido entre sus piernas.

Usa ambas manos para sujetar su rostro y poder verlo unos segundos, adorando su mirada afilada y decidida, su boca e incluso el sudor que adorna su frente por culpa del calor del momento. 

Reparte besos por toda su cara antes de quitarle la camisa y dejarla caer a un lado, agachándose para lamer sus pezones, sonriendo por la forma en que Kyu se aferra sus brazos con fuerza, como si fuera un salvavidas. 

Su cerebro se derrite un poco cuando el joven mete una mano en sus pantalones del pijama para comenzar a masturbarlo. Lo hace mirándolo a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio cada vez que le pasa el pulgar por su hendidura y esparce la humedad a lo largo de su polla.

\- Dios – Siwon cierra los ojos y recuesta la cabeza del hombro de su amante disfrutando del roce de sus manos, dividido entre quedarse con eso o buscar algo más. 

\- Te quiero dentro – la propuesta del chico hace que el miembro de Siwon se tense aún más, si es que es posible. Tanto que duele. 

Le muerde el hombro y luego le cura con la lengua para luego hacer un camino que recorre su cuello y se detiene para mimar su nuez de Adán, sigue por su mandíbula y llega a su boca, donde se hunde explorando cada rincón. 

Cuando se siente satisfecho, se aleja para bajarlo del escritorio, hacerle girar y que se recueste pegando el pecho a la madera, exponiendo su culo. Siwon acaricia despacio su delgada cintura y tira de los pantalones del pijama junto con los boxers para dejarlo totalmente desnudo. Su piel excesivamente blanca marcada tan sólo por la presión de sus manos. 

Se humedece un dedo con saliva y despacio lo lleva hasta su agujero para hundirlo despacio.

\- Ah – jadea Kyu al sentir la invasión. Siwon se inclina sobre él para besar su nuca y seguir por su espalda marcada. Usa una pierna para quitar la silla de atrás y poder arrodillarse permitiendo a su lengua sustituir el lugar que antes ocupaba su dedo. – Sí… Dios, sí… Siwon – balbucea aferrándose al escritorio para poder soportar todas las emociones que despierta tener la lengua de su novio allí, dilatándolo sin pudor. Pronto dos dedos están abriéndose paso dentro de él, lo hacen con un ritmo perfecto.

\- Te deseo tanto.

\- Soy tuyo… tómame… te necesito – Siwon no puede más. Si no lo folla ahora mismo explotará en mil pedazos, así que se baja los pantalones sólo lo necesario para sacar su miembro y lo sujeta entrando en él despacio pero sin detenerse. Cerrando los ojos para tratar de pensar en otra cosa que no sea como el cuerpo de su novio lo recibe con ese agradable calor y presión, o se correrá antes de empezar. 

Cuando llega al fondo respira profundo luchando por darle tiempo pero no consigue que sea mucho, su cuerpo embiste casi por instinto, forzándolo a salir para volver a adentrarse una y otra vez aumentando el ritmo con cada repetición. 

Por un momento le preocupa estar siendo demasiado rudo y se obliga a ir más despacio pero Kyu empuja hacia atrás en busca de más. Incluso le sujeta del culo para acercarlo y con voz ronca le ordena que siga. Siwon obedece. 

Lo alza lo suficiente para poder abrazarlo y pega la cara a su espalda embistiendo con fuerza y desesperación, ambos jadeando el nombre del otro. Deja que una mano se pasee por la piel suave del estomago de Kyuhyun hasta llegar a su miembro y lo masturba desordenadamente pero no por eso es menos perfecto. 

\- Siwon, oh Dios, joder – gruñe Kyuhyun cuando el orgasmo le sorprende. Siwon gime con fuerza cuando siente la presión alrededor de su polla y empuja un par de veces antes de correrse también. 

Se quedan estáticos hasta que dejan de ver luces blancas y la respiración se normaliza un poco. Entonces Siwon sale de su novio y le ayuda a girar para besarlo en los labios. 

Kyuhyun se deja hacer, acariciando su ancha espalda y cuando su boca está libre, esconde la cara contra el pecho de su novio y se queda allí. Siwon no puede evitar sonreír pasando la mano por su cabello, sintiendo como el corazón le crece un par de centímetros por la forma en la que su novio se aferra a él. Adora que haga eso, adora también cuando la pega la luna y se enfada sin razón, adora cuando se ríe, cuando se queda perdido en sus propios pensamientos… no hay nada que cambiaría de ese chico, aunque a veces le den ganas de azotarlo. 

\- ¡Auch! – se queja el menor cuando siente la nalgada. Siwon no pretendía hacerlo, sólo pensarlo pero a veces su mano se mueve sola. El chico alza la cara con un pequeño puchero que acompaña a su ceño fruncido.

\- Te lo mereces – le recuerda, pero para compensar le da un beso en la frente. – Vamos a la cama – dice al notar como los parpados de Kyuhyun comienzan a hacerse pesados, él mismo siente que no puede más. 

Se acomoda los pantalones, no vale la pena quitárselos ya, y sujeta la mano de su desnudo novio para ir juntos hasta la habitación. Deberían limpiarse antes de ir a la cama, probablemente en la mañana lamentarán no haberlo hecho, pero ahora mismo no tienen fuerzas para nada más que tumbarse uno al lado del otro y quedarse dormidos con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

FIN.


End file.
